Of Madness and Mayhem
by Eristicka
Summary: Sequel to 'Game of Shadows'. Loki/OC. Standing together as two dangerous villains, Loki and Barbara set out to reclaim what they believe to be rightfully theirs. What ensues, neither of them could have foreseen. Rated MATURE for explicit sexual content/BDSM , violence, language and thematic elements. Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, other Marvel characters and The Avengers story line
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: ****_Hello, my darlings! I have returned! I know I had set the date for the Prologue for next Saturday (March 16_****_th_****_) but I simply could not stay away. Writing to me is as vital as air to breathe, and I found myself writing the Prologue before the appointed date. Therefore, I decided to give you all a treat and begin the new story earlier. I'm very excited to begin writing the new adventures Loki and Barbara will set out on, and I am thrilled to show a new side to Barbara that not even I imagined would emerge. I had planned to end _****_Game of Shadows_****_ with a happily ever after ending and redeem Loki, but I figured that would not do. I wanted to see what he would do with a villainous woman by his side, who is as dark and emotionally wounded as he is. Someone described their relationship as a "psychologically fucked up romance" and I believe I could not have described it better myself. Hence, this story was born. Another reader penned the name for the pair as 'Lokara' and I absolutely love it! So, here's to Lokara's madness and mayhem bringing chaos to the universe! _**

**_I have also changed my profile name. Since I decided to write beyond Game of Shadows, it only seemed proper._**

_**I absolutely adore reading reviews. Please do not hesitate to continue providing your comments on the story. I respond to all reviews, both those with accounts and those that come from guest readers. Flames, however, will be swiftly extinguished. Ye be warned.**_

_**Now, without further ado, I bring you **__**Of Madness and Mayhem!**_

Of Madness and Mayhem

Prologue

* * *

_"All of our questions are answers to our sins. All of our endings are waiting to begin" _- 'Circle', by Slipknot

* * *

The gentle breathing of the small figure wrapped in a plush blanket reached his ears. The tall, dark figure watched as his son's tiny chest rose and fell with each intake of breath. His eyes were closed, his small hand still clutching the tall man's finger even as he was lost to slumber. His small, perfect pink mouth was closed in a pout, locks of straight black hair covering his forehead. In the very dim light that came from a small lamp in the corner, Loki was but a tall dark shadow looming over his son's crib. With his free hand, he brushed back the tussled hair on Arik's forehead. His eyes shone in the near darkness as he observed his son's perfect features.

He was absolutely beautiful.

The rosy hue on his son's round cheek bore testament to the perfect health enjoyed by Asgardians, a gift from his son's mother. Long-living, he would live for thousands upon thousands of years, ages stretching before him as he treaded through the universe, known as the son of Loki. Yet he would not reach adulthood until the end of his first century. Due to his longevity, he grew slower than the human children of the planet upon which he had been born. Once his toddler stage was over, it would take decades before he reached adolescence. A human of twenty years equaled to an Asgardian child of five. His son did not belong to this realm, even if Earth was the planet that welcomed him on his birth. He had scoffed and snarled upon seeing the parchment of paper that proved his identity: Arik Salazar-Grey, born in Dallas, Texas, on November 15th, 2013 to mother Jane Salazar-Grey. Father unknown.

_Father unknown._

He grited his teeth. His son was not some common mortal child born to an unknown father and a woman who was not answered for. Arik was a prince of Asgard. Born to King Loki, ruler of the Nine Realms. Yet once again, he had been robbed of that which was dutifully his. Fate had dealt him another cruel blow, and subsequently, his offspring. His son had been deprived of the respectable birth he should have received, and he of his heir.

Loki stood upright and looked towards the long windows that overlooked the river. His gaze was distant as he imagined how it would have been, how it _should_ have been. He would have stood astonished, overwhelmed with amazement at the news as they came from Boden's lips: Barbara was heavy with child, carrying the heir that would establish his undisputed claim upon the throne. Wonder would have led to satisfaction, satisfaction to elation as he turned his gaze towards the woman he had come to cherish. Asgard woud have rejoiced at the glad tidings: The queen was with child. Realms under his rule would have paid homage; priests would have bestowed a plethora of blessings upon their queen. She would have been doted on, adored and revered as mother to the next king of Asgard. He would have observed with pride as her belly swelled with life, worshipped her body even as she complained of the changes her figure endured. He would have followed her when she entered confinement, days spent once again in the residence where they had enjoyed the first thirty days following their nuptials. He would have paced in front of the entrance to her chambers, surrounded by the High Council, impatient and on the verge of madness while he waited to hear the sound that would signal the arrival of his son. He would have cringed as he heard her screams coming from inside, her cries of agony floating towards him, forcing him to exercise every iota of self-control to keep from rushing to her side. He would have wanted, needed to be there to hold her hand as she endured the cruelty of child bearing. Suddenly, he would have stopped in his tracks as the council looked at him with joy, the sounds of a crying infant filling the residence. Then reverently, Boden would have exited the chambers, presenting the small bundle wrapped in the king's color, a kicking and crying infant cloaked in emerald green. While the chief healer knelt, he would have taken his son in his arms, named him and proclaimed him prince of Asgard. The High Council, servants and attendants alike would have knelt to he who was next to sit upon the throne. Trumpets and horns would have resounded in the golden city, awakening his subjects to the news: The king had a son; Loki's progeny would rule the Realm Eternal for eons to come.

Yet his son had been born on an aesthetic bed inside a healing room for humans, surrounded by lowly beings who brought him into a world that was not his own. Barbara had borne him with the aid of mortal healers, her screams of pain falling on ears that were unhearing, oblivious to the birth of his son as he once again wandered the dark recesses of the universe. There had been no fanfare, no jubilation, no feasts ordered in their name, no loving husband who kissed her as she lay exhausted on a plush, royal bed. She had laid in a strange place, holding his son in her arms while she cried for the father who had not been there, exposing herself to discovery had the child been born with traits that were not characteristic of mortals. Traits that he would have inherited from his father.

The sound of cooing and babbling pulled him from his reverie. Looking down, he was met with his son's eyes, who was now wide awake. Arik took hold of one of his tiny feet, and tried to pull it up to his mouth, eliciting a chuckle from Loki. The sound of his father's small laugh caused the toddler to squeal in delight. It had only been three months since his parents had been reunited, yet that small amount of time had been enough to forge the unbreakable bond of father and son. Arik now looked at him with recognition, his eyes telling the infantile and instinctive knowledge that the man that now stood above his crib was the one whose blood he carried.

_"He's your heir"_ Barbara had said. Yet little did she know that having been born outside of Asgard deemed Arik unfit to inherit the throne. He had almost divulged the harsh truth to her, but seeing her so ready, so bold, so intent on claiming what had once been theirs forced him to still his tongue.

Scooping Arik up, Loki walked to the windows. One arm securely placed under his rump, he and Arik were now face to face. He noticed that Arik always looked at him in wonder, staring deep into his eyes as if seeing something more than met the eye. Loki knew what it was. His son knew. They both shared unfathomably sharp senses and a ken that went beyond those of an Asgardian. Arik shared Loki's Jotun traits even though Odin's magic passed on to him and gave him the same Aesir appearance as his father. Even being of half-Asgardian blood had not prevented him from inheriting his father's frost giant heritage.

Inside, he seethed with rage at the thought. He was a monster, and had passed the same qualities to his son. How long until Arik would begin to display his inherent Jotun abilities? How long until some human noticed the differences in him, his slower growth, his superior strength, his sharper senses? He knew Thor had enlisted the help of Fury and his band of theatrical warriors to find Barbara, and subsequently, him.

It was time to bring Barbara and his son back to Asgard.

He nuzzled Arik as they stood in front of the bay windows, nose to nose. It had only been hours since he had left an apprehensive Frigga back in the palace, torn between her love and loyalty to her two sons. Having revealed himself to her again had only brought an onslaught of tears as she beheld him, Odinspear in hand. With the palace void of its current ruler, Loki was free to move about and reaffirm the loyalty and allegiance of the legionnaires, most of the High Council and the gatekeeper.

He had wandered the lands behind the mountains of Asgard after he had managed to find a portal into the regions closer to the Asgardian dimension. New allegiances had been made, new schemes had been concocted, new plans had been set in motion. His silver tongue had secured an ally that in the end would provide him with powers beyond any imaginable. Pawns were being put in place, armies were soon to advance, and in the end, the king and queen would bleed, leaving him free to take all.

He had stood on the peaks atop the dark forest, watching the shining city that had been under his rule. He knew that somewhere inside, Barbara was grieving, mourning his loss. Many a time he had almost revealed himself to her, slipping veiled into the palace to watch her as she cried loudly into the pillows, his hand reaching out and almost touching her. He had ached to run his fingers through her hair again, to reassure her that he was still there. He had longed too take her, and remind her that she was and would forever be his. He wanted to ease her suffering, yet he knew that such torment was necessary if she was to truly stand beside him. He had seen the change in her eyes, not just the physical transformation of brown into gold. He had seen her gentle, sorrowful, innocent gaze slowly morph into one of fearlessness, anger and ruthlessness. And so, he had remained concealed, watching her from afar as she discovered areas within herself that would bring forth the magnificent creature that she truly was: Dangerous, mesmerizing, nefarious, ambitious. He learned of her departure to Earth, and he had followed. She had managed to fit in seamlessly with the humans, thus making his task of locating her difficult, while staying clear of the sight of Earth's warriors and Thor, who constantly returned to Earth looking for her. Between his search for her and the weaving of his plans, time had passed. Until finally one day, he had managed to center in on a small trace of her energy inside a secure edifice. He had followed her trail, and found her nestled in a large, luxurious estate. She was waiting for him, and eager to present him with the precious gift she had kept hidden: The son he had left embedded deep inside the confines of her womb.

His frequent departures always left Barbara disheartened, in hopes that she was soon to join him and unleash the fury and rage that she had harbored for far too long. Scouring to support the life of opulence she had come to require was not enough to satisfy her newfound thirst for chaos. He knew she hungered for far more. She wanted blood.

Soon, she would satisfy her hunger, gorging on the blood she desperately craved for. He would soon unleash her, and as she brought down the rage of her fury upon those who had crossed them, he would tie loose ends and bring about the outcome they both desired. He would make things right. What belonged to him would return to his possession. The Nine Realms would once again tremble at the sound of his name. His queen would stand next to him, powerful and beautiful as she was. Then, he would swell her with child again, and this time, she would bear him an heir whose claim on the throne would be unquestioned.

"You're back!" her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned towards her, Arik still in his arms.

Loki smiled at Barbara as she made her way over to him, and kissed him hungrily when she reached him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I knew Arik wasn't giggling for no reason" she said as she caressed her son's rosy cheek, then looked at Loki expectantly "what news do you bring?"

"I bring glad tidings of allies remaining steadfast and waiting for my word to move towards purpose" he replied, the left corner of his mouth turning upward "my mother sends her love"

"You saw Frigga?!" she exclaimed "did you tell her about Arik?"

"No, I shall leave that honor to you" he said into her hair.

"Wait, if she saw you, she will tell Thor!" she pulled back and looked at him.

Loki grinned at her.

"Exactly"

She returned the smile, understanding his underlying message. The time had come.

It was time for his beautiful Barbara to come out of hiding and let Earth's heroes recognize her as a force to be reckoned with. It was time for The Phoenix to rise. And while she laid waste to the might of the Avengers, Asgard would once again come willingly into his grasp. Joined in one glorious purpose, he and Barbara were invincible. None would dare stand in their way. The powers they possessed were unmatched.

His madness.

Her mayhem.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

*****WARNING******* - The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropiate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_Thank you so, SO much for the avalanche of positive feedback you've graciously provided for the new story. _**_**Considering that in the Loki fandom (particularly in Tumblr), the idea of Loki being a father is one that is widely frowned upon, I am so very grateful for the great acceptance it has received. I couldn't have asked for better readers! My most heartfelt thanks! I love you all!**_

_**I am also very happy to announce that 'Game of Shadows' and 'Of Madness and Mayhem' has produced some unbelievably beautiful fanart. **__**Hiddles-Skittles**__** has created two amazing photo manips for the GOS chronicles. One of them is being used as the official poster for this story. If you wish to see them, I have provided links to them on my profile page. Check them out, they are absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much **__**Hiddles-Skittles**__** for using your awesome Photoshop skills to create such wonderful fanart. I am so flattered, humbled and honored!**_

_**Responses to guest reviews are at the end of the chapter!**_

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 1

* * *

On the computer screens inside a subterranean, secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base, the face of a beautiful woman was displayed. A program running a trace hummed with the typical electronic sound as it swept through millions upon millions of footage from around the world. Security feeds, traffic cameras, ATM scanners, social media, civil records. On the top left corner, the program displayed her name: Barbara Elizabeth Contreras.

On the computer screen next to hers, was another. It showed the name of the second person the program was trying to locate: Loki. The same picture used the first time S.H.I.E.L.D. was searching for him was displayed, along with stock footage of his presence in Stuttgart, Germany. In front of the two monitors stood a tall, large figure. His broad shoulders were sagged as he watched the human mechanical devices that so far, had failed to locate the two individuals. Sky blue eyes observed the pictures of the man and woman he had so desperately searched for. Somewhere out there, Barbara was hiding, and Loki was with her. His brother had been reunited with the woman he loved. He was sure of it.

"You think he beat us to it?" Director Fury spoke as he came to stand next to the blond god.

"I am most certain" Thor replied, quickly glancing at the leader of the Avengers.

"What if they've already left the planet?"

"Loki may travel undetected through dimensions only when he is alone. Had he transported another with him, your devices would have alerted you to it"

Fury nodded, and unconsciously glanced at another set of monitors that showed all atmospheric activity. The slightest energy fluctuation was instantly displayed, even when space dust particles passed through the atmosphere and disintegrated. If Loki had left the planet with Barbara, the smallest surge of energy would have been picked up by the detectors placed strategically around the globe.

"So why does he keep her here?" the tone in the Director's voice was one of apprehension.

"I do not know" Thor replied with a sigh. Yet the emotion in his response was a mirror of Fury's. It was fear.

"Director! You may want to see this" the voice of an agent who controlled all the news feeds from around the world reached the duo. Thor and Fury instantly turned and walked over to the large wall of dozens of television screens. They were directed to one specific monitor. The volume was instantly raised and everyone in the room listened with total interest.

"_We bring you this breaking news report. A branch of the Intesa Sanpaolo bank in Florence, Italy has been robbed by what security guards claim was a lone female thief. A reported $2.7 million have been stolen from their vaults and no trace of the perpetrator or perpetrators has been found. Witnesses say that the thief, whom they all claim was a woman, entered through the windows on the top floors and forced her way to the subbasement. Three security guards were pronounced dead on the scene and at least six others are in critical condition. Twelve American banks and nine jewelers have been robbed in an identical fashion over the past twenty one months, but this is the first time a bank outside of the US has been targeted. All past robberies have been blamed on a woman famously known as The Phoenix, who until three months ago remained unidentified. Thanks to a sketch produced with the description provided by a security guard in New Jersey, we now know the identity of the woman as Barbara Elizabeth Contreras, an American citizen who was reported missing nearly three years ago. Employed by Russian Ambassador Alexander Koltsov at the time of her disappearance, some reports link her to the extraterrestrial attack orchestrated by the alien invader known as Loki, who was defeated by the Avengers..."_

The voice of the news anchor became distant background noise as Fury's voice suddenly resounded in the control room.

"Get Agents Romanoff and Barton in Italy. Alert Paris, Munich, London and everyone else on that side. She's in Europe. Maybe him too"

Then he turned to Thor, who still had his eyes glued on the screen as everyone else scrambled into action.

"You will go with Stark and meet me there"

"Shall warriors Banner and Rogers join us?"

"No. Cap has his hands full in Russia and Bruce, well, let's just say he's better off where he is at the moment. If things get really serious, I'll call him in"

"Sir, we got a hit"

For the second time, Fury and Thor turned. Barbara's monitor was beeping.

"Forty percent match. Cross match, sixty two percent. A camera outside a Florence theatre caught her this morning. Final match eighty nine percent, sir"

The screen changed, and the video of a woman dressed in an airy, pretty turquoise summer dress and heels was shown. She walked out of a café, and past a theatre. She stopped right below the camera, where a homeless woman sat cradling a baby, and begging for alms. The beautifully dressed woman reached into her handbag, then crouched down and placed a thick roll of bills into the beggar's hands. She looked to the right and the angle caused her face to be clearly visible to the lens. Then she rose to full height, and casually walked away.

"Barbara" Thor whispered.

"Well I'll be damned" Fury said without taking his eyes off the screen "now that's something I sure as hell did not expect"

* * *

Barbara exited Dulles International Airport through a side exit reserved only for the affluent. In her arms she carried her son, while a luggage handler pushed the cart containing her belongings behind her. Shielded by large sunglasses, a red wig and an elegant hat, she went undetected by the security cameras as they made their way down the corridor. Automatic doors opened at the end, and she walked out into the bright afternoon sun of Washington, DC.

The gloved driver opened the door of the Lincoln Town car that was waiting for her. While he and the airport handler loaded her bags into the trunk, she placed Arik into the car seat and strapped him in. Arik was fussing, tired after having spent nearly nine hours in an airplane. His blue-green eyes were wet with unshed tears as he once again found himself confined, little legs kicking in frustration and hands reaching out for her, begging to be taken back into the comfort of her arms.

"Shhh... I know, I know precious. Soon we'll be home" she soothed him, letting him hold her hands while she planted feather kisses on his forehead. The driver entered the car, and they were on their way.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally crossed the threshold of her home. Spending three days in a large villa outside of Florence had not exactly been a vacation. Yet it had yielded the result she had planned for. She had finally made her presence known to S.H.I.E.L.D. and no doubt the buffoons had taken the bait. She had left only hours after she had let a camera capture her face, and while she was making her way back home, Thor and the rest of the Avengers no doubt descended upon Italy. The master thief was now going international, and soon the Avengers would be scattered in all directions of the planet, playing her game of cat and mouse.

She placed a sleeping Arik in his crib then covered him with a blanket. After turning on the sound monitor that stood on the night stand, she made her way back to her bedroom. She kicked her heels off and plopped down on the massive bed, arms outstretched as she looked up at the intricate carvings on the ceiling. Minutes later she smiled upon feeling the presence that suddenly filled the room.

"My compliments on a job well done" Loki's voice floated towards her as he walked in through the balcony behind her. She tilted her head back to find him looking down at her on the opposite side of the bed, a devilish smile on his face.

"Why, thank you" she replied putting her arms up in an invitation to join her "did you miss me?"

"Beyond the measure of words"

He laid next to her but remained hovering over her. A hand went to the zipper of her dress as he bent down and claimed her lips. She buried her fingers in his long hair as the zipper opened down her right side, then his hand went for the knot behind her neck, and the dress was swiftly removed from her body. She draped her leg over his hip, and he left a wet trail as he kissed his way down her chin, her jaw, past her neck and into the valley of her breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he suckled the taunt peak, then showered the other mound with the same attention. Her legs opened in response and a sigh escaped her lips.

His mouth traveled south, open lips running past the firm muscles of her stomach, and onto the soft flesh of her abdomen. She gasped in anticipation as he tore off her lacy panties and slid further down the bed, settling between her thighs. She cried out when without teasing or warning, his mouth encircled her moistening folds, his tongue lapping at the swollen nub. Her thighs trembled, her toes curled and her mouth was open in sheer ecstasy as he continued to taste her. She cried out when he gently sucked her now throbbing clit, and she came with a force that threatened to shatter her to her very core.

Still riding the waves of her orgasm, she was suddenly pulled up and made to straddle him. She barely registered that his garb had magically vanished when he quickly entered her in one swift stroke. Her clenching walls clamped around him like a vice and he groaned into her shoulder. Throwing her arms around him, they began moving as he took hold of her ass and brought her down to meet his thrusts. She arched her back, moaning towards the ceiling, leaving the skin of her neck exposed, which he voraciously attacked with his mouth.

Suddenly, he released her and flipped her onto her stomach. She had barely managed to take hold of the sheets and accommodate herself in her new position when he grabbed her hips and sheathed himself inside her again. The force of his entry sent her forward, burying her face into the bed.

"Ahhhh... Lokiiiiiii... Yessss" she whimpered, grabbing fistfuls of the bedding. He responded with a hiss and a hard-placed smack on her backside. She cried out in surprise in pleasure.

With one hand, he took hold of her shoulder and brought her up onto her hands and knees. His hips pounded into hers, a wet smacking sound that became muddled with her loud moaning and the deep groans that escaped his throat, occasionally interrupted by the sounds of his hand coming down hard on her backside. The sheen of sweat covered their bodies, causing them to almost glow in the dwindling red-orange sunlight of late afternoon that streamed form the balcony. He felt his end nearing and let his hand snake its way around to her speared sex, two long fingers teasing her swollen clit. She gasped loudly and began squirming as she felt herself going over the edge a second time.

"Ah yes, my delightful little devious creature" he breathed into her ear "you're my queen but also my whore"

"I'm coming!" she screamed, her thighs quivering violently in the throes of her climax. She rested on her knees as she collapsed backwards against him. He wrapped an around her breasts while his other hand continued to touch the center of her heat. Suddenly he stilled and pulled her tightly against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck and groaning his completion into her skin. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and turned to the side, pulling him down into a devouring kiss.

They remained in that position, bodies linked and lips joined until the rhythm of their heartbeats subsided. Moments later, they collapsed onto the pillows, facing each other and legs tangled, her fingers drawing intricate patterns on the skin of his chest while his hand roamed over the curves of her body.

"I must return" Loki finally broke the silence.

"But you just got back and I've been away for three days" she gently protested.

"I cannot gather the forces needed if I stay away from the presence of our needed allies for too long" he reminded her.

Barbara only nodded and sighed with understanding. He rose himself to a half sitting position and caressed her cheek as he studied every detail of her features.

"Soon we will reunite, never to be parted again" he reassured her before he kissed her longingly. Then he rose and sat on the edge of the bed. His garments reappeared on him and he stood. He walked to the balcony and looked back when he reached the double French doors. He gave her one last smile before he walked out and disappeared.

Barbara remained on the bed. Now deprived of the comfort of his body, she pulled back the plush comforter and wrapped herself with it. He had not been gone more than a minute, and she already missed him desperately. As much as she tried to comfort herself with thoughts of what they would soon accomplish, she could not ignore the unsettling feeling that was pooling in her stomach.

* * *

"Open the gates!" the soft voice of the queen echoed off the walls "he has returned!"

The demon guards were swift to obey, and the massive double golden doors parted. Soon, a figure dressed in black leather, green cape and golden armor entered the palace and walked briskly to meet the woman that hurriedly descended the steps to meet him. She moved to embrace him, but he quickly dodged her by taking her hand and sensually brushing her fingers with his lips.

"Must you always go back and spend much wasted time with a woman you no longer hold dear to heart?" Queen Karnilla whispered "all for the sake of keeping her wrath at bay?"

"We cannot risk her rage coming down upon us, beloved" the man replied "no amount of sorcery is enough to stop her powers"

She nuzzled his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Then find a way to end her life and see an end to the oppression of her presence" she purred.

"Perhaps I shall" he replied. He wrapped an arm around her though his gaze was fixed on the stars that could be seen beyond the large pillars. Somewhere beyond them, she waited for him...

"The legions await your command" Karnilla's velvet voice pulled him out of his thoughts "the Norns have predicted a great victory, my love. Everything will be ours"

She looked up at him and was met with a beaming smile. His eyes glinted with malicious mischief and fiendish satisfaction.

"Excellent" he purred.

Standing on top of an enormous mountain, shrouded in darkness, Loki watched as his double engulfed the queen of Nornheim in a loving embrace.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

_**Responses to guest reviews:**_

_**New Fan**__**: Hi there! Thank you so much for the unbelievably massive support you showed 'Game of Shadows'. You literally reviewed every single chapter and I was blown away! Glad you're also along for the new ride =) You're awesome! *hugs***_

_**MinnieMimi**__**: Yes! I love the nickname you created for Loki and Barbara! To answer your question, I'm a Kindergarten teacher. Were you the one that told Braxton about the story? If you, thank you so much for sharing 'Game of Shadows' with others! Much love! And hooray for LOKARA! ;-)**_

_**Kat:**__** Oh you, wonderful you. I've missed you mama! Look at you, getting into FF after some hanky panky with your hubby. You sly thing! Hahahahaha To answer your question, no I did not study psychology in college, I studied computer programming and graphic design. How I ended up as an early childhood educator continues to puzzle me to this day. LOL However I do enjoy analyzing the psychological and emotional aspects of people around me, and I've always been known and accused of being 'too profound'. I enjoy studying and delving into the reasons why I and other people say and do the things we express and do. Save some of that wine for me and thank you so much for your continuing support darling!**_

_**Lisa F**__**: Right back atchya luv! Glad to know that I was missed!**_

_**Braxton:**__** Hello! I'm glad you enjoyed 'Game of Shadows' and a million thanks for the wonderful reviews you left on the story. Like **__**New Fan**__** and **__**MinnieMimi**__**, you left a comment after every single chapter. Wow! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy 'Of Madness and Mayhem' as much as you enjoyed 'Game of Shadows'! :-)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_Would you like to see what Arik looks like? _****_Hiddles-Skittles_****_ has created a portrait using pictures of a child that looks exactly how I envisioned him. If you guys wish to meet that adorable ball of cuteness, the portrait is on my profile page and listed under "Artwork #3". Thanks a million Diana for creating another awesome fanart piece! _**

_**Hope you guys enjoy the new installment! As always, responses to guest reviews are at the end of the chapter!**_

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 2

* * *

The open briefcase containing $25,000 in cash was slid across the glass table. The million neon lights of downtown Tokyo drifted through the room located atop a high rise building. In the distance, the sound of hundreds of sirens was almost a whisper through the heavy thick glass. The secret vaults of Mitsubishi UFJ Financial Group, the largest bank in Japan and the second richest bank in the world had just been robbed. Surprisingly, only $1.8 million had been taken.

The black market dealer flanked by two heavily armed bodyguards looked up at the woman whose face was shrouded in shadow. Her head was covered by a hood, her body by a long black cloak. Through the front, he could see the shine of leather that covered her frame and the gold metal pieces of her corset. Gloves covered her hands and arms to the elbows, and intricately carved, shiny gold vambraces shielded her wrists. He did not understand why, but the two times he had been in her presence had been enough to determine that she was lethal.

And on a mission.

"You have what I asked for?" she asked. As she spoke, she lifted her face somewhat. He caught a glimpse of her sharp jaw, and two luscious lips layered with ruby red lipstick.

"Bring them in" he instructed in Japanese. One of the bodyguards opened the door and two men entered, carrying a black, hard case. Placing it on the table, they opened it in front of her before retreating out of the room. Upon seeing the contents, she smiled. Her eyes feasted upon two twin antique Samurai katanas. Forged in the Nanbokucho period nearly 700 years ago, they were one of the few oldest and sharpest blades in the world. She reached out and her fingers brushed over the tsuba sheaths, black as night and engraved with a crouching tiger in gold.

"Satisfied?" the dealer now spoke to her in English.

She chuckled in reply. She threw back her hood, and the men present gazed upon their buyer for the first time. They watched dumbfounded as the beautiful woman removed her cloak, then took the swords from the case and strapped them crisscross to her back. She placed her fingertips on the glass table and leaned forward.

"We will see" she whispered. In a flash, her eyes changed to gold and she leaped across the table. The first guard fell to the floor, his back breaking when she landed on his chest. The second guard aimed his MP5 9mm pistol at her, but with a quick glance of her eyes, the weapon broke into pieces while still in his hands. She pulled out her newly acquired swords and stabbed the guard on the floor through the heart while her other arm reached out and pierced the other through his middle. She twisted the blades and wrung them out, a sudden rush of blood covering the legs of the petrified dealer that remained frozen in his seat. The second bodyguard wheezed and gurgled as blood rushed to his throat, then collapsed and fell lifeless to the floor.

The black dealer was sent flying black towards the wall, still in his seat. She jumped and landed in front of him, immediately placing one of the blades to his jugular.

"Now I'm satisfied" she purred. With a quick sweep of her arm, the throat of the black dealer was sliced, and blood sputtered around him. A small spurt of ruby red splattered on her cheek, and she laughed upon feeling the warm droplet land on her skin. Using the cloak she had discarded, she wiped the blades clean before sheathing them once again. She closed the briefcase containing the money and carrying it, she walked out. Minutes later, she reached the rooftop, leaving a trail of dead bodies in her wake.

Then she disappeared into the night, leaping from rooftop to rooftop before she finally landed on top of The Peninsula Hotel. She donned the long trench coat she had left at the entrance to the emergency exit doors. Slipping inside, she made her way down to the top floor. Entering the long hall, she walked to the end, reaching into her pocket for her room key. Sliding it into the sensor on the double doors, they clicked, and Barbara walked into the Hibiya Suite where she was staying. Inside, Arik still lay sleeping, unaware that his mother had been gone for almost three hours. At daybreak, she and her son would be flying back home.

* * *

Sitting at the breakfast table, seventeen year old Emma Lancaster slid her index finger on the screen of her iPad. She scrolled down her Tumblr dashboard, stopping to look at posts that caught her interest. She laughed at the plethora of fandom posts. Sherlockians who were still in upheaval after the events of season three, the Whovians were abuzz with rumors of a twelfth Doctor, and there was post after post of the handsome guys from Supernatural. She stopped at a picture one of her followers posted of a gorgeous British actor standing on the red carpet of another film premiere. She chuckled at the comments from her other fellow fangirls: "That man is perfection", "those cheeks could grate cheese, goddamn you, you adorable human being", "Stop it. Just stop it with your beautiful smile and perfect face", "WHY ARE YOU SO GORGEOUS YOU LIFE RUINER?" and the fandom favorite: "I CAN'T!"

Laughing to herself, she hit the 'reblog' button and added a gif image of a girl fainting before she posted it on her blog. She looked to her left, where the toddler she was babysitting sat in his playpen, happily playing with his toys. She loved babysitting Mrs. Grey's son. Arik was the most beautiful, delightful and well behaved baby she had ever seen. He was always laughing, he gave no trouble and only fussed if he was hungry or tired. Having met them on the playground of a park on the shores of the Potomac, Emma had instantly been drawn to the gorgeous child as he waddled on the grass. After complimenting Mrs. Grey on her son, they had played on the grass before she continued with her run. Before she left, Mrs. Grey had asked if she was free to babysit. Emma had instantly agreed.

Not to mention that Mrs. Grey always paid well. Emma had been surprised the first night she watched Arik when she found $500 in cash on the island of the kitchen, along with a pizza that was still hot, soda and snacks.

"Hope you and Arik have fun! I shall return by midnight" Mrs. Grey had half-sung as she walked out the door.

She had now babysat little Arik a total of seven times. The house was beautiful, a sprawling white stone colonial estate on the shores of the Potomac River. Emma lived less than a mile away, but her parent's house was nowhere near as lavish. Upon her first visit, she had wondered why there were no family pictures, only delightful paintings adorning the walls. Behind the house, reflecting pools surrounded by fountains and gardens gave way to a boat dock and the river. It almost reminded her of a small palace from another country. Or another world.

Emma could not understand why Mrs. Grey continued to work as a personal assistant to a Senator when her husband was filthy rich, having inherited his father's architectural business. Due to many projects he had in Europe, Mr. Grey would be out of the country for a good amount of time and Mrs. Grey traveled with Arik often to visit him. Emma could see that her husband's absence was taking its toll on her. The very few times he had been mentioned, she could see an almost sad look in her eyes. It was obvious that she missed him.

Arik looked up at her and smiled. Emma reached out and ruffled his hair before returning to her iPad.

* * *

On the lawn of the gardens behind the home, Loki suddenly materialized. As he began to make his way to the sliding doors, he stopped and frowned upon noticing the strange young girl sitting at the table. Next to her was Arik, happily engaged with his toys. In the girl's hands was some form of technological device. He felt a small pang of anger as he watched his son look up at the girl and smile when she reached out and caressed him. He knew of the girl that tended to Arik while Barbara set upon her task in places not far from their home. Still, the mere thought of any low mortal laying hands upon his son caused him to groan in displeasure. His leather garments glowed and changed into an elegant black suit. He climbed the three steps to the porch, and reached the doors. Sliding them open, he walked into the kitchen to find a terrified Emma Lancaster.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed, dropping her iPad and startling Arik "I... I... I'll c-c-call the police!"

Loki only raised an eyebrow at the girl, who had turned ashen white out of sheer terror. Upon seeing him, Arik stood in his playpen, giggling happily and putting his arms out towards him.

"Is my wife here?" he asked dismissively before he walked over to Arik and picked him up. Arik immediately wrapped his arms around Loki's neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Mr. Grey?" Emma asked incredulous "your wife said you were in Europe!"

"I decided to pay a surprise visit" he replied nonchalantly as he opened the fridge and pretended to show interest in its contents, having noticed on the holographic device Barbara called 'television' that human men always did the same thing upon entering their homes.

Emma could only stare speechless. Mrs. Grey's husband was unbelievably handsome. She had figured Arik's father was good looking due to the baby's adorableness, but she did not expect the god-like man that was standing in Mrs. Grey's kitchen. Loki noticed her staring and almost laughed.

"I'm here now. You may go" he looked at her for no more than a second before returning his gaze to the vast array of non-appetizing human sustenance.

"Yes, good night Mr. Grey! Bye Arik!" Emma replied embarrassed at having been caught gawking. She hurriedly picked up her iPad and cell phone and turned to go. At the sound of her retreating footsteps, Loki closed the fridge door and turned his attention to Arik.

"Where is your mother?" he asked his smiling son as he turned once again to the sliding door and exited onto the gardens. Crossing the lawn, he reached the lounge chairs of the small terrace next to the steps that led to the riverbank. Sitting back on one, he let Arik play with the intricate workings of his leather and metal garments while he looked at him in wonder.

The thought of fathering a son was not one he had ever lingered on. Upon taking the throne, he knew that one day he would need to beget a progeny to continue the line of Asgardian rulers. The upbringing he had received had installed the notion in his mind that most of the love and affection received by children came mostly from the mother. As much as Odin had poured his favor upon Thor, he had never been truly affectionate. Yet he could not help the warmth that seemed to overwhelm him whenever Arik was in his arms. The way he smelled, like something new and pure; the way he laughed, uncaring and carefree; the way his eyes shone when he looked at him, wide with admiration and blind acceptance. Loki could still not fathom the idea that Arik was flesh of his flesh, blood of his blood. A part of him was now its own entity, a defenseless babe that looked to him for love, protection and guidance. Arik would one day become what he made of him. Deep down, the thought terrified him. Arik, son of the God of Mischief. Offspring of the God of Lies, spawn of the Orchestrator of Chaos, enemy of the human race and renowned throughout the universe as a ruthless villain and powerful king.

Loki smiled. Ah yes, Arik would be feared, just as he was.

Just then, Arik grabbed a handful of his long hair and tugged hard. Loki winced, but allowed himself to laugh. It would be a long time before Arik stood next to him and lived up to his father's legacy. For now, he was an amusing and rather playful babe that filled him with ultimate joy.

Gently, he disengaged his hair from Arik's grasp as he heard the sounds of a vehicle driving towards the front of the home. Still laughing, he turned and his amused laugh changed into a satisfied grin upon seeing the vision of his woman approaching. Shedding the long coat that covered her, she was now scantily clad in skin tight leather, armguards, a tight corset lined with gold, heeled boots that reached her knees, and two swords strapped to her back. The fragile yet spirited mortal woman he had taken on a whim was now a fearless warrior, nigh invincible. And she was all his.

"By Odin's ravens" he breathed out "the most beautiful sight in the Nine Realms now stands before me"

"I thought you might like it" she said and turned, letting him appreciate her getup. Approval was written all over his features as he drank in how the leather accentuated her voluptuous curves, exposing her thighs, shoulders and drawing attention to her ample chest. She unsheathed one of the swords, and handed it to him.

"The sharpest blade on Earth" she informed him proudly "it can slice through metal and wood"

Securing an arm around Arik to keep him away from the dangerous weapon, he examined the thin and light blade. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sliced one of the leather strappings that connected her leather shorts to her boot. She gasped in shock while he chuckled lecherously.

"It works" he teased her.

"You're incorrigible" she growled mockingly as she took the sword out of his hand, and returned it to its place on her back. Taking hold of her arm, he sat her on his lap, then brought her down on top of him and kissed her hungrily. With one arm around his son and the other around Barbara, all was forgotten for a moment and only the stars bore testament to the perfect picture of a man and woman bound by love and accompanied by the offspring produced in the throes of their timeless bond.

* * *

"What is the name of our organization?" Director Fury asked the men and two women assembled in the large control room of the underground base.

"S.H.I.E.L.D., sir" one of the agents answered cautiously.

"And what does that stand for, agent Romanoff?" he asked, closing his eye and rubbing his temples.

Natasha looked at Agent Barton, Thor and Tony Stark before addressing the Director.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, sir"

"And how is it that the top intelligence organization in the world that defeated Loki and his army of diabolical hairless gremlins, rescued the Tesseract, saved the world, founded the Avengers, monitors and controls potential threats from space, cannot find and capture one single woman in this planet?!" he roared, his single eye burning holes into all present.

"You found her in Italy" Tony spoke calmly, though he did not react surprised when Fury's fist slammed into the table. "But then she slipped through your fingers" he finished in a soft voice. His face remained blank, though internally he was laughing. "And again in Tokyo"

Natasha fixed him with a glare.

"Do not mock me, Stark!" Fury growled.

"Have you searched all underground bases?" Agent Barton spoke "if he's planning another attack and she's helping him, they must be underground"

"All of them" Fury replied with a huff "Bruce's sonars have detected no energy fluctuations anywhere within the planet's crust"

"Loki does not plan to execute another assault upon your world" Thor chimed in "if he had, such attack would have already occurred"

"And how safe are things on the home front, warrior Ken?" Tony asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes at another of Stark's infamous nicknames.

"Asgard is secure. Our gatekeeper has not detected any imminent threats of attack as of yet"

"So he's given up? Living la vida Loki with bank-robbing Xena turned Robin Hood-ess of homeless mothers? Sipping on piña coladas in Maui while she brings home the bacon? Or in their case, pheasant and caviar"

All rolled their eyes at Tony, who simply shrugged.

"What? I mean, for all we know, they could be simply living it up while we're sitting here frying our noodle. I could be in my shop making my suit more badass or cuddling with Pepper. Legolas and spider chick could be bumping uglies in Budapest before she eats him, Pointbreak could be shacking up with his hot nerd science girl. Fury could be in Russia with Cap, and Bruce... well, do not disturb"

"Another hit, sir!" an agent called out from one of the monitors "she was in New York City only three hours ago!"

"Put it on the big screens, Murphy" Fury instructed.

Stark, Natasha, Barton, Thor, Fury and Agent Hill watched horrified as the only security camera left untouched inside the HSBC headquarters showed Barbara as she attacked a group of security guards with a sword in each hand. With lethal dexterity, she stabbed, sliced, slit, impaled, kicked, and ultimately killed all the men. When it was finally over, bodies littered the floor laying in pools of blood, large splatters covered the walls, and her swords were dripping with dark liquid. Then she looked up, looked straight at the camera, and smiled before bowing and walking away. The control room was dead silent even after the feed cut off and the screens went dark.

"She's gone Kill Bill on us" Tony finally broke the heavy silence "we're fucked"

"So much for Maui and piña coladas" Agent Barton said, looking at Tony before turning to Director Fury "what do we do, sir?"

"Find them! Use whatever means necessary. I want her and Loki within that glass cage and shipped back to an Asgardian jail before the week is over. And if he is behind all this, Thor, you know what to do"

Thor heard Fury's words, but in his mind he could only replay over and over the horrific scenes he had just witnessed. Loki would pay for what he had done to Barbara. He had turned her into the same ruthless and stone-cold killer he had become.

But like his brother, Barbara was not beyond saving.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

_**Kat**__**: And once more, you humble me with your amazingly eloquent compliments and intelligent comments. That's the word I was hoping someone would come up with: INTRIGUE! I wish to make M&M more dramatic and emotionally charged than a telenovela on the Spanish channel! LOL Of course you may ask anything girl, you can email me at: erickita1982 GMAIL (I had to separate the email address into pieces as FF does not allow external links)**_

_**Chris W**__**: I'm glad you're enjoying the new story! To answer your question, I am from El Salvador. Thank you so much for the flattering comment! :-)**_

_**MinnieMimi**__**: Awww, it's so wonderful to see my writing become a topic of conversation in everyday life. Thank you, I am so flattered! To answer your question as to why many disagree with Loki being a father, many believe that the idea of him raising a child would be a total crime against that child. They think him completely and blatantly unfit to be a father. I may see their point but at the same time, I don't agree. Loki is capable of very profound emotions and has shown the ability to be loyal, even as to kill an entire race to prove his loyalty. Would he do anything for someone who is part of him? His own blood? I think so. Absolutely. Good luck with ballet! =)**_

_**Vermillion**__**: Que bueno que llegaste, chica! =)_ Estaba pensando y preguntandome en donde estabas! ;-) Me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado el comienzo de nuestra nueva aventura! Como van las clases?**_

_**New Fan**__**: Hang in there girl, don't want to lose you! Thank you so much darling! =)**_

_**Braxton**__**: Like opposites of a magnet? Definitely! You always have great metaphors for our pair. I have seen the first three episodes of Vikings, and I am loving it! I laugh at every reference they make to Loki and Thor, and cannot help but wonder if Stellan's son has a riot every time they make mention to the Norse gods, knowing that his father has been face to face with both! Glad you had a good time on my blog. Those gangsta vegetables almost made me pee myself with laughter! And don't worry, I will definitely let Barbara know you're available if Loki decides to be a total dick! Though I'm not sure you want an angry Norse god coming after your head LOL ;-)**_

_**Silent Reader**__**: Thank you darling!**_

_**a fan**__**: Hey baby girl you made it! Missed ya babeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_I am so satisfied that you guys are enjoying the scenes between Loki and Arik! Writing daddy Loki has been lots of fun, though I must admit, also challenging. I am so glad my portrayal of this side of him has been so well received! The next couple of chapters will contain more of such content. I have a great time writing these domestic, fluffy moments for our characters. Things are about to get very dark and difficult for Lokara, so I figured it is only fair that I let them enjoy these moments of felicity before the tempest hits. Not even I am that cruel! ;-)_**

_**To answer the many questions I've received: Yes, the "gorgeous British actor" I mentioned in the last chapter is in fact, Tom Hiddleston! I simply could not pass up the opportunity to mention him in the story, since he was also mentioned a couple of times in Game of Shadows. I'm thrilled that you guys had a great laugh at the fact that Arik's babysitter is a big Hiddlestoner and Tumblr blogger like the rest of us LOL! Oh, the irony! Having a blog on Tumblr has been one of the most hilarious and fun experiences I've had on the internet. My Tumblr blog is what I call 'my mind's playground'. I raise my glass of Moscato to my fellow Tumblr bloggers! ;-)**_

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 3

* * *

"It is now confirmed that the attack on the HSBC headquarters in New York City that occurred last night was perpetrated by the criminal known as The Phoenix..."

Barbara set her knife down and took hold of the remote control, raising the volume of the television set in the kitchen. Then she returned to cutting the fruit into small pieces. She looked at the breakfast table, where Loki sat watching the latest news reports on her attacks and sipping the only drink of human origin he tolerated: a mug of steaming black coffee. Next to him, Arik sat in his highchair munching on Cheerios and waiting for his mother to serve him breakfast. It was now public knowledge that S.H.I.E.L.D. and some members of the Avengers were in pursuit of her, thus marking her as a threat to humanity. Once again, the only member of the team who was not of human origin appeared on the screen as the reporter said that Thor was believed to have returned to Earth to aid in the search for The Phoenix. Mentions of Loki's attack on New York and her involvement in it were once again made. It was suspected that like Thor, he had returned to the planet, and that her string of attacks was a mere distraction while he planned another assault to take over the planet. Barbara laughed while Loki scoffed.

"The evil mastermind Loki shall strike again" she mocked, placing the fruit in a small bowl. Without taking her eyes off the television, she placed the bowl of fruit in front of Arik who immediately took a piece of cantaloupe and put it in his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds, then spat it back out. Loki and Barbara turned at the sound, and were met with the absurd sight of chewed up melon dripping down his chin and onto his bib.

"Oh for goodness sake, I forgot" she huffed, wiping Arik's chin.

Loki watched confused as she took the bowl and walked to the fridge. Opening the freezer door, she placed it inside.

"He likes his fruit frozen" she explained, noticing his perplexed look "don't look so surprised, he is the son of a frost giant"

"I don't like my fruit in a frigid state" he retorted, his hard tone showcasing his displeasure at the mention of his heritage.

"Well, he does" she replied "and he never eats anything warm. Don't get your leather breeches in a wad. I could care less if you were an elf with pointy ears and flowing white hair"

Barbara winked at him then moved to check on the item still in the oven. The fragrant aroma of exotic herbs filled the kitchen as she took out the dish and placed it on a cooling rack. Taking two plates out of the cabinet, she served, poured, spread and sprinkled before turning and walking towards her husband, a plate in each hand. She watched him with proud satisfaction as he looked approvingly at the succulent meal she set before him: Prosciutto-wrapped fresh figs, red roasted potatoes seasoned with Herbes de Provence, and two perfectly poached eggs topped with chive cream sauce.

"Your morning meal, my king" she quipped.

"My queen's gifts know no bounds and she continues to amaze" he said, caressing her thigh "though she should not be the one preparing and serving my meals"

"Would you rather have Celia serving you pancakes and scrambled eggs?" she chuckled.

"No, I would have us as we were, dining within the banquet hall of the palace" Loki answered, resting his head on her stomach. How drastically had things changed...

"It will be like that again" she replied in a soft voice as she ran her fingers though his raven tresses "won't it?"

"I swear upon my life" he said, looking up at her. She smiled and gently kissed his lips before disengaging herself and retrieving Arik's bowl from the freezer. Setting it down in front of him, she sat at the breakfast table, where various newspapers were laid out. She smiled while she gazed at the titles:

"_**PHOENIX BANK ROBBER RETURNS TO US" **_– The Washington Post

"_**S.H.I.E.L.D. SEARCHES FOR FEMALE CRIMINAL" – **_USA Today

"_**ALL GUARDS DEAD INSIDE HSBC HEADQUARTERS" **_– The New York Times

"_**WORLD ON ALERT AT POSSIBLE NEW ALIEN ATTACK" – **_The Wall Street Journal

Loki watched Arik with great interest as the toddler ate chunks of frozen cantaloupe, apple, peaches, grapes, and pears. Curious, he took a grape from the bowl and popped it into his mouth. The sound of crunching grew louder as both father and son chewed on the frozen fruit. Arik laughed through a mouthful of apples upon hearing Loki crush the grape.

"Alright Papa Frosty and Frosty Junior" Barbara said, stealing a quick glance at the duo before returning to her breakfast.

"Not bad" Loki said "but I still prefer them fresh"

They looked suddenly at each other at the sound of the front door opening. Loki's garments changed into a dress shirt and slacks while he fixed Barbara with a disapproving look. He detested having to pretend to be an ordinary human man in the presence of the mortals that surrounded her on a daily basis. He groaned inwardly at the sound of the housekeeper's voice as she entered the kitchen. He always avoided her at all costs, as the middle-aged woman mostly spoke in a language he did not understand. Barbara always laughed at their awkward encounters and Loki could not understand the great affection Barbara bestowed upon the woman. It took nearly every ounce of self-control in him not to slice the servant woman's jugular.

"Ay señor Grey, you're home! Bienvenido a casa!" Celia beamed upon seeing him "Buenos dias señora Jane! Ay bebe Arik, buenos dias mi niño precioso!" she kissed Arik's forehead before turning to Barbara and Loki once more "today Rodrigo coming. He say today he plant the beautiful rosas rojas you want, señora"

"Oh yes, the roses!" Barbara exclaimed, amused at Loki's bewildered expression.

"You stay long time this time, señor?" Celia asked Loki as she turned towards the dishes in the sink. Loki looked at Barbara and glared at her upon seeing her efforts at trying not to laugh.

"No, unfortunately I must return within a day" he replied.

"William is meeting today with some developers in Washington" Barbara informed her in Spanish to end the housekeeper's curiosity "he returns tomorrow morning"

He frowned at the human name she had given him though he did not understand the rest. The two women were now engaged in a lengthy conversation, and he took the opportunity Barbara had undoubtedly created to let him slip away. Taking Arik, he made for the large study and terrace on the opposite side of the home. Moments later, Barbara joined them. Away from unfamiliar company, he enjoyed the limited amount of time he spent with those he held closest to heart before departing once again to needed allies and foreign arms.

* * *

Quietly, Loki pulled away from the comfort of her warmth and rose. It was now near dawn. Barbara lay wrapped in the bedding, exhausted after another night of glorious lovemaking. They had tumbled off the edge time and time again, lost in the depths of their embrace, drowning in a sea of rapturous frenzy, only to emerge breathless and spent. And yet, it had not been enough. It was never enough. And it never would be.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow" she suddenly said, remembering a quote she had read on a famous human text.

He looked down at her to find her sitting up in bed. Every cell of his being screamed at him to return to her arms, to stay, to worship her endlessly, to gorge on the nectar of her love though knowing fully well his thirst for her could never be sated.

"It will not be long" he replied "all pawns are falling into place, and soon the forces we need will march to deliver Asgard into my hands once more"

"And until that day comes, I must keep Thor occupied" she said with a sigh "have you finally ensured Ragnar's loyalty?"

"His loyalty was never in question" he answered "it is the legions and their commanders I must obtain"

"And the people?"

"They will ask for my reinstitution once they see me yet living"

"Then hurry, for I cannot bear these departures for much longer"

"Spending time from your arms is a burden much greater than I can bear" he breathed into her neck. He kissed the tender skin under her earlobe, before letting his lips travel across the line of her jaw, and finally pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was full of longing, unquenchable desire, and the promise to return.

"Until then" he whispered against her lips.

Barbara closed her eyes as he pulled away. She heard him walk towards the balcony doors. Through closed eyelids, she could see the soft yellow light of dawn that was beginning to peek into the room. Another quote from the same human text entered her mind as Loki walked out onto the balcony, and disappeared:

"Let day in, and let life out"

* * *

Standing outside the world famous Smithsonian Museum of Natural History in Washington DC, Europian tourist Kyle Downey adjusted the zoom of his iPhone's camera before handing it to another tourist. The angle was now perfect. The image on the screen was crystal clear, with a perfect view of the entrance to the marvelous marble edifice. Then he went and put his arms around his girlfriend Elizabeth. The man taking the picture took two shots of the happy couple before handing the phone back.

"Thanks a lot, mate!" Kyle said to the man and zoomed in. Both he and his girlfriend were thoroughly satisfied with the pictures taken. The midday summer sun provided excellent lighting enhancing the white marble behind them. On the steps of museum people had been captured as they entered and exited the building. On the first shot, the image of a woman with long red wavy hair was shown putting on her shades, but her face was clear. On the second, her face was half covered by oversized Chanel sunglasses. Clicking the "share" button on his phone, he posted the pictures to his Facebook wall with the caption: "Touring DC with my special lady"

A few minutes later, a screen inside an underground S.H.I.E.L.D. base began beeping. Barbara had been located.

* * *

Loki's double stood in the darkness of night, the only source of light being two torches that burned at the entrance to the balcony high atop the cavernous palace of Nornheim. He heard the footsteps of the queen as she rose from the bed and walked towards him.

"A cold, empty bed pulls me from sleep, only to find the one whose absence caused it musing under the stars"

"Thoughts of what soon will be achieved forced me from its comfort" he said, looking back at her "I must away at first light"

"To Midgard?" she asked, her expression tense as she came to stand next to him.

"To Asgard" he clarified.

"More nights spent absent the warmth of your embrace" Karnilla said sadly as she placed her head upon his shoulder "I wait patiently for the day when you will be by my side, always"

"That day will soon come, love" he reassured her, placing his arm around her and running his fingertips sensually up and down her bare hip.

"I cannot bear these departures for much longer"

"Nor can I" he replied, looking out towards the stars in the direction of Earth "nor can I..."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

_**Responses to guest reviews:**_

_**Karen**__**: Aww, thank you so much, darling! I'm glad you decided to come out of anonymity and say hi! GOS and OMAM as movies? Oh my! *blush* Thanks a bunch, hunny! Hope you continue to enjoy! :-)**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Ay si! Es tan divertido escribir el dialogo de Tony! Me agrada que hayas gozado la escena con la niñera de Arik! Otra Hiddlestoner como nosotras! ;-) Espero que hayas disfrutado tu Semana Santa y te deseo muy buena suerte en tus examenes finales, querida! Hasta pronto!**_

_**Guest #1:**__** I love daddy Loki too! Thanks luv! xx**_

_**MinnieMimi:**__** Aww, don't worry about not being able to review darling. Concentrate on your ballet presentation of Don Quixote! Best of luck and I really hope you win! I will keep my fingers crossed for you sweetie! I'm sure you will do fantastic!**_

_**Guest #2:**__** Wow, it would be awesome to see a video of them! Unfortunately, I do not know anyone who knows how to create videos. Loki and Barbara having another kid? Hmmm... interesting! ;-) I loved Angelique Boyer in Teresa and I do agree that her look would suddenly fit for a Lokara daughter. It is interesting that both she and Barbara Mori played the two best known villains in telenovela history. Natalie Dormer was fantastic in The Tudors, and she remains my favorite portrayal of Anne Boleyn up to this day. Thank you so much for your compliments darling, glad you're enjoying the stories!**_

_**Silent Reader:**__** Awww, shucks! Thank you, thank you, thank you! xx**_

_**Braxton:**__** Oh, so she's worth it, eh? Lol You devil, you! ;-) Tony is definitely the comic relief in all this. He can be facing death and will still be as sassy and snarky as ever. Gotta love him! I am so sorry to hear about your father. I lost my father last year, so writing these father-son moments are also emotional for me! Don't worry, there are plenty of Loki/Arik scenes to come!**_

_**New Fan:**__** I am so excited for Iron Man 3! I was at the movies today and when they showed the preview for it, I had a huge fangirl moment in my seat! I squealed so hard, people from ten rows down looked back at me Lol. My story-line went a completely different path from canon movie-verse after I was done with the events of The Avengers in Game of Shadows, so Pepper Potts will probably only be mentioned in this story. TumblrGirl is also me in real life ;-) Sigh... Hiddles is sooooooooooooooooooo gorgeous! **_

_**Chris W:**__** Oh cool, Chicago! Thank you so much! I see that you really like Latin girls, eh? I am very flattered by your thoughtful compliments! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and it's very lovely to meet you as well Chris!**_

_**Eliana123:**__** I read the line "gush over" and my mind instantly dived into the gutter Lol. Sorry, blame it on the wine. That's the exact same reason why I gave Barbara her own weapons. Not only does it add to the "badass bitch" factor, but it adds a more practical dimension to her abilities. And yes, our Barbara is a lot of things, and after this chapter, we can add "master chef" to the list. One of these days, she's going to walk down the street, strutting her stuff and belting out at the top of her lungs: "I'm a woman! W-O-M-A-N!" Lol**_

_**Hello: Hi, you made it! I was waiting for you to finish Game of Shadows and catch up on OMAM so I could finally respond to all your reviews at once! I am so glad you enjoyed my writing and thank you so, SO much for the awesome feedback you've left for both stories! You're awesome! Hope you continue to enjoy the ride!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: ****_I have received many questions about Arik's age, so I have decided to break it down for you guys. If you remember from Game of Shadows, it was hinted that Arik was conceived during the honeymoon, which is why Arik figured prominently in Barbara's nightmares (she already carried him). Shortly after, she was kidnapped and subsequently, Loki was lost. She returned to Earth three months later, and Loki found her a year and a half after she left Asgard, which means Arik was one year old when Loki and Barbara were reunited. It has been three months since their reunion, thus making Arik roughly 15 months (a year and three months). He's still very young , and adorable to boot!_**

_**Responses to guest reviews are at the end of the chapter!**_

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 4

* * *

The black Mercedes SLS AMG GT Roadster exited I-395 and entered 14th street in downtown DC. It sped past the Washington Monument and Independence Avenue, then made a right onto Jefferson Drive, driving past the Smithsonian buildings that were currently being remodeled. The driver stopped in front of the Smithsonian Castle and looked towards the left, where the National Mall spread in front of the statue of Joseph Henry. On the other side, the darkened Museum of Natural History stood a tall, domed shadow. Her gaze remained fixed on the pebbled walkway in front of the statue, and recalled the earliest memory her mind was able to conjure.

_"Oh my God!" Barbara yelled out, her device falling to the floor "pardon me, sir! My mind was somewhere else! Are you ok? I am so terribly sorry" She knelt down to pick up her iPod._

_The man feigned concern and knelt with her, taking her music device before she could. "Do not burden yourself. Are you alright?" He looked her over just as she brought her head up to look at him. _

_Barbara had never seen such a man. He was pale, and looked sleep deprived, but he was perfect. His prominent cheeks gave way to a thin lipped mouth and a sharp jaw line. His forehead was high, and she could see raven black hair tucked into his cap. His eyes were piercing, a mixture of ocean blue and emerald green, a hint of mischief playing at the corners. He was exquisite. _

_"Um... yes, I'm fine, thank you" she managed to get out between breaths. She looked away as he got to his feet, offering his hand. He was cool to the touch, and smooth. When she stood on her feet she realized that he towered over her..._

Barbara closed her eyes at the recollection of seeing Loki for the first time exactly where she was now. He had been disguised as a mortal man, observing the architectural marvels built at the heart of the biggest seat of power in the world. Behind them, the US Capitol had stood proud, while on the other, the symbol of freedom and birth of the first democratic nation rose proudly towards the heavens. How ironic. The one who had come to the planet to establish his tyrannical rule was walking the same streets upon which the pioneers of freedom had founded their capital city. No doubt he had been scoffing at the ideals the founding fathers had bled for.

The same woman who had once upheld such beliefs now stood in his place, mocking the same values and on the same ground upon which she had come face to face with her destiny. Not far from the same location, he had taken her away from the life she knew against her will.

Barbara turned her eyes away and looked straight ahead. Driving on, she turned left on 3rd street and reached the intersection of Massachusetts and Louisiana Avenues. Entering a parking garage, she parked on the top floor and turned off the engine. Save for two other cars, hers was the only vehicle.

She reached for her two katana swords that lay on the passenger seat and strapped them to her back. She adjusted her gloves and vambraces. Looking into the rearview mirror, she gently wiped under her bottom lip, making sure her makeup was flawless. Then she exited the car, and slipped the key under her vambrace. Walking to the edge of the lot, she jumped onto the ledge and with a leap, flipped onto the rooftop. From her position, she could see the tops of the Smithsonian museums she had just driven past. One of them was her destination.

She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the endless traffic of downtown DC oblivious to the dark figure that made its way to the center of the nation's capital. Landing on top of the National Archives, she paused, bent down, then ran to the edge, jumping across Constitution Avenue and landing on the roof of the east wing of the Museum of Natural History.

She stood in the darkness, and headed for the small door adjacent to the dome.

Inside, the Hope Diamond was waiting.

* * *

Standing around the colossal, preserved elephant mounted in the middle of the rotunda, the museum guards listened as the intruder made her way towards the Gems and Minerals Hall located on the second floor. No alarms had gone off, no alerts had been sent to the police. They gasped and held their breaths as the security cameras mounted on the columns shattered, and fell to the floor in broken pieces. The lights flickered, and then, there was darkness. In the sepulchral silence that suddenly befell the edifice, the large mounts of dinosaur fossils and stuffed mammals cast shadows of menacing, mythical beings that seemed to creep along the floors of the museum.

The Phoenix was there, no doubt intent on stealing the priceless gems that were on exhibit. The Hope Diamond was the biggest treasure owned by the National Gem Collection, along with pieces once owned by famous historical figures such as Marie Antoinette and Napoleon. It also housed magnificent jewels crafted in the Renaissance era and timeless pieces created by Tiffany, Cartier and Wintson at the turn of the last century.

The guards looked towards the columns supporting the higher floors, trying to catch a glimpse of the figures hiding behind them. A woman with short, red hair peeked from behind a pillar and signaled the guards. Immediately, they quietly ran towards the staircase that led to the lower levels, where throngs of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were silently waiting for their signal to intervene.

Natasha Romanoff watched as the museum guards made their way to safety, then looked up to see a shadow make its way towards its destination. The clicking of heels echoed in the stillness. Then she looked towards another pillar, where Clint Barton stood, bow in hand.

Barton looked at her and nodded. Returning the gesture, she pulled her guns from their holsters and silently made her way to the staircase that led to the second floor.

* * *

Barbara jumped down the last flight of stairs and landed on the hall of the second floor. Instantly, she pulled out her swords and stood silent, listening for the unmistakable sound of guards running up the stairs to confront her. Her eyes scanned everything around her, and her senses were supercharged, ready to alert her of any movement or presence.

There was only silence, the only sounds being the soft humming of the air system. Lowering her arms, she stood at the balcony and peered down into the rotunda. She looked at the magnificent stuffed African elephant that was the staple figure of the museum. Apart from the very dim light coming from the Mammals Hall and the Prehistoric Life exhibition, everything was dark. She chuckled upon realizing that if any guards had been aware of her entry, they had obviously run for their lives. It was a wonder that security guards still held on to their jobs after she had become renown. She sheathed her swords and then let her eyes change to gold. Immediately, the sophisticated alarm system inside the Gem Hall shut down, and all lights went out.

Leisurely, she turned and walked down the hall. She smiled upon seeing the sign "Hope Diamond and Gem Hall" atop one of the doorways. Turning, she entered and halted in her steps. In front of her, the Hope Diamond glistened inside its reinforced glass case. Walking over to it, she admired its ethereal blue hue, and the shimmering small diamonds that surrounded it.

In 1668, a French gem merchant, Jean Baptiste Tavernier, sold a 115-carat blue diamond to King Louis XIV of France. The diamond came from India and was faceted in a somewhat triangular shape. It was recut in 1673 resulting in a 69-carat stone known as the "French Blue." During the French Revolution in 1792, it was stolen, recut again, and did not reappear until 1812 in London. Evidence suggested that King George IV of England purchased the diamond around 1821. Sometime after George IV's death in 1830, the diamond was purchased by a London banker and gem collector, Henry Philip Hope. In 1901, after undergoing many more ownership changes, the diamond was sold to a series of merchants, including Pierre Cartier in 1909. In 1912, Cartier sold the Hope Diamond to Evalyn Walsh McLean, a Washington, D.C. socialite. Finally, in 1949 Harry Winston purchased the diamond from Mrs. McLean's estate, including it in his "Court of Jewels" exhibition, which toured the world for charity. Finally, in 1958, Harry Winston donated the Hope Diamond to the Smithsonian Institution. And now it was going to be hers.

She balled her hand into a fist and pulled her arm back. As she was about to break the glass case, a voice suddenly halted her.

"Stop, and put your hands behind your head"

_Impossible_, Barbara thought as she felt her blood go cold. The time had not yet come for her to be discovered. She slowly turned and faced Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow, who had her guns aimed straight at her. Barbara smiled at the redhead and cocked her head.

"You plan to stop me with two little pistols?" she mocked.

"They helped stop an entire army of aliens" Natasha replied "led by your man. He lost"

"Barbara, don't do this"

Her eyes went wide at the sound of a voice she planned never to hear again. Stepping into the room, Barton came to stand beside Natasha. One hand was wrapped around his bow, where an arrow was already positioned, his other hand grasping its nock. Barbara stood speechless for a moment, recalling the day when he had come to rescue her after Loki's defeat, and the last time she had seen him in the Hellicarrier, on the day she had been set free from Loki's grasp.

"Agent Barton" she replied coldly.

"Come with us. You don't have to do this" he pleaded, lowering his bow.

Barbara looked down at the floor, as if pondering his words. She took a long breath, and spoke.

"You're right. I don't have to" she said softly.

Natasha looked at Barton, who kept his gaze fixed on Barbara. Couldn't be that easy...

"I want to" Barbara growled as she raised her eyes again, two shining golden irises.

Both agents had no time to react as she raised her hands and the walls exploded. All glass cases containing the gems shattered, sending lethal shards of glass flying around. Natasha and Barton were thrown against the pillars, and fell to the floor, debris and glass raining on them. Barbara snatched the Hope Diamond from its broken case, and headed for the hallway.

"Give my regards to Thor" she purred and made her way towards the stairs. Barton retrieved his bow as Natasha reached for one of her guns and emptied her mag at Barbara, who dodged the assault of bullets. When her gun was empty, Barbara turned and looked back. The pillar Natasha had been flung against cracked and came crashing down. Natasha would have been crushed to death had the she not moved the second she saw Barbara look back.

Barbara snarled upon seeing Natasha roll away and avoid certain death. Then her hand shot out and caught an arrow that was flying straight at her. Barton stopped in his tracks when he noticed Barbara not moving, and saw the arrow in her hand. She leered at him when she suddenly placed her other hand around the shaft of the arrow and broke it against her knee, then held the point as a dagger.

"I'm not the enemy" he spoke "Loki was the one who kidnapped you. He used you. I saved your life. Don't you remember any of that?"

"I remember you as a mere puppet, doing the bidding of your master" she spat.

Then, Barton was using his bow as a shield when she advanced on him, blocking her blows while she attacked him with the arrow point in one hand, and a sword on the other. He crouched down and caused her to lose her footing when he flung her leg forward with his bow. She fell on her back and gritted her teeth, then leaped back on her feet. Twisting her body around, she drove the arrow point into his left shoulder. He fell on one knee, crying out in pain. Barbara retrieved the sword that lay discarded and rested the shining blade against his throat.

"This isn't you" he panted perplexed "you didn't even know how to fight"

"You've lived as a warrior" she laughed "so I will let you die as one"

Suddenly she staggered when bullets hit the wall right next to her head. Turning, she saw Natasha walking towards her, guns in hand and freshly loaded. Barbara ran for the stairs that led to the roof. Bullets flew by her, hitting the marble railing. She kicked the door open and ran onto the cool night.

She was about to reach the edge when the sound of thunder stopped her in mid run. She felt the roof beneath her feet shake and heard the whizzing sound of flying, then a thump. Someone had landed behind her.

"Barbara"

"Thor!" she grunted, whizzing around to face him "what a pleasant surprise"

"Return what you have taken" he commanded, keeping his voice calm and collected.

"You mean THIS?!" she asked innocently, holding out the Hope Diamond "they won't miss this"

She looked up at the sky when the spotlights of a quinjet became fixed on her. From the doors she had just exited, Natasha Romanoff emerged, followed by dozens of agents. The street below was clustered with police cars and S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV's, cops and more agents fixing their guns on her. Barbara now stood on the edge of a tall building, with hundreds of guns aimed at her, a spotlight shining down on her, and an apprehensive God of Thunder trying to reason with her.

"You do not have to hurt the people of this planet to prove your loyalty to Loki" he pleaded, stepping towards her "if he has asked you to do this, do not let yourself be ensnared by his schemes. Prove your love by turning him towards the righteous path from his he has strayed"

"All this for a diamond?!" she shouted, ignoring his words "fine, have it back!" she threw the gem at Thor's feet, then turned back towards the edge.

"Barbara, no!" Thor screamed. Everyone stood astounded as they witnessed a woman jump from one building to another, across the distance of a hundred feet. A minute later, a frenzy of cars raised down side streets and avenues in pursuit. The quinjet flew after her, its spotlight shining down on rooftops as it desperately tried to locate its missing target. The agents on the roof ran back inside to the main level of the museum, where they exited and joined their fellow agents in their vehicles.

Only Thor and Natasha Romanoff remained on the rooftop.

"She's not doing this for jewelry and riches" Natasha spoke "she enjoys the madness she causes. Way too much"

"Neither is she doing this for Loki" Thor replied.

"Why did you let her go?"

"Her capture will not aid in finding Loki. She will not divulge any information if she finds herself imprisoned, nor will I take her back to Asgard knowing he will follow her there"

Thor bent down and took the diamond. Turning the shimmering precious jewel in his hand, he looked out at the vast city.

On Pennsylvania Avenue, a stolen SUV was cruising down on its way to I-66, out of Washington DC and in the direction of the residential area in the Northern banks of the Potomac River.

* * *

"Fucking Avengers" she cursed as she wiped tears from her eyes "fucking tourists"

She hit her head against the back of the seat. No doubt someone had captured her on a picture as she walked the museum, admiring the gems and surveying the security systems. Even with a red wig, her face had obviously been clear, thus allowing S.H.I.E.L.D. to locate her. She gripped the steering wheel tighter and applied more pressure on the gas.

That had been a really close call. Had she been captured, they would have found out that Loki was not on Earth when he did not come to retrieve her, or when no attack was made. Thor would have deduced that his brother was on Asgard, gathering his forces and not on Earth cuddling with his woman. Everything had almost been ruined.

_"I'm not the enemy... Loki was the one who kidnapped you. He used you. I saved your life. Don't you remember any of that?"_

Seeing Agent Barton again had unsettled her. She remembered kneeling inside the living quarters where Loki had been keeping her when the underground base was sacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. Barton had been the one to find her. He had returned to rescue her. And now she had stabbed him and almost killed him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she screamed at herself. There were greater purposes to keep in sight, larger goals to be achieved. She had been wronged, she had been deprived, and for her sake and the sake of her child, those who stood in the way must be cut down. Even those that once may have lent a helping hand.

Yet, a part of herself she thought long dead had stirred within her. Turning onto the long driveway that led to her imposing residence, she wandered how it would feel to be a human again. To be fragile, breakable, delicate, impressionable. She wandered how it would feel to once again be the Barbara she had been, coming face to face with Loki once more.

She parked the car in her underground garage and turned off the engine. Resting her forehead on the steering wheel, she sobbed loudly, weeping for her lost humanity. Her transformation into an Aesir had erased all memories of her time as a human before her capture. All she remembered, all she knew was Loki.

"Get a hold of yourself, Barbara, you're a queen!" she chastised herself. She was loved by the rightful king of Asgard. The one who had set off to conquer the Nine Realms and almost succeeded, had fate not mocked him once more.

If only had Skurge not seen her.

She cursed the day she encountered him on the main hall of the palace. Had he not seen her, Loki would have eventually marched against Skurge and Surtur, not to retrieve the woman they had taken from him, but to take their thrones. If only she had not crossed paths with Skurge, Loki would still be king and she queen. Her days would have been spent in leisure and comfort, waiting for the sun to set so she could take her husband in her arms and become lost in his embrace till morning. If only...

No. There was no use in weeping over the past. Things would be as they were, he had promised her. She was not a helpless mortal, she was a goddess in her own right. She possessed powers that made her unstoppable, and as such, able to reach out and take what was rightfully hers. She would make things right for her son. She cursed herself for being soft, overridden by mixed emotion and blamed her momentary weakness on Loki's absence. It had been nearly four weeks since his last departure and each time he came his stays had been shorter than the one before.

Wiping her tears away, she climbed out of the car and unclasped the swords from her back. She placed them in the hard case in which they came. Taking the long trench coat from the hook on the wall, she covered herself and made for the door that led to the basement of the home. As she made her way up the stairs that led to the kitchen, she could hear Arik giggling while he played with Emma.

The terms had changed. She had been found and the ground was shrinking beneath her feet. It was time to hasten the events that were about to come and for Loki to lay his assault upon the throne Thor had usurped. She could not risk Arik being discovered. She no longer wished to remain in this planet.

It was time to leave it.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

_**Responses to guest reviews:**_

_**Guest:**__** I can't wait for Iron Man 3 either. Only three more weeks. I hope I'll be able to hang on! As for writing an iron man fic, I don't know yet. I really enjoy writing Tony, maybe when this story is over I will see how comfortable I feel and who knows? I might end up surprising you! ;-)**_

_**Kat**__**: Thank you so much darling! I agree, Karnilla is one annoying bitch, though writing her is way too much fun! Check your email... I found the info you wanted. Hehehehehe... can't wait for June! ;-) We're going to have so much fun together!**_

_**Vermillion**__**: No te me adelantes m'ija, que ese era mi plan! La primera palabra de Arik hiba a ser en Español! Ahora ya no va a ser una sorpresa! Grrrr... ya veras! Jajajajaja Bueno, no creo que a Loki le interese hablar el idioma nativo de su mujer, el detesta todo lo que tiene que ver con este planeta ;-) Mi semana santa estuvo muy ocupada, mi co-teacher en la clase que enseño se fue, asi que ahora yo cargo todo el peso. Mi semana libre la pase trabajando, asi que no fuiste la unica que perdio de ir a la playa! ;-)**_

_**Hello**__**: I saw the deleted scenes on the Phase 1 box set and I was blown away! I knew Loki was going to be a tyrant without even seeing those deleted scenes. But then again, he is so contradictory. If he is so bent on taking over the planet and being a ruthless king, how is he going to forget his scepter of kingship in the middle of a war? Seriously? Does he even know what he wants? Lol**_

_**Lisa F**__**: Enjoy the sweetness while it lasts! Thank you darling! Karnilla scares me too ;-) lol**_

_**A fan**__**: Oooooooooooooooh you! Wub ya gurl! I puke rainbows with your oh so sweet comments!**_

_**New Fan**__**: Thank you darling! Your wish is my command ;-)**_

_**Braxton**__**: Thank you! To answer your question, Barbara's hair is black. In this chapter and in chapter 1, it was explained that she wears a red wig in public to avoid detection ;-) The real shit is about to happen soon! Yup, it will be one psychological ride! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Till soon!**_


	6. Chapter 5

*****WARNING*** The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts and elements of BDSM that may be inappropriate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_My most sincere apologies at my lack of updating. I know that you have come to expect a new chapter every weekend, and I am so sorry it was not so the past weekend. The ones of you who follow me on Tumblr know that the reason I was remiss with an update was because I was preoccupied with preparing to go through the Live Below the Line Challenge by Unicef and The Global Poverty Project this week. My best friend Celia became aware of it and convinced me to join her. To put it bluntly, it was the most eye-opening experience. It opened my mind's eye to many things I failed to realize. It was extremely difficult, and my body has suffered for it, but I am so glad I listened to her and joined in. For those of you who knew of it, thank you so, SO, SOOOO much for your heartwarming messages! They really helped me get through it. I have placed a link on my profile page to the blog I've created to share my experience and to help in raising awareness. I really encourage you to take on the challenge, it will completely change your perspective on how you see those less fortunate, and will open your eyes to the greater scheme of things. We are all players in this great drama of life, and what we do and the choices we make daily create ripples that go far beyond what we can imagine. We CAN change the world, one hungry child at a time._**

_**Now, on to the new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 5

* * *

On the plush grass of the gardens behind the massive estate, two individuals were engaged in battle, a man and a woman. Her battle cries echoed out towards the wide river behind the residence. In her hand was a large katana sword, while the man she attacked wielded no weapon. The pleats of his black leather coat flipped in the wind as he avoided her blows, and he laughed while doing so.

"You're enjoying this!" Barbara cried out when she swung with all her might, only to have her opponent duck easily and grab her arm, giving her a hard push. She stumbled and fell forward, holding on to the edge of a marble fountain to keep from falling against it. She gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, angry and frustrated. She was fighting pitifully and losing miserably. The fact that she was fighting her own husband made the wound of shame sting even worse.

"You fight like an eager boy on his first day of training" he chuckled behind her.

"You don't fight back" she growled in return.

"What need is there to engage you when you are brought down so effortlessly and by your own hand?"

She gritted her teeth and stood. Turning to face him, she was met with the sight of Loki standing casually on the grass, his hands clasped behind him and giving her a wicked grin. He then put his arm out and beckoned her with his hand.

"Again"

She lunged and once again, her sword missed its target over and over. He dodged all her blows with very little effort and his chuckles only served to anger her even more. As she brought down her sword, he stuck an arm out and met the handle with his vambrace. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist, and before she could react, he flipped her over and brought her down again. She landed on her back and he was now on one knee above her.

"You call this a fair fight? I don't stand a chance against you" she grunted in displeasure.

"You stood a chance against an inferior warrior, and you failed to strike"

"I was going to kill him!" she spat back "had it not been for that bitch and her guns"

"Another inferior warrior" he reminded her "their weapons are nothing against your own powers"

She could feel the questions hiding behind his words. She had Barton and Romanoff within her grasp and she had not taken the kill. It had been days since her attack on Washington, and she still kicked herself for being careless. Not only had she been located, but she had walked away from a fight and returned what she had taken. She had shown herself to be weak, and had let emotions cloud her senses when she should have stood unmoving.

"I'm not a warrior" she defended, averting his gaze. She tried desperately to hide the anger and shame that washed over her as she remembered the events at the museum. His eyes narrowed and he let her go. Standing to full height, he watched her as she stood and walked over to the wall. She reached for her second sword and unsheathed it. Then she turned back to him with a sword in each hand, her eyes wild with rage.

"And the reason I'm not yet a skilled warrior is because you still treat me like a fragile little thing. Now fight me!"

"You stand warned" he said as his hands glowed and the Odinspear materialized "Remember when you stand defeated and muscles ache upon morning, that I but follow command"

"Don't hold back" she said, and ran towards him. He laughed and gripped the Odinspear, poised to strike.

Their weapons collided. The fight was fierce. She used the advantage of her two weapons against his single one to deliver an onslaught of blows. While he blocked her sword with the length of the spear, she swung below it, barely missing the leather on his midsection. He gave her a lecherous smile and with a swift movement of his wrists, his spear knocked one of the swords out of her hand and she staggered back with the sheer force of the blow.

"Let passion fuel your rage but let your mind guide your sword" he instructed "when faced with an opponent, it will not be fury that will guarantee your victory, it will be strategy and discipline"

She regained her footing and he came down upon her. She blocked him and their weapons clashed with great force, sending sparks flying, the result of metal against metal. She leaped forward and flipped over him, but he anticipated her next move. The deadly blade of her sword nearly sliced a lock of his long obsidian hair as he ducked.

"Never lose sight of your opponent's weapon" he said as he quickly turned and swung the spear, hitting her behind the knees and causing her to lose her footing. She landed on her knees and swung blindly with her arm.

"Do not attack unless totally balanced" he continued when her sword weakly touched the Odinspear. The sword flew out of her hand and became encrusted into the soft ground away from her reach.

"And always remember..." he said as he placed the sharp edge of the spear against her throat...

"Don't underestimate your opponent?" she smiled as her eyes changed, and the Odinspear flew out of his hands . He watched in surprise as it whizzed through the air and became embedded in a tree. He looked back at her, and saw her smile before he too was thrown backwards. He grunted when his back made contact with the hard marble of the fountain in the middle of the garden, then fell forward on his stomach on the grass.

"Now that's my girl" he laughed, raising himself to his knees and looking at her with satisfaction.

"How many times have you now landed on your ass on this planet?" she jeered "the Avengers really liked you in that position, didn't they? They probably noticed you were so pretty and wanted to bang you"

He glared at her and stood as she made her way over to him. He put a hand to his sore lower back where he had made impact against the fountain.

"As I recall, it was you who spread wide for me" he leered at her.

She put a hand around the back of his head and brought his face down to hers. Kissing him fiercely, she advanced until his back met the fountain once again. His hands instantly grabbed her hips as his tongue lapped against hers, causing her to moan deep in her throat. Then, the sound of a metal clasp snapping into place caused him to pull back. A devilish grin graced his face as he looked down and noticed a thick chain clasped around his wrist and to the base of the fountain.

"Rodrigo is still not done setting the fountain into its base" she informed him "and to refresh your memory, it was you who took me by force the first time. The elevator doors, remember? What was it you said? Oh yes, 'you will not enjoy this'"

He watched her as he recalled that fateful day when she first attempted to escape the underground base. Forcing himself on a woman was something he had never done before, and yet he had thoroughly enjoyed the cruelty he inflicted upon her and he had reveled in her undoing. Her screams for mercy had only driven him on, unleashing the monster within him as he claimed her in the vilest of ways. Surprisingly, he felt no remorse. In fact, he had done it again in Asgard when he fell under the impression that she was trying to escape him once more.

She sighed and looked down at her hands upon seeing his expression change from mischievous to pensive.

"I'm sorry, not the best of memories to bring back at a moment like this" she said softly.

"Have you any regrets? Do you still harbor resentment towards me for placing my mark upon you in such a way?"

"If I had, would I be here now?" she asked as she moved to unchain him, only to realize he had freed himself without her noticing. _Magical bastard_, she thought with a smile.

The moment the chain fell from his wrist, he locked his fingers in her hair, and pulled her into a crushing kiss. She cried out but her voice was muffled against his lips. She whimpered as she melted against him, throwing her arms around his neck in total surrender. Their teeth locked, and he explored the sweetness of her mouth while his hands roamed over the leather of her garb, searching for the ties of her corset on her back. Within a few seconds, the ties had been unfastened, and he pulled the straps down her arms until the garment fell at her waist.

Suddenly, he pressed her against the fountain. With their lips still locked, his hands ran down the length of her arms. Her eyes went wide upon feeling the chain snap around her wrist. He pulled back and looked down at her, grinning with fiendish satisfaction.

"Have you so quickly forgotten that I possess power over matter?" she chuckled, eyeing the metal cuff. Then her eyes changed, only to instantly revert back to their natural brown.

"I have not, my devious little goddess" he gloated "but you have clearly forgotten I am the only capable of restraining your powers"

She instantly registered the soft warm rush on her free hand, and looked down to notice his hand clutching hers.

"Ha" she huffed. It seemed that she still could not match him. Even now that she possessed great gifts, he still overpowered her, and she would always submit.

"Never forget" he purred into her ear "you stand tall amongst mortals and Aesir alike. You are queen, yes, but it is I who rules you"

The rest of her garment was swiftly yanked down her legs, and she quickly stepped out of it, leaving her only in her high heeled boots. She gasped when he suddenly lifted her off her feet and raised her up, throwing her legs around his shoulders and splaying his hand on her back to support her. With her free hand, she held on to the marble of the fountain behind her.

"Mmm" he moaned as he breathed in the scent of her moistening sex that was almost pressed against his face. His tongue darted out and he licked her, flicking her nub and causing her thighs to quiver.

"Say it" he spoke into her tender folds, and blew onto her clit. Her breath now hitched in her throat, and she clutched the chain so tight that her knuckles turned white. "Tell me who owns you"

"I belong to you, Loki... my king... my master"

"Good girl"

Barbara screamed whens his mouth descended upon her, ravishing her. Throwing her head back against the surface of the fountain, she grabbed a fistful of his long hair, pushing him deeper into her heat. Her body instantly responded, bathing his tongue with the nectar of her arousal, and coating his lips. He nipped, he suckled, he licked, he lapped, he teased until he drove her insane with pleasure and mad with abandon. Her legs trembled, her breath came out in pants, her veins pulsated and her heart beat wildly. She felt herself reach her peak, and she began to cry out incoherencies as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Then he pulled back.

"Don't stop" she begged "please!"

The left corner of his mouth quirked upward and he set her down on wobbly legs. She nearly collapsed but he stood her up and quickly turned her to face the marble. She heard the rustle of leather behind her and gasped when his knee pushed hers apart and his hardness pressed against her inner thigh.

"Hang on tight" he instructed, taking hold of himself and guiding his cock to her quivering slit. She still teetered over the edge of orgasm, her hips bucking gently against him, aching to be filled in a way only he could.

With one swift thrust he entered her, and the silky walls of her sex clenched around him in response. Her cry of pleasure echoed in the night. Taking hold of her shoulder with one hand and holding her hip with the other, he began moving at a frantic pace.

"Fuuuck!" she screamed. Her legs spasmed and her entire body shook with the rush of waves that flooded over her. She loved it when he fucked her like this, unleashing the monster within him, that side of him he fought desperately to keep at bay. When he became like this, his passion turned to frenzy, his desire to raw hunger, his lust to an all-consuming blaze. He devoured her heart and gorged on her soul, even as he ravaged her body.

"Your chains are mine" he growled into her ear.

"Yes" she whispered in return.

He bit down on her shoulder, then lapped at the skin that was quickly turning red. His hips pounded into hers in a maddening rhythm, and he was mostly silent save for the occasional grunts and obscenities he groaned into her hair. Her moans became high pitched cries, signaling her oncoming orgasm. Loki slipped his hand over her hip and between her thighs, rubbing her swollen clit. She screamed as she plunged over the edge, every muscle in her body tensing and her knees finally giving way. She collapsed on the floor, a trembling mess of shaking limbs and pathetic whimpers, spent and completely undone.

The second her knees hit the floor, he took hold of her hair and turned her towards him. Her mouth instantly opened and she took his hard, throbbing length in. His hand fisted in her hair and he growled deep in his throat while she sucked him vigorously. The chain around her wrist rattled as she wrapped her hands around the base of his cock, and pumped him as she continued to please him with her mouth. Suddenly, his body stiffened and he threw his head back, increasing the hold he had on the back of her head. She deep-throated him as the first squirts of hot, sticky cum coated the back of her throat. She swallowed every drop, gazing up at him as he moaned his release.

He withdrew from her mouth and looked down at her, his breathing labored. He almost hardened again upon seeing her countenance. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair wet and her skin damp with sweat, and saliva dripped down her chin and onto her breasts. She wiped her chin with her hand and smiled at him.

"Woman, you're a goddess" he breathed. She licked the head of his shaft which caused him to gasp, and she to laugh. He ran his thumb across her open lips, and down the length of her jaw as he looked down at her lovingly. She wrapped her arms around his leg and rested her head on his thigh.

"As I told you before, I am what you make of me"

He knelt down on one knee and took her face in his hands. He kissed her lips longingly, then pulled back and gazed deep into her eyes.

"This is mayhem" he said to her, reminding her of the promise they had made not so long ago.

"Kill them all" she concurred, resonating the words they had said to each other as they faced death and unleashed their madness upon a world that no longer existed, the man before her the only remnant of its legacy. He and his son the only surviving members of his race.

In the darkness, as she lay on her knees before him, bound physically and emotionally to chains he had placed upon her, she finally came to terms with the fact that she now shared his destiny. Their fates had been intertwined, their fortunes joined, uniting them in one final outcome. She had truly become a mirror image of the man to whom she had been bound forever. And she was finally at peace with that fact.

"Yes" she heard him reply "every single one"

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**Silent Reader:**__** Yup, Barbara is one badass bitch! I'm so happy you're along for the ride and enjoying it thus far! BTW, have I already told you that I love your screen name? If I have, well, I just told you again. Love it!**_

_**Guest:**__** Charlize Theron does indeed make a wonderful evil queen! I loved her in that role even though the movie as a whole was a damper for me. Chris Hemsworth made a wonderful huntsman though! Me, a genius? Oh shucks, stop it, you're going to make me blush! ^_^ And did you say a passion filled sex scene? How was this one for you? ;-) As for Arik, well, hopefully we'll be able to see that! He does look a lot like Loki, so who knows, maybe he'll be another hell-bent villain, causing mayhem and destroying ovaries lol**_

_**Vermilion:**__** JAJAJA! No te preocupes chica, que muy pocos de habla hispana leen la historia, asi que no creo que hayas divulgado un spoiler ;-) Lol Hace cuanto estuviste aqui en DC? Si visitas otra vez, tenemos que conocernos! El museo de historia natural es mi favorito. Puedo ir un millon de veces y siempre se sentira como la primera vez. Para mi, ese es mi pais de las maravillas!**_

_**A fan:**__** ehehehehehhehe glad you liked it! Luv ya too cutie pie! *pinches your cheeks***_

_**New Fan:**__** Yay! You make this writer very, very happy! :-) Thank you darling!**_

_**Hello:**__** You are absolutely correct. Loki is one conflicted individual. That's why I really believe he is not truly evil. As long as there is that part of him that feels deeply and battles against him, there is hope for him. I really wish to see Odin in Thor 2 fight for him and to fight to reclaim the son he lost. He has a lot of mistakes to fix in Loki, and only a father's love can really heal those wounds. He made him into an arrogant prince who thought he had it all because he deserved, only to be taken away suddenly and in the cruelest of ways. Fasten your seatbelt darling, this roller coaster is about to hit a loop that I hope will leave your head spinning! ;-)**_

_**Lisa F:**__** Thanks boo! :-)**_

_**Braxton:**__** Yes, I agree. Like Loki, she is conflicted. Being on Earth knowing she was originally from it is not helping the situation and Loki fails to see it. The longer she stays, the more confused and conflicted she will become. And yet, he knows that if she goes back to Asgard, his plans will be thwarted because Thor will follow them and Barbara will know of the secret he's been keeping. Soon, all those aspects will come to the breaking point, you will see ;-)**_


	7. Chapter 6

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 6

* * *

"Hush little baby,  
Don't say a word.  
Your mama's going to buy you  
A mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird  
Won't sing..."

Loki watched from the balcony high atop the Opera Hotel of Kiev, Ukraine as the elderly, stout woman tried to put Arik to sleep. He was veiled from her vision, and he watched with great interest as the nanny hired by Barbara to care for their child in her absence gently rubbed his back while she rocked the crib. Arik was still awake, but he lay quietly on his stomach as he listened to her thick Eastern European accent sing him a lullaby and let her gentle touch lull him into sleep.

Turning from the sight, he faced the picturesque city in front of him. Walking to the railing, he stood and closed his eyes, letting his senses try to lock into the smallest trace of Barbara's energy. She would soon be alerting him to her position. At the moment, he was unable to detect any hint of her whereabouts, yet it was expected since she was heading straight into the largest concentration of energy on the planet.

Opening his eyes, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards as he remembered the information Barbara had uncovered. Her presence was not the only foe currently being faced by Earth's mightiest heroes. A new threat had emerged. A dark and sinister force had chosen a mortal man as its vessel, slowly eating away at his humanity and turning him into a living embodiment of itself. The mortals had deemed him dangerous, an unstable and odd creature no longer worthy of being considered a human. Loki scoffed at the arrogance of men. Not only were they one of the most inferior races in the universe, but one of the most conceited. The new creature had done what came naturally to one introduced to great power: He had exercised it, and in turn he had been cast out and denied, even by those he had once held dearest to heart. A fate that Loki was all too familiar with.

Yet, opportunity had risen from the tragic outcome of a life's encounter with a great power. Once again, Thanos was using another as a pawn to bring him closer to retrieving that which he most desired. Another toy of the fates was being manipulated by the sinister mastermind of Titan. Earth was once again to be the battleground, yet the final destination was the weapons vault of Asgard, and the Infinity Gauntlet within.

But this time, he who was once the pawn would be the mastermind and manipulator.

His senses alerted him to a small surge of energy not far from his location. He turned his head towards the suite once more and noticed Arik was asleep, and the woman was now sitting next to his crib, lost in the pages of a book. He faced the city once again and closed his eyes, centering in on the small surge of energy she had sent his way. Then Loki was gone.

* * *

The air was heavy. The vast desolation that surrounded the open area in the middle of the most forsaken place in the world was both haunting and overwhelming. The abandoned buildings still stood, bare and covered with grime, languishing with time while slowly being eaten by corrosion and the winds that whipped against them. An eternal punishment, letting the nuclear power plant of Chernobyl and the surrounding city of Pripyat stand as monuments to the damage humankind inflicts upon itself when possessed with the need for superiority and power.

Barbara stood on the rooftop of an abandoned apartment building in Pripyat. Even in the darkness of night, the plant beyond her line of vision seemed to become alive. The harrowing sounds of screams and howls of those perishing seemed to be perpetually carried in the wind, the earth almost seemed to tremble beneath her feet. The sky was covered by thick grey clouds. A ghost town. Empty, abandoned, forsaken. The 1,000 square miles that made up the Exclusion Zone would be uninhabitable for another 20,000 years. Yet Barbara now knew that beneath the sepulchral silence that governed over Chernobyl, was a vast army that waited for its leader to rise from the depths of the Earth, unleashing hell and destruction.

Perfect.

She let her eyes transform and opened the palm of her right hand, letting the energy residing within her to surface. The pebbles on the concrete floor began to vibrate, and her eyes began to shine brighter. The wind picked up, but just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. Her eyes returned to their normal hue, the pebbles were now still, the wind now blew at its regular speed. The small signal of energy had been released, alerting Loki to her location.

On the ground covered by a thin layer of snow, a small light began to glow. Growing bigger, it soon dissipated and in its stead stood a figure covered with golden armor, a flowing green cape, and a horned helmet. Barbara smiled and jumped off the edge, fifteen stories above the ground, and landed weightlessly on her feet. Upon seeing her, Loki began to walk over to her, but she rushed towards him and closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around him and kissing his lips. His arms encircled her and his lips returned the ardor.

"Arik?" she asked when she pulled back, still in his embrace. It had been nearly 48 hours since she boarded the Lincoln Towncar and made for Dulles Airport. Twenty twohours later, she had landed on Kiev, the capital of Ukraine. After locating her, Loki joined her in the Russian Suite of the Opera Hotel. Seeing his father appear suddenly in the middle of the elegantly furnished bedroom had sent Arik into a frenzy of happiness. He had run across the bed where he lay with Barbara, almost falling over had he not been engulfed by Loki's arms. Ten hours later, she had driven from Kiev in a rented Jeep Wrangler to the edge of the exclusion zone of Chernobyl under cover of darkness.

"Lost to slumber" he replied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. He looked around them at the deserted location and smiled wickedly. "Perfect location for one shunned by his own kind"

"Humans" she scoffed "become something greater than them and they deem you a freak and an enemy. They cast out and turn against those who prove that humanity can rise above its weak and pathetic nature. They rejoice at the fall of those powerful who attempt to make them accept their natural weak and helpless state"

"Do not underestimate the weak. Join them in one common purpose, and the insignificant become powerful. Unite them against one common enemy, and the weak become strong" Loki answered, his eyes distant with the memory of his own defeat. Yet vengeance was soon to be his sweet reward.

"We're close" Barbara said, and took out a map and a small flashlight from her coat pocket. Opening it, she began to lead the way. They walked in half darkness, the grey clouds above bathing the desolate area in a harrowing tint of muted shady black. Tall, dark buildings watched as the two individuals made their way out of the city. They crossed a small valley that gave way to a heavily wooded area that ended at the entrance to the Chernobyl plant. Only two kilometers northeast of reactor 4 was their destination: A secret underground military installation built centuries ago and abandoned since the days of the Soviet Union. Unmarked on all maps, yet located beneath the famous transmitter that sent off the infamous Woodpecker signal. It was the location where the Russian space program kept their deepest secrets. It was believed to have housed the Tesseract before World War II, when it suddenly disappeared in 1941, soon after the German invasion. The Tesseract was then hidden and guarded in Tonsberg, Norway by the ancient Keepers of Secrets, before falling into the hands of Hydra.

The rest, as they say, was history.

"What makes you think he'll agree to it?" Barbara asked after she finished filling Loki in on the history of the place.

"A man's loyalty lies with the highest bidder" he explained "offer the opportunity for restitution, and his devotion becomes resolute"

She said nothing, letting his words sink in. _"Offer the opportunity for restitution, and his devotion becomes resolute." _Was he speaking from experience?

"Loki" she asked a moment later as they neared the end of the woods "who did you strike an alliance with? You can't let what happened the first time happen again"

He stiffened, suddenly realizing the magnitude of his words. He was about to deliver the half-truth he had concocted to keep her satisfied and oblivious to his actions, when a sudden burst of light saved him from blatantly having to lie to his wife.

"Barbara!" he yelled out instead, grabbing her and pulling her to him before hiding behind a large tree. The burst of electric energy whizzed past them and hit a tree, immediately consuming it.

"You've come with a death wish, Asgardian" a deep, harsh voice growled from beyond the woods "I will be more than happy to oblige"

"Would you really kill the one who brings you glad tidings of retribution?" Loki retorted in a mocking tone. He heard the voice chuckle in response.

"In your case, I'd be doing you a favor in killing you. Why should I listen to one who failed his master?"

"Because I can offer what Thanos can't" came Loki's reply.

This time there was no response. Barbara watched intently as Loki disengaged from her and left their hiding spot. She stood at the ready, poised to attack and followed Loki as he exited the woods and came to stand on the clearing in front of the massive nuclear plant.

The tall figure stood in the middle, flanked by dozens of soldiers who looked exactly like him. They were all clothed in black hooded cloaks, and the metal that covered them from their heads to their feet glistened in the night.

"You have achieved great power" Loki spoke "does your master not fear you? You, who have been given a gift never before  
granted to one of your race? Do your people not welcome you with open arms, embrace you for the mighty and magnificent creature you have become? A son of the universe itself?"

"Say what pathetic offer you bring with you while you yet draw breath" the one in the middle spoke "and before I kill your woman"

"You speak with such arrogance for one under the command of another" Loki mocked and leaned forward "I know. I know because I stood as such once, ordered by the same one who now controls you"

"OUT WITH IT!" the man roared and opened his hand, a flicker of blue electric surge forming in his palm. Barbara took a step forward, and fixed him with a fiery golden gaze.

"Will the Gauntlet be enough to entice you?"

Barbara turned her head and looked at Loki in disbelief. He, however, kept his eyes on the dark figure.

"That's what Thanos is after" he growled "and you are nothing but a fallen king with the ambition of a spoiled boy. What makes you think you can fool me? Thanos will be happy to know of your death"

"Asgard will fall into the rightful hands again" Loki replied with venom in his voice "I personally took part in Thanos' shameful defeat on Asgard before I reclaimed my throne. His aim is to keep Thor on Earth and Asgard vulnerable while you attack the Avengers. Deliver on your end of the bargain, and when Thanos is finally dead by my hand, the Avengers laid to waste, and Asgard once again under my rule, I will reward you with the prize Thanos sets out to claim for himself. The powers you will wield when the Gauntlet sits upon your wrist will be unmatched. Imagine, to hold the power to rule the world in the palm of your hand. The opportunity to conquer worlds beyond this one, races you've never even known about kneeling before your might. No more groveling, no more defeat"

The figure lowered his head slightly, and seemed to study the ground beneath him. Loki smiled.

"What security is there of the promises you make?" the figure finally raised his head and spoke.

"The certainty of victory"

"And what certainty be that?"

"Her" Loki replied with a smile, nudging his head towards Barbara.

The tall, metal covered man set his eyes on Barbara. "Oh, yes. The Phoenix. I have heard of the magnitude of your powers. The woman who laid waste to an entire planet"

"I will destroy yours and you along with it if you don't do as you're asked" she growled in response.

He laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "Give me the woman instead and keep the Gauntlet. I like her!"

Barbara rolled her eyes while Loki scowled. The man stepped forward and approached them, coming to a stop no more than five feet from them. Now that he was closer, Barbara could see that the metal did not simply cover him. It was part of him.

"You ask me to deceive and betray the one who set me on the path to repay those who have done me wrong"

Loki took a step forward and looked him straight in the eye.

"Fail, and Thanos will come for your head. He has set you on the path of defeat. The Avengers hold weapons that laid waste to his forces. Do you really think a small armada of your clones is enough to defeat Fury's arsenal? You will fail, and you will be disposed of, just as Thanos tried to do with me. It is your choice to be a mere pawn, or have the upper hand over he who seeks to place heel upon your strength"

"My forces are not yet ready to attack and Thor is no longer on Earth"

"I will bring him back" Barbara spoke "how soon will you be ready?"

"I don't yet have the necessary numbers to orchestrate an attack. A month."

"How many do you have now?" she asked.

"What you see here" he replied, his arm sweeping over the dozens of drone soldiers behind him "and a thousand more, waiting for me to lead them"

"Waiting for _us_ to lead them" she corrected, her eyes burning brighter.

"Destroy the Avengers" Loki said as he encircled the metal man "install fear into the humans who shunned and ridiculed you, and powers beyond any you can imagine will be yours"

The dark figure turned and came face to face with Loki. He looked at Barbara before turning his eyes and setting his steel gaze upon Loki again.

"I accept"

* * *

"Never have my eyes lain upon a sight so beautiful" Loki spoke from the doorway. They were now back on their residence in DC, and Barbara sat on the floor of the large living room watching the images on the television while Arik played on the couch. She turned and looked back at Loki.

"Neither have mine" she said.

He smiled and sat on the couch, Arik instantly climbing onto his lap.

"Maaa maaa... paaa paaa" he babbled. Loki and Barbara chuckled. It had been a while since Arik had begun to say his first words, and it had come as no surprise that he had begun to address them in Spanish. Loki had cursed Celia upon hearing "papa" be the word his son associated him with and had almost forced Barbara to get rid of the housekeeper before he killed her himself.

"Father" he corrected in Aesir.

"You really expect a two year old to say father?" she laughed.

Loki gave her a look and took a plush bear from the couch, then placed it in Arik's hands, observing as the toddler turned it over repeatedly and shook it before placing it in his mouth. His left arm encircled his son's small form as Arik laid his head on his chest and with his right hand, he brushed his knuckles over the soft skin of his small cheek. He let out a sigh.

"Still can't believe it, can you?" she said, reading his thoughts.

"A son" he said looking at the precious bundle in his arms "flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood. The greatest gift any man could receive. He's beautiful"

"Like father, like son" she replied, crossing her arms on the seat of the couch and watching the beautiful sight of a man proudly cradling his firstborn son. It still amazed her how quickly Loki and Arik had become inseparable. There was a bond between them that even she could not fully understand.

"Aaaaa... gaaaah" Arik began to mumble.

Loki and Barbara looked at each other. Then Arik said it again.

"Aaaaaa... gaaah"

Loki's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Did he say 'Asgard?'"

"Aaaahhh... gooooaaaaaahhh" this time, the pronunciation was clearer. Barbara rose to her knees and scooted closer to them, placing her ear near her son's mouth.

"aaahh... goooahhhh"

"Oh god" she said and stared at Loki.

"What?" he inquired.

"He's saying 'agua', which is water in Spanish" she said apologetically.

"Are you joking?!" he exclaimed. Loki placed his face in the palm of his hand while Barbara roared with laughter.

"Better get him some water, papa. I mean, father" she wheezed while she held her stomach. He glared at her and rose from the couch, carrying Arik to the kitchen.

"Agua, agua, agua, agua, agua" Arik repeated as he and Loki disappeared down the hall.

"Ay, mi hijo" Barbara sighed between fits of giggles "I guess Celia's dead now"

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Ten bucks says you can't guess who is the villain that has joined our dynamic duo! Muahahahahahha ;-)**

_**Responses to guest reviews:**_

_**Guest #1:**__** Awww, thank you for your sweet review! Hope you continue to enjoy the story! Beginning a sequel is something that was totally new to me, it makes me so happy to see you and others are following the emerging plot as it begins to unfold :-)**_

_**Vermillion: **__** Sabes algo? Esta semana fui a comprar maquillaje para este verano y encontre un lapiz labial que me facino! Lo compre y mientras lo colocaba en mi cosmetiquera me di cuenta que el nombre del color es "vermillion". Me tire la gran carcajada por esa chistosa coincidencia! Oh no m'ija, el museo de historia natural no se puede ver en tan poco tiempo. Para gozarlo completamente tienes que llegar cuando abren y pasar todo el dia alli. El museo del aire y el espacio es maravilloso tambien. Mi parte favorita es el Planetarium, en el que ves documentales semi acostada en una silla inclinada y la rotonda es la pantalla. Viajas por el espacio y sientes que estas alli. Es increible! Gracias por tu cumplido sobre mi experiencia con Below the Line Challenge. Fui una gran experiencia y nunca la voy a olvidar!**_

_**Guest #2:**__** Awww thank you darling! Taking the Below the Challenge was so rewarding and it has taught me so much! Luv ya more! :-)**_

_**Guest #3:**__** I hope this chapter gave you your Arik fix! ;-)**_

_**Silent Reader:**__** Thanks, luv! Glad you liked it!**_

_**A fan:**__** Ay caramba, it's my cute cheekily-precious-nugglin'! ;-) Yup, I saw the new Thor 2 trailer and I WAS SCREAMING! OH MY GOD, HIS HAIR! *faints* Awww Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki... such magnificent Lokilocks! Le sigh...**_

_**Hello:**__** So happy you enjoyed it. And like I said to 'a fan', YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I really couldn't handle all the beautiful, flowing, carefree, messy and just downright sexy hair that was all over the Thor 2 trailer. Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, I was really going loca for Loki when I saw the trailer, even though he was only in it for two seconds at the end. How can one fictional character turn me into a puddle of mush with a quick 2 second glimpse of him? Oh Lord... SEXYYYYYYYYYYYY! Yummyyyyyyy. And I totally agree with your song suggestion. It is one of my favorite Aaliyah songs (she was gone too young) and it fits Barbara perfectly! ;-)**_


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** The new villain that has joined our story is indeed Dr. Doom! I can't wait for him and Barbara to team up! ;-) For those of you who are not really familiar with comic canon: His main enemies were the Fantastic Four (including in movie verse) but in the comics he often fought against The Avengers, and he and Loki sometimes worked together against Earth's heroes.**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 7

* * *

He stood behind her and snaked an arm around her middle. She looked down at her hands as they stood on the rooftop of skyscraper, ninety two stories above the ground. As she gazed at her hand, she did not see olive skin, she saw only scarlet. Below, the destruction she had wrought still burned and scorched. She had sent a clear message. A warning, a small taste of things to come. The games had come to an end.

"And so I stain my hands with the blood of the innocent"

"Think of it as sacrifice" he whispered in her ear "is that not the basis of human faith? The taking of life to satisfy the gods who demand blood in exchange for the atonement of their sins? An offering which you now must accept"

"Is that how you felt? When you stood like this? The screams of millions of suffering and dying souls fueling your hate?"

"When your time comes, the cries of the dying serve only to give voice to your glory"

"There are no mere casualties of war, are there?"

"Every living soul has a purpose. The great rise above all, others fall so those greater may rise. Bask in this moment, my love. Let their lamentations be a hymn that rises towards you like a prayer"

* * *

The attack on Seoul had been swift and without mercy. The Gangnam district that once stood as one of the top industrial centers in the world now lay a deep black hole. Smoke rose to the heavens like a furnace, a steaming and silent plea to the gods. Seven million souls had found their final resting place deep within the bowels of the earth. They were to have no marked graves, no tombstones that bore their names, no niches holding their remains where family members could flock to grieve and come to terms with the unthinkable and unjust loss of human life.

It had begun at noon, when the tall towers of the Samsung headquarters and the surrounding buildings became abuzz with workers who exited and filled the streets of the metropolis in search for the perfect location for lunch. Restaurants filled to capacity, fast food eateries burst with movement. The millions of voices of conversing South Koreans filled the air along with the urban sounds of engines, car horns and the usual buzz of downtown Seoul.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The wind picked up and became unrelenting like a lashing whip upon its victim. The rumble of buildings quaking rattled the bones of all citizens as they froze and stood aghast, eyes searching for answers in the confused faces of their fellow men and women. Lights flickered, the massive screens in front of shopping centers losing their signal and portraying distorted images. Traffic signals shut down, cell phones malfunctioned, electric cars powered down.

Then, silence.

All remained still and quiet for a moment, faces still searched other faces. Cars stopped and drivers exited, looking around in confusion at the sudden stop in traffic control.

Suddenly, the tops of skyscrapers exploded, sending giant shards of deadly glass and large chunks of steel and concrete raining down on the populace below. Buildings tipped over and came crashing down, the ground shook and opened, swallowing people by the thousands, while others were impaled by glass or crushed under boulders. Many were electrocuted by live wires that whipped about, like deadly serpents desperately searching for prey. Fire hydrants exploded, causing rushing rives that swept anyone and anything in their path, ending in raging waterfalls that fell over into the gorges created where tall buildings once stood. Finally, the ground caved in, swallowing the entire district of Gangnam and interring it deep within the earth's crust. In the short time span of ten minutes, the center of Seoul had disappeared and in its stead stood a deep, black precipice.

* * *

The people of New York City stood on edge. All gasped and held their breath as the skies opened and a burst of rainbow light broke through the atmosphere. The first time the heavens had opened exactly above Stark Tower, throngs of deadly aliens had laid waste to their beloved city. Since then, such an event marked the visitation of one of Earth's mightiest heroes. Still, New Yorkers became nervous and apprehensive whenever an intergalactic gate opened and touched down on the landing pad on the roof of Stark Tower.

A usual boisterous and jolly Tony Stark now stood serious and stern on the bridge that connected the landing pad to his penthouse. In his hand he clutched a glass filled with amber colored whiskey. He took a large sip of the burning liquid as he watched Thor emerge after the dust settled and the lights dissipated back into the sky.

"Took you long enough, big guy" he spoke from behind sunglasses.

"Tell me everything" the god replied.

"What else can be said that you don't already know? Seven million dead, the once second largest commercial district in the world is now the planet's biggest sinkhole. You know, all sad and horrible"

"Was it her?" Thor asked as he reached Tony and stood tall before him.

"Or him. Or both. Or maybe just her. We don't know, we were hoping you would. Fury's waiting"

"And what is his plan now?"

"I want them both dead or alive" Fury spoke from the large glass doors of the penthouse "enough people have died. No more cat and mouse. No more babysitting. Seven million innocent lives is no longer a game. It is an open act of war. And we will retaliate"

"I was dreading that" Tony said, downing the rest of his whiskey.

"We will find her" Fury continued "our search database has been recalibrated to find anyone who has died or gone missing within the last three years that has suddenly reappeared"

"You're welcome" Tony interjected, raising his empty glass.

"An attack of such magnitude will force her and Loki to hide, if they have not yet done so" Thor said.

"We figured that, so we have sonars permanently scanning the Earth's crust for the slightest variations in energy"

"Gratitude is once again accepted" Tony placed the glass to his temple in salute.

"Prepare for transport. The quinjet is only ten miles out" Fury said, then walked back into the penthouse as he raised his hand to his earpiece and began speaking into it.

Thor now stood silent and gazed around him at the city that was still recovering from Loki's attack.

"Suddenly snatching your girlfriend away in the middle of a war is not exactly a romantic getaway, is it?" Tony asked, reading the blond god's thoughts

"Her safety is my main priority" he replied, twirling Mjolnir.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe with Pepper. You know, I never took your brother for the sentimental type. Did he really set up house with that cute little brunette? I wonder how he got her to agree to it. Somehow, serenades and flowers and chocolates don't come to mind"

"Once Loki sets his mind to purpose, he hears no argument nor denial"

"Not exactly Romeo, is he? I feel for little Barbara"

"Loki may seem heartless, but he is my brother, and I know him better than any. She loves him, as he does her. I have no doubt of their devotion to one another"

"Well I'll be damned" Tony said, as the winds picked up and the roaring of engines signaled the arrival of their transport to base.

* * *

The volume on the large television set mounted on the wall was on low, but what was being reported was still audible to any in the room.

_"We pause our continuing coverage of the alien attack on the city of Seoul to bring you this breaking news report. It is now confirmed that Thor, member of the Avengers has returned to Earth in the wake of the attack on the South Korean capital. It is believed though not confirmed that he has come to aid S.H.I.E.L.D. and the armed forces in the aftermath of the disaster. Reports now say that the criminal known as The Phoenix and the alien invader Loki are responsible for the destruction in Seoul and for the millions of lives lost two days ago..."_

Barbara lay on the large, king size bed of her bedroom. With her index finger, she caressed the soft, rosy pink cheek of her little boy. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at Arik who slept soundly in her arms and wrapped in a blanket. It had been long since she enjoyed the same carefree, restful sleep. Even when she lay spent in Loki's arms once upon a time, before she had become acquainted with the harsh reality of the universe, her sleep had been peaceful. Her conscience had not yet been tainted. Her soul was still untarnished. Her hands had been clean.

She closed her eyes and wiped her tears upon feeling Loki sit on the bed.

"I must return" he spoke to her. She nodded in resignation.

"Take him" she said.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Take him" she repeated "he cannot be here while I do what I must. Take him to Frigga"

"Are you certain this is what you wish?"

"My wish is to leave this wretched planet!" she nearly shouted, her voice breaking and tears spilling down her cheeks "I hate it here! I hate everything about it! I want you to take me back to Asgard"

"If you leave now, then what? Thor will know you are no longer on Earth and all would have been for nothing. We have yet to secure the allies necessary to take back the throne. Sheer strength and destruction will not secure a kingdom. Not in Asgard. Return now, and the council and legionnaires take to Thor's noble side upon his immediate return. In reprisal, we destroy Asgard. What happens next? We try to overtake another distant world while we flee from Asgardian justice? Is that the end you desire? A constant struggle for crown and position? Our son growing in the shadow of uncertainty?"

She said nothing. Instead, she looked back down at Arik as sobs began to rock her body. He was right. Yet she could not ignore that the tears she now shed were bitter and burned her to her very soul. Perhaps one day, she prayed, they would not.

She rose from the bed, Arik still in her arms. She pressed him against her and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his clean scent. She stood like this, wetting the cotton of his pajamas with her hot tears, the sound of her cries muffled against his small form. Loki reached for her and placed his arms around her convulsing form.

"Everything I now do" he said into her ear "I do it for you. And for him. For us"

"As do I" she replied, pulling back. She pressed her lips to Arik's forehead, tears flowing past her closed eyelids. Then she stood upright, and reverently placed him in Loki's waiting arms.

"It will not be long" he reassured her.

"Swear it" she pleaded, her painful brown eyes staring into his jade.

"Upon my life"

He pressed his lips to hers and remained thus. Words failed him. How was he to comfort her when he was not only depriving her of his presence, but now taking their child away from her embrace? How was he to explain the sudden appearance of his child to his mother? To a wary and suspicious Norn queen after her spies alerted her to a child's presence in the Asgardian palace?

"I will fix this" he thought out loud "I will make things right"

"I know you will" Barbara whispered against his lips "will you be detected?"

"No" he said "I need not exercise a greater amount of energy"

She felt the knot in her throat tighten at the next words that left her lips.

"Tell Frigga" she choked while she wrapped the blanket around Arik "that I will not forget this kindness. Now go. The sooner you leave, the sooner I will be reunited with my son"

Barbara could only watch as Loki walked slowly to the open balcony. At the doors, he paused and looked back.

"I swear to you, I will return you to him before long"

"And I swear that until that day comes, this planet will know no peace"

He gave her a wide smile. He had finally unleashed her. Deep inside, in a very diminutive way, he pitied the inhabitants of planet Earth. She would bring the death and desolation that even the largest Chitauri army could not. And while she let her rage loose upon Earth's mightiest heroes, he would tie loose ends.

With one last longing look, Loki turned once again towards the balcony. Holding his son tightly against him, he walked out into the night and disappeared. When the last shimmer of light dispelled, only Barbara remained in the large estate.

She let out a shaky breath, and looked around. She noticed a small plush bear discarded on the floor. Picking it up, she held it to her heart and collapsed on the bed, loud sobs piercing the emptiness of the home that was now void of the pitter patter of Arik's small feet, his delicious laugh, his scent, his warmth, his innocence. Without him, there was only darkness, tenebrous shadows that seemed to creep along the immaculate white walls before painfully crawling their way into her heart. An obscure and sinister shroud seemed to descend and wrap itself around the home that had been her sanctuary for the past two years.

Her house was no longer her refuge away from the palace of Asgard she had come to call home. Not without Arik and Loki in it.

Later that night, she exited the driveway inside a Jaguar XK, leaving a white colonial home behind as it went up in flames.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

_**Responses to guest reviews:**_

_**Braxton:**__** Do you really get ten bucks? Er... lol In the comics, Dr. Doom stole the gauntlet from Thanos if I am not mistaken. Other marvel fanatics are welcome to correct me if I am wrong lol Close guess with The Skrulls!**_

_**Hello:**__** Lol! Oh yes, Loki getting exasperated at Arik speaking Spanish caused me to have a fit of giggles even as I typed! Very interesting guesses! ;-)**_

_**MinnieMimi:**__** Wow! Sounds like you had a great time! So you're going to San Francisco, CONGRATULATIONS! :-) Personally, I would have chosen the Royal Ballet, but then that's just my biased self talking. An opportunity to live in England? Hell yeah! Lol I do agree that you should continue your education even if you are still training to be a professional ballerina. Education is power. No need to apologize, I am all ears! I loved reading all about your experience in New York! I am so sorry to hear about your mom hunny. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters your missed! :-)**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Diste en el clavo! Muy buen trabajo agarrando las pistas, chiquilla! Claro que me acuerdo siempre de todos Uds, si no fuera por mis lectores, no estubiera feliz escribiendo! Bueno, sobre la apariencia de Loki en el corto de Thor 2, su cabello se ve rizado y desarreglado porque el esta en la carcel. No tiene puesta su armadura y sus prendas exteriores de cuero y metal. Basicamente esta tirade en una carcel, con la camisa que usa debajo de su atuendo, y por lo que se ve, esta toda rota y no se ha bañado en quien sabe cuanto tiempo! En el trailer hay una escena en la que el lleva puesta su ropa normal y su cabellow liso y peinado hacia atras, pero no se ve su cara. Asi que no te preocupes, el Loki que conocemos con su apariencia de diva no se fue del todo! ;-)**_

_**Kat:**__** Oh my! Do I detect baby #3 in the making?! LOL Thank you oh so much for your continuing amazing support darling! Your comments and the comments of all my readers mean so much to me! And if you don't stop talking about me publishing something! Lol That's one fat chance! So far, only one fanfiction writer has become published, and look at the monster she created! Christian Grey... OH MYYYYYYYYYYY! **_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** Awww thank you so, SOOOO much! That is so sweet of you! :-)**_

_**LisaF:**__** Thanks sweetie!**_


	9. Chapter 8

*****WARNING*** - The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropriate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****_Please accept my most heartfelt apologies if you have an account with FF and I did not reply to your review on the last chapter. Life has become unbelievably hectic and I was unable to respond to reviews this past week. As you all know by now, I am a Kindergarten teacher and it is that time of year when I must prepare for graduation and I barely had time to breathe this week. Do not worry though, at the end of this chapter I have responded to ALL reviews, both guests and from those with accounts. Thank you for your continuing support and amazing feedback. I continue to be in awe at your encouraging comments of appreciation for this story. If it was not for you, I would not have continued past Game of Shadows. I promise, if you have an account I will reply within the following week. I am truly sorry if you have gotten accustomed to receiving a reply and did not get one this past week! Hope all of you are still there and I promise things will return to normal soon!_**

_**By the way, for those of you who plan on going to see Iron Man 3, may I highly recommend seeing it in Imax. The teaser trailer for Thor: The Dark World is amazing on their humongous screens. Imagine a 52 feet high Loki saying through the surround sound: "You must be truly desperate..." Oh baby, you have no idea! Gigantic Hiddles + his voice in crystal clear sound = ORGASM. Guaranteed. My body was so not ready! I actually squealed loudly in the middle of the theatre. I regret nothing.**_

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 8

* * *

The city of Asgard opened up like the golden pages of a fantasy book, all beautiful, all ethereal, all surreal. The shining city on top of The Worlds' Tree lay peaceful and content, tranquil and serene even as it shook in its core. The royal palace was no longer a symbol of infallible kingship. The throne at the center of the colossal golden structure was no longer the seat of power to one who ruled over the Nine Realms with nobility and compassion, seeking to maintain peace within the worlds under its command. The throne had been tainted, taken, tarnished and trampled. It was no longer a beacon of hope for the souls residing in the realms beneath it; it was now no more than a trophy to be sought, hungered after, fought over and bled for.

Now it sat empty in the vast silence of the large throne room. The guards eternally posted at its flanks were guarding over no ruler, no king that uttered commands and passed judgment to the throngs of subjects that lined the aisle to consult their ruler. Its current occupant was worlds away, protecting a foreign and vulnerable world that once again faced peril at the hands of those who sought to take what they could. The golden seat was void, ripe for the taking by he who had once been the rightful King of Asgard. The Fates had changed destiny, and had placed it once again within the grasp of he who had first taken it by right of succession and then by right of possession. This time, it would be his by right of concession.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Loki emerged into the observatory.

"My king. You have finally returned" Ragnar greeted as he bowed his head.

"The time has come. You will open the bifrost to no one until Asgard is once again secure"

"The queen, my liege?" the gatekeeper asked, looking at the sleeping bundle in Loki's arms. He had constantly observed the child as he watched his king cradling the babe on Earth, though the queen remained veiled from his view.

"She is to remain on Earth" was the only answer Loki gave, a direct order to keep the child's mother away.

Wrapping his coat protectively around Arik, he exited the observatory and disappeared.

* * *

The Queen Mother of Asgard satpensive in front of her loom. Her hands did not move, her fingers did not weave. Her immaculate fair hands lay still on the silken threads while her gaze was distant and her mind flashed distorted images of a grim future. She did not even notice her handmaiden Fulla place a golden cup of honeyed wine next to her.

"My queen"

"You miss her, do you not my child?" Frigga spoke, though her eyes remained fixed on a point far beyond the view provided by the terrace. "I know you visit her chambers to ensure your mistress' belongings are ready for her when she returns. You weep for her"

"I served my queen wholeheartedly" Fully replied "As I once served you and now do so again, milady"

"What if she is not to return, Fulla? What if you are to serve a new queen? Will you bestow the same devotion upon a new mistress?" Frigga asked, turning to look upon the beautiful, gentle maiden that now sat at her feet.

Fulla hesitated, her eyes becoming moist. "I live to love and serve the queen of Asgard milady, whoever she may be" she finally said, taking Frigga's hand in hers.

The queen mother reached out with her free hand and wiped the tears that escaped the eyes of her most trusted handmaiden.

"Fogive me, my queen" Fulla sniffed.

"There is no need for apologies, my child. I too weep for her Fulla. A light went out in the palace that I fear will never burn again. I long for those days when the palace became alive with the sparkle of her presence, the song of her laughter, the vivacity of her spirit. I miss her. But I fear the Barbara we loved will not return. Nothing is as it was, and it never will be again..."

"Mother"

Frigga and Fulla were pulled from their colloquy at the sound of a male voice. They turned and stood immediately, eyes wide at the sight of Loki standing at the door, two palace guards standing on either side of him.

"Loki!" Frigga exclaimed. The sight of her younger song now filled her with apprehension, the threat of what was soon to come filling her with dread. Her heart twisted every time Thor left in search of Barbara and Loki, knowing fully well that Thor's departures indicated the return of her youngest son to continue his elaborate design to reclaim the throne. Yet she knew that the kingship of Asgard was not the only thing he sought. Nor did his schemes ended with rallying councilmen and generals to his cause. Earth was not the only realm he visited.

"Prince Loki" Fulla instantly bowed. Loki fixed her with a life-threatening stare.

"I am your king" he glowered at the servant girl "I never ceased to be ruler of this realm, and you will ascertain that the rest of those who serve this palace are reminded of it"

"Yes my king. Pray forgive me" the handmaiden bowed lower, coming to rest her weight on one bended knee.

Frigga was already approaching him, her eyes now fixed on something he carried, half covered by the black leather of his coat. The way his arms wrapped gently around the bundle, the way it moved, the flash of soft white fleece...

"Loki..." she merely whispered on a breath.

He pulled the front of his coat away and uncovered the precious package wrapped in a blanket. Frigga gasped and her hands went instantly to her mouth.

"Mother, this is my son" he informed her. She could only stand transfixed, mesmerized at the sight of the beautiful babe in her son's arms. She registered the raven black hair, the high forehead, the long line of his nose, the green/blue hue of his eyes.

They were all Loki.

"A son" she said in wonder.

"Arik"

She glanced up at him. She remembered the name: The child in Barbara's nightmares. Then Frigga's eyes went wide. It all made sense now: The sudden, violent appearance of Barbara's gifts, her rapid and terrible decline after Loki's fall which went beyond that of a grieving widow, her silent and sudden departure.

"That's why she left" she said, realization dawning on her.

She put out her arms, and Loki placed Arik in the embrace of she who had once done the same for him, welcoming a child that was not her own into her loving bosom.

"Arik" she repeated the name. The child kicked and laughed as he gazed at his grandmother for the first time. It was a face that he would remember with love for the rest of his days. The love that immediately bloomed in her heart and shone in her eyes for the son of her son registered in his, and was instantly, and naturally, returned. She kissed his forehead. It was a blessing bestowed upon all who belonged to the house of Odin, including the child's mother. The same benediction that had once been placed upon his father millennia ago as he lay in the Allfather's arms: A defenseless infant being taken into the fold of the royal family.

"This is the son of my son" she declared as she turned to the handmaidens, servants and guards who instantly knelt "a prince of Asgard and son to the house of the Allfather. His place is within these walls, and he is to stand above all who are subjects to this realm"

She then turned to Fulla. "He is the son of your mistress. Perhaps the pain of loss will now be diminished as I place him directly in your care"

The handmaiden looked up and nodded. "My devotion and service are now placed upon the son of my king and queen"

"And shall soon be bestowed upon her once again, undoubtedly" Frigga said, turning her eyes towards Loki. He returned her gaze, but said nothing. A thousand words were said in that exchange, secrets that needed to be expressed, but she dreaded to hear and he abstained from revealing.

"Leave us" Loki ordered. Once his mother's chambers were void of foreign ears and the doors closed, he began pacing the floor.

"Barbara" she said, sitting on a large divan and placing Arik on her lap, who had quickly become interested in the intricate and shining pattern on the brocade of her gown.

"She remained on Earth to ensure our success" he said, looking up at the tapestries that hung from the entrance to the balcony "Thor is with her. I have ordered the bifrost closed"

Frigga closed her eyes at the news of her eldest once again finding himself on Earth, unable to return; and Barbara devoid of entrance to Asgard while her son was worlds away.

"When is she to return?" she asked cautiously, looking down at Arik who was playing with her hands. Loki said nothing, then his form began to glow. The Odinspear materialized in his hand, and he now stood in full armor and regalia.

"The burden of the throne is once again upon my shoulders. It passed on to me by possession of the spear. I yet live, and as such, I am the rightful king of Asgard. Does your loyalty remain steadfast, mother?"

"My love for my sons shall never change, nor will my loyalty to my king" she said, then took his hand and kissed it "I only ask that the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms are protected, and that this family once again enjoys peace and felicity, as it once did"

"There is no peace without sacrifice" Loki replied "you know this better than most, mother. Was it not the patriarch of this royal family that stood knee deep in Jotun blood when he took one of their own as a relic? Raised a son as a mere spoil of war?"

"You cannot use that as an excuse to bring chaos into our world, Loki!" she retorted "What about your family?! Your brother?! How many times must you lock him out of your heart and cast him aside before you realize that a throne will not compensate for the offenses your father committed against you?! You risk bringing civil war into our realm, opening the doors to the horrors of conquest to justify your need for power? Your unending quest for identity?! You are a son of Odin, a rightful prince of Asgard and bearer of the spear. As such, the throne belongs to you. But remember this, had you not held the Odinspear in your hand when your father passed on to Valhalla, Thor would have become king. Not because he was favored above you, but because it was his birthright. As the first born son, the line of succession fell to him. Can you not understand that?"

"What would have Asgard become under Thor's rule, mother? Can you not understand the reason for my actions? Asgard would have collapsed. Thor is weak, his strength is nothing but brute force, the underhanded touch of a reckless and brash boor whose newfound goodness and righteousness sprung only from his dallyings with a woman! He turned soft and lenient when he should have stood steadfast and unyielding. How was he to govern over the people of Asgard when he could not even do what needed to be done to rid Asgard of the threat he brought upon it? He brought war to our gates, only to back down when I set to right the wrongs he had done! Asgard does not need a weak king! There are threats beyond the Nine Realms that are greater than any we have imagined, dangers I have seen and witnessed that could wipe out our entire world within a day"

"Do you not see, my son?" Frigga pleaded, tears shining in her eyes "Asgard needs you both. It needs your brother's mighty strength and your intellectual genius. I once imagined a perfect kingdom with Thor on the throne as the successor and you always beside him. Thor would have needed you, Loki. He would not have cast you aside. Together, the two of you are unstoppable and Asgard would be invincible. Asgard still needs you and Thor. I need my sons"

He said nothing, looking only at his mother as she gazed up at him from the divan. He looked at Arik in her arms, oblivious to the intrigue and dangers around him. He thought of Barbara worlds away.

_"Everything I now do" he said into her ear "I do it for you. And for him. For us... "_

"The course has been set, mother. There is no going back. It was set the moment you placed the Odinspear in my hands and again when I knelt next to Odin's dead body and Thor challenged my succession to the throne. I am the rightful king of Asgard. One day you will understand"

Frigga watched him sadly as he walked towards the large double doors and pushed them open. Stopping at the entrance, he turned and looked at her.

"She wished me to relay her endless gratitude and her unwavering love"

"When will Barbara come back?" she asked for a second time.

"When she completes her task of destroying all those who dare question my right to claim what belongs to me" he said as he turned and began to walk down the long corridor.

Loki could not see the look of dismay that graced Frigga's perfect features but he heard the gasp of horror that escaped her lips.

* * *

"Oh, Loki" Karnilla purred as she sat down the length of his shaft, her nails digging into the soft skin of his chest.

He moaned in response, taking hold of her hips and thrusting up into the moist and tight folds of her sex. She moved atop him, meeting him halfway, the slapping wet sounds of their hips and thighs clashing resounding in the large room. The soft light of many moons bathed them in an almost haunting periwinkle glow. The silk tapestries blew in the crisp night air, which caused their pores to swell even as they lay covered in sweat and the fluids of sin.

"Fuck, Karnilla, fuck!" he groaned as she gyrated her hips, his entire length throbbing inside her. She laughed as she moved slowly, grinding her hips into his, squeezing her slippery folds around his cock and driving him to the edge of madness.

"Show me the extent of your loyalty" she panted, driving her nails deeper into his skin. His hold on her hips became bruising, his digits leaving bright red prints on her ivory skin. "Show me!"

"As commanded" he breathed into her neck then quickly flipped them over. Spreading her thighs wide apart, he slammed mercilessly into her, evoking a cry of half ecstasy and half pain. He began moving at a torturous pace, pounding her sloppily wet cunt. She bucked up and down on the bed, her breasts bouncing and her head thrown back on the pillows. Her mouth was agape, and she fisted her hands in her hair as she screamed to the heavens, her walls clenching as her muscles spasmed and her body succumbed to the throes of the multiple orgasms he wrung from her.

Their coupling was animalistic, bestial, venereal and bordering on savage. He ravished her, sinking his teeth into the skin of her shoulder as he held onto the sheets for support. The muscles on his back contorted and stretched, aiding his brusque movements into the core of her heat. His lovemaking lacked finesse, bountiful only in raw carnal hunger, a ravenous need for completion, the raging desire for physical satisfaction.

He groaned loudly into the valley of her breasts, trembling and shuddering as he reached his end. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, like a sensual yet lethal arachnid encircling her limbs around her doomed mate, poised to sink her fangs into his neck. Ready to inject the poison before she devoured her mate.

"Your child" she whispered while she ran her fingers through his hair "why did you bring him?"

"He is my seed. I will not leave him behind" he replied as he ran open lips from her breasts to her throat.

"And her?"

"Unable to return"

Karnilla smiled. It was time for the arachnid to feast on the soul of her mate.

"Then you must not go back to Midgard. You have your son. You have Asgard and Nornheim. You no longer need return to her. Stay with me. And once your enemies lay dead, have her join them. Sever the shackles that bind you"

"Have her join them?" Loki looked down at her with a smile.

"Yes. Have her join them"

End of Chapter 8

* * *

**Responses to reviews:**

_**Ithil Aerlinn:**__** No, not Tara! I always find it interesting in Gone with the Wind how the smallest plantation was the one used to house the soldiers, yet the larger and more luxurious homes were burned down lol. I am truly sorry to hear about what happened with your baby girl. I have no children myself, so I could not relate to what it must be like to part with one's child. It is great yet sad to see that you were able to identify with what I portrayed in the chapter. "The worst pain you can inflict on a mother is to deprive her of her child". You said it best. Keep that thought in mind as the story continues ;-) Much love darling, and Namaste in return!**_

_**CLTex:**__** I'm glad you found me on Tumblr! ;-) An insane mama bear indeed. You may hurt a woman's ego, you may break her heart, but you mess with her motherhood and she goes all kinds of batshit crazy on you. I can't wait for you to see what's in store! :-)**_

_**KeeperoftheNine:**__** Life has taken us both by the ruff of our neck, and won't let us go! I am still waiting for Vice, ya know ;-) How did it go with the Live Below the Line Challenge? And yes, Daddy Loki melts my frigid little heart as well. Just the vision of a little Loki makes me all giddy with feels! As for Dr. Doom, I have major plans for that guy! Love you too girl! xx**_

_**DoctorLokiLove:**__** As we say on Tumblr: I am sorry I am not sorry. Muahahahahhaha. Our heroine turned villain is falling apart, though the final breakdown is yet to happen. The seams are stretching, the stitching is beginning to tear, but the ultimate collapse is coming. You know, it may sound crazy but I am actually preparing myself emotionally for when I comes. As a writer, I must not only write emotions, I must channel them. I know what it is like to break down, to reach the end of my rope, to collapse and have no more strength. I know what it is like to feel the world crumble around me. And to write about it from a third person's point of view will be like revisiting all those emotions. I can't write about things I have not experienced in some way, which is why I have a great attachment to the character I have created. She is like an extension of myself, the woman who has gone through hell and back but still struggles to stand. I know what it is like to be in a controlling, poisonous relationship, with no way to break free yet still making the choice to stay. I know what it feels like to be betrayed by those I trusted and loved most. I am excited for those upcoming chapters when Barbara finally realizes the magnitude of Loki's actions, and yet I feel apprehensive about re-exploring those emotions. What Loki does when Barbara breaks is something I really wish to explore as well. Hope you're doing great hun! I hope you're enjoying your spring and summer! Love ya!**_

_**Guest:**__** You're absolutely correct. She has fallen from grace. I'm glad you enjoyed it darling!**_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** I too wonder, where is Barbara from Game of Shadows? I miss her as well, but like with all those that come acquainted with pain, she must evolve. **_

_**Vermillion:**__** Jaajaja no se porque, pero cuando lei tu mensaje solo me imagine un misil nuclear volando por el aire y dandole a Loki en el trasero! Me rei hasta que me dolio el estomago! Pero si, pobre Loki en la carcel sin su gel y alisadora de pelo! Obviamente su pelo es naturalmente rizado y el se lo aliza. Ay no, ese hombre es mas vanidoso que una diva. Me lo imagino frente al espejo, tomando su tiempo para crear esa grasosa y lisa obra maestra! Huy! Se esta poniendo caliente aqui adentro! Hasta la proxima!**_

_**raquel337:**__** AY MAMI! Have I really told you how much I love you? Not only do you take part in the plot development, but you still take the time to gush over the story online. By the way, scared of a little lightning? MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *evil laugh* Don't forget your Sperrys tomorrow! ;-)**_

_**Hiddles-Skittles:**__** Thank you Di-Di! I received your email with the new poster and I LOVE IT! I will upload it sometime tonight or tomorrow. You did it again girl! You are simply amazing! Let me know how the interview goes! ;-) By the way, do you only use Photoshop or are you well acquainted with Paint Shop Pro? **_

_**Chloe741:**__** Don't cry pumpkin! See, he's still around, just not with mommy for now ;-)**_

_**A fan:**__** Keep that up and I'm going to gush with feels faster than Old Faithful! And no, I won't telllllllllllllllllllllllllll youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu you will have to finddddddddddd ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut lol Muah!**_

_**Kat: **__** You caught the metaphor! Great! The white walls symbolized her innocence in the ways of true villainy. She is no longer pure, and has stained her hands with innocent blood. Thank you for your wonderful comments Kitty Kat! Say hello to the kiddos for me! And tell Martin to get his mind right! Only chapter 42, sheesh! Lol**_


	10. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_Oh my goodness, the responses I received from the last chapter are awesome! It is all anger and fury, and you know what? I love it! Not in a cruel way of course, but it is precisely the emotion I wished to awaken with that chapter. Hold on to that feeling, as it will help you live through the upcoming chapters. _**

_**Many of you have sent me messages asking who I've based Dr. Vick von Doom on. Well, it may be a little complicated, but he is vaguely based on the character in the Fantastic Four movies, played by the handsome and talented Julian McMahon (Nip/Tuck anyone? Whooo!). However, in my universe, the Fantastic Four did not exist, and he simply escaped after the series of mishaps and deadly accidents he caused in New York City. The rest of his profile and abilities are based on comic-verse Dr. Doom. Like Loki, he feels rejected and unloved, and deep down he craves acceptance and power. Only difference is, he used to be human, like Barbara. **_

_**Now on to the new chapter. Happy reading!**_

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 9

* * *

She walked the length of the tunnel, pausing to peer into the entrances on either side that gave way to large rooms where rows upon rows of robots were poised, ready to be powered up and given the order to unleash death upon their designated target. Many were already activated, and they walked to and fro, assisting their creator in the assembling and storage of other fellow creations. They moved like humans, conversed as humans, responded like humans, yet their metal faces remained void of any emotional trace. Their eyes were a piercing blue in whose depths she could see an intelligence that went beyond that of a simple programmed machine. They reasoned, they thought, they analyzed, and they acted in accordance to their surroundings. She reached the entrance at the end of the tunnel, where a large room the size of a warehouse was located. Inside, the bustle of movement and the constant barking of orders and the carrying of machinery and weapons reminded her of days long past.

The days in which she worked next to Dr. Selvig on the device to open the portal that would bring Loki's army into the world...

_"Dammit" Selvig curse, as the sparks died out, leaving only a burned metal shell on top of the small platform._

_Barbara barely stood, leaning against the wall to support her weak legs. She groaned as she rested her spinning head on the concrete. They had been going at it all afternoon. Trial after trial of stabilizing the engine for the Doctor's device had failed. They had tried every element in the platinum family: From Platinum itself, to Rhodium, to Ruthenium, to Palladium. Now Titanium had let them down. At least she hadn't seen her captor since her return. _

_"I don't get it" Barton said, arms crossed and looking at the destroyed engine as if it were an abomination "you said it was one of the most corrosion-resistant elements on the planet"_

_"It is!" Selvig replied "but its thermal conductivity is obviously pitiful" he said as he retrieved the small wreckage. He tossed it into the pile of other failed trials in the corner of the room._

_"It's not dense enough" Barbara interjected, putting her head up "It has a high strength-to-weight ratio, but it is 45% lighter than other metals. You'll need an element dense enough to sustain bursts of heat higher than 2000°C" _

_"Got any more bright ideas?" Barton snapped. Barbara ignored him. Her legs threatened to give way at any second; and the throbbing ache had not subsided. She had not eaten or drank anything since she arrived at the base, causing her body to tremble with hunger and weakness. _

_Loki approached and stopped at the door, listening to the trio discuss their latest failure. His eyes scanned the activity before settling on Barbara. Just then, he saw her nearly fall to the floor but she caught hold of the wall to steady herself. He knew she needed tending to and sustenance or she would collapse before her purpose had been served. He curtly beckoned a woman tapping away at a computer, and the two guards serving as Barbara's escort._

_"Take her to her quarters" he demanded._

_Barbara almost screamed at the sound of his voice. She jumped and instantly put her back to the wall. She did not dare look up at him and barely noticed his presence by looking no higher than his boots. A woman approached her and put an arm around her shoulders as the two guards stood on either side. As she walked by Loki, he put an arm out, and wrapped it around her stomach. He pulled her close and put his lips to her ear._

_"Tend to yourself, Barbara. You'll need strength for what's coming" he purred as his lips brushed the skin under her earlobe. She wanted to cringe in fear, but she managed to nod meekly in acknowledgement..._

Lost in her reverie, Barbara jumped at the sound of metal hitting the floor. A muffled curse was heard, along with the whirring of machinery, the beeping of computers, and the clanging of tools. Turning towards the sounds, she was met with the sight of a cloaked figure with his back to her, standing in front of a large armor shell. Next to it hung a robotic skeleton with an innumerable amount of wires running through it, their ends plugged into a large supercomputer. The artificial soldier was simply one of many, just another robotic in the flanks of powerful and lethal Doombots that now numbered more than three thousand.

"Need a hand?" she asked, seeing Dr. Doom look down at a piece of discarded metal on the floor.

"Not in the way you think" he replied, turning his head only halfway.

Curious, she walked closer to his work station. Hiding deep within the Earth under the ghost area of Chernobyl, they went undetected by the outside world and the all-seeing eyes of S.H.I.E.L.D. The never ending tunnels that ran for miles underneath the nuclear plants that once served to further the weapons program of the U.S.S.R. were now shelter for the world's most powerful outlaw. Now reinforced with a ten-foot wide layer of concrete, the tunnels were not pierced and read by the sonars that were constantly scanning the Earth's crust for the most minimal fluctuation in energy. He wanted to disappear, and he had succeeded. And now he had become host to the most dangerous woman in the world.

When she reached him, she was surprised to see that the piece of metal that had fallen to the floor came not from the armor he was building, but from the one that was attached to his body. On the lower side of his forearm she could see reddened, bloody skin where the metal had been peeled from it. He rested his forearm on the table, and she fought the urge to wrinkle her nose at the gory sight of the aftermath of him having to mutilate himself for the sake of creating his metallic army.

"For one who kills millions of people without a thought, you still retain many of your delicate sensibilities" he quipped, observing her facial struggle. He turned once again to the exposed skin of his arm, and retrieved a syringe attached to a device that looked like a gun from his vast array of medical equipment and tools.

"Do you really need to do that?" she asked, pointing at his arm with her nose.

"Every time" he answered, and drove the needle into his raw skin. He drew in a breath and managed not to wince in the presence of his guest, gritting his teeth and pursing his lips behind his metal mask. A vial began to fill, and she observed with fascination that his blood remained liquid and red. So normal. So natural. So human.

"What's his name?" he inquired as he pulled the needle out and placed a square of gauze to the still bleeding area.

"Whose?" she answered, suddenly alert.

"Your son's"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure you do. No need to play coy with me. I see you always toying with that strip of fabric attached to your wrist. The little rattle at the end literally screams 'mommy'. You stand there playing with it and looking at the wall, but your mind is somewhere off in space, isn't it? So, what is his name?"

She looked down at the small, metal rattle attached to the silk band of emerald green that had been used to tie one of Arik's tunics. Absentmindedly, her fingers toyed with it. She remembered the time when she wrapped it around his small waist, securing the green silk tunic that was identical to the one Loki wore under his armor, gold thread and accents around the collar giving it a royal air. Loki had looked at his son with immense pride and laughed as she wrapped Arik in a small version of his leather coat. Such happy times. Now everything that had been her son's lay in ashes somewhere in Washington DC...

"Arik" she said, not realized she had spoken his name.

"He took him?" Doom's deep, raspy voice pulled her from her musings once more.

She simply nodded and raised her head as her peripheral vision caught movement. He was retrieving the vial of blood from the syringe and snapping it into a mechanical device attached to the supercomputer.

"Smart move" he said, no longer looking at her but sitting in front of the large keyboard panel. He began to type in a large strand of code. Once complete, the device clicked and whirred, and the blood in the vial began to flow through a tube that was connected into the wires hooked to the skull of the metal skeleton. She followed the trail of liquid scarlet and her eyes widened with revelation.

"They're programmed with your genetic code" she said in wonder, looking at the infrastructure of the Doombot that was almost complete.

"Correct" he replied, turning in his chair and looking at his creation with great triumph "each of these bots carries my DNA. They are not simply pieces of artificial intelligence that act on command. They are extended versions of me. They are me. I have multiplied by the thousands"

"Are they sentient?" she asked amazed.

"Intelligently, only. They have no nervous system, so they feel no pain, nor do they register human emotion. In that regard, only I remain as such"

She looked at him. It was difficult for her to register the fact that the humanoid creature covered in cold, hard metal was still a man underneath. She had seen the skin that remained untouched beneath the armor that was now a part of his physical shell. He bled. He thought. He reasoned. He felt.

"What was it like? The accident?" she asked as she once again looked at the arm he had mutilated to retrieve his blood. The bleeding had stopped and the skin was once again becoming an ashy gray that was beginning to take on the sheen and hardness of metal. Without thinking, she reached out and touched it. He hissed at the sudden touch, causing her to flinch and snatch her hand away.

"It was glorious" he spoke a second later "like a shining star reaching out towards me. It engulfed me, even as I stood protected behind the very shields I created. It was like the embrace of a gentle lover, every cell in my being melting into its warmth. It was in that moment that the secret of the universe became clear. It's a shell, and it is up to us to develop and become what we are destined to be. Was it the same for you?"

"I died" she explained as she walked around the machinery "when I awoke, I was no longer human and I did not remember my life as one before Loki walked into it. As I lay dead, I remembered being lost in the darkness. Death is cold and empty; there is no sense of time, no memories to revisit. I realized" she paused and looked straight at Doom "that I was simply ordinary. No more than an ant in a colony, an insignificant minion with no great purpose, effortlessly crushed under a boot. Easily disposed of, helpless and fragile. I was nothing. But in death I also realized that we can all rise to greatness..."

"...Become equal to the gods" they both finished in unison.

Barbara and Victor Von Doom stood still, staring at the other. Both creatures of fate. Chosen. One by destiny, the other by love.

"Do you ever" he whispered "wish to go back? To be human again? What if there was a way?"

Barbara looked to the side at the thick wall of concrete. _What if?_

"I wish..." she began, but was unable to finish. Her hands absentmindedly reached for the silk sash tied around her wrist. She looked down at it and her eyes filled with tears.

Arik.

"No" she corrected, straightening her shoulders and forcing her tears to dry "I am a queen. That's all I have ever known and it is all I know to have been. What my life as a human was means nothing to me. I wish only to destroy those who stand in the way of what is rightfully mine"

"Now you sound like him" Doom chuckled, returning to his computer. Without her noticing, he watched and followed Barbara as she continued her walk around the warehouse, observing the active Doombots as they stashed case upon case of weapons that others were loading into a large aircraft at the end of the room. Both the weapons and aircraft bore one name: Von Doom.

"When do we attack?" she called out to him.

"At dawn" he spoke behind her, startling her.

"Our target?" she turned and faced him, looking him dead in the eye.

"That is up to you. Would you like to finish what your husband started?"

"New York" she said, her eyes narrowing with delight at the idea.

"New York will be, but not tomorrow. First we have a matter of personal interest to take care of. Now come, and watch as we terrorize the entire planet without even setting foot out of this place"

He guided her back to his workstation, where a camera had been mounted. Barbara watched bewildered as bots tapped away at computers, others tended to Doom as he came to sit on a plush throne in front of a black curtain, the logo of his multibillion dollar company imprinted on it.

"Initiate satellite transmission" he ordered, as he placed his arms on the golden arms of the throne, and faced the camera "it is time"

Barbara stood next to the camera and crossed her arm, the other reaching out to her mouth. She ran her index finger over her lips as she observed Victor Von Doom broadcast his message of terror to the world.

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Natasha Romanoff huffed as she watched the two men and a demigod toss words back and forth. She thought of Clint who was bedridden, recovering from the arrow that had run clean through his shoulder. It was times like these when she appreciated the one-woman missions she was usually assigned. Anything else was preferred to having to hear Tony's narcissism and crude humor, Fury's barking and Thor's never ending honor and nobility. Well, at least he didn't crack jokes about her boobs and didn't bark like a territorial Rottweiler. She crossed her arms over the table and looked at Fury who was once again, well, barking.

"Is this what you really want? For another seven million people to die before you realize that taking her out is our only option?"

"She will face justice for her actions, along with Loki. But killing her will not end the madness. She cannot be contained. No human weapon is powerful enough to stop her"

"Do not underestimate us, Thor" Fury retorted "we wiped out an entire fleet of aliens with one single nuke"

"Oh god" Tony cut in "not the wormhole talk again. Quick, someone get me my smelling salts!"

"You must see what I see, Director. You focus on her but do not place your attention to Loki. He is the reason she is doing this. This is not an attempt to take over your planet, this is vengeance, no longer upon me but upon you and your warriors"

"And how do you suggest we find him? She hasn't attacked in a week and something tells me he is not even on this rock anymore"

The sound of all monitors shutting off and the immediate murmurs of the crew in the Hellicarrier interrupted the discussion between the Director and his most powerful Avenger. They turned towards the control stations, when suddenly the screens turned on again, but this time all that was shown was static. Then everyone gasped as the image of a man covered in metal from head to toe and clothed in a cloak came on all screens. His voice then rang through the entirety of the Hellicarrier's speakers.

_"People of Earth. My once fellow men, women and children. Now no more than insignificant maggots that rot away in the putrefied stench of your society. Your leaders have lied to you. They have always lied. Do you not know that for regimes to rise, others must fall? Genocide is the basis of democracy. It always has been from the dawn of time. Secrets are kept from the unsuspecting populace who blindly and loyally pay their dues, struggling to survive and make a name for themselves while the fat cats sit upon the illusion they have created, laughing at those poor insignificant fools who simply go through the notions. The many serve the few. I know this, because I was once a fat cat. But then, a miracle. The illusion was shattered, my eyes were opened and I saw the light. The truth set me free. Now, I am a god. Fate granted me this gift and who am I to refuse the call? I am no messenger, I am no savior, I am no teacher. I am merely one to reveal the true face of those who hide behind their false interest in the common good. It is time to set up the regime this world needs. It will not be an illusion, there will be no false hopes and dreams. There will be only reality: Harsh and fair. One end for all, one purpose, one goal. So you see, it is the same story: Genocide and depletion. The world calls me a madman, a freak of nature, a grotesque mutation, an outcast of humanity. But the mask does not hide me, it is me. At least I show my true face, unlike those who plant their asses on your seats of power. Do you think you are safe? That your governments will raise arms to protect the dignity and fragility of their subjects, as a mother hen who guards her chicks under her wings? Do you think your heroes will save you? No. Hold your families close tonight. Make love to your wives and lovers. Tuck your children in at night. Say your prayers, whichever they may be. God bless the United States of America. God save the queen. Allah be praised. May Buddha bring you peace. Tomorrow, a new world will dawn. The gods will rise, and no theatrical clowns with fancy suits and flashy hammers will save you. Where is your god now?"_

Once again, the entire control room was dead silent as the screens went blank. But this time, it was not the woman they had been pursuing who was the cause for the sudden silence.

"Not another one" Director Fury groaned.

"Fancy? My suit is just fancy? Should I take that as a compliment?" Tony looked at Natasha who ignored him and kept her eyes fixed on the blank screens.

"Is he a new threat?" Thor spoke.

"Victor von Doom" Tony informed him "self-proclaimed scientific genius and rival billionaire. Not as handsome and charming as me, of course. Thought he could beat me when he took a team with him to space to observe some solar cloud. Some freak accident happened and he was exposed to the radiation. His entire team was killed but he miraculously survived. Turned into some sort of Iron Maiden, minus the rock star appeal. Disappeared after his stocks plummeted and he tried to create a time travel machine. It didn't work and he nearly wiped out New York all over again. I swear, I'm demolishing Stark Tower and I'm building in L.A. I'll take earthquakes to aliens and science madmen any day of the week"

"Sir?" Agent Maria Hill looked expectantly at her Director who still stood in a daze.

"Did you get a lock on the feed's location?"

"No sir, the location was locked and off the grid. It was a phantom live feed" a technician answered.

"I want everything we have on this guy on my station" Fury ordered as he crossed the bridge to his control platform.

"Director, what of Barbara and Loki?" Thor called out after him.

"You and Stark do whatever you think is necessary to find them. As soon as you capture either one, Thor, you go back to Asgard. I want them out of this planet. I'm sure you can deal with them there. Stark, you and Thor will be taken to Arizona where you will have complete access to our new defense system. Agent Romanoff, remain here and stand at the ready. We may need you before sunrise"

"You mean the one where you can walk anywhere on the planet in real time? Sweet! You ready to fly, big guy? Race you there!" Tony squealed, playfully smacking Thor on the bicep before heading to the doors, Thor in tow.

Director Fury watched as his two warriors began to exit the control room and followed an agent to the landing deck.

"Stark!" he called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't break my toys"

Fury turned back to his screens and delved into the information on humanity's new foe. He could not shake the feeling of uneasiness that settled in the pit of his stomach. Little did he know that a large military aircraft carrying Victor von Doom, Barbara and dozens of Doombots was crossing the Atlantic and heading for a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. base hidden in the barren mountains of the desert.

It was headed for Arizona.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

**_Responses to guest reviews:_**

**_Vermillion:_****_ Que impresionante que no pudiste digerir la escena intima entre Loki y Karnilla. Te entiendo. Yo he sido victim de la infidelidad, asi que esa escena fue muy dificil de escribir. Leyendola otra vez, me di cuenta que desahogue mucho del enojo que todavia llevo por dentro en esa escena. No te preocupes, que esa frase la usamos tambien los Salvadoreños, y mucho! Loki en realidad esta siento un perro, y pronto tendra su merecido! ;-) Hasta la proxima, chica!_**

**_Silent Reader:_****_ Oh no, what did I do? Hang in there hunny!_**

**_RisDOLL:_****_ Aww, I wish I could answer all your questions, but I am afraid I will have to let you find out the answers as the story progresses. Like I said in a previous chapter, things are about to get very difficult for our pair. This is only the beginning. Stay strong darling! :-)_**

**_Lisa F:_****_ Thank you darling! Hope you continue to enjoy! Confusing, says you? I think you are quite right about that, says I! ;-)_**

**_Karen:_****_ Thank you and your sister, hunny! I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story! Muah! Xx_**


	11. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Who's ready for some old-fashioned superhero vs. villain action? I know I am! ;-)**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 10

* * *

The stealth aircraft touched down on the barren desert, twenty miles from the Project Elysium Power Plant, the decoy name for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Delta Four base. It was a new facility, built to replace Project Pegasus, the Alpha One base destroyed during Loki's arrival on Earth three years prior.

The cargo hold doors opened, and a man and a woman exited the aircraft. A long line of military vehicles waited, driven by hired mercenaries. Mechanical soldiers rushed out behind Barbara and Doom and made for the vehicles.

"No need for extra drivers" said Doom. The bots immediately pulled the drivers from the SUV's and executed them, taking their place behind the wheel. The others jumped into the cabins. Barbara looked down at the dead mercenaries as she walked past them and boarded the Humvee at the front of the line, jumping onto the truck bed. Doom followed, and sat opposite her. She looked back at the stealth airplane as they pulled off, disappearing into the darkness of the Arizona desert.

Barbara remembered the last time she had set foot inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. She recalled sitting inside an interrogation room inside the Hellicarrier, feeding her half-truths to Director Fury to save her face. She hadn't lied, she had simply not divulged everything they wanted to hear. Why hadn't she escaped when she had the easy opportunity at Stuttgart? Why had Loki not placed her under mind control as he did Selvig and Barton? Why had she willingly informed Barton where to find the Iridium, and gotten Loki inside the Staatsgalerie? She had consciously betrayed her own race. Had she truly had conviction and a strong moral character, she would have embraced death at his hands rather than aid him in his quest for power. She would have stood steadfast and defiant, but instead, she gave in. She was no better than he was. And he had seen it. She lacked conviction, just as he did.

"We are five miles out" Doom's voice pulled her from her reverie.

"When does Thanos attack?"

"Once he receives the information on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s defensive systems" he said without looking up from his pad that displayed the infrastructure of the base "one hit from a nuke was enough for him"

"A powerful godlike alien fears weapons created by humans" she scoffed, then fixed Doom with a stern gaze "is that the only reason why you're going in?"

"Well, aren't you a smart one? No, that is not the only reason. They have something I want. The bitter Titan gets his information, I get mine. Doesn't have to be the same one"

Barbara smiled. From under his dark hood Doom watched the way the desert winds whipped her hair about, long spiral curls flying behind her. He observed the high tower of her neck as she turned once again to look behind them at the long row of vehicles that followed. Upon his agreement with Loki, he had endeavored to learn all there was to know about the mortal woman she had once been. He had become fascinated with the fact that the feared and powerful Phoenix was nothing more than Loki's creation, the result of his tampering with her humanity. He had taken a gem in the rough, and transformed it into a sparkling diamond.

Suddenly, the cars stopped. Barbara immediately stood behind the cabin and looked out. One hundred yards in front of them was the base. She could see the dangerous electric fence that protected the perimeter, the bright lights that surrounded the facility.

Doom came to stand beside her as the voice rang out through the radio.

"Unidentified vehicles, this is Delta 4. You are in restricted US military space. Identify yourself. Over"

The request came through the radio repeatedly and went unanswered as the vehicles sped toward the gates of the base once again.

"Unidentified vehicles, walk ident and proceed southwest out of the area now. If you fail to comply, we will use deadly force"

This time the vehicles stopped no more than fifty feet from the gates. Doom turned to Barbara, who returned his gaze.

"Shall we?" he said, extending his arm out. She gave him a wicked smile and jumped out of the Humvee, coming to stand in front of it. She could hear the sirens that were going off inside the base, and she saw the bustle of movement as soldiers streamed out and ran towards the gate, weapons aimed and at the ready. She looked back, and smiled upon seeing dozens upon dozens of doombots standing behind her and Doom walking over to join her.

"Put your weapons down or we will kill you!" this time, the voice came through the speakers placed around the electric fence.

Doom laughed. He raised his hands, and before any of the soldiers stationed at the gates could react, he sent a big surge of electricity forward. The fence short circuited, spending sparks and live wires all around, electrocuting many of the men. The rest opened fire. Barbara's eyes changed and the onslaught of bullets stopped in midair only inches from them, then they fell to the ground. With another glance, the windows on the buildings shattered, raining down upon the panicked agents and workers who were now running to and fro.

"Leave no survivors" Doom instructed his doombots. Immediately, some positioned themselves on the far-range machine guns stationed on the roofs of the vehicles while others prepared to rush the security gates; but Barbara was already one step ahead. Unsheathing her swords, she ran towards the entrance and with a long jump, attacked the soldiers. No firepower or physical skill was enough to halt her, and she left a trail of maimed bodies lying in pools of blood behind her as she forced her way into the base.

"Ladies first" Doom chuckled, then sent his bots forward. Walking behind them, he fired large bursts of electricity, weakening the power system to the entire base. Lights flickered, cables burst, electric systems malfunctioned. The vehicles followed, speeding into the base, firing a storm of bullets upon the hundreds of agents and technicians that tried to defend or flee the area. Upon reaching Barbara, Doom saw her jumping on two men who were firing at her. They fell on their backs as she came upon them, bringing her swords down and stabbing them through their heart. She wrung the blades from their lifeless bodies, large spurts of blood gushing out and staining the leather of her garb.

"Impressive" he called out to her "I take back what I said about your delicate sensibilities"

Just then, two small figures that seemed like small aircraft began to fly closer to the base. As they approached, Doom and Barbara noticed that it was two human figures who were quickly descending upon them. She caught a quick glimpse of flowing red...

"Thor" she whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"Ah, looks like your dear brother-in-law has finally arrived" Doom quipped "and the infamous Iron Man"

"Leave Thor to me" she said as she saw Thor swooping down to reach the ground, then followed Doom to the doors of the main building. They stepped over the dead bodies that covered the entrance and walked inside, headed for the elevators. Fifty stories below, in a large underground chamber, the coveted information was waiting.

A new, grand scientific and technological breakthrough, courtesy of the collaboration of two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest minds: Bruce Banner and Dr. Erik Selvig. Together, they had created a defense system unlike any other: The ability to walk anywhere on Earth in real time, in both the present and the past.

The beginnings of time travel.

* * *

"Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Delta Four base is under attack" Jarvis' voice warned as Tony and Thor flew across the mid-southern part of the country.

"Bloody hell" Tony muttered, as the suit changed into autopilot and the scenes of destruction and death were shown before him as they unfolded. He watched horrified as a small army and one who appeared to be a woman attacked the hundreds of workers. Military vehicles sped around, machine guns shooting down any in their path. Explosions rocked the base, large bursts of sparks and light going off in different buildings. It was obvious that the base was not just being attacked, it was being destroyed.

He looked at Thor, who flew beside him, his arm outstretched and holding his famous Mjolnir.

"Sir, I have detected that the infiltrators carrying out the attack are not of human origin. They appear to be robotic in nature. The percentage of fatalities is currently at 75%"

"Jarvis, we need to get there now! Put us in overdrive"

Thor watched as Tony suddenly flew off in a sonic boost, zooming past him and disappearing into the night. Following suit, he flew faster, and swooped down upon seeing Tony drop under the thick layer of cloud. What he saw upon entering the lower skies left him horrified. Instead of his vision registering the familiar sight of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s home base, he was met with the terrifying sight of utter death and desolation. Tony landed in the middle of the courtyard with Thor beside him, bringing his hammer down onto the ground as he landed, sending an immense burst of power all around, bringing the doombots down, writhing as they short circuited from the burst of energy that came from Mjolnir.

"Sir, it appears they possess extremely high levels of electrical charge. I suggest you engage with caution" Jarvis spoke to Tony once again.

"Then we fight electricity with electricity" Tony said, turning to Thor "hey, big guy..."

"Barbara"

"What?"

"It is her" Thor said. Tony followed his line of vision, and caught glimpse of a woman walking behind a man into the elevators.

"Well, I'll be damned. I finally get to meet the little devious goddess. You think that's Loki with her?"

Thor had no chance to respond. The doombots had already risen and were running towards them. Large surges of blue electric charge flew out from their hands, hitting Tony and brining him down, his armor suit sparking. Thor raised Mjolnir to the skies, large clasps of thunder and lightning surging down into his powerful weapon. He then aimed it at the bots, who stopped in their tracks and became paralyzed with the gargantuan burst of thunder.

"Now, Stark!" he called out.

"Atta boy" Tony said as the compartments in his suit that held his missiles opened, and they shot out towards their stunned targets. The bots screamed as the projectiles exploded inside their bodies, and they fell in heaps of broken, sparking metal.

"Where do they come from?" Tony asked as he looked down at the bots who were now wreckages.

"I'm going after them" Thor said and made for the main building whose façade was now beginning to crumble.

"Not a good idea. You do realize that's exactly what they want you to do, right?"

Thor neither answered nor acknowledged him as he continued to make his way to the entrance.

"You're walking into a death trap!" he called after him.

Tony watched him disappear into the building, then looked down at one of the destroyed robots. A plaque engraved with an upside down triangle and the name 'von Doom' was engraved into its chest.

"Shit" he muttered "it's not Loki. It's Victor"

"Sir" Jarvis' voice came through "I have detected a large explosion in the sub subbasement of the base. The power system is also surging. It appears infiltrators have reached the main servers"

"He's going after the new system" his blood ran cold as realization dawned on him. His eyes widened when he noticed vehicles driven by other bots approaching with their guns aimed straight at him. He lifted off, and flew into the building while another set of missiles exited his suit, and destroyed the vehicles along with their occupants. He landed in front of the elevators, and noticed that the car was already reaching the sub subbasement. Blasting the door open with his hand cannon, he jumped into the elevator shaft, and dropped fifty stories below.

* * *

The moment the elevator doors opened, Barbara and Doom walked out to at least a hundred guns pointed at them. They instantly placed their hands up in surrender.

"Drop your weapons, and get down on your knees" yelled an agent.

Barbara and Doom looked at each other, then she turned to the agents with a smile. Immediately, their guns broke into pieces. In a flash, her swords were in her hands, and agents began to fall, impaled, sliced, and slashed. Doom remained at the elevator doors with his hands still up, simply watching the carnage that was unfolding before him.

"Such a thing of beauty to behold" he said as Barbara slit the throat of the last agent that remained standing. He wheezed and choked on the blood that poured out of his windpipe, then fell lifeless to the floor. He watched her as she remained standing, her back to him and breathing hard. He could see the blood splattered on her skin and dripping off the sleek leather that covered her and off the tips of her blades.

"Are you just going to stand there watching me?" she said, turning towards him. He chuckled and moved forward, sending a big surge of power from his hand to the high tech security doors in front of them. Two seconds later, it exploded, and they entered the threshold of the main server level. Behind it, was the chamber that held the new defense system.

"Well, this is highly inconvenient" Doom said upon noticing the retina scanner next to the metal doors.

"Is it?" Barbara asked sarcastically as she walked back out and began dragging the body of a dead agent. On his badge read the name and title: 'Daniel Wojda, Director of Systems Analysis'. She carried him effortlessly, like a rag doll behind her. She dropped the corpse at Doom's feet, who hauled him up by the hair with one hand, then forced his eyelid open with the other.

"I love a proactive woman" Doom turned to Barbara as he pressed the man's face to the retina scanner. The mechanism beeped and the metal doors began to slide apart.

"Barbara, you can't do this"

They both turned at the sound of the deep voice behind them. At the threshold Thor stood, his massive body taking up most of the entrance.

"Well then, I'll leave you to your family reunion" Doom said, dropping the body and walking inside the chamber.

Barbara turned to face Thor, and took a few steps towards him.

"Come to stop me, Thor?"

"Why are you doing this? Why must you hurt the inhabitants of this planet? Why continue on this path? Where is Loki?"

"Why not?" she replied with venom in her voice "you have the throne, you're king of Asgard. Enjoy it and leave Loki and I to our business"

"I will not stand idle while you destroy innocent lives. I have sworn to protect this world, even from those dearest to my heart"

She laughed. _If only Loki were here to see this..._

"Protect them from what? Themselves? They destroy their own lives, corrupt their own souls, and have forgotten the value of life itself. These people need leadership, not protection"

"Look at them Barbara, look around you. These were people who did not deserve to be robbed of their lives in such a cruel way. You forget you were once one of them"

She opened her mouth to speak but said nothing. Her breathing became labored, and Thor could see a battle raging within her. He took a few steps forward, and offered his hand to her.

"Help me, Barbara. Help me help you. Together, we can still save Loki. He needs you"

"We don't need saving" she spat, her eyes flashing gold. Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter, then he was thrown backwards, his back colliding with the elevator doors. He rolled away just as she came down upon him, her swords hitting concrete instead. He stood on his feet and dodged her blows, his hammer laying discarded away from him. Then the sound of a loud thud and a muffled curse gathered her attention. She turned towards the sound just in time to see the elevator doors being pried open, and a staggering Iron Man bursting onto the scene.

"Damn magnetic cables fucking up my boosters. Dude, that felt worse than the hangover I had after the closing night of Woodstock" he muttered as he struggled to get to his feet "You know, they call it 'the day the music died', but it's actually the day my liver died... WHOA!"

He froze upon seeing a projectile flying towards him, and he moved just in time to avoid being impaled by one of Barbara's swords. He whipped his head around, and watched as it became encrusted into the wall. He turned back towards her and opened the face piece of his mask, allowing him a full view of the woman who had turned the world upside down.

"Oh my sweet goddess" he said, looking her over "I would have wifed you too. You know, your little brother sure has excellent taste in women, I give him that one"

"Stark..." Thor warned.

Barbara narrowed her eyes at the famous Iron Man, then returned the gesture of looking him over before meeting his eyes, a wicked glint in hers.

"It's alright sweetheart, I tend to have that effect on women" he teased, winking and giving her a devious smile.

"You mean this effect?"

"SHIT!" he groaned out in pain as the armor pieces around his abdomen contracted suddenly. His eyes widened and the wind was knocked out of him, his crotch piece constricting him to the point of agony. He fell to his knees, his eyes glazed and teary before falling to the floor moaning in pain.

"You're a clown" Barbara laughed.

"Ouch, my balls" he groaned "If I can't have kids after this, I don't give a damn who you are, I'm coming for you sweetcakes"

"Barbara, enough"

She turned to Thor once again, switching her remaining blade to her right hand. Thor summoned Mjolnir and twirled it in his hands, a sign that his patience was growing thin.

"And how do you plan to stop me? You would dare raise Mjolnir against me?"

"I will not fight you, but I will not allow you to continue hurting the people of this planet"

"Then you will have to" she growled.

Thor brought his arm up to cover him as part of the roof collapsed on him. With a bellow, he emerged from the rubble, and pounded his hammer onto the ground. The ground cracked and collapsed under her, but she managed to cling on to the edge so as to not fall into the massive power engines below.

Tony had now managed to get back on his feet, and limped his way into the chamber. He had barely crossed the doors when a big burst of energy hit him straight in the chest. He fell onto his back again, arms and legs spread out.

"I'm getting my ass kicked tonight" he mumbled.

"Hello, Tony" Doom spoke as he came to stand above him "long time no see, old friend"

"Sir, power is now at two hundred percent" Jarvis spoke.

"Fancy seeing you here, Victor" Tony replied just as a large surge shot out from his chest piece, hitting Doom right in his mask. Doom cried out, and fell to the ground holding his face.

"You're too late" he growled, turning to Tony. The metal of his face was melting and dripping to the floor. "By now, the servers have self-destructed, and the coding for your system is gone along with it!"

"Yeah? Well, I was planning on using it to locate Ms. Loki over there, but I already found her. Thanks though, for bringing her here. Saves me the trouble of risking having my nuts crushed again. Oh, by the way, by now there are probably about five quinjets flying around the base. You know, just in case you're still considering walking out of here"

"Oh, are there? Time to go then"

He pulled the external hardrive he had inserted into the supercomputer on one of the large panels, and stuffed it into his coat just as Tony sent out another blast from his hand cannons. He dodged it, and the blow hit the panel. It exploded, triggering a chain reaction. One by the one, the panels of the supercomputer that powered the new defense system began to explode. Doom threw a large piece of concrete at Tony, slamming him against the base of one of the panels just as it exploded. Debris fell on him, burying him under layers of thick rubble.

"We're done here" Doom said as he exited the chamber and walked past Thor, who was busy blocking the onslaught of blows from Barbara's swords and avoiding the pieces of concrete that were ripped from the walls and hurled at him.

Doom stretched out his hands, and a burst hit the wall at the end of the corridor, giving way to an area of the base that led to the underground transport deck. He looked back, and with a massive burst of energy, caused the entire roof to weaken. Large boulders of concrete began to fall, and the ground trembled.

The entire base was about to collapse into itself.

Barbara and Thor stumbled, and she stopped her attack when a huge boulder came crashing down between her and Thor. Taking the opportunity, she ran to the end of the hall where Doom waited. Moments later, they emerged from the base onto the tarmac, where the stealth plane awaited, the wreckage of five quinjets littered across the runway.

The remaining bots were loading the last of the many cases containing nuke warheads into the aircraft just as the Hummer carrying Doom and Barbara drove up.

"Wrap it up, boys. We have what we came for" he said as he followed Barbara into the plane.

No more than five minutes later, a stealth plane disappeared into the atmosphere just as Thor flew out of the base, carrying a weakened Iron Man over his shoulder. Behind them, the Delta Four S.H.I.E.L.D. base exploded in a gigantic ball of fire, before collapsing into itself, leaving only a giant hole of rubble.

There were no survivors.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

_**Responses to guest reviews:**_

_**Silent Reader:**__** Something is definitely a-brewin', so keep a-watchin'! I don't know, do I see what you say you see, so we see what we both think we both see? Lol ;-)**_

_**Vermillion:**__** La batalla de los egos entre Tony y Victor solamente esta comenzando, pero como dicen en El Salvador: Esto se va a poner buenisimo! Millionbots suena como un gran nombre, pero me pregunto, cual sera el mio? Eribots? Jajajaja Yo tambien quiero mi propio Jarvis y mi propio Dummy! Me da risa como Tony lo trata como un burro pero a la misma vez le tiene mucho cariño, tanto que lo rescato en Iron Man 3. El personaje de Tony es maravilloso, espero que le haya hecho justicia. Hasta la proxima chica! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! ^_^**_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** You better concentrate girl, we can't have you failing any classes! Ehehehehe The Loki tag on Tumblr also hits me hard in the area of my sexual orientation. I know it's going to make my ovaries explode and yet I still go surf that damn tag. Blimey! Can't stay away from it though! Damn that gorgeous Hiddles and his perfection! Lol ahem... sorry... fangirl moment :-p**_

_**Kat:**__** Oh, thanks darling! Your comments are always a joy to read! Believe it or not, the scene between Loki and Karnilla was very easy to write, in fact I had a lot of fun writing it! Maybe it was the fact that Loki was being an adulterous piece of shit, or maybe it was just the boldness of it. Do my talents know no bounds? Well, I will say that I have never been able to roast a chicken. I always burn it or it just doesn't taste right lol**_

_**Guest:**__** Thank you sweetie! :-)**_

_**RisDOLL:**__** Well, well, well... be careful what you wish for darling, because you just might get it! ;-) And we all know what happens when a woman feels lonely or abandoned by her man... cough cough. Shows just how sure Loki is of himself, thinking that Barbara is going to be able to take anything he throws at her. HA! The little fool. I can't wait to see when it comes back to bite him in the butt lol**_


	12. Chapter 11

*****WARNING*** - The following chapter contains mature content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropriate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:****_I am so truly sorry for the delay in posting the new chapter. I have never gone past two weeks without updating since this story began, but alas, I was unable to write a new chapter last weekend. I needed a little time for myself to recharge after encountering some tough and difficult issues of a personal nature. My emotional state was not optimal to sit down and pen a new chapter, as I would not have given it justice. If I write, I give it my all in both heart and mind, something that would not have happened had I updated last week. Please accept my apologies for the inconvenience, I hope you forgive me and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 11

* * *

_For every mistake made there is a price that must be paid. For every life taken, another is claimed in ransom. For every drop of blood spilled, suffering is returned. For every error, there is a consequence. Every blessing comes with a curse, every rose with a thorn, every love with an amount of heartbreak. Summer gives way to autumn, blooms wither away, day turns to night, stars cease their seemingly endless sparkle. Innocence gives way to malice, love gives way to resentment, goodness gives way to evil, bliss gives way to heartache. Life succumbs to death. Pain becomes madness. Loss becomes mayhem._

_Light turns to darkness..._

* * *

Silence reigned over the throne room, every face aghast with horror and dismay. Then suddenly, voices rose in protest and pleading.

"For the sake of this realm, and for the ultimate goal of maintaining unity and peace within the Nine Realms, there must be uniformity of mind within these walls" Loki's voice rose over the desperate squabbling of balding, bearded old men and legionnaires at the bottom of the dais. From the throne, he scowled, hating the very need for a High Council, the very ones who had once applauded Odin's decision to crown a boisterous and idiotic, proud and selfish Thor as King of Asgard. He hated the people and the pointless traditions that kept them lulled in a state of willful ignorance and bliss. There was no use for withered old men who had lived for many millennia to have a say or voice an opinion in affairs of state. The king held absolute power, the High Council's purpose was to simply inform the people of the decisions of their ruler. Perhaps it was time for the Council to be bled...

"But to act upon this will be to raise arms against our own people. Let not your subjects pay for the offenses laid against your throne. It was Jotunheim who trespassed our borders and took the queen. With your loss, Asgard needed to survive. Thor was next in line and so..."

"I will not have a divided kingdom!" Loki boomed "nor will I tolerate any questioning on my judgment and my rule. Our people need stability, something they have been denied for far too long. My duty as king is to protect this realm even from threats that reside within. Every enemy of Asgard will be eradicated and made example of. Every single one. Now go. Begin within this palace and the warriors who guard its walls"

"But my liege, if I may..." a legionnaire began.

"I want every single traitor imprisoned! Begin with Lady Sif and Volstagg. Let them be the first to taste the executioner's blade. And as for you" he glared at every single men who stood terrified before him "the courtyard of this palace will be stained red with your blood if you dare plot against me"

Loki scanned their faces as they each crossed their hands over their heart and for the third time in their long lives, pledged their allegiance. This time a smile did not grace his features as he watched them file out of the throne room; it was a grimace.

Suddenly, a Norn demon warrior disguised as an Asgardian palace guard stepped from behind the dais and walked around to face the steps. Loki was beginning to descend when he caught sight of one of Karnilla's spies and halted in his steps. He gripped the spear tighter.

"You will bleed your own people?"

"Those that demand Thor's reign in place of my own have no place in Asgard while I am king"

"Boldness and ruthlessness. Something this realm has long been without. My queen will be very pleased"

Loki stepped down and walked past the Norn warrior in the direction of the massive golden doors.

"Then you tell Karnilla that she is to send her forces to join mine as soon as I give the command" he spoke without looking back "and to deliver what was agreed immediately upon her arrival. I will not have her stand next to the throne unless our bargain is fulfilled"

He waited for no answer as he exited the throne room and made for the private areas of the palace. Soon he reached the steps that led to a secluded area very near to Barbara's old chambers.

"Let no one else enter until I emerge" he ordered the guards stationed on the hall as he entered Arik's nursery. Frigga and Fulla fawned over the little prince as he fussed inside his golden crib, refusing to sleep. A group of attendants moved around the massive room, tidying the nursery and placing away golden toys and trinkets that kept the prince entertained.

"Leave us" he ordered the moment he set foot within. Fulla and the rest of the attendants bowed before quickly leaving the nursery. Frigga walked up to her son, and placed a hand on his arm.

"He has been restless of late" she said, looking up at Loki "he cries at times and calls for his mother"

He simply looked back at Frigga, who gave him a soft smile before she too, exited.

Upon seeing him, Arik jumped to his feet and threw his arms up, begging to be picked up. The Odinspear glowed and disappeared in his hand just as he reached the crib and engulfed his son in his arms. He noticed the wet trail of tears that stained his cheeks.

"Mama, mama, mama" Arik whimpered in between sobs. He wrapped his small arms around Loki's neck as he carried him to the balcony.

"It will all be over soon" Loki whispered in his ear. The sound of his voice instantly soothed the upset child as his sobs quieted.

"Mama..." Arik barely spoke as his eyes became heavy with sleep. He yawned, and rubbed his droopy eyelids with a balled fist before finally resting his head on his father's shoulder. Loki let out a sigh of relief when finally, the sound of Arik's even breathing marked his fall into a deep, restful sleep.

He clenched his jaw in anger upon realizing the position his son had been placed into: A child who begged for his mother who was aeons away. He could see the subtle change in Arik from a happy, carefree baby that was slowly becoming a sad little prince.

"She will not tarry long, I swear to you" he whispered once again into his ear as he re-entered the chamber and placed him in the crib. He covered him with a white fur blanket and stood watching him. Even though Arik was nearly a complete reflection of his father, he saw Barbara. Only her.

He smoothed back a stray lock of obsidian hair on his son's forehead before standing upright and walking to the middle of the room. His booted foot kicked a small object that lay discarded on the floor. He looked down and picked up the small golden lion. Clutching it in his hand, he smiled. A second later, he was gone.

He emerged on Earth, on the same place he had appeared many times before. But the sight that welcomed him was not of the sleeping, feminine form of the woman he loved. There were no white walls, no imposing residence, no large bed in which she always waited for him, eager to be filled by him, and longing to become lost in his embrace.

There was no woman.

There were only ashes.

* * *

Doom looked up from the small, titanium covered chamber that was being fitted with a superconductor when his doombots suddenly ceased their work and stood at the ready, eyes fixed on something behind him. He smiled but did not turn around, returning instead to sort the many wires that were being plugged into the engine for the superconductor of his newest creation.

"She is on the last room on the right at the end of the hall on the third lower floor" he spoke "have no worries, I have been the most attentive of hosts. She is being given the royal treatment required for one of her status"

"Why did she come here?"

"I wouldn't know. You are her husband, you should know these things. She suddenly appeared one night in the tunnels and gave no reason for locking herself up here. Just two days ago, we hit S.H.I.E.L.D. right where it hurts. You were right, victory is certain with her around. She truly is a thing of beauty to behold in battle, she is fearless. A warrior in her own right. Tomorrow we finish what you failed to do three years ago"

"Have care how you speak of what is mine, Doom. Have you shared words with the Titan?" Loki ignored his last words and began to pace.

Doom laughed. "Worry not, Asgardian. He has been given the information you requested: The wrong one. He still hasn't found a way to reach Earth, which leaves more than enough time to play superheroes and villains with Fury's clowns. Like a cat, I like to play with my prey before I ravish it. I admire it before I taste it" he purred as he turned and faced his visitor. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"It will not be long before Thanos finds another pathway between worlds" he said "I want you to kill Thor if you can. Have Barbara draw close to him"

"And how is she to accomplish that? He does not trust her even as he refuses to raise an arm against her"

"Use his woman"

"Jane Foster? That's impossible. No one can find her"

Loki walked up to Doom and the two men stood face to face. He raised his index finger and looked straight into Doom's eyes.

"Find her" he ordered in a dangerous voice before turning and heading for the corridor. Had he looked back he would have seen Doom watch him go, then crush the engine part he held as he balled his hand into a fist.

* * *

Switching off the water, she scrunched her wet hair before sliding the glass door open and retrieving a towel from the rack. She patted her body dry before she wrapped the tower around her torso and stepped out of the shower. Her quarters were not architecturally grand, but aesthetic. A typical military living space. The luxury she enjoyed came from items that filled the space, not the constructional design of it.

She walked on top of the plush rugs that covered the concrete floor and entered the bedroom. A large, comfortable bed was in the middle, covered in black satin bedding. Bright common light fixtures had been replaced with soft burning lamps, red satin curtains surrounded the bed and covered the barren concrete walls. The dingy, cavernous and dark living space had been turned into an opulent underground chamber fit for a queen. Barbara moved to remove her towel when her eyes caught sight of the shadow created by the figure that stood in the middle of the room. A second later, the towel lay discarded on the floor as she ran towards a pair of waiting arms that scooped her up in the tightest of embraces.

"Loki! You're back!" she cried out in delight as she reached him, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. She kissed him fiercely, devouring his lips while her fingers became tangled in his hair. His hands roamed her still damp skin, finally coming to rest on her rear, pushing her hard against him.

"I missed you. Most ardently" he spoke against her lips. She responded by softly biting his bottom lip.

They were a tangle of limbs as he moved towards the bed. He deposited her on it, the weight of his body pinning her to the soft mattress. She clawed at the bindings and strappings of his getup, freeing the clasps of the different pieces of his armor. She had only managed to pull back the coat that covered him, when his garments suddenly disappeared from his body. She laughed then sighed at the sudden skin on skin contact, when suddenly her breath hitched in her throat when his lips traced her jaw then traveled down the length of her neck, past her breasts, down her navel to the moistening folds of her heat. He landed on his knees at the foot of the bed and spread her legs wide open, diving into her, his tongue darting out to taste her.

"YESSS!" she screamed, every muscle in her body tensing at the sudden yet welcome intrusion. He lapped at her, nibbled and suckled, making wet noises as his mouth ravished her. She rested on her elbows and looked down at his face buried between her thighs. She nearly came when he looked up at her from his position, his eyes now dark with desire.

Suddenly and without warning, he stood and pulled her towards the edge, entering her in one swift stroke. Her back arched and she pulled her legs higher towards her, allowing him a deeper angle. He rode her hard, his hips slamming into hers, each thrust pushing them higher onto the bed. They tumbled upon it, tossing and turning and becoming entangled in the black satin. He rolled onto his back and she straddled him, slowly grinding and rotating her hips atop him.

"Woman you're amazing" he breathed, feeling her tense up as she got closer to the edge. He thrust upwards meeting her movements, his hands cupping her ass as he sat up, taking a nipple into his mouth. He sped up his pace when he heard her breath hitch in her throat and felt her walls suddenly clench around him like a vice. She held on to him for dear life, her entire body shaking and convulsing as she came with the force of a cyclone. She was still riding the waves of her orgasm when he flipped her onto her back, his hands tangling in her hair and his eyes burning into hers.

"Come with me baby, come with me..." she whispered as he moved inside her. He struggled for control as he felt his end nearing. He had finally returned where he belonged, in the arms of the woman beneath him, and this moment was too sweet for it to end so soon.

"Barbara..." he breathed against her lips "Barbara..."

He voiced her name over and over as if in prayer, as if in worship, as if imploring for redemption. Her eyes filled with tears. There was something in the way his eyes bore into hers. She could see adoration, raw desire, yearning, supplication... and guilt.

"Loki..." she whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes shut and buried his face in the crook of her neck, groaning loudly as he finally met his end. She held him tightly against her, wrapping her legs and arms around his trembling form. It was not the vicious grip of a poisonous arachnid, but the loving embrace of the wings of a butterfly, the silken cocoon of her love.

Time seemed to stop, the constant ticking of the clock stilled for the sake of two lovers, lost in both distance and time. For a long time, neither of them moved as he lay wrapped in her embrace, his head resting on her chest, his arm secured around her. She ran her fingers through his hair, while their free hands were joined, creating a fingerplay that was all their own.

"Arik?" she inquired softly. He stirred and raised his head, looking down at her with a soft smile before disengaging from her and sitting on the bed. He opened his palm to her as it glowed, and then presented her with a small, golden lion that materialized on his hand.

"Perfectly well" he answered as she took the small toy "enjoying the doting of my mother and the endless fawning of servants"

"She will spoil him" she laughed sadly, resting her head on his shoulder "how did she react?"

"As any mother would. Surprise gave way to delight. She adores him, and he does her. She sends all her love to you"

"Ah, Frigga" she sighed lovingly "her devotion will never end"

She turned the small toy in her hands, imagining her little boy playing with it while he enjoyed the affection of his loving grandmother and the attention of palace maidens. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, its trail coming to an abrupt end when Loki wiped it away.

"It will all be over soon" he found himself whispering into her ear the same words he had just uttered into his son's.

"How soon? What else must be done before we are finally where we belong?"

"Complications have arisen. There are many within Asgard that favor Thor's rule over mine, many among them being commanders within the army. Ragnar's loyalty has been compromised"

"But Ragnar was loyal to you!"

"He was, until I discovered he secretly waited for Thor to return. I have ordered the Bifrost closed and the gatekeeper imprisoned. You understand my reasons for keeping you here, do you not? I cannot afford to have harm come to you again nor risk danger coming to our son"

She simply nodded, bringing the golden lion to her lips. She inhaled, a deep part in her subconscious hoping to catch the faintest trace of her baby's scent, a diminutive whiff of his essence.

"Thor must die" Loki spoke darkly. Her eyes rose and she looked at the far wall, thoughts racing through her mind.

"He will not die easily" she replied with the same vehemence.

"Destroy his heart and the man will soon follow"

She raised her head and looked at him. A second later, she smiled in understanding.

"Jane Foster"

"Jane Foster" he echoed, returning her smile.

End of Chapter 11

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**RisDOLL:**__** Aww, thank you hunny! Our poor Barbara may seem like she is being abandoned or cast aside, but you know she is too hot to be without a man for too long! Lol There is always someone available to swell a woman's heart ;-) I too can't wait for the day when Loki faces the consequences of his actions. Like you said, suits him right! **_

_**Vermillion:**__** Me llena de mucha emocion ver que te haya encantado este capitulo! Fue un poco dificil de escribir, ya que no habia escrito una escena de pura accion desde Game of Shadows. Sabes que, si me falto poner que la nueva tecno es patrocinada por Stark Industries. Pero no te preocupes, que voy a poner ese detalle mas adelante! Los Eribots vienen en estilo Loki (puro sexy), estilo Terminator (badass) y estilo Destroyer (me fascino ese robot desde la primera vez que lo vi en la pelicula Thor. Hasta el proximo capitulo, querida!**_

_**Silent Reader:**__** Well darling, my lips are mum when it comes to Doom and Barbara. I ain't sayin' nuttin'! ;-) Iron Man is always a riot to write. I hope I'm giving his character justice. Now if we see the same thing then how do we know that we see is accurate to what the other sees without our own vision getting in the way of what we see? Can what we see be trusted? Ehehehehhe... name the time and place for drinks. I'm there baby! Lol**_

_**Guest:**__** That song is perfect for our duo! I'm glad you recommended it! Thank you for your compliments darling, they mean a lot to me! And yes, you will have to wait and see. Ehehehehe #NoSpoilersHere ;-)**_

_**A fan:**__** Jeez baby girl, take a breath there, will ya? Lol And yes, Thor is truly the hero in this story. His faith and hope just never waver. And I'm glad you liked the bit of Tony getting a taste of his own medicine. That's what he gets for being a pathological flirt lol I luv ya too baby girl! Xx**_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** Oh no, do you need some ice? A band aid? A kiss to make it better? Lol Thank you darling!**_


	13. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This chapter is a short one, a prelude to major events that will happen on the next chapter. If I had put them all into one chapter, it would have been at least 12 pages long (on average, my chapters are about 6 pages on Microsoft Word). Hope you enjoy and is enough to keep you guys happy until the next one rolls out! :-) Please let me know how you feel about the way things are shaping up for our two main characters! Now that the story is taking big dramatic turns with bigger ones coming, I would really like to know how you guys are feeling about the much darker tone the sequel has (in comparison to Game of Shadows). Happy reading!  
**

**I rarely do this, but I have a song suggestion that goes perfectly with this chapter. "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. It inspired me and for some odd reason I had it on repeat as I wrote. **

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 12

* * *

The dark haired woman hidden behind dark Chanel sunglasses exited the New York cab at the intersection of West 34th street and Fifth Avenue. She pulled her trench coat tighter around her form, the crisp early autumn wind blowing her spiral tresses behind her. Her spike heels created a clickety-clack sound on the sidewalk as she hurriedly made her way down 34th towards the entrance of the Empire State Building.

Security was tight since the failed terrorist attempt only a year and a half prior. Security was everywhere, and visitors were checked almost as thoroughly as they were in airports. She looked up at what once had been the tallest building in the world, scanning the clear blue sky. Only three years before, the same sky had been altered, and humanity was never the same again. She listened for any distant sound of aircraft, but only the hustle and bustle of the thriving metropolis reached her supersensitive ears.

She entered through the revolving doors and got in line. Tourists consisting of families and groups of friends noticed the exquisite, beautiful woman before returning to their conversations and picture taking. She handed the ticket salesman a $100 bill to pay for her Top Deck Express ticket and didn't wait for her change as she instantly cut through the lines and reached the elevators. She stood at the back, ignoring the tour guide that had begun to speak without stopping so much as to breathe, her eyes focused instead on the numbers displayed on the electronic pad as the car ascended. 15...24...36...51...64...86...

The door dinged and half of the occupants exited towards the Main Deck located on the 86th floor. She sighed as the tour guide continued telling the history of the edifice the second the doors closed again. In the back of her mind she registered his voice as he spoke of how the final, iconic scene in the film _Sleepless in Seattle_ was not filmed on location, but in a sound stage where a replica of the Top Deck had been built. She looked at the electronic pad. 98, 99, 100, 101, 102...

She let out a sigh of relief when the tour guide announced proudly that they had reached the most famous observation deck in the world. He began to ask the group to follow when a voice spoke from the back of the elevator.

"I'll take it from here"

Everyone turned to see a woman take off her sunglasses to reveal unnaturally golden eyes that blazed like burning brimstone. Her gaze was focused on the tour guide, who instantly fell to the floor in a heap after a sickening crack indicated his neck had been mysteriously broken. Gasps of horror filled the air before bloodcurdling screams interrupted the peaceful atmosphere 1,250 feet above the ground. Security guards rushed to the elevator, only to be thrown backwards, hitting the reinforced glass and shattering it, lethal shards and bodies falling down on unsuspecting passerby's below.

The woman walked out of the elevators and observed the scene of panic, the corners of her mouth curling up into a wicked grin. She closed her hand into a fist and the elevator doors closed shut, trapping petrified tourists inside. A second later, the elevator system failed, and the car dropped down, taking those locked inside to their deaths.

The remaining glass around the observatory shattered, wounding the thongs of civilians that huddled together in terror around the tight space of the deck. Blood splattered, staining the walls as many fell. She walked towards the edge, stepping over maimed bodies, the soles of her boots becoming stained with warm, liquid red. She shed her coat as she reached the ledge, onto which she hopped, facing the vast New York City skyline.

To the right she could see the peak of the Chrysler building, and next to it, the flashing neon blue sign that read Stark. For a moment the present was forgotten and she was back inside its glass penthouse, facing the man who had once been her captor.

_"You failed me, Barbara" he stated matter-of-factly._

_"Barton told you?" she dared to ask. _

_If there was any emotion behind his words, he did not betray them. Her fear only grew. His smile disappeared and he finally turned around. Were it not for the flames that burned in his eyes and the hard set of his jaw, she could have described his countenance as nonchalant._

_"Agent Barton is no longer in our company. Another soldier told me everything" _

_His eyes bore into hers and she could not look away. She had seen that look before, when she laid helplessly at his feet only two days ago. He shifted his scepter from his right hand to his left, and quickly twirled it in exasperation. She knew she was treading dangerous waters. There was no use in denying what she had done._

_"I… I don't know why I did it" she whispered. Her hands were cold and clammy as she folded them in front of her, looking down at them to avoid his burning gaze. All her pent up emotions were beginning to simmer and make way for the surface, and she fought desperately to keep them at bay. He was torturing her. _

_ "Did you think you would be successful? That you would get away?" he cocked his head as he saw the turmoil boiling within her. However, he wasn't prepared for the force with which the dam broke._

_"NO!" she screamed, as the deluge of tears spilled from her eyes. Violent sobs rocked her body, her breath loudly convulsing as she wept. "But I wanted to feel again what it was like to choose for myself!"_

_Loki raised an eyebrow and began pacing the floor, watching her as she cried out her conflicting emotions._

_ "Human sentiment" he scoffed and gave her a sneer._

Human sentiment indeed. She had been weak, living a lie as she tread on the path of mortal life, adhering to a code of conduct that was established by her society as 'expected' and 'noble'. She had lived believing that there was nothing greater to aspire for; there was nothing else to reach for. Humans were incapable of governing themselves. They mistook selfishness for spirit. They attacked and scorned greatness even as they stood in fear of it. Just as they now stood in fear of her. Just as she had once stood, trembling beneath he who showed her what true mastery is.

_"What more do you want?!" she shouted at him as she held on to a chair for support. "I've served my purpose! You have your device and your army. Soon you will have the whole Earth! When will I see my end to all this?!" Her fists clenched as her emotions morphed into sheer, blinding rage._

_In an instant he reached her. A cold hand grabbed her throat as he forced her to look at him, his face only inches from hers._

_"Your end will come when I see fit, mortal. Your position was made clear. You were to submit to me completely and unquestioningly. Do not make the mistake of thinking you have a say in your ultimate fate. Your purpose is not yet served!" he released her and she stumbled backwards. She caught her footing and retraced her steps, pushing and hitting his chest with her fists, though her feeble blows caused no harm to the powerful man they were delivered to. He quickly grabbed her wrists, and pushed her against the table. She shouted at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard._

_"You've taken everything from me! Everything! My freedom, my pride, my will, my body, the last ounce of dignity left in me! The only thing you've yet to take is my life! So take it now, before I use the last iota of resolve left in me and deprive you of that final satisfaction!"_

_His nostrils flared as he glared down at her. She wouldn't dare take her own life. She had too much spirit in that small, frail mortal form of hers to go down like a coward. Little Barbara had more fight in her than the pathetic human warriors he was soon to encounter. He chuckled as he realized she was merely trying to draw a reaction from him. She had tried to best him yet again. It both shocked and aroused him._

_"You will not be free of me!" he growled at her as he yanked her up and unceremoniously bent her over the table. She let out a yelp when she made contact with the cold glass. Now this she understood. This side of him she already knew, and strangely enough, she welcomed..._

She closed her eyes. Little did Stark know that the moment that sealed her fate had played out inside the opulent walls of his tower. Perhaps she would pay a visit before she let it join the rest of skyscrapers that were soon to come crumbling down. With a smile, she looked back at the few remaining men, women and children that were scrambling to reach the farthest wall for safety. They screamed when the building began to shake, then a hollow rumble resounded in the air. The peak of the building was cracking and breaking, and soon it fell, flying down towards the crowds assembled on the main deck of the 86th floor. From her position she could not see or hear the panic that had unleashed on the ground, the inhabitants of New York facing once again coming face to face with destruction.

* * *

The ground trembled. New Yorkers instantly halted in their steps. The tapping away at computers keyboards inside offices ceased. Cell phone conversations went silent. Traffic came to a standstill. Riders exited cabs and looked up at the sky, unconsciously waiting for the flash of blue light to shoot up, opening the havens to allow access to those who would do them harm. But there was no portal, there was no army. No Chitauri invaded the planet. Yet, the ground continued to shake.

Soon, voices began to be heard as people ran in all directions from 33rd and 34th streets, 4th and 5th avenues. The peak of the Empire State Building had broken off, crumbling to dust as it landed on the Main Deck, killing all who stood admiring the skyline. Debris rained upon the sidewalk, pieces of concrete wounding pedestrians. The building was being evacuated; police, firefighters and rescue units were rushing towards the scene.

'It's an Earthquake' 'It's a bomb!' 'A plane crashed into Empire!' 'Aliens!', the panicked shouts were heard above the terrified screaming and sirens.

Suddenly, the trembling stopped. The howling of the wind replaced the deep rumbling that rose from the earth. People stopped their running as the sudden silence was more frightening than the quaking and the trembling. It was the voice of one single civilian, his breathless whisper as realization dawned on him that once again unleashed chaos.

"Seoul"

The deafening screeching of iron bending suddenly filled the air. People looked up to see a most horrifying sight: Skyscrapers that had stood proudly for nearly a century were giving way to an unseen force, their iron columns weakening, causing their entire structures to bend at odd angles as if suddenly sickened. They keeled over, their glass walls shattering, creating a rain of deadly shards of glass that fell upon those rushing to find safety. But there was to be none. No place within the city was to be safe. No underground chamber was to offer refuge.

Live wires whipped about, turning people into charred masses that lay discarded on the floor. Fire hydrants exploded and torrents of rushing water washed away New Yorkers by the thousands. The ground opened and swallowed those who remained. Those doomed cried out to the heavens, their screams for help falling on deaf ears, their eyes wide with horror and pain as they beheld the final destruction to a city that had withstood many an onslaught.

A single figure stood on top of the Empire State Building. Yellow, burning eyes noticed a small fleet of military planes approaching the city, carrying Doom and his legions of bots. To her right, she noticed more aircraft coming in, S.H.I.E.L.D' quinjets bringing salvation that had come too late.

"The Avengers" she purred. A flash of lightning and then a clap of thunder struck the building behind her, and she shielded herself from the debris. She turned towards the sky and noticed the small flying figure. She grinned

"Perfect"

Thor would watch as she executed Loki's vengeance upon Earth and its mighty heroes. He would be overpowered by the throngs of bots that were about to descend upon the doomed city, and he would be powerless to stop the destruction Loki began, and she had come to finish.

This time, Manhattan would not survive. The sky was clear, a perfect blue on a beautiful October morning. And yet, the skies rained death.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**Eliana123:**__** Aww darling, I'm so sorry that you've been going through so much. I missed you too. I'm so happy to hear your mother is doing so much better and that you are also doing good after enduring that under the dentist's hand. So now you're crazy over James Moriarty. Lol! I have yet to see the BBC Sherlock series, but I see everyone on Tumblr is crazy about it. I think I will order it and watch the entire two seasons on one of my days off from work (which are coming up soon, thank god). I'm not familiar with all the work done by Benedict Cumberbatch aside from War Horse, but I went to see Star Trek: Into Darkness and I was blown away by him. Not to mention he's very hot! Lol Goddamit, what's up with all these gorgeous, sexy, charming British actors dyeing their hair black and becoming such captivating villains? I swear Hiddles and cu-Cumber will be the death of me! Lol I think it's hilarious how Sherlock became a huge, intergalactic villain while Watson became a Hobbit hahahahaha I wish you the best of luck with your psychology studies as well. I know you will be amazing! Yes, I have been extremely busy as well. Don't worry about me though, I will be fine. I simply ran into an emotional crisis and I needed to sort my feelings out and gather my thoughts. Matters of the heart are never easy, but like all things in life, we must experience pain and learn to push through it. Oooh, a rabbit! Have you decided on a name yet? Till next time hunny! Take care! P.S. I'm working on something related to your question on the Barbara/Karnilla bitch fight and the threesome! Keep an eye out on my Tumblr log Hehehehe ;-) Luv ya!**_

_**Karen:**__** Hahahaha I know exactly how you feel! Thor is definitely a pain in Loki's Asgardian soul, isn't he? Who knows, maybe he'll follow after his daddy in Game of Shadows and I will kill him off! Eheheheheheh ;-)**_

_**RisDOLL:**__** Thank you hunny! When I read your review I thought of a very famous saying which I think explains Loki's actions perfectly: "the end justifies the means". I also can't wait when we reach the part of the story where she finds out exactly what he's up to. But that won't be for a few chapters more. But don't worry, we're getting very close!**_

_**Silent Reader:**__** Hell yes I'm serious! Lol You thought I was going to leave that girl alone? Fuck no! And get in line with the rest of us sexually frustrated females, babe! ;-) LOL Thanks darling!**_

_**Guest:**__** All I can tell you is that all questions will be answered, in time. But don't worry, Barbara and Arik will be reunited! And Loki will face what he's done**_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** I missed writing them together too. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle whenever I have a pen in my hand (or in this case, my fingers over my keyboard lol). Thanks love!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Attention readers, this is your author speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride!**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 13

* * *

Univision Channel reporter Jackie Fernandez adjusted her earpiece while she stood on the deck for the ferries that traveled to and fro Ellis Island. She could hear the voices coming from the studio more than a thousand miles away in Florida. The camera man spoke to the tour guide that waited to be interviewed as he adjusted the angle of his lens, asking him to scoot closer to the reporter. Jackie now read her notes and reviewed the questions she had jotted down. To her left, the imposing statue of Lady Liberty stood on her own island, while behind her, the magnificent skyline of Manhattan offered a wonderful backdrop for her report on Latin American immigrant families that first arrived on US soil during the immigration boom of the early 1900's.

"We're ready" Carlos, her camera man, spoke to her Spanish. She smiled at the tour guide before looking straight back at Carlos, who was counting down "cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno"

"Buenos dias, nos encontramos esta fresca mañana de otoño en la famosa Ellis Island, localizada en la costa de la ciudad de Nueva York..."

Suddenly, she and the tour guide lurched forward as a sudden quake rocked the island, knocking her, the tour guide and the rest of the tourists off their feet. Carlos fell to his knees and hung on to the tripod. Jackie was on the floor, crawling to reach Carlos who had his arm extended to her. She reached him and grabbed on to him for support, feeling the waves of the seismic activity beneath the earth.

Then, it stopped.

No one on the island said a word as they remained sprawled on the floor, the ones still standing hanging on to trees, lamp posts or the doors of the museum. The tour guide rose slowly to his feet, surveying the throngs of people who were still in shock.

"What the hell was that" he said. Jackie turned to look at him and her face went pallid with terror.

"Santo Dios" she muttered. _Oh my god. _Carlos followed her line of vision and sucked in a breath. They were looking past the tour guide, who realized they were looking behind him and turned around just as the crowd of tourists on the island cried out in horror.

The skyscrapers of Manhattan were falling over like stumbling drunkards. Others collapsed onto themselves, creating large clouds of dust and debris that rose upwards like the smoke of a furnace. The distant sounds of aircraft finally pulled Jackie out of her stupor.

_Dear God, it's happening again._

"Call it in, quick! We need to go live!" she screamed at Carlos. He snapped out of his trance and scrambled to reach the ferry on the dock that held their equipment. Momenta later, he returned with a satellite phone stuck to his ear and ran to his camera, plugging in cables and screaming at the tour guide that still stood in shock.

"Get the keys for the mechanical room, now!"

Tourists were now running to the shore of the island, their screams of terror and fear serving only to worsen their already panicked state. Jackie jumped when she suddenly heard her name being called through her earpiece.

"Jackie and Carlos, can you hear me? Satellites are now hooked onto your position. You're going live in one minute..."

Carlos returned with the tour guide. Thick drops of sweat covered his forehead as he adjusted the lens once more, going now for a wide shot. His hands shook as the city was being destroyed before his very eyes. What looked like military aircraft were approaching from both West and East. Thunder and lightning struck somewhere within the city. His voice trembled along with his fingers as he looked at his coworker, who stood shaking to her very core, but managed to stand upright and hold the microphone to her lips.

"En cuatro, tres, dos, uno, estamos en vivo..." _We're live._

The tour guide continued to watch the scene in horror as the Spanish channel Univison became the first to break the news to the world and provide the first images of the destruction in New York and the last known images of Manhattan...

Standing as Loki once stood, Barbara remained on top of the Empire State Building, watching the city succumb to her might that came not in numbers of alien warriors, but in the power that resided deep within her. Her eyes had never burned brighter, her hands had never trembled so with rage. Her lips quivered in excitement as she felt the energy in her being continue to surge and expand towards the city, increasing the damage and destruction. She raised her arms, then smiled as she brought her hands together, creating a powerful blast in the center of Manhattan that spread like a ripple, causing the ground to lift in waves and shattering the foundations of the city's edifices.

"Noooooo!" was the only thing she heard before a blast of blue light hit her on her middle and she flew backwards, hitting the wall of the observation deck before falling forward and landing face down on the floor.

"You dared!" she growled, jumping up to her feet. A flash of red fabric landed on the observation deck and she was once again face to face with Thor. She glared at him, holding her middle and eyeing Mjolnir in his hands with a mixture of rage and fear.

"I said I would not fight you, but I also swore to keep you from hurting the people of this planet" the god of thunder spoke out of breath as he gripped his hammer tightly "and I mean to keep my word"

"And I told you that in order to stop me you would have to" she hissed. Thor flew back and over the edge of the building, down one hundred and two stories to the ground. Mjolnir now lay discarded on the deck. She hurried over to it and gripped the handle, then tried to lift it. It was futile. She snarled as she pulled and towed, then she was thrown as it suddenly lifted and followed its owner. She rose to her knees to find Thor standing over her. He helped her rise to her feet and took hold of her arms in a firm yet gentle grasp.

"End this now!" he ordered "do you not realize you are simply being used? My brother may love you, but your powers are of greater interest to him than your heart! Why do you think he keeps you here? You are nothing but his instrument of destruction. This enterprise against me serves only to keep you from his true intentions!"

"You lie!" she screamed, struggling against his hold. Her eyes changed back and forth between gold and brown, and she raved and kicked against him.

"Why does he keep you on Earth, then? Why not bring you back to Asgard and reclaim it with you by his side? Do you not think it the easiest way back to the throne with your powers at his disposal and the gatekeeper's loyalty secure and unswerving? Think, Barbara, think!"

"That's a lie! You rejoiced when Loki was lost again and pulled Ragnar to your side knowing your brother still lived! Loki is the true king and you cheated him! I saw you gladly claim Asgard while I mourned, I saw you smiling, satisfied as you sat on your brother's throne! What you didn't know was that fate was already working to ensure that my husband would one day taste the revenge so long denied to him. Luckily for you, Loki will not have to stain his hands with his brother's blood. I will execute his vengeance upon you and the world you love so much!" she bared her teeth as she looked straight into his eyes, hers wild with madness and rage.

"What has he done to you?!" he asked desperately. There was absolutely nothing left of the Barbara he had once known, first as a captive free from Loki's grasp and then once again as his queen and wife. What now stood before him was a woman who had sunk to the deepest level of despair and insanity. Barbara Contreras was dead, and all that remained was a bitter and hollow carcass. A deep and wrenching sadness sank into his heart upon seeing the emptiness in her eyes, and not a single trace of the vibrant and gentle glow he had once seen in her brown irises.

"Today" she rasped as he let her go and she wrung away from him "you will watch as I destroy the greatest city in the world, and you'll be powerless to stop it"

She smiled drily upon seeing Doom's aircrafts had finally reached the city, and thousands of doombots jumping out by the thousands. Yet her satisfaction was short lived when she heard a mighty roar rise from somewhere within the city. S.H.I.E.L.D's quinjets had also landed, shooting down bots and releasing the Avengers upon the enemy forces that had come to destroy.

"You will not win, Barbara" Thor spoke sadly.

"We will see" she said bitterly, then ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. Thor rushed to the ledge and watched as she landed on top of a building that had broken off in half, the top half lying horizontally between the ruins of two skyscrapers. He twirled Mjornir and flew off after her as she disappeared into the mayhem of the city.

Barbara jumped from building to building, leaping between the fallen structures and cutting down anyone in her path. The dismembered bodies that littered the floor were the macabre trail she left behind, a sickening sight for the god of thunder to follow.

Suddenly, she cried out and fell forward, stumbling and dropping to her knees on the side of a fallen building, then she rolled off and fell onto the street covered in debris. She winced in pain and looked down to see an arrow embedded into her calf. She rose on one knee and with one hard tug, pulled the sharp arrow head. She screamed out in pain and threw it, then recoiled when the tip clicked and expanded outwards into numerous sharp barb hooks that would have inflicted serious wounds to her leg.

"Bastard" she muttered when she noticed the shadow of the man standing above her "you ruined my boot"

"I was actually going for the limb" she heard Barton respond, along with the unmistakable tug of the string of his bow.

"Do you really think your pathetic little arrows can do me harm?" she laughed.

"They were enough to send Loki flying like a little rag doll. Nice boots, by the way. Shame to see such fine leather go to waste"

"They're Versace" she answered angrily. Without warning, she twisted her body around, trapping his leg between hers, and she brought him down as she jumped and came to stand above him. She snatched his bow and raised it above her head. She was about to break it in half on her knee when she noticed the doombots that had encircled them. She laughed, then threw the bow far away from his reach.

"Try to get out of this one Agent Barton, and give my best to Agent Romanoff when you meet her in the afterlife. Wish I would have seen her before she departs this world" she mocked before walking away from the scene. Doombots stepped aside to let her pass, and she did not even look back as the bots descended upon Hawkeye.

Bots attacked all that tried to flee the mayhem, jumping into fallen buildings to kill all survivors. All around, buildings continued to collapse as the weight of such colossal structures caused their weakened foundations to collapse. Thousands met their death and became buried under tick layers of rubble, massive slabs of concrete and iron becoming their final resting place, their unearthly and ghastly mausoleums.

Barbara made her way up what had just been Park Avenue, headed for its intersection with 42nd street. She looked up to the sky and observed the only skyscraper to remain standing aside frmo the Empire State Building. The name Stark was displayed almost like a mockery among the ruins of its fellow buildings that now lay in ruins all around it.

With a leap, she jumped across 42nd street and landed on the roof of Grand Central Terminal. Its glass windows shattered and people ran out in all directions. She looked to her right where the top half of the Chrysler building had come toppling over and landed on top of the Hyatt hotel. She ran to the edge of the terminal and jumped, landing on top of the pile where they two buildings had collided. She ran again to the tip of Chrysler that had nearly impaled itself into Stark Tower and leaped, crashing the glass wall and finally entering Tony Stark's mega-loth skyscraper through the wall of the 72nd floor.

She rolled across the marble floor of some mechanical shop, the voice of the artificial intelligence that was Stark's personal assistant instantly coming through the walls.

"Miss, you are not allowed access to this area of the building. I insist that you leave at once. You have trespassed private property belonging to Mr. Ton..."

"Oh, shut up" she groaned, and instantly, the voice of Jarvis became static as the building's defense and mechanical systems shut down. Lights flickered, and security cameras exploded as she made her way to the main elevators in the middle of the floor. Soon, she had reached the penthouse, and stopped in her tracks upon exiting the elevator.

The place looked no different from the last time she had set foot upon it three years before. She looked across its granite floor towards the large glass panels that looked out towards the landing pad. She remembered being escorted by mercenaries to the plane Loki had just arrived in. She looked to the left and noticed the staircase that led to the study. She retraced the steps she had taken when she was being brought to him after she and Dr. Selvig had set the device that would activate the Tesseract.

Her breathing was labored when she reached for the handle of the door to the study. She felt exactly how she felt three years prior, butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart pounding in her chest. She turned it and pushed the door open, the words Loki had said to her then resounding in her ears.

_"You failed me, Barbara"_

She walked in and her breath caught in her throat.

He stood facing the glass and looking out towards the city, exactly as he had done three years ago.

"My compliments on a job beautifully done" Loki said, his eyes surveying the destruction.

"You're here..." she breathed out.

He turned to face her, a proud and satisfied grin upon his lips. In a second, they closed the distance between them and their arms wrapped around the other, their lips colliding in a bruising kiss. He advanced until her back hit the glass table, then he pulled back, laughing deep in his throat.

"I remember..." she said, looking up into his eyes "you bent me over this very same table"

"Hardly the time to revisit our exercises upon it, though I wish for nothing greater" he spoke into her hair, then his face turned serious and he stood back, looking her over "you are hurt"

"Battle wound" she looked down at her blood-stained boot and shrugged it off with a smile "Barton's arrow. He is now torn to pieces somewhere in the city"

He looked at her with awe, marveling at the fearless, bloodthirsty goddess she had become. Nothing remained the whimpering, shaking, frightened fawn that had stood before him in this same room three years prior.

"Will you... go out there with me?" she asked.

"I would only serve as a distraction and prove myself egotistical. No my love, this day belongs entirely to you"

"But you are an egotistical, self-absorbed, black-hearted vermin" she quipped. He laughed, long and loud.

"That I am, but I shall not take away merit from my equally deserving and vainglorious wife"

She laughed with him, then her face turned serious and she cupped his cheek.

"How did you kn..." she began.

"I knew you would come here" he answered, kissing her lips once more "but tarry not, they know you are here as well"

Together, they exited and made for the landing pad. He glanced at the middle of the granite floor of Stark's penthouse in passing, and gritted his teeth as he remembered lying in the middle of a small crater, the wind knocked out of his lungs and a huge, green beast walking away and making a mockery of his god status.

They stood on the landing pad, observing her magnum opus. No mighty Avengers nor any army was enough to stop what she had unleashed.

"I did it" she spoke with pride and relief "I can now go back"

"Where does Thor lay dead?"

She groaned in frustration upon realizing her work was not yet done. Somewhere out there the blond god was battling hordes of doombots and maybe Doom himself. He yet lived, as did his little human lady love.

He smiled as if reading her thoughts, seeing the disappointment evident on her face. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers in parting. When he pulled back, he gently brushed her cheek with her knuckles.

"Go, for I must return. The sooner he falls lifeless, the sooner we can celebrate our reunion. Our son awaits"

She nuzzled him before walking to the edge of the landing pad, then she turned her head to look back at him

"Tell me again, why am I still here?"

A look of surprise and confusion graced his features. He paused for a moment, then spoke.

"To ensure that our son one day inherits a throne, nothing less"

She smiled, then turned back around and jumped. Loki walked to the edge and watched proudly as she plummeted ninety three stories to the ground. He looked back up to the desolation around Stark Tower and smiled wickedly before vanishing.

On Broadway, Thor fought bravely against Doom and dozens of his nigh invincible clone bots. Huge surges of electricity and thunder clashed against one another as they met in combat. Bots surrounded the god, and unleashed an onslaught of electrical charge. He writhed as the gargantuan amounts of energy surged through his being. With great effort, he rose up then came down, crashing his hammer on the ground and sending Doom and his bots flying backwards.

Metal met against metal as Iron Man and the bots fought, his canons and projectiles bringing down hundreds of robotic warriors. Piles of sparking carcasses littered the streets along with human bodies as the Hulk tore through the destruction. The Black Widow shot down any metal enemy that she encountered, while helping to bring survivors to the quinjets that transported them to safety. Hawkeye covered her blind spots and aided in the evacuation. He had survived, Thor having come to his aid in the nick of time just as he was about to be overpowered by the bots.

Barbara made her way down LaFayette, in the direction of the Financial District. As she jumped atop the fallen buildings, she suddenly looked back upon hearing a mighty roar behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw the mighty, mindless beast that was the alter ego of Bruce Banner.

She ran faster, large chucks of concrete and debris picking up and flying on either side as she opened up a path for herself among the ruins. The Hulk picked up speed as well, taking large leaps as he gained on her. They had reached City Hall when he caught up with her, and he sent her flying against the side of a building when he swatted at her with his huge hand. She crashed through the glass and concrete, and landed in a heap of papers, computers and office supplies. She jumped to her feet and faced him just as he rushed in after her.

"You stupid beast!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, wiping blood off her lip. The Hulk had no time to react as a large slab of concrete came flying towards him, knocking him off his feet and hurling him through the walls of the building. She took the opportunity to dash out of onto the street again, and was soon running and leaping at breaking-necking speed towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

She jumped up and clung to the suspending cables, quickly climbing up and reaching the first tower. She crouched, then took another leap and finally landed on the second tower, on the Brooklyn side. She stood to full height and looked back at what now used to be Manhattan. Below, thousands upon thousands of people ran through traffic as they hurried out of the city into the neighboring boroughs. Ferry boats were filled to capacity and floated towards Staten Island.

It was time to finish it. She let her eyes burn at their brightest as her gaze fixed on the last two remaining skyscrapers: The Empire State Building, symbol of the architectural wonders achieved by American engineers; and Stark Tower, symbol of Earth's mightiest heroes.

The Empire State Building collapsed into itself first, crashing down and forming a massive cloud of dust, then Stark Tower succumbed, its glass walls shattering before the entire structure fell down. Somewhere inside the doomed city, Tony Stark watched hopelessly as what he had come to know affectionately as Starkpepper 1 met its dusty end. What he had planned to turn into a home and headquarters for his superhero teammates was no more.

She looked back towards the bay and the ocean beyond it, where a gigantic wave slowly made its way towards Hudson Bay. An aircraft rose from the destruction and flew towards the tip of the peninsula. Barbara ran for it, and soon re-entered the city and headed towards Historic Battery Park. The aircraft carrying Doom and the remaining handful of his bots touched down on a grassy field, and its cargo door opened, waiting for its last passenger to come aboard. Barbara entered the aircraft and sat on the copilot's seat next to Doom.

"All in a day's work" he said to her. She looked at him and smiled. The aircraft rose and flew away, headed South East towards the open ocean.

* * *

On Ellis Island, horrified reporter Jackie Fernandez could no longer speak; mutterings and prayers the only expressions her lips could form. The camera kept rolling, broadcasting to the world scenes of chaos and death that unfolded before it. A blanket of water falling over the island as a fifty foot wave rushed towards Manhattan was the last image captured on the lens. Soon, Lady Liberty was swallowed up by the sea, and the most well-known city in the world met its watery grave.

End of Chapter 13

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**Vermillion:**__** Me alegra que hayas reparado tu compu, yo no puedo vivir sin la mia. Hace unos meses atras se le quebro la pantalla y la semana que estuvo en reparaciones casi me volvi loca! Te extrañe chica! Entiendo completamente tu opinion y tienes toda la razon. Barbara esta llenandose la manos de demasiada sangre, pero creeme que hay una razon para eso. Ella esta a punto de caer, y el dia llegara cuando venga el ajuste de cuentas y tendra que pagar por todo lo que a hecho. Lo triste del caso es que ella se a convertido en la imagen de Loki. El la a moldeado a su antojo sin saber que la consequencias seran graves. Despues de todo, la historia trata con madness y mayhem, no? Para poder redimir a Loki ya Barbara consecutivamente, los dos tienen que llegar al fondo del cieno para poder salir a la luz. Loki no es el tipo de personaje que cambiara porque la persona que ama es noble y justa y Buena. Solo una persona que a compartido so locura y maldad puede entenderlo y traerlo al lado del bien. Esa fue la razon por la que hize que Barbara se convirtiera en villana al final de Game of Shadows. Ella tiene que perderse en la misma oscuridad con Loki para poder amarlo de verdad. Espero que esta pequeña explicacion tenga sentido, ya que me cuesta un poco explicar mis pensamientos en Español. Dejo de ser la lengua que domina mis conversaciones diarias desde mis 12 años lol Hasta la proxima! Y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. No te preocupes, su locura y enojo pronto se soltaran contra la persona correcta, y los humanos al fin descansaran de la matanza ;-)**_

_**Silent Reader:**__** BLASPHEMY! Lol Your reactions are priceless! Did you even do the sign of the cross? ROTFL You make even this faithless poor lost soul ask for forgiveness for her sins LOL!**_

_**LisaF**__**: Hey girl, glad to have you back! Thank you for the sweet compliments and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters you missed!**_

_**RisDOLL:**__** I really like your train of thought on the last review. Keep those thoughts in mind and don't let them go during the next few chapters as they will probably make you question everything you've come to think about Loki and Barbara's relationship. I hope the writers do not get too ticked off or frustrated with me when they see what comes next! Thanks for your amazing support darling, it means a lot to me! I love reading reviews where readers analyze things and try to delve deep into the characters' psyche and emotional status. You rock! **_


	15. Chapter 14

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 14

* * *

The hooded figure descended the rough stone steps towards the deepest dungeons underneath the palace. She walked past cells that were void of any occupants, and had gone uninhabited for many a century. The people of the realm of Nornheim enjoyed a life of abundance and peace, the result of a truce forged with the Allfather long ago. The gates and borders of the kingdom were watched over by powerful demon warriors, as terrifying and mighty as the invincible armies of Hel at the roots of Yggdrasil.

The individual was as a ghost, nearly invisible as she exited the dungeon and took another staircase that led to two heavy wooden doors. Grotesque and formidable giants guarded the entrance to the well of Urd, the source of the river that ran through Asgard. At the figure's approach, the giants instantly removed the heavy log used to secure the doors. Pushing the gate open, one giant stood aside while the other handed the figure a torch.

Pulling the hood off her head, Karnilla entered the deepest underground chamber in Nornheim: The catacombs that the Thee Norns called home. They lived in complete darkness, their source of sustenance being only the magical waters of the well of Urd. What once were three beautiful maidens that resided in the beautiful gardens and orchards surrounding the well were now three decrepit, withered old women that languished in the caves which were all that remained of what once was a sanctuary for the three priestesses and their maidens.

Aeons ago, tragedy had fallen upon the once united realm of Asgard/Nornheim. The house of Odin had yet failed to produce an heir after millennia of ruling the Realm Eternal. A powerful sorceress named Karnilla left the ranks of maidens under the tutelage of the Three Norns and declared herself Queen of Nornheim, declaring her province independent from Asgardian rule. She rallied half of the Asgardian army to her cause, rumored to have been swayed by a spell she placed upon them. The war was short and costly, with ancient gods dying and the remaining fleeing from the realms that sat atop the Worlds Tree. Idunn, the goddess of longevity and fertility, accepted to leave the sanctuary of the well and make her refuge within the temples of her namesake in Asgard. The Three Norns remained in the place of their birth, aiding the new queen in her quest for power. Odin's father Ve still lived, and in recompense for their treachery, he placed a curse upon them. The once three most beautiful maidens in the Nine Realms were now stripped of their youth, their pulchritude and their sight, left to languish in darkness. The war finally came to an end when Odin agreed to relinquish Nornheim to Karnilla, in return for the promise that there was to be no bloodshed as long as an Asgardian did not set foot in her kingdom and vice versa. A century later, the house of Odin was blessed with not one, but two children. Two boys, two heirs.

"Beware, my queen" came the raspy voices in unison from the darkness "there are shadows that creep over you even as you light your path to achieve what you desire"

Karnilla opened her palm and a ball of light materialized, lighting the emptiness of the Norns' lair. She peered beyond her and caught a glimpse of a dark shadow hunched over the edge of the well.

"What do you know of it?" she asked the faceless voices.

"The skies shall rain death, and blood will replace the morning dew upon the grass. The grime of time shall replace polished gold and all will fall to their knees on the day the great Phoenix shall rise"

"The Phoenix?" she inquired as she approached. She gasped when a spidery hand suddenly grasped her forearm. She turned and looked straight into the empty eye sockets of one of the Norns. The hideous old woman's face was turned upwards, and had she still possessed her eyes, her gaze would be staring straight into her queen's violet irises.

"A life will be taken and another shall be given away" the oracle spoke with desperation "Two shall rise in one and a kingdom shall be no more"

"Of which kingdom do you speak?!" Karnilla nearly shouted. The Norn recoiled as if struck. The other two approached, creeping on the floor and hunched over as if broken. They fell at their queen's feet grabbing onto her boots, but she instantly shook them off.

"Eyes like burning brimstone, hair black as night... the skies shall rain death, shall rain death, shall rain death..."

"Who is the Phoenix and which kingdom shall fall? I COMMAND YOU TO SPEAK!" Karnilla grabbed one of the old women by the arm. The Three Norns screeched in unison. What one felt, the others did as well.

"Milady, we say naught but what fate foretells. Forgive us, we beseech you, forgive us" the Norns groveled, their faces and hands against the cold stone ground.

"Your revelations are nothing but the incoherent mumblings of fevered brains inebriated with the magical waters of an ancient well!" she barked "what of the victory you previously foretold?" she asked, glaring at them down the length of her perfectly chiseled nose.

"My lady shall take that which she desires, she will come to possess what was never hers for the taking. Her arms shall be full of the bounty she covets, and her eyes shall gaze upon the fruits of her quest. What she lusts for is hers, what she covets she shall take, but the price shall be great..."

"Enough!" Karnilla barked "hand over the Norn Stones"

"Milady, the stones of Norn are of unspeakable powers, they are not relics to be bargained away for a throne. We beg of you, desist..."

"You shall place the stones in the palm of my hand or I promise to send you straight to Hel through that well" she growled, advancing upon the Norns.

One by one, the decrepit old women reached into their cloaks and each removed a glowing crystal. The shining stones lit up the catacombs, revealing the cryptic images painted upon the rocks. They depicted images of times past, of great wars, of fallen kings, of people and races scattered across the Nine Realms.

The ball of light in Karnilla's hand dissipated the moment the Norn Stones emerged and shone bright in the darkness. They were placed reverently into her palm, and she could see the expression of dismay upon the Norn's faces as they parted with the most precious and powerful gift bestowed upon them. Not saying another word, she turned and moved towards the staircase. Halfway up, the haunting voices of the Norns rose towards her once more.

_"A life will be taken and another shall be given away. Two shall rise in one and a kingdom shall be no more. Beware my queen, beware... Eyes like burning brimstone, hair black as night. The skies shall rain death, and blood will replace the morning dew upon the grass. The grime of time shall replace polished gold and all will fall to their knees on the day the great Phoenix shall rise"_

* * *

"Fuck!"

A groan escaped her lips and she writhed upon the cushioned table where she lay. Her breathing was labored as she tried to tear her mind from his ministrations below. Barbara hiked her leg up, but he instantly grabbed it and held it down, holding her in place. She moaned in frustration and looked down at Doom, who was hunched over her thighs as he tried to pry off her boot. She gritted her teeth, the mere action of separating the leather from her skin bringing a new wave of sharp pain as the dry, clustered blood caused her injury to reopen and blood to ooze once again.

"Hold still" Doom instructed, then he suddenly yanked the leather footwear down her calf. Barbara almost screamed, but instead she gasped and let herself fall back upon the examination table set up in the middle of his workspace. All his surgical tools and pharmaceuticals were laid out on a metal table next to him. He eyed her blood-stained calf and reached for a scalpel.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she cried out upon seeing the sharp object in his gloved hand. Her hand shot out to stop him and she grabbed onto his wrist, her eyes changing to gold and giving him a menacing look. He only chuckled.

"There is shrapnel embedded into your muscle and it must be removed. Your body is healing itself as expected for an Asgardian, but the shards remain inside"

She looked down and groaned in frustration. He was right. She could see her skin and muscle healing and closing, but the stabbing pain in her calf was indication that the pieces of metal from Barton's arrow were still embedded into her leg. She looked at Doom and nodded in agreement while she let go of his hand.

"Don't you have anything to numb the pain?" she asked.

"Even the highest dose of morphine will do nothing for you" he explained "You are immune to all forms of human medicine"

She laid her head back down and faced the opposite wall, bracing herself for what had to be done.

"Do it quickly"

He looked at her, admiring the long line of her exposed leg, her shorts only covering the beginning of her thighs. Her muscles were toned and firm, the tan color of her skin contrasting beautifully with the black leather of her garb and the white cushion of the table. His hands almost shook as he reached out to touch her. Through his gloves and the metal of his flesh, he thought he could almost feel the warmth of her skin.

Barbara could feel his hesitation even as she kept her eyes glued on the far wall. His breathing became ragged, and once his hands made contact with her flesh, his touch was as soft as a feather, as though he feared breaking a delicate object. She fidgeted and placed her hands under her head. She heard him take in a long breath. Then she screamed.

The scalpel dug into her firm flesh, its sharp end straining against the hard density of her skin. Doom applied more pressure and angled the point at a ninety degree angle, finally piercing the top layer of skin and cutting into the muscle. She cringed and cried out, holding her thigh to keep it from moving, and he thought he could see her eyes moistening. With a quick movement, he swiped the scalpel down, creating a gash down the length of her calf. Her screams gathered the attention of the bots that scurried to and fro, causing them to stop in their tracks to observe the painful scene.

"Asgardian skin is three times denser than humans" he half explained and half apologized when her screams quieted down. He gently wiped the blood that oozed down her leg with gauze, then quickly grabbed a pair of retractors to keep the gash from closing. Once the wound was secure, he reached for a pair of medical forceps and began to dislodge the embedded pieces of metal. It seemed that Barton's arrow had already began to expand when she tore it from her leg, the high density of her muscles causing it to break as she pulled, leaving shards of metal inside as it instantly began to heal itself.

She looked at him as he worked with precision, his breathing hard and slow. Had his skin been flesh, she knew thick droplets of sweat would be glistening on his forehead. His deep blue eyes were fixed upon his work, his fingers quick and nimble. Through gritted teeth, she saw him extract small shards of blood soaked metal from her flesh, then place them on the surgical table. He felt her watching him, but refrained from meeting her eyes.

"What happens now?" he asked instead as his forceps probed the throbbing muscle "do you return to his side after Thor lies dead next to his beloved?"

"Yes" she answered "back to Asgard, at last"

"Finding her will not be easy"

"It will be if you know where to look. Stark has sent his woman into hiding as well. Jane Foster must be with her"

"Hmmm" he mused over the information she had just shared "Pepper Potts is not exactly easy to miss in a crowd"

"Exactly"

He finally looked up at her. The determination and boldness in her eyes never ceased to amaze him. Even as she lay wounded she thought of the next step in her plan for vengeance. She was the executioner of Loki's schemes, the scourge of his wrath. She excelled in what he failed at achieving. She was courageous, fearless, strong-willed and focused. Everything her husband was not.

"Does he know?" he whispered "does he understand that side of you that still longs to be human?"

Her eyes went wide before she averted his gaze and looked at the far wall once more. Her hand absentmindedly reached for the green silk strap on her wrist.

"I don't know what you mean"

He said nothing, returning to his current task of mending her injured leg. His grip on her knee seemed to tighten slightly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed. She winced when the last piece of shrapnel was removed, then he retrieved the retractor and wiped the area clean of her blood that instantly coagulated upon exiting the injury. Her advanced physiology fascinated him and yet he wondered how she must have been in her former, human life. He imagined the fiendish delight Loki must have enjoyed upon breaking her, taking a small, delicate mortal woman to satisfy his own savage lust. He envied him.

"Now rest, and do not stand on your leg until it is fully healed. Killing Jane Foster can wait"

She laid back upon the examination table, finally feeling the weight of exhaustion crashing down upon her. It had only been hours since their return from New York. She thought of what she was to do next, and even as satisfaction rushed through her, there was a sunken feeling in her chest she could not shake off. _Thor._ There was something he had said that she could not remember. She felt rage boiling within her at the memory of having been struck by the power of Mjolnir. She could not wait to wrap her hands around Jane Foster's fragile neck and snap it in two, then watch Thor collapse in defeat and dismay. A sinister smile graced her lips as her eyes closed and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

_"Destroy his heart and the man will soon follow"_

She did not feel the pair of strong arms that lifted her from the table, then carried her through the tunnels to the living quarters below. Nor did she register the feeling of the plush covers being placed over her body after lovingly being deposited into the middle of her large bed. Cold, metal knuckles brushed over the soft skin of her cheek, and a deep, manly voice whispered into her unhearing ears:

"He does not deserve you"

End of Chapter 14

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**RisDOLL:**__** I love writing badass Barbara, it is so refreshing and more in sync with my own personality. I feel a great freedom in writing her. Enjoy the drama! ;-) Thank you so much darling for your continuing support!**_

_**Silent Reader:**__** Awww thank you boo! (again lol) Glad it met your 'high standards on storytelling', you devious devil you! I still can't believe you said that! Lol Truthful and unrefined? Your words are not necessarily distilled, you know ;-) And I will not set foot in your house again unless you get rid of that damn spider! A word of advice: 'A spider has no quarrel with a boot' :-p**_

_**Karen:**__** Awwww shucks. I 3 ya, wonderful you! Thank you so much! Muah! xx**_

_**Vermillion:**__** En mi casa se habla Spanglish, mitad Español y mitad Ingles jajajaja. Es una maravilla que no he olvidado mi lengua por completo lol Como es que se hablan tantas lenguas en tu hogar? Todos han aprendido en la escuela o tienes raices Europeas? Me fascina que hayas gozado el ultimo capitulo. Y tengo que ser yo la que deberia estar dandote las gracias por apoyar mi obra y por ser una lector maravillosa! TQM! Hasta la proxima! :-)**_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** Hello there luv! What do you think it's going to happen? I love reading other people's ideas! Hehehehe Thank you so much for your praises darlin'! xx**_

_**LisaF:**__** You're right, this was the biggest action piece I have written in both stories, aside from the battle of Jotunheim in Game of Shadows. I snorted my Pepsi when I read your line "bye bye New York" LOL! Thank you so much for your support!**_


	16. Chapter 15

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 15

* * *

_Again and again she fell to the power of Mjolnir. She rose to her feet to face him but once again she was struck down by a bolt of lightning that sent her crashing against the columns of the palace. She was breathless, the wind knocked out of her. She searched for him but he was nowhere visible. A quick flash of red caught her peripheral vision and she swung her arms in that direction, sending a gigantic slab of stone flying towards it. She watched it crash against the tapestries that bore the symbol of the house of Odin, but she jumped when the voice came once again, this time from behind her._

_"Think, Barbara, think! My brother may love you, but your powers are of greater interest to him than your heart! Do you not realize that you are simply being used?!"_

_"Don't try to poison me with your lies!" she yelled as she turned around, poised to attack, but came to face nothing but a big, empty void. She felt lost, caught in between two places, two worlds, two minds..._

_She turned and surveyed the scene around her. She could see the Asgardian palace walls and columns in front of her, but behind her, there was nothing. Only emptiness, like an endless black hole that stretched through space and time; a darkness that spanned eternity. Thor's voice once again drifted towards her in the stillness._

_"Why not bring you back to Asgard and reclaim it with you by his side? Do you not think it the easiest way back to the throne with your powers at his disposal? This enterprise against me serves only to keep you from his true intentions!"_

_"NO!" she retorted, her voice bouncing off the columns and returning to her in haunting echoes "I'm here to..."_

_She was unable to finish when a burst of lightning came flying towards her from the side. She fell to her knees, clawing at the floor as she tried to fight against the force that threatened to make her collapse under its might._

_"You are nothing but his instrument of destruction"_

_"STOP!" she begged, tears pooling in her eyes. The onslaught ceased, and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep from collapsing. Loud sobs rocked her body, and she felt so weak, so helpless, that she was unable to summon her powers._

_A hand touched her shoulder, but she refused to look up at Thor. _

_"Everything I do, I do it for him, and for my son. For us..." her voice was raspy and strained, the knot in her throat threatening to crush her windpipe. She rocked her body back and forth, cold sweat glistening on her pores, her cheeks and lips pale and ashen._

**_"What has he done to you?" _**_Thor's desperate voice was the final straw that sent her collapsing into his arms._

* * *

Barbara sat up on the bed, wide and wild eyed. There was a rumble, and the walls were trembling. She looked around, expecting to see Loki holding her hand to still her powers, just as he had done during her nightmares back in Asgard, but she was alone. She felt no surge of power emanating from her, nor the all-consuming terror that caused her to destroy the palace once upon a time.

Suddenly, the entire structure shook with a powerful force. She curled herself into a ball and put an arm above her head, but the roof did not come crashing down. The entire room continued to shake, then she gasped at the realization that S.H.I.E.L.D. must have located Doom's lair and had come to attack. She threw off the covers and crawled her way to the edge of the bed. She cried out upon landing on her feet, and looked down to find herself barefoot and the gash on her leg not yet completely healed. Fighting against the pain and the quaking, she donned her boots quickly and grabbed her swords before clumsily zig-zagging her way to the door.

The corridor was deserted, small pieces of rubble and dust raining down onto the concrete floor. Holding the wall for support, she limped her way to the elevator and staircases at the end of the hall. Just as she reached the staircase doors and began to crawl up the steps, the quaking stopped and the lights went off. An eerie silence then settled upon the base. She remained there, halfway up the first flight of stairs, breathing heavy and listening for any sign of movement. Then she bolted up the steps and reached the main level.

A frenzy of activity welcomed her as she burst onto the tunnels on the main floors, with doombots in upheaval, scrambling to their feet and running towards Doom's workspace. She followed them and made her way inside. Bots parted and let her pass without taking their eyes off the object that captured their attention. Upon reaching the front, she stopped in her tracks.

The titanium chamber Doom had been ceaselessly working on was shooting out large bursts of electricity. Inside, she could hear a man groaning and crying out as if in pain. The wires connected to the chamber from the supercomputer sparked, then the whirring of machinery died down. Smoke rose from the roof of the chamber, then the door clicked and whizzed, sliding open. A large cloud of smoke spread out from the chamber, and through it emerged a staggering and completely naked Victor Von Doom.

He collapsed the second he set foot outside, landing on his hands and knees on the cold concrete floor. Barbara snapped into action and grabbed the cloak he had left draped over a table and ran to him, covering him with it. He struggled to breathe, thick drops of sweat dripping from his face.

"Doom" she called his name as she knelt beside him and placed her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her "what have you done?!"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the man that had long remained hidden behind layers of metal. She registered his dark brown chocolate hair, his broad forehead, his grey eyes, the square set of his jaw, the soft pink of his lips, his fair skin. He was unbelievably exquisite.

"Barbara" he spoke breathless, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Victor" she whispered, stunned.

The sudden sparking of the chamber behind them broke the moment. Doom struggled to move, pointing with a limp arm toward a set of electrical panels.

"The conductor... must be turned off..." he gasped. Bots were snapped out of their stupor and instantly rushed towards the panels, some entering large strands of code into the supercomputers, while others made quick work of the wires and cables connected to the chamber. Upon being disengaged and the programming functions disabled, the chamber shut off completely, and the lights in the entire facility turned back on.

Doom wheezed and coughed, collapsing once again as if crushed by an enormous weight. Barbara wrapped an arm around his shoulders and called for his bots. Two came and lifted him, carrying his limp body wrapped in a cloak out of the working area and to his living quarters below.

Barbara remained, watching him go. Once he and his bots had disappeared, she turned and looked at the titanium chamber behind her. She crossed her arms and observed the makeup of the machine he had built using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s breakthrough technology.

"So that's what you wanted from the base" she mused. She remembered his broadcast message to the world and the countless cases of nukes that were boarded into the aircraft when they were leaving the base. He was taking over the world, just as Loki had tried three years prior. Why then, did he go to such lengths to steal S.H.I.E.L.D.' experimental technology on time travel and become human again? Had he not already accepted his fate and embrace the god he had become? Why was he trying to take over the world knowing well that Thanos was en route to conquer it or even destroy it? Why had he quickly accepted Loki's proposal and welcomed her into his lair, gladly accepting her aid on his quest while generously providing her with his own?

Walking to the supercomputers, she shooed doombots away and sat where Doom always sat. Turning to the screens and eyeing the many keyboards and keypads, she entered the computer system and searched for the original program Doom had taken from the Delta Four base: Project Chronos, the defense system with the ability to allow those who used it to walk in real time anywhere on the planet, in both the present and the past. She typed in the stand of code required to give the program a specific command:

**/ ****SHIELDTopSecretProjectChronos. cpp:** Search Systems Activated.

**/**

**#include Jane**

**#include Foster**

**#using grid: global;**

**class CCar private**

** {**

** m_iCCarfrom = 07-05-2015;**

** m_iCCarCurrentto = 10-05-2015;**

** m_iCCaraccuracy = 0.00001%**

** };**

She waited while the program ran through the database, scanning the Earth in real time from the date she had entered. She tapped her fingers on the keypad and looked behind her, expecting to find Doom watching her make use of his prized possessions. But doombots were her only companions, casually going about their chores, stacking weapons and warheads into secured containers and going through the system to make sure everything was accounted for. It seemed that Doom's next move was happening soon. She looked back at the screen when it beeped.

**int _tmain(int argc, _TCHAR* argv[search:JaneFosterfrom07052015to10052015])**

**{**

** return = no matches found;**

**}**

She groaned in frustration and ran a hand through her hair. No doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. had erased all personal data on her and turned her into a ghost. She typed again, this time changing the name from Jane Foster to Pepper Potts. Moments later, it beeped.

**int _tmain(int argc, _TCHAR* argv[search:PepperPottsfrom07052015to10052015])**

**{**

** return = 14 matches found;**

**m_iCCarCurrentto [from09112015tocurrent] **

** =lat: 50.0878467; long: 14.4143844**

** =Location: Prague, Czech Republic**

** /log: face_detected_feed_upon_entry_exit_current_locatio n;**

** enter source: sec_main_log#9658452_for_feed**

**m_iCCarCurrentto [from09102015to09102015] **

** =lat: 51.4844931; long: -0.0039174**

** =Location: London, United Kingdom**

** /log: documentation_filed_upon_entry_location;**

** enter source: sec_main_log#12498643_for_file**

**m_iCCarCurrentto [from08122015to09102015]**

**...**

She didn't need to read anymore. It was obvious that Stark's woman had flown straight to Greenwich on the day after her attack on Seoul and whisked Thor's lady love away and hidden in Prague. A quick search on Google Maps confirmed her current location as the Four Seasons Hotel. She shut down the program and made for Doom's living quarters.

She needed a plane.

* * *

The entire table was silent, with Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark sitting around it. To the side of the room stood Thor. Beside him was Director Fury, who had a hand on his broad shoulder and was saying something to him in a low voice. Upon first looking at the scene, one might even think he was comforting him. The blond god said nothing, his face an open book of sadness as he kept his gaze fixed on the floor.

Tony Stark looked at him, a pensive and distraught look on his face, expressions his handsome features rarely registered. But today merited such expressions. The shining jewel of western civilization was no more. Four million precious lives were lost.

"She's a weapon. She's one hell of a powerful weapon" he finally broke the silence "this isn't about proving a point. She already proved it in Florence and Tokyo and wherever else. This is about making us watch while she gets off of killing. This isn't even about Loki anymore, is it?"

Bruce Banner watched his partner sadly. He had only rejoined his fellow superhero friends upon news of the attack on Delta Four. With Steve Rogers fighting his own battle in Russia, Bruce had reluctantly accepted to let the Hulk aid in their efforts to bring a madman and a human-turned-alien-woman-bent-on-destruction down and out of their planet.

"Why did he take Chronos?" he asked "he won't be able to alter future events if he plans to build another time machine. Going back to the past seems pointless. The program wasn't built to support time travel"

"Alter the present" Tony replied "think about it. He was a billionaire playboy like myself, who turned into a metal freak, unlike myself. I only wear a metal suit, he _is_ a metal suit. He wants to change, but why?"

"How long will it take you to analyze the robots?" Director Fury interjected, leaving Thor and coming to stand at the edge of the table.

"Depends on how complex they were built. From what we all saw, they were pretty much clones"

"Their reflexes and reaction to injury went far beyond that of artificial intelligence" Natasha added "they seemed to reason and adapt to their surroundings. I've never seen robots do that. Not even with Vanko's"

Tony Stark raised his head at that. He recalled the small army of programmed war suits, and compared them to the doombots he had just faced. There was something else, something he was missing, a small detail that escaped his eye that finally put all the pieces of the puzzle named Doom together.

"I do not know what else to do" it was Thor's voice from the other side of the room that finally got everyone to shift in their seats.

"What else can you do?" Hawkeye replied "she's hitting us right where it hurts, and she's got another murderous psychopath on her side. There is nothing any of us really can do"

"I have failed the people of the planet I swore to protect even as I failed my brother and Barbara" his voice dripped heavy with defeat. Everyone looked at one another, unsure of what to say.

"We all failed" Fury spoke loudly "I failed. I promised her I would protect her when she was first set free from Loki's grasp. But I did not think his interest in her went beyond what he made her do the first time around. I was wrong. He took her and the scepter right from under our noses. Now we have no way to defend ourselves should we face another intergalactic attack. Yet my biggest regret is having neglected to provide her with the protection she clearly needed. Barbara Contreras is dead because of me"

The room was silent once again. Outside, the world reeled and recoiled in horror at the news that Manhattan was no more. Television sets and websites showed the live images of the giant whirlpool created in the aftermath of the gigantic wave that swallowed the city into the depths of the sea. Sea levels all along the East Coast had risen at least seven feet, flooding coastal cities and inundating islands in the open ocean as far as Puerto Rico.

"So, what will she do next?" Natasha asked a room full of defeated men. Not even the genius Tony Stark could provide her with an answer, or even a clue.

End of Chapter 15

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I hope everyone had a happy Fourth of July! I was off work so I was able to sit down and write a new chapter before the weekend, and I also wanted to treat you all for being such amazing readers! There may be a new chapter by Sunday or Monday night as well! ;-) I hope you guys are enjoying the new major developments that are taking place. The story is entering the thick of its plot, so hang in there! For all computer programmers out there, I am so truly sorry for butchering the strands of C++ code I used in this chapter. I know it is full of errors, but I have not worked with code since my college days nearly ten years ago! So sorry!**

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**Guest:**__** Oh wow, what an amazingly thoughtful and in-depth review! I was really impressed with your profound analysis of the moral and emotional conflicts raised in the story. You are correct, it is the innate desire of humanity to live a life free of pain and suffering, and to die when they choose to do so. But then again, none really wish to die. Human life is a journey, not a destination that must be reached. We all die in the end, many of us before our time, but if the time given to us is spent in exercising love and receiving love, then living once is enough. Like you said, love is only an illusion, created in 'a fragment of a moment'. It is a dream, a beautiful and precious dream that is shattered at any moment, and we must live once again with the harsh and heartbreaking reality of being totally alone in this life. Like the lyrics of a song from a great movie say "Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends?" Quite a contradictory life we live, striving to find everlasting love, when in the end, just as you said, 'we're born alone, live alone and we will ultimately die alone'. Thanks for your amazing review! Not many people these days talk that way, and it is great to share ideas that are deep and thought-provoking!**_

_**RisDOLL:**__** Congratulations on the new baby! Is it a boy or a girl? I'm so happy for you! I can't wait for the day when it is my turn to hold my own in my arms for the first time. I really want to be a mom and I hope one day that wish will come true for me. I'm glad you're enjoying the twists and turns of the story! Thank you once again for your review, hun! **_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** 'bump uglies' LOL! I laughed till my sides hurt! Well, the last chapter had a very intimate love scene between those two, if seeing Doom and Barbara 'bumping uglies' is something you wish to see ;-) Loki is definitely not thinking this through, leaving Barbara alone. Doom is just as resourceful as he is. He is a villain for goodness sake, one of the biggest ones in Marvel comics. Thanks darling!**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Si, que se prepare esa mujerzuela! No sabe lo que le tengo preparado, o major dicho, lo que Barbara va a hacer que sufra por fresca! Jajaja Me gusta que a ti tambien tea grade el desarrollo emocional que Doom esta teniendo, aunque como dices esta entrando en terreno peligroso. Ya veo que a tu familia y a ti te gusta aprender idiomas. En el bachillerato yo tome frances, pero con el tiempo lo he olvidado mucho, aunque quisiera volver a tomarlo y aprenderlo major. Es un idioma que me fascina! Y que titulo estas estudiando, chica? Yo estudie Computer Science en la universidad y por providencia termine como profesora! Hasta la proxima querida! :-)**_

_**LisaF: **__** Thank you darling! Glad you're enjoying and hope you continue to do so!**_

_**Silent Reader:**__** Seriously? SERIOUSLY? You want to talk mad shit about my cat? And the name is WATTY, thank you very much! LOL! Dealing with a jealous male cat is one thing, having to guard yourself against a poisonous arachnid that can kill you with just one pinch is another, you crazy buffoon! Betsy misses me, my ass! Remind me to bring some Raid for Lisette's party and spray the mess out of it! I might even bring Watty for good measure. He likes you, I think! MUAHAHAHAHAHA And I'm sure you would comfort Barbara, or any other distressed female. So typical lol Now stop flooding my page with your craziness, there are texts for that! I'm trying to run a professional and classy fanfiction page here, you know! Lol **_


	17. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Surprise, surprise! Two chapter within three days! My muses have not left me alone all weekend. Enjoy! :-)**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 16

* * *

"Doom"

At the sound of his name, he turned his head to see the beautiful woman standing on the doorway. His hands stilled from adjusting the collar of his shirt and he turned his body to face her. He observed the way she studied him, as if looking at him for the first time, _but it was not_. He watched the way her eyes ran over him from top to bottom and then up again. Relief washed over him when he didn't register a hint of disapproval in her gaze. But the satisfactory feeling was short lived. When her eyes came up to meet his, there was accusation in her brown depths. He looked away, returning to face the large mirror and adjusting his collar. Then he fastened his tie, and reached for the elegant jacket a doombot presented him with.

"What the hell have you done?"

At her cutting words, he gave her a side glance and smiled. Barbara couldn't help but notice how beautifully his lips curved upwards, partially revealing a row of perfect teeth. In the low lights of his cavernous living quarters, his eyes shined an almost aquamarine blue. His perfectly tailored charcoal suit accentuated the firm muscles of his shoulders and arms, the well-toned lines of his legs and the firm form of his middle. His dark brown, almost smoky hair was slicked back. He was clean cut, perfectly polished, meticulously dapper and devilishly ravishing. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"I became myself again" he spoke "and please, call me Victor." His voice still had that deep oomph, that dark, almost lethal edge to it, but without the vibrato and hollow echo produced by the metal that had once encased his vocal chords. Barbara took a deep breath to steady herself and walked in, coming to stand within two feet of him. The enticing scent of rich woods and the soft hints of citrus with a faint whiff of spice reached her nostrils. She pushed those impressions to the back of her mind and faced him head on.

"Became yourself again? By becoming HUMAN?!" she hissed the last word like it was an abomination "What nonsense is this Doom? What happened to you and all your talk of having become equal to the gods, a child of the universe? You became a powerful being, the future ruler of mankind and you throw it away simply to go back to being another GQ Man of the Year? The universe grants you its greatest gift and you toss it away like rubbish! What of your agreement with Loki? Thanos is yet to be defea..."

His dry chuckle halted her in midsentence. He adjusted the ends of his sleeves, aligning the buttons, all the while laughing. Suddenly, his hand shot out and a huge burst of light zoomed past her head. She gasped and ducked, ready to strike back. The burst of electricity hit the bot that was up to that moment serving as Doom's personal assistant, and it writhed as it sparked and short circuited, before falling to the floor. She had just come back to her full height when Victor von Doom advanced upon her.

"Who said I was becoming human again? Do you really think me so naïve and shallow as to give up the gifts entrusted to me to rejoin a pestering lagoon of maggots?" he growled as he advanced, causing her to walk backwards towards the wall "I simply perfected the gifts granted to me. This world deserves the best class of ruler, and I'm going to give it to them. And please allow me to inform you that I was GQ's Man of the Year – twice. As for our bargain, the terms were to destroy the Avengers and ensure Thanos' defeat in exchange for the Gauntlet, nothing more. I have come very close to achieving the first one, the second is ensured – with you. Do you not realize the reason you remain here is so you can kill Thor and annihilate Thanos? Your purpose is solely to exterminate the ghosts that haunt your husband. All of them. Including you in the process, I have no doubt"

She was stunned speechless. She was about to raise her hands to unsheathe her swords and pounce on her host when an image hit her, suddenly coming to the forefront of her recollection with a force that almost weakened her knees.

_She stood once again on the landing pad of Stark Tower with Loki beside her. He surveyed the destruction she had wrought. He looked proud and delighted._

_"Tell me again, why am I still here?"_

_A look of surprise and confusion graced his features. He paused for a moment, then spoke._

_"To ensure that our son one day inherits a throne, nothing less"_

He had made no mention of her, only a brief promise beforehand of being reunited once it was all over. But then again, he always came back, only to leave again after taking her. Thrones were inherited from father to son. A mother's role in the lineage of kings was limited to simply providing the heir...

_"Why does he keep you on Earth, then? Why not bring you back to Asgard and reclaim it with you by his side? Do you not think it the easiest way back to the throne with your powers at his disposal? Think, Barbara, think! You are nothing but his instrument of destruction"_

Thor's voice spoke once again in her mind. Then images of bloody, maimed bodies lying discarded on rubble-covered streets flashed before her eyes. She cringed as a sudden, sharp pain exploded in her head.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed, her knees giving way as she placed a hand to her ears "no, no, no, no. You're lying!"

Doom watched the scene before him with wide eyes. Barbara seemed to try to block out a voice that was suddenly torturing her. She wrapped her arms around her frame, louds sobs rocking her body as if falling under the might of some invisible tormentor. He knelt beside her, and she collapsed into his arms.

"Arik" she whispered, reaching out as if he had suddenly materialized in front of her "my son"

"He will return to you" Doom whispered into her hair, a hard expression in his eyes "I know you will make sure of it. Nothing is greater than a mother's love"

She raised her eyes at that. The tears that were streaming down her cheeks suddenly stopped, the pools around her lids dried out, and her irises transformed from chestnut brown to shining gold.

"I need a plane" she said, disengaging herself from Doom's embrace. He rose to his feet and offered her his hand. She took it, the faintest trace of a wicked smile playing upon her lips.

"Allow me to provide one" he purred.

Later, he stood on the hangar, watching as the Cessna Citation Latitude took off to the skies in the direction of Prague. Inside it was the woman that had appeared and slipped away like mist only three years prior. But somehow, fate had brought her back within his grasp...

* * *

_Victor Von Doom stretched out his hand and shook the one belonging to the handsome older man before him: Russian Ambassador Alexander Koltsov. _

_"It's a great pleasure to meet you at last, Mr. Von Doom" the Ambassador said candidly "you have no idea how much this encounter means to me"_

_"The pleasure is all mine, Ambassador" Victor replied "it was time someone rose up and sought to place Russia once again in the forefronts of science. American and Swiss lab rats shouldn't get all the credit. I am tired of being the odd one out"_

_The Ambassador smiled. "Well you certainly placed Latveria on the map! Were it not for you, I would have thought it no more real than Genovia"_

_The two men laughed. "And what branch of science are you trying to reintroduce in mother Russia?" Victor asked, taking a sip of his champagne._

_"Fusion technology" he replied, then smiled upon seeing Victor's upturned eyebrow "I know, I know. Seems redundant, but what better way to breach the gap and clean my country's name than to have it collaborate with Stark Industries on the breakthrough created by both"_

_"Tony Stark" Victor mused "the greatest mind to come out of the US after Edison. Now flying around in a golden can pretending to be a superhero" he added, with more animosity in his tone than he hoped to show._

_"Brilliant minds always have their quirks and eccentricities" the Ambassador quipped "for all his ego and narcissism, the guy is still a brilliant mind and a futurist. In his own twisted, self-absorbed way he has made our world a better place, wouldn't you say?"_

_"Oh yes, undoubtedly" Victor replied with a dry chuckle. _

_Just then, a woman approached. The first thing he registered was the sparkle in her earth-brown eyes, the glow of her cheeks and the ruby red of her lips that contrasted with the figure hugging black dress she wore. She looked at him and gave him a small smile and a nod before turning to the Ambassador._

_"Sir, the Director of the World Health Organization wishes to speak to you"_

_"Ah, yes, right away" the Ambassador replied as if suddenly remembering an urgent matter "Mr. Von Doom it has been an absolute delight. Please leave your contact information with my assistant and I will be more than happy to continue our conversation further"_

_"I look forward to it" Victor replied. He watched the Ambassador go before turning to the assistant he left behind. He was met with an outstretched hand._

_"Barbara Contreras, pleased to meet you Mr. Von Doom" she spoke with a smile in her voice "your advances in genetic engineering and quantum mechanics are unparalleled"_

_"Well then, that saves me an introduction" he smiled "thank you. But I am afraid my scientific interests have branched out onto greener fields of late"_

_"Oh yes, I read about it. Thermonuclear astrophysics. When does your project launch?"_

_He eyed her. For a moment, he thought he was standing in the presence of one of his numerous fangirls, one of many college girls who poured over books on physics and chemistry while dreaming of one day scoring a brilliant, powerful scientist who also happened to be on the top twenty of Fortune 500. Yet the light in her eyes indicated an inquisitive, admiring look; not the crazy glint of an obsessed college fangirl._

_"Your rocket to study the solar cloud that's set to pass..." she clarified, sensing his hesitation._

_"Ah, yes" he laughed, feeling embarrassed "launch is set for September, should everything fall into place, as it should and shall"_

_"How exciting that must be for you, to fly into outer space and explore the wonders of our solar system. Not to mention the promise of unfathomable advances in our understanding of physics that will derive from your expedition. Just imagine, a greater knowledge of the energy source that brought life to our planet. You're going to the root of evolution. You will change the world as we know it"_

_Both the smile and the shock on his face were genuine. "Well, tell that to the scientific community that deems such ideals as reckless and irresponsible"_

_"Knowledge often comes at a great price. Fortune favors the bold. One day you will be known as 'the child of the universe', the one who made space accessible to humankind. It has been a true honor, Mr. Von Doom. The embassy already has your contact information. It is the Ambassador's wish to become acquainted with as many brilliant minds as he can. Have a most pleasant evening"_

_He watched her go. The curves of her voluptuous hips swayed rhythmically with the melodious and sensual Wagner piece that came from the orchestra. Her long, shiny black spirals bounced behind her, and the crystal flowers on her hair pins glistened under the chandeliers..._

That had been three years ago, in late April. Now, as he returned to his workspace, Victor Von Doom also remembered looking for her later that evening, to no avail. The National Science Foundation Annual Gala had been a major success, with more than 300 VIP attendees. No more than two weeks later, the world changed and not by his doing. Knowledge of the universe and what lay beyond the stars came not from his research, but from a terrible threat that almost plunged the world into chaos. Life and destiny ticked on, and Barbara Contreras became nothing more than a forgotten memory, a casual encounter in a sea of many.

Until now.

* * *

Pepper Potts glanced out of the large windows to the picturesque city below. The wide river snaked through the middle of Prague, with ornate baroque bridges connecting the metropolis. Though her eyes scanned the beauty of the architectural marvel of Renaissance Europe, absentmindedly she searched for threats that were not visible, yet she had the unmistakable feeling they were looming in the shadows.

She closed her eyes as images of what had happened in Manhattan filled her vision. Her roommate had physically blocked her way to the telephones located in the large suite to prevent her from making contact with the outside world. Stark Tower was no more. It now lay in heaps of rubble at the bottom of New York Bay, slowly being dragged into the sea. In that instant, the CEO side of her had automatically sprang into action, partially losing focus of the objective she had been entrusted with...

The protection of the woman that currently sat at the table.

She looked back and watched Jane Foster as she peered over notes, scribbling her own on the side margins and drawing graphs and charts, jotting down equations and formulas to questions she had yet to answer. Jane Foster was a woman of science, and though the world didn't know it, a pioneer in astrological research. It was she who had witnessed firsthand what had been the greatest event in scientific history: The arrival of the first registered extraterrestrial to Earth. Pepper sighed and returned her gaze to the window.

In only a few hours, she and Jane would relocate to Monaco. Minutes ago, Tony had called her satellite phone and confirmed their new location. The bags were all packed and by the door. Images of the horror brought upon Manhattan filled her mind again. The gigantic wave had washed over Ellis Island, and the world gasped unanimously in terror as they witnessed a wall of water be the last live transmission from location. She let out a breath and turned just as Jane Foster closed her notebook and reached for a file folder she had requested from S.H.I.E.L.D. Pepper could hear the faint sounds of faraway sirens as she walked slowly towards the table, and noticed Jane was shuffling through the vast array of pictures of a beautiful woman with dark, curly hair that had gone missing three years ago, then presumed dead a year later.

"Jane, I think we must..."

A sudden crash outside of the door halted Pepper Potts in her tracks. She and Jane Foster exchanged looks a second before the large double doors of the Presidential Suite exploded, sending pieces of wood, glass and concrete flying into the room. Pepper was knocked backwards, her back and head hitting a massive painting on the wall. The edge of the heavy wooden frame slammed into the base of her skull, and she fell forward on a plush antique sofa.

Through hazy eyes, she saw Jane Foster fall face first into the floor before crawling behind the side of a large cabinet, away from the direct line of vision of the woman that stood at the entrance to the suite. It was the same woman in the pictures from the folder Jane had just been holding.

Then Pepper Potts' world went black.

End of Chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I know that Loki has been absent greatly for the past few chapters, but don't worry, he is about to become the focal point of the story again. The last few chapters have been the build up to the major events in our tale, and believe me when I say that the best stuff is about to happen. Showdowns will ensue, wars will be fought, hearts will be broken, vengeance will be executed, all hope will be lost. Oh yes.. I went that way. ;-) Enjoy the new chapter!**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 17

* * *

The chains rattled on the cold, stone floor as the lean figure walked slowly to the golden bars. Another, larger and stout shadow was hunched over on the floor, his head hanging defeated between his knees. He made no effort to move, only the slow, deep sound of his breathing being the only indication that he still lived. The moving figure came only within two feet of the bars before the chains reached their maximum length. Now as the light from the torches on the hall lit the prisoner, the beautiful yet stern face of Sif came into view. She grunted in anger and discomfort at the cuff around her neck that was attached to a third chain. Not only was she a prisoner in the dungeons of the palace she had fought and bled to protect, she was being humiliated.

She looked back at Volstagg, who simply sat on the floor with his knees up and his arms draped over them. It had been nearly six nights ago when they had fled the palace upon Loki's return and his decree of capturing all those who claimed their loyalty to the rightful heir to the throne. Sif and Volstagg had rushed to Ragnar and pleaded with him to allow Thor to return. The gatekeeper had remained steadfast and loyal, and not a second later they were facing hundreds of palace guards assembled over the length of the Rainbow Bridge. They fought bravely, but were soon outnumbered and dragged to the dungeons, where hundreds of innocent citizens and warriors had been thrown to await their death.

She looked at the legionnaire that paced the front of her cell, a small square cubicle lined with golden bars. She and Volstagg were on display, a living testament that even Asgard's greatest warriors were no match for Loki's might. She knew that soon they were to face the executioner...

"You know, I believe that your disposal will take place in celebration to welcome the new queen" the legionnaire mocked as he looked at her, not breaking his pace.

Sif said nothing. So it was true. Karnilla was the one who had sided with Loki, and was now to become Queen of Asgard in exchange for his use of her powerful demon warriors. The mere thought of a traitorous sorceress taking the honored place where Frigga and those before her once stood made her sick to her stomach. It was enough that Loki had sided with one of Asgard's greatest enemies, but making her queen while his first still lived was beyond any foul scheme she thought him capable of concocting. She shuddered at the thought of what he may have planned to dispose of Barbara, and the future that awaited her innocent son. The fall of Asgard and her own death as a spectacle for the Norn queen was not a fate Sif had imagined when brought back to her home after her banishment to Earth.

_If only Thor were here to see this, _the warrior thought sadly,_ if only he had listened to me and not returned to Earth to find Loki's queen..._

"And when will that be?" she allowed herself to ask.

"Two days hence. Rest easy warrior goddess, for your death will be honorable indeed"

Her eyes were two shining daggers that if able, would have slowly and painfully pierced the heart of her jailer.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the Observatory, the gatekeeper looked out at the vastness of space. He saw it all, even the drops of dew that caressed the soft petals of roses in Vanaheim, the flowing rivers and streams beneath the thick canopy of the dark forests of Svartalfheim, the colossal icebergs of Niffleheim. He saw it all. The same powers once bestowed upon the legendary Heimdall were now his, gifts he had received from his king in exchange for his loyalty and his service. His vision blurred and he was no longer seeing the comings and goings in distant realms, but images of one fateful night flashed before his eyes...

_"Please don't" the mortal woman begged, her voice sounding strangled and desperate._

_He ignored her as he concentrated on the stars above, finding a specific cosmic alignment. After letting his eyes pierce through the darkness and finding the location above them that lined their position directly with the Rainbow Bridge, he brought his eyes to her._

_"Remain still" Ragnar ordered as he put his arm around her and closed his eyes. After tapping into the surge of magic within him, he connected into the energy of the bridge above. In an instant, he and the woman had vanished and they were standing on the middle of the length of the Rainbow Bridge. Once the mist and light had cleared, he set her down, only to catch her once again when she collapsed. Grabbing his king's scepter tighter, he walked towards the city, crossing the gate of Vili and entering the portion of the bridge that led to the gates of the palace. Upon entering the main hall, he came face to face with his king, who stood flanked by two royal guards. He was not looking at him, nor was his gaze fixed upon the scepter he had lost on Earth, but upon the woman Ragnar carried in his arms._

_"Place the scepter in the weapons vault and unite it with the Tesseract" he ordered. The guards left his side and did as ordered, leaving only Loki and Ragnar. Loki approached and looked down at the unconscious form of the woman he had sent him to retrieve. He put his arms out and Ragnar deposited her in them. He registered the way his king looked down at the woman that was finally in his arms once again. Loki brought his face to hers and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent and listening to the soft sounds of her breathing._

_"She sleeps as one dead" he spoke with a hint of accusation in his voice. _

_"She collapsed upon arrival from out travel my lord but I avow she is unharmed" he explained, coming down on one knee and placing his arm over his heart "I have done as you commanded"_

_"You have proved your loyalty Ragnar. Now claim your reward and take your rightful place as gatekeeper. Guard my kingdom well and always remember that the price for betraying your king is greater than you can imagine"_

_With that, Loki brought his attention once again to the woman. Ragnar watched as he turned and walked away in the direction of the healing room, his eyes fixed on the mortal female he carried..._

Nearly nine moons after that night, she had been proclaimed queen. His king had done away with her mortality and she now stood as one of them, no longer a daughter of Earth. Soon after, he had watched sadly from afar as she had mourned the loss of the king, the man and husband she had loved. He had become her entire reason for living, and she his. Ragnar had kept silent as he witnessed the child growing in her belly, unbeknownst even to her. He knew his king lived. He knew he would find her, and return. What he did not expect, was for her to become veiled from his view immediately upon her return to Earth. Nor the madness that had overtaken the king he served unquestioningly.

Returning to the present, he fixed his gaze upon Earth. He watched Thor as he battled with dark forces that had come from places unknown, an enemy he could neither see, nor hear. Yet he knew who it was, and his heart filled with sadness. He had heard Thor's pleading for him to open the doors, to allow him back to Asgard. He wished with all his heart to allow Odin's firstborn to return and right the wrongs that had befallen the realm, to save his home from the darkness that was about to cloak it like a mortuary shroud.

Yet even as these grim thoughts overwhelmed him, there was still one question that ran through his mind over and over again:

_Why couldn't he see the queen?_

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are"

The singing voice of the woman standing at the doorway floated towards her. Jane Foster placed a hand to her lips to keep from whimpering, afraid even to breathe. She looked at Pepper who lay face down on the sofa, unmoving. The clicking of heels entering the sitting room caused the terror that was beginning to creep into her bones intensify into a chilling current that petrified her.

"You know, you should make it easier on yourself. Don't drag this along. You have two choices: One, come out and I promise it will be quick and painless. Two, let me find you, and I will make you beg me to kill you" now the woman's voice had changed from mocking to almost a growl.

Jane brought her knees to her chest, trying to tighten her body into the smallest of balls. She heard a dry, almost maniacal laugh. A moment later, Jane screamed.

"Found you!"

The face of Barbara Contreras suddenly appeared around the cabinet, her hand shooting out to grab her throat. Jane was hurled, thrown against a large armchair, where she landed against her back with enough force to knock the wind out of her. Then Barbara pounced on her, placing a large 8x10 photograph against her face.

"Snooping around on me, haven't you? You knew I was coming for you. You knew sooner or later I would kill you" she snarled.

Jane stared at the photograph of the woman who was now attacking her. In the picture she was standing next to a man she now knew was the Russian Ambassador. But the one that now stood above her was not the same person as the photograph.

"I knew" she managed to choke out.

"Then I guess you picked choice number two. You have no idea how immensely I'm going to enjoy this"

Without warning, she put a finger to her chest. Searing pain surged through her, and she didn't' even try to fight the scream that escaped her lips. Her vertebrae threatened to snap, and she felt her blood come to almost a boil. Then she was choking as Barbara wrapped a hand around her jaw and threw her once again. This time, she landed hard on the marble floor.

"Killing me... will serve... nothing" she coughed out.

Barbara stilled for a second. Then she snarled and grabbed her by the throat once again, slamming her against the wall. Jane felt herself losing consciousness, the pressure on her trachea almost crushing her windpipe.

"Oh, believe me, it will serve a great purpose. A wonderful purpose. With you dead, what's left for your precious Thor to fight for? Hmm?"

"He will always fight for what is right" she wheezed "and what is good"

Barbara looked deep into Jane's brown eyes, which were almost bulging from being choked. She saw fear, terror, the desire to live, and calm resignation should her life be taken away. Goodness. Love. Purity.

Everything that she had once had been.

She let go and Jane fell to the floor in a heap of wheezing coughs. Barbara looked down at the vast array of photographs that now lay discarded on the floor amidst the debris. There were pictures obtained from her former life: Her with the man who had been her mentor, with past friends, her at work, posing with previous loves, her likeness captured in places she had visited. She had been an ordinary mortal, like Jane Foster. Then she laughed.

Jane was now coming to a sitting position on the floor when she grabbed her again, but this time she sat her roughly on a chair next to the table. Barbara grabbed a handful of her photographs and tossed them at her.

"Look at them" she ordered darkly. Jane did not react, her body beginning to enter the first stages of shock. "I SAID, LOOK AT THEM!"

She jumped before obeying and looking down at the pictures on her lap as Barbara circled her like a hungry shark. She had begun to look them over again when Barbara came to stand directly in front of her.

"Now look at me. What do you see?"

Jane fearfully looked up.

"I see a woman who has lost so much. You don't have to do this"

"Don't try to play games and appeal to my humanity. No, that is not what you see. Look closer. Look at what awaits you, and what you will become. I am your future"

Jane shook her head sadly, tears beginning to shine in her eyes. "No. I will never become like you"

Barbara circled her again, watching her with a wicked glint in her golden gaze. Then she stopped right behind Jane and whispered in her ear.

"It is a terrible and wonderful thing, isn't it? To be loved by a god" she ran her knuckles down the soft skin of the mortal woman's cheek "they take you to the highest of heights, they show you worlds you don't dare even dream about, they show you ecstasy like no other." Jane jumped slightly at her last words. Barbara noticed it and laughed. "Tsk tsk, no need for prudence. I know. I know because I was like you once, a mere human in the arms of a god. The most wondrous feeling is when you lay beneath him, and all you know is him and the torrent of sensations he coaxes from your body that you never imagined existed. Isn't it, Jane?"

"Enough" Jane's voice was nothing but a breathless whisper.

Barbara chuckled. "You see, we are not much different, you and I. In fact, I am the only one who understands you. It is a shame I will also have to be the one to kill you"

She advanced when Jane put her hands up, her frantic voice halting her halfway as she lunged for her neck.

"Stop! Barbara Elizabeth Contreras, that was your full name wasn't it?"

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"You were born on November 4, 1982. You weren't born in the States but in..." she looked around desperately trying to remember everything she had read about the woman before her "Urugay. Right? Your uncle Rafael brought you to live in the States after your parents died when you were very young..."

"What are you doing?" Barbara's eyes were burning into hers.

"You were only a little girl when your uncle took you in. He raised you and loved you like a father. You lived in Arizona until you went to college in Boston..."

"Stop"

Jane reached with trembling hands for the folder on the table. She shuffled through more pictures. "...then you lost your uncle too. He was murdered. This was your family"

She took a photograph out of the folder and handed it to Barbara. Slowly, she took it and looked at the picture. A tall, handsome man had his arm around a beautiful woman with long black curly hair, just like her own. He was lovingly kissing her cheek as she smiled wide. It was obvious that they were madly in love. On the man's lap sat a little baby girl no older than one. Her wide brown eyes looked straight at the camera, and she was holding onto her father's arm that was securely wrapped around her middle.

"My... parents?" she whispered, though her mind registered only strangers. Two mortal people and their offspring.

"And this was you and your uncle" Jane offered a second photograph. Barbara could not help the sob that formed in her throat upon seeing the image of a little girl of about seven years old laughing while she sat on a swing. Behind her, a man with a kind face had his arms wrapped around her. The little girl wore a beautiful navy blue taffeta dress...

"You see, this is who you really are..."

At Jane's words, Barbara looked up. Her eyes shone with tears but the expression in them was wild and delirious. Her hand grabbed Jane's throat and she yanked her towards her, her face coming only a breath from hers.

"Nice try, Jane. I almost felt a little pang of sentiment there. Do not make the mistake of thinking me ignorant to my origins. Would you like me to tell you a secret? I might as well, since you will be dead soon and as the old saying goes 'dead men tell no tales'. I wonder at times what it was like to be human. To know any day may be my last. To forget to appreciate the little things you mortals take for granted. To grieve for the family I no longer recognize. But alas, I can't even remember..."

"Barbara, let her go"

Barbara turned with a gasp. Thor stood at the entrance, holding Mjolnir at the ready. "Your quarrel is with me"

"You're damned right it is" Barbara replied, quickly turning Jane to face away from her. With a swift movement, she unsheathed one of her swords and put the deadly blade against the delicate skin of her throat. Thor began advancing but quickly stopped in his tracks when Jane let out a yelp as the sharp edge cut into her skin, drawing a small trickle of blood that stained the steel.

"Put her down!" he bellowed in desperation "she has no part in this!"

"Ooh, and what will you do when I slice her throat?" she taunted as she began to walk around the table, keeping a safe distant from Thor who also began to circle the table, following her movements.

"Taking her life will gain you nothing, nor will taking mine. You will not return to Asgard even if you succeed in killing us both"

She dug the blade in deeper, causing Jane to squeal in pain. Barbara glared at Thor, her breathing once again becoming rugged as the words he had said in New York began to echo in her ears again. She fought against it, squeezing her eyes shut to try to block him out.

"You're lying!" she screamed "he promised! He promised that after I kill you he will come for me!"

Thor looked in amazement at her transformation. She seemed to falter, as if suddenly struck by some unknown force. He looked at Jane whose eyes were pleading with him: _She's going to kill me_. Thor took advantage and inched closer, ever so slightly.

"Loki will not bring you back. Why then do you remain veiled from the view of the gatekeeper?"

She looked at him as if he had run her through with Mjolnir. For a few seconds she looked stunned, her pupils dilating to the point of blocking out the gold of her irises. Then herer breathing stopped as she remembered the incantation she had said upon returning to Earth, the spell the priestess had provided that would keep Ragnar from finding her. Loki knew of the spell, and yet had never made mention of it or expressed an intention of removing it. She was abandoned, and if Thor had not come looking for her, none aside from Loki would ever know where she was.

She was an outcast. Ostracized and banished from the world she had called home, separated from Loki and her son.

The sword slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor with a clang. Her arms dropped and Jane ran into Thor's waiting arms. A moment later, Barbara collapsed on the floor, her eyes lost while she searched the marble as if for something.

"Take me back to Asgard" she said.

"I cannot. I am banished, as you are"

She nodded. "Ragnar is in prison. Loki said he secretly waited for you to return"

"That is a lie. The Bifrost has remained closed to me since I came searching for you. Ragnar's loyalty to Loki is unswerving"

At his revelation, Barbara closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Take me back" this time, her voice was raspy. She looked up at Thor who had Jane wrapped securely in his arms. "Or I will destroy this planet and us upon it"

"I cannot, even should I wish it"

"TAKE ME BACK TO ASGARD!" she roared. Jane flinched, but Thor only looked at her, a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Barbara, there is no way"

"Then it begins" she said, standing up and returning her sword to its sheath "until I return to Asgard, one major city after another will fall"

With that, she turned and ran towards the balcony.

"Barbara, no!" Thor's voice called after her as he moved to catch her, but Barbara had taken the jump. He poised to follow her, but she had already become lost in the city. He looked up and watched as Tony Stark approached followed by quinjets, but they were already too late.

* * *

"...enjoy your stay at The Savoy"

Barbara took the key and papers from the receptionist and made her way to the elevators, her bellhop in tow. Moments later, she was alone in her river view suite. Taking off her straight light brown wig, she let her dark hair fall in tumbling ringlets of shiny charcoal. After shedding her rain jacket and boots, she took the glass of champagne from the table that her concierge had poured for her upon her arrival. Taking the remote control, she aimed it at the luxurious silk curtains and pressed a button.

As they separated, she walked to the windows and gazed at the magnificent city that opened up to her, like an offering that was hers for the taking. And destroy it she would, just as she had promised. She looked down the serpentine length of the river just beyond her hotel, with its world class attractions upon its banks. She looked to her left at the majestic bridge and historic tower. Then she looked to her right at the colossal government building, best known for its famous clock. The bell was ringing, striking 9pm. Then her eyes rested upon the symbol of the city. Though modern in structure, it was the image most widely stamped on souvenirs and postcards:

The London Eye.

End of Chapter 17

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**RisDOLL:**__** Once again, congratulations! And it's a boy?! So exciting. I am so happy for you! The happiest of days are when babies are born (and puppies lol). Thank you hunny, I really wish for that day to come soon. I can't wait to become a mom and hold my very own little bundle of joy and love in my arms. I'm so glad your baby was born healthy and strong. May I ask, what did you name him? :-)**_

_**Guest:**__** What a beautiful quote inspired by some of the words of Pamela Vaull! Another great woman of the past also said "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." I'm so glad you approve of the story developments and I really hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks for your review!**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Si, vi las noticias en la television y me preocupa mucho que eso este pasando en Venezuela. Espero que todo se resuelva y que puedas regresar a tu rutina normal. Ingenieria Electrica? Wow chica, todos mis respetos! Eres muy brillante de seguro. Eso me impresiono. Como dicen en tu pais, Conchale! Jajajajaja Y esos si que son tremendos showdowns los que vienen: Doom vs Loki y Barbara vs Karnilla. Quizas hasta pase un tercero: Barbara vs Loki. Eso si que seria fenomenal! ;-) Cuidate mucho y mantenme al tanto de como va todo con la huelga. Protejete porque manifestaciones pueden ser peligrosas. Hasta la promixa, chica! :-)**_

_**Guest:**__** Thank you so much! ^_^**_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** Oh lord, I hope your parents weren't too mad! Lol I laughed so hard when I read your review that I spilled coffee on myself. All I could do was imagine the look on your little brother's face when you screamed LOL. Glad you like my Tumblr blog and YESSSSSSSSSSSS that picture was so hot I just had to reblog. Oooh, that man is on fire, I'm surprised his clothes just don't combust when he puts them on lol. And nope, you have absolutely all my permission to be happy that Barbara is beating the shit out of the Avengers ;-) Love ya too baby girl! **_


	19. Chapter 18

*****WARNING***- The following chapter contains matures content. It features graphic depictions of sexual acts that may be inappropriate for young readers.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Sorry for the little delay. I had a very busy weekend! Not to mention I'm still coming down from my fangirl high after that amazing Loki/Hiddles Comic Con treat we had! Holy shit that man was unbelievable! "Claim loyalty to me, and I will give you what you need". I squealed so loud I think I woke up my neighbors. The way Loki screamed "SAY MY NAME!" oh my god I creamed my panties. No fucking joke. That whole thing was pure PORN! Holy shit, now I need another cold shower. Please excuse my shameless self and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 18

* * *

_"Why did you really bring me here?" Barbara asked._

_She rested on her side on the plush bedding, her hand cradling her head while the soft lights of the torches created slithering, soft shadows on her naked form. It had been exactly twelve nights since her abduction from Earth. She lay completely naked, exposed to the man that ran an appreciative hand down the side of her body. His palm and fingers traced softly over her curves, his eyes following his hand's movements. When he reached her mid-thigh, his hand changed direction, rounding her knee and now running slowly upwards, inch by inch up her thigh, until he reached the juncture of her legs. Dipping a finger inside, he parted her folds to find them slightly damp with the beginnings of her arousal. His digit circled her slick sex, causing her thighs to quiver in response and a moan to escape her lips._

_"Because you are mine" Loki answered, his eyes dark with desire "you belonged to me the moment you resisted" his lips ghosted over hers and his gaze burned into hers "taking you was merely the culmination of my possession over you"_

_"Ohhh" was all she could reply, his ministrations below and the velvety, inebriating quality of his voice in her ear causing all coherent thoughts in her mind to flee. Her eyelids closed and her breath came out in pants when he added another finger and began dipping into her entrance, her slippery juices instantly coating his fingers. Suddenly, his digits curved as they began to withdraw then enter her again, each push causing his fingertips to hit that special place in her frontal wall that plunged her into ecstasy._

_He watched her as he drove her deeper and deeper into abandon. Her face was an open book of desire, with her lips parted and red with the raging blood flow that was currently rushing through her, her eyes heavy and delirious, her skin slightly flushed a soft tickled pink that was beginning to burn on her cheeks. She opened her legs wider in indication of her acceptance and compliance. He attacked her neck with his mouth as his hand began to move more forcefully in and out of her sopping slit. He felt the vibrations of her loud moans as he ran open lips on the skin of her throat, letting his tongue flicker over the hollow where her collar bones met, feeling her pulse and the vibrato of her vocal chords that gave voice to the sensations only he could coax from her body._

_"Oh my god" she groaned, not in adoration of the higher power of the universe, but of the god under whose touch she was becoming undone. Her breath began to hitch and she grabbed onto his arm as she felt her thighs and walls start to tighten and the pressure in her lower abdomen begin to build as a delicious, hot rush of heat rushed through her veins. She bucked her hips gently against him, meeting his movements, creating a wet sound that indicated she had reached the peak of her arousal. Suddenly, he withdrew._

_"No" she moaned in protest at his absence. Her thighs quivered with the beginnings of her orgasm that had gone denied. Without warning, he pulled her down by the ankle. Hiking her leg over his shoulder, he entered her, causing her walls to clench instantly. He hissed through gritted teeth at the feel of her constricting him, sending ripples of sensations through him. Almost painfully, he withdrew from her almost completely, only to slam into her again. Barbara screamed out her orgasm that came crashing over her with the force of a cyclone. Every muscle in her body tensed as he slowly continued to pound into her. Her cunt was so tight and so wet that he almost went over the edge himself. He did not let up, only increasing his pace when she went limp and fell back on the bed. Her mouth was agape and the only sounds she made were small shrieks that escaped her throat with every bounce of her body as he rode her hard. He let go of her leg and let it fall, instead taking hold of her thighs and pulling them as wide as they could go, giving him the perfect view of his cock slamming into her. He could see her clit had swollen again, and felt her cunt become soaking wet once more as the unmistakable, tangy scent of her juices filled his nostrils. He laughed deep in his throat, watching her through narrowed eyes as she lay splayed beneath him, her hands tangled in her hair and her eyes closed in utter ecstasy. _

_"Open... your eyes... and look... at me" he ordered in between thrusts. Immediately, she obeyed, turning to look straight up at him through heavy eyelids. Letting go of her thighs, his hands came slamming down on either side of her head, trapping her beneath him. His body now covered hers completely, leaving her totally under his control and unable to move except upwards with every thrust. He looked down at her with a glint in his eyes that was neither playful nor tender, yet not menacing._

_"You're mine" he grunted, grinding his hips into her thighs "say it"_

_"I'm... ah!" she whispered breathless then screamed when he gave one swift, deep and hard thrust that sent her mind spiraling. _

_"Say it!" he hissed, placing a hand around her throat and moving his hips in a maddening rhythm. Her eyes now went wide and her back arched as she suddenly plunged over the edge again._

_"I'm yours Loki, oh god I'm all yours" she cried out, spasms taking over her body. His hand around her throat tightened, and she gasped as air was denied to her lungs. Instead of panic taking her over, she gave in, bursts of light exploding behind her eyelids, the only thing registering in her brain being the overwhelming pleasure that engulfed her entire being. Her mind did not register her gasps for air, nor the sudden lack of oxygen. It only registered the pleasure, the sense of flying, the feeling of being both weightless yet heavy._

_Suddenly, she was crashing back onto herself, gasping as her lungs filled once again with precious air. Her legs shook and she finally realized she had driven her nails into the flesh of his back. His arms were around her and he was grunting and moaning into her neck. Together they collapsed, and he rolled over on his side bringing her with him. Panting, they lay there, looking into each other's eyes._

_"So you're into choking as well" she said when she finally got her breath back "that's fucking sexy. Norse gods sure are kinky"_

_He laughed, then placed a gentle hand over the reddening imprint of his hand around her throat. His hand glowed and she smiled when she felt the now familiar feel of soft warmth rush from his hand into the affected area. He always made sure to leave no marks on her, no matter how demanding his passions became. _

_She rested her head on his shoulder as he brought the covering over their bodies, shielding her from the night chill. With a wave of his hand, the gates of the balcony began to slide until they joined, locking them inside. The only source of light was now one torch in the corner that burned low. She summoned her courage and lifted her head to look at him._

_"Loki" she whispered "how long do you plan to keep me here?"_

_She felt him stiffen. "You wish to leave." It was a statement, not a question._

_"That's not what I meant..."_

_"Then you never will" he answered curtly, tangling his hand into her hair before he flipped them over and he hovered over her once again "I own you mortal. You belong to me. Both your life and your fate lay in the palm of my hand and I am to do with you as I please. Make no mistake of thinking you will one day be free from my grasp"_

_Her eyes filled with tears. He smiled upon seeing them spill and run down her temples and into her hair. He leaned down and kissed her, his lips running over hers possessively, almost bruising. His tongue claimed hers, rough and demanding. He pulled away and he looked down at her, this time menacingly._

_"You're mine" he reaffirmed his previous assertion "say it again"_

_"I'm yours" she replied, her voice cracking as more tears escaped her eyes._

_"Remember that for the rest of your days" he growled as he parted her thighs forcefully with one knee "for not only your own pleasure but your life depend on it..."_

Barbara opened her eyes and sat up on the bed, her hand instantly clutching the handle of the sword under her pillow. She pulled it out from its hiding place and aimed it at a nonexistent intruder. She was alone. Barbara looked around the foreign room before her eyes finally set upon the alarm clock resting on the night stand; it read 9:15AM. She had been asleep for 18 hours. Rubbing her eyelids, she sat back upon the bed. Her dreams of late had consisted of memories mixed with the warped images created by her subconscious, but this time had been different. This one had been all memory. She recalled that night in Asgard long ago and sighed. Even as a human when she was nothing but Loki's little pet she had known both joy and pain in his arms. She frowned upon feeling a trickling wetness on her cheek. She wiped her fingertips on it and retrieved it, her frown turning into a scowl upon realizing a tear had escaped her eye.

She placed her sword back into its sheath and made for the bathroom. After emerging fresh and with a towel wrapped around her torso, she pulled a suitcase onto the bed and set upon the task of dressing like an ordinary tourist. Today she would find the target that would aid in her plans. Tonight, she would set it in motion.

* * *

The woman in the light brown wig followed the group of tourists as she listened to the tour guide give the history of the items on display in The Queen's Gallery at Buckingham Palace. The current exhibit on The Art of Tudor and Stuart Fashion held no interest to her as she ignored the items on display and the majestic 16th century paintings of court ladies, princesses and queens. Her eyes searched for armed guards and CCTV cameras.

"This amazing emerald and topaz necklace was crafted in the early to mid-1600's, by commission of king James I as a gift for his wife, queen Anne. It is widely rumored that the emeralds were extracted from another famous piece that disappeared from the Royal Collection after the reign of Elizabeth I. It was a magnificent emerald and pearl necklace given to Anne Boleyn by none other than king Henry VIII at the time when he was wooing her"

"How ironic. He lavished her neck with jewels and then he ordered her head cut off" a tourist interjected, causing the entire group to laugh.

The woman in the light brown wig turned at those words. She walked closer to the group who was standing around a glass case, taking pictures of the timeless piece.

"Well" the tourist guide explained "Anne was a commoner. Yet she refused the king's attentions and Henry VIII became infatuated with her. He stopped at nothing to have her, even broke connections with the Pope and formed the Church of England just so he could marry her. Anne Boleyn was, as we say today, 'very hard to get', even for the king"

"Good girl" the woman in the light brown wig purred as she eyed the necklace encased in thick protective glass. The emeralds shimmered under the lights. She imagined the day when the jewels were placed around Anne Boleyn's neck by the king's own hands, then a chill ran down her spine at the thought of the same king who claimed to be so much in love ordering her execution, severing the neck he had once adorned with priceless jewels in efforts to have her in his bed.

"This is a painting of Mary I, commissioned by..." the tour guide was now saying, ushering the group away from the necklace. Barbara hadn't realized she had stopped breathing until the tour guide's voice pulled her from her reverie. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the jewels once last time, then turned in the opposite direction and made for the exit.

* * *

"Blithering beefeaters" the woman in the light brown wig mumbled under her breath upon hearing the raucous laughter from tourists as they listened to the Yeoman Warders tell their stories of intrigue and torture with great flair. She crossed the courtyard on her way to the Jewel House. Along the way, she kept her head lowered to keep her visage from being captured by the security cameras. She simply followed, once again observing and memorizing the structure of the lighting and security systems. As she crossed the threshold, she entered the House of Monarchs. She ignored the magnificent coats of arms on display as she made her way past the Processional Way to the massive steel doors that opened to the Treasury. She stopped in her tracks and smiled upon seeing the Crown Jewels for the first time.

_Perfect_, she though upon feasting her eyes on the crowns, robes, golden swords, orbs and rings on display. She walked the length of the balustrade but came to a sudden stop when she came face to face with the Sovereign's Sceptre. Her eyes sparkled as she admired the largest white cut diamond in the world: The Cullinan I that sat atop the sceptre. She smiled.

Suddenly, she walked back in the direction she came from, retracing her steps and exiting the Jewel House. She went into a restroom and removed the light brown wig from her head, letting her black spiral curls tumble down her back. She observed the fake hair that had sat atop her head for most of the day. Bangs had covered her forehead and the upper half of her face, long straight caramel-colored hair had veiled her identity. She tossed the wig into a trash can and ran her fingers through her own luxurious raven hair. Then she exited and walked around White Tower in the direction of the main entrance. The sun was now beginning to set over London.

As she neared the gates, she looked straight up into a CCTV security camera and smiled. After exiting, she quickly boarded a black cab and made her way back to the Savoy.

It was time to get ready.

* * *

Inside the Hellicarrier, computer monitors were beeping loudly and urgently. Their main target had been located.

"Sir, will we not alert London officials to her being there?" Agent Maria Hill asked with urgency in her voice.

"Do it quietly, the last thing we need is mass panic if something goes down, especially in a city of almost 8 million people" Director Fury replied somberly, his single eye gazing intently at the monitor of his station that displayed the video feed of Barbara looking up into the camera as she exited the Tower of London.

"But sir, they need to consider major evacuations..."

"And go where?" he turned to her "there is nowhere safe for them to go. This is exactly what she wants. She wants to cause panic. If she had truly gone to destroy London, it would be happening right now" he nearly shouted the last words for emphasis.

"She's going back to basics" Natasha Romanoff thought out loud from the large table "this is how she started. She's going after the Crown Jewels"

"Then we must go and stop her" Thor interjected "we cannot allow her to destroy any more human lives. We must go to this Earthly realm"

"No, if you confront her she WILL destroy London" Clint Barton spoke "this is different"

"She's drawing us close. She wants us to find her. Letting us know where she will be is not just for you" Natasha said looking up at Thor "it's for all of us"

"Just what is she planning?" Clint asked, looking up at a large monitor that replayed the footage over and over again.

"We will go to London and set up camp with Mi5, but instruct them not to pursue and engage her, not unless they want a giant sinkhole to take the place of their capital city. Alert Banner and Stark" Fury's voice boomed in the control room of the aircraft, and agents scrambled to do as ordered

"Thor, stay low. She's scheduled a date with us, and we are not ones to stand her up"

"A date?" Thor asked confused, not understanding the figure of speech.

Natasha rolled her eyes before moving to stand. "He means a meeting. Transport will be ready in twenty" she said as she walked past Thor and Director Fury with Barton in tow.

Hundreds of miles away, another set of computers displayed the same footage of Barbara exiting the Tower of London. A handsome man in a suit watched the footage, his figure covered in near darkness.

"London, you clever girl" Victor Von Doom purred "alright then, it's a date"

* * *

A lone figure jumped over the rooftops of London on her way to the massive compound on the banks of the Thames. Upon reaching the major highway, she jumped over traffic and finally came to land inside the dry moat. She rolled on the plush grass until she finally came to a stop on her hands and knees. Standing upright, she faced the high walls. With another leap, she jumped the next two walls and reached the rooftop of Bell Tower. Yeoman Warders and staff walked to and fro lost in the bustle of afterhours to prepare for the next day.

Her eyes changed to gold, then the security systems and the lights went out, leaving the compound in total darkness.

* * *

The otherworldly intruder placed a well-placed kick with the spike heel of her boot into the S.H.I.E.L.D agent's jugular. Blood spurted, coating the broken glass of the shelves that lined the ancient facility. She whipped around and with another kick, sent him flying across the floor. He weakly clutched his throat as his eyes glazed over, life slowly draining out of him.

"Should have sent the MI5" Barbara half-sung as she looked around at the dead bodies of the Yeomen Warders, Royal Guards and S.H.I.E.L.D agents that littered the floor.

Barbara picked up the black velvet bag that now lay discarded. The bulletproof, thick glass of the high security shelves broke as she walked past each, punching them repeatedly, shards of glass raining upon the precious items enclosed. Her gloved hands picked up the priceless, ornate and majestic royal treasures riddled with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires and pearls. Her hands reached for the Sovereign's Sceptre when she suddenly stopped, sensing a presence behind her.

"Mmm... that's more like it" she purred, and turned to face the barrels of two automatic guns that were clutched in the hands of the Black Widow.

"I got her" Natasha Romanoff said, obviously into an earpiece.

Barbara beamed and cocked her head to one side, Natasha's guns following her movements.

"Do you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Natasha had no chance to react. In a flash, Barbara bent down and lifted a leg, kicking the guns out of her hand. With a flip, her other leg made painful contact with Natasha's core. She grunted in pain and stumbled backwards. Barbara came to stand to full height when Natasha found her footing. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent grabbed her middle and fixed Barbara with a deadly glare.

"Ok, that's it bitch you're asking for it. You and me. No weapons and none of your alien magic shit" she challenged, pulling her knives from her boots and throwing them on the floor, then assuming a battle stance.

Barbara laughed, long and loud. "You would dare fight me? Woman to woman? Very well, I'm definitely going to enjoy this"

Her laughter stopped as she pulled her katana swords from their sheaths and came down on one knee before her opponent, embedding her swords into the floor. She came to stand and taking a combat stance, beckoned Natasha with her hand. For a few moments the two women simply stood staring at the other, their eyes burning with anticipation at finally coming face to face in combat for a fight that was a long time coming. Then they lunged at each other.

The showdown was brutal. Nothing about it hinted at a petty catfight. Hair pulls, scratches and smacks were replaced by masterful kicks, wind-knocking punches, gravity defying movements and onslaughts of blows that drew blood and brought the other to the floor again and again. They fought with a disciplined rage, one with years of military and combat training, the other having been well taught in the art of battle by one whose skills and might were that of a god. Natasha held her ground against Barbara's superhuman strength and resistance, even though her own brutal hits served only to draw a small trickle of blood from Barbara's lip. She jumped and locked Barbara's head between her thighs, then flipped herself over bringing Barbara down with her. She did not let Barbara go and squeezed her thighs in a crushing embrace, trapping her. Then she pulled her arm and twisted it high above her head.

"Trying to break a bone, Natasha?" Barbara laughed with a strained voice "you can't even bruise me at best"

With inhuman flexibility, Barbara twisted her body around and kicked Natasha in the temple, freeing herself. Picking her up, she threw her against one of the broken jewelry shelves. She crashed against shards of glass and metal bars, the wind knocked out of her and a fresh gash above her brow quickly seeping with blood.

"Got your mouth to bleed though didn't I, you conceited little alien bitch" Natasha groaned, turning to face Barbara with a mocking smile even as she lay in a heap. She tried to move but winced when a blinding pain exploded in her knee. Her left arm felt numb, and she could feel the sleeves of her catsuit tightening, indicating her arm was swelling and therefore gravely injured.

"Conceited? Oh no, agent Romanoff, or should I call you Black Widow? You were the one who thought you could fight me, so if anyone is conceited here, it's you. Now, like the good little spider that you are, I will crush you under my boot. Sounds fair, doesn't it... AH!"

Barbara suddenly screamed at the pain that struck her calf. She looked down to see another of Barton's arrows embedded into her boot, on the exact same spot where his previous one had hit. Quickly, she dislodged it from her leg and threw it in the direction of the shadow that stood at the massive steel doors. Barton retreated just in time to avoid his own weapon being redirected at him, and the arrow became embedded into the wall of the Processional Way. As expected, the arrow expanded, revealing sharp barbed hooks. Barbara seethed with rage and picked up her swords, then ran after Barton.

She halted in her tracks when she came face to face with hundreds of guns pointed at her and Thor, Iron Man, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Maria Hill and Director Fury standing at the front of the line, weapons at the ready. She could see the veins in Bruce Banner's forehead begin to swell and take on a green hue.

"Barbara Contreras, we meet again" Fury said as he took a step forward and looked her dead in the eye.

She met and held his gaze for what seemed like long minutes before she smiled and let her swords fall to the ground. Then she raised her arms in surrender. All took a step forward, ready to strike as Agent Hill approached. Barbara looked at her defiantly as she willingly placed her hands behind her and let Fury's second in command fasten the shackles around her wrists.

As she was led away, her eyes met Thor's. He held her gaze and almost frowned upon seeing not rage or madness burning in her eyes, but a deep and terrible sadness. He watched her disappear into the throng of soldiers that escorted her to the quinjet, and couldn't shake the feeling that there was a message hidden behind her brown eyes...

_"Help me_"

End of Chapter 18

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**RisDOLL:**__** Welcome to the world, baby Martin! Please give him a hug and a kiss from me! I hope you're enjoying your first glorious days of motherhood to the max! You know, somehow the idea of seeing Barbara kick Loki's ass fills me with a great amount of fiendish satisfaction! Lol And the vision of Barbara dragging Karnilla by the hair and throwing her off the edge of the Rainbow Bridge fills me with great joy! Lol Or maybe I should just let them go on Jerry Springer, and have them sort out their differences that way. Imagine Jerry with his little blue cards looking at Loki who just had a good chunk of his hair yanked out by Barbara when he confesses he's been fucking some other woman. "So... Loki, this woman you've been seeing is Karnilla, the bitch, I mean queen of Nornheim. Well, she is here. Please help me welcome Karnilla to the stage!" And then have Barbara jump from her seat and fly at Karnilla as she comes out and bust her face in with her bare fists, while Loki is just standing there watching like a little pussy LOL!**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Me da mucho alivio saber que las huelgas en las que estas participando son pacificas. Espero tu review para saber como siguen las cosas contigo! Y si, a mi tambien me agradan mucho las escenas entre Barbara y Thor. En muchos sentidos el mira a Barbara como una hermana pequeña que necesita proteccion. Los que quieren a Loki, el los quiere tambien. Escribir a Thor es fenomenal, me encanta mucho su personaje! Bueno, para responder tu pregunta: Fijate que ser profesora es algo que nunca planee. Yo estudie ciencia en computacion en la universidad, y para ayudarme en los gastos y apoyar a mi madre economicamente, tome un puesto de tiempo medio en una escuela local como asistente de profesora de preparatoria. Pagaban bien y tenia buenas horas de trabajo que coincidian com mi horario escolar, y con el tiempo me di cuenta que me gustaba mucho trabajar con niños pequeños y que a mis supervisores y jefes les gustaba la manera en que trabajaba. Mientras estaba terminando mis estudios, mi madre tuvo la oportunidad de comprar su propio techo, asi que comenze a trabajar tiempo completo para ayudarla y por providencia en la escuela donde trabajaba me ofrecieron la posicion de profesora de Kindergarten. La tome y desde entonces no he vuelto atras!**_

_**Guest(1):**__** Thank you so much darling! :-)**_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** Oh boy please run away from my Tumblr page as quick as you can to save your sanity from my insanity! Lol The past few days all I've posted is Loki/Tom at Comic Com and I REGRET NOTHING! Oh man, SDCC was absolutely fucking epic! Oh my gosh, I'm still recovering from it all... "SAY MY NAME!" Ooh, I died and went to fangirl heaven! Love ya too baby girl!**_

_**Guest(2):**__** Loki will come back in the chapter after this one. Thank you so much hun! ^_^**_


	20. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I must confess, this story has become a top priority in my life. I finished writing the chapter Friday night but was unable to post it then because I had to pack and travel to Philadelphia. Yet here I am, miles from home and on shaky WiFi just to make sure I post a new chapter for you guys! I am sitting here in a convention center listening to brokers and bank representatives blabbering on about real estate but all I'm thinking of is the next chapter! Oh my! Also, I must apologize in advance to all UK readers for what's about to happen in this chapter. I am so sorry! ;-)**

**I hope you enjoy! And thank you so much (again!) for taking this journey with me. I love you all! Almost 300 reviews! YAY! *does a little happy dance in the middle of convention center***

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 19

* * *

She walked unrepentant as she and her entourage made their way through the underground tunnels of the SIS Building. Agents and soldiers stopped and looked as the prisoner was led to the top security cells 150 feet underground, deeper even than the Kingsway tunnels. They passed through three sets of thick, steel metal doors that opened up to a hallway lined with cells that were currently vacant. They walked the length of the corridor until they reached the end, where the largest, futuristic-looking cubicle was located. The cell was suspended by four heavy beams that carried its weight. The walls, ceiling and floor were made out of glass. Barbara looked around the dark walls around it and realized that they were tinted windows that led to the control room. She smiled. Her cell was a display case suspended on top of an abyss. Barbara closed her eyes and walked to the doors, where Maria Hill waited.

_Rattle. Clickety-clack._

Her shackles rustled and the sound of her heels on the metal floor of the bridge resounded in the sepulchral facility. She kept her eyes closed and turned upon reaching Agent Hill, giving her access to her bound wrists.

"Don't try anything Ms. Contreras. You pull something here, not only us but you will die and I really don't think dying is part of your plan" she heard the voice of Nick Fury float towards her as he made his way down the corridor towards the cell.

_Snap. Hiss. _

"That is no longer my name" she replied calmly as she heard the shackles unlock and give way, freeing her arms. She turned and walked into the cell, coming to stop in the middle, her head lowered and eyes still closed.

"One night, Director. I give you one night only. I want her gone and out of England by tomorrow" Barbara heard the voice of the Chief of the Secret Intelligence Service whisper into Fury's ear as the door began sliding shut.

_Click._

The locks snapped into place and she finally opened her eyes. She raised her head and looked to the sides, observing the obscure walls around the cell. Even in the darkness around the shaft where her cubicle was suspended, she could see the dark panels of glass that lined the circular walls. One way mirrors. She turned and faced her captors, but came to stand only in the presence of Director Fury. Behind him, Maria Hill and the MI6 Chief were retreating and exiting the corridor accompanied by soldiers.

"And pray tell, what is your name now? I wouldn't want us to get off on the wrong foot due to formalities" he said, walking to the beginning of the bridge and stopping.

"My name now is Sigyn Lokifrija" she replied "Queen of Asgard"

"Lokifria, Norse for 'wife of Loki'" Fury mused "Sigyn, that's a good name. Also Norse for 'Victorious' and name of the ancient goddess of loyalty if I'm not mistaken. A very fitting name for you, I must say. But that is not what I came to know you as, nor was it the name given to you at your birth. Your human birth. You may be one of them now, but you were born and you will always be a human, Barbara Contreras"

"That woman is dead, Director" her voice was soft as velvet "I no longer stand as such, nor do I remember her life as my own"

Director Fury turned his head slightly to the side, sizing her up. The woman was mad.

"You're telling me that you don't remember helping Dr. Selvig build a device to open the portal to bring Loki's army here?" he asked incredulous. She simply smiled at him through the glass.

"Ah, so you do remember. Do you also remember sitting in an interrogation room after you were rescued? Do you also remember confronting Loki and telling him of the horrors he had brought upon your people?"

Her smile disappeared and a scowl replaced it. The left corner of Fury's mouth quirked upwards as he continued and he began to slowly walk the length of the bridge, inching his way towards her cell.

"At that time, I did not fully understand the magnitude of his interest in you, nor did I begin to fathom the extent of your connection to him" he finally reached the doors and stood face to face with her "now I do"

She said nothing.

"Pray tell me, why did you help him willingly, even after being kidnapped? He didn't exactly put the sharp end of his scepter against your jugular, did he?"

He noticed her clench her palms slightly and for a quick second he thought he saw her pupils dilate.

"You betrayed your race and surrendered yourself of your own will to the villain"

"You know NOTHING of what happened" he heard her growl through a clenched jaw. She gritted her teeth and her eyes burned into his, her irises slowly taking a golden shimmer.

"Oh, but I do know what happened to you. At that time I suspected it, and when you disappeared months later I proved it. You fell in love with the enemy, Barbara. Now look at what you've become"

"A goddess in my own right" she answered with vehemence "I rose above the pathetic mortal state I was born into and became equal to the gods, Director. Do you not wish you could do the same? Don't tell me you don't dream of become something greater, to reach a state that was denied to our species. Mortality is the curse placed upon us for our avarice. Humanity chose the path of selfishness and was doomed to be nothing but meaningless leaves blown about by the winds of circumstance. Defenseless in the face of death. Do you not see? Humans are the joke of the universe"

"Defenseless?" he asked "defenseless enough to be unable to stop an entire alien invasion? Or do you also not remember what happened to the army of gremlins your husband brought to our door?"

Barbara laughed and began to pace her rectangular cell. "One nuke blew up a ship. One ship out of many in an armada of thousands. Oh, and by the way, did you not program all your warheads to be powered by Loki's scepter in absence of the Tesseract's energy, Director? The same nuclear warheads that were taken from your base only a week ago?"

Now it was Fury's turn to be silent. Barbara smiled once again and walked towards the glass doors that separated her from the leader of the Avengers.

"Then indeed you are defenseless" she said, staring deep into his eyes "war is coming, Director Fury. It is not me you should worry about, nor should you concentrate your efforts in neutralizing me. The end of your world as you know it is upon you. Not by my doing, not by Loki, but by a force that is greater than any you could ever imagine. And not you, or your military might, nor your Avenger boy band will be enough to stop it. This world will fall along with its invader, and when Earth is desolate and humanity tithed, a new era will begin and this planet will be ruled by one who is one of you, yet stands above you as a god"

"Victor Von Doom" he said, realization dawning on him. He gave her one last look before retracing his steps and exiting the bridge "Your husband was only offered magazines to keep him entertained when he was in our custody, but in your case I will be nice. I will let you have a TV"

The sound of a monitor coming on gathered her attention. A screen mounted high up on the wall of her cell turned on, and her image materialized as the BBC broadcasted the breaking news of her attempt to steal the Crown Jewels and her subsequent apprehension.

'The Phoenix Taken into Custody at Tower of London' read the caption. The volume was turned up, and she was left alone with the live newsfeed of the events she had brought about that night and how the Avengers had finally managed to subdue and apprehend her.

_"It is reported that the MI6 received a tip this afternoon from a London citizen who saw a suspicious woman in the Jewel House, and he came to recognize her as she made her way through the crowd. Officials immediately contacted the intelligence organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. and in a joint mission, moved in as the alien criminal broke into the Tower..."_

"Fucking liars!" Barbara screamed as she stared at the screen in disbelief. She jumped and tore the monitor off its mount. Then she threw it at the glass wall, smashing it to pieces. Even through her anger, she noticed that the impact had not even scratched the thick glass. She let out a dry laugh as she walked backwards till she hit the opposite wall. She slid down until she came to sit on the floor, then she slumped back and let her eyes wander.

_Now we wait_, she thought.

* * *

All except for one turned as their leader walked somberly through the doors, his shoulders hunched and a grim look in his one eye. When he crossed the threshold, his eyes instantly settled on Thor, who was still watching the large monitors that showed the feed from the cameras installed in Barbara's cell.

"Could you please tell me what the hell happened to the Barbara Contreras we rescued? She now has powers unknown to any human. She is hell-bent on destruction and enjoys killing millions of people. She has already done away with hundreds of my agents, and injured two of my top fighters. What did he do to her?"

Everyone looked at Natasha Romanoff, who sat in front of a computer station. The gash above her left brow was caked with blood, the bruise to her cheek blue and swollen, her bottom lip busted, and she had her right arm in a sling. Her bodysuit was torn, and she rested her weight on her right foot to prevent further injury to her left knee.

"Please tell me you got that on surveillance feed" Tony Stark interjected "sorry Tash, nothing personal. I just want to see you getting your ass handed to you by another girl" he laughed, unable to contain the giggles that escaped him. Natasha fixed him with a threatening glare.

"Loki turned her into one of us, an Asgardian by nature" Thor answered "she is no longer human and by what we have seen, she remembers not who she used to be"

"She remembers what happened here with Loki well enough" Fury said.

"Loki is a master of magic and unmatched in the dark arts. My only guess is he made sure her memories of him remained untouched when he did away with her humanity. Were it in my power I would take her back to Asgard immediately. Her powers cannot be matched. She laid waste to an entire realm, much larger than your own. Loki has left her behind to execute his vengeance upon Earth for his defeat. She cannot remain in your world, she is no longer a part of it"

"Bastard. I knew he wasn't all flowers and chocolates and love songs. He's still using her, just like the first time" Tony said, all traces of jest and sarcasm now gone from his voice.

At his words, all present turned once again to the large glass panels on the walls that displayed the live footage of the woman sitting on the floor inside a glass cell. At the sight of her, Natasha Romanoff groaned. Bruce Banner stood to the side, quiet and pensive as he watched the woman Loki had used secretly during his visit to Earth to further his plans. Barbara had her head resting back against the glass, her knees up to her chest and her arms hugging her ankles.

"What happened to her?" Agent Barton whispered to himself, his gaze fixed on the image of the woman he himself had rescued from Loki's grasp three years prior.

"Loki happened to her" Thor answered him, the grievance in his voice matching that of the master archer.

"She may be a crazy, deranged, sexy creature of the night, Catwoman-like fiend, but by god she is hot as all hell. If it's not much to ask, could you put me in there for a few minutes, cameras off? I'm sure her angry Norse god husband won't mind. Oh, and give her a whip" Tony quipped, looking expectantly at all in the room.

Fury whipped his head to look at Stark, a look of disbelief and a glare that clearly read 'I-fucking-dare-you-to-try-me-now' visible in his single, brown eye.

"It was worth a try" Tony said with a shrug.

Fury turned from his most difficult Avenger and spoke to Thor once more. "You think she'll talk to you?"

"We may hope"

Fury signaled the agents at the control panels, and the tinted glass mounted onto the concrete cleared up, revealing to the prisoner the control room that encircled the enclosure, and everyone in it.

At the sight of Thor, Barbara jumped to her feet and ran to the other side of the glass, slamming her palms against it. The entire cell shook with the force exerted by her hands. Her eyes were set upon Thor, pleading and pitiful, two large pools of tears forming in them.

"Thor... Arik... please... help me... my son..." she begged looking terrified. She let her tears spill and run unrestrained down her cheeks.

Everyone in the room stood stunned, and a new sense of dread filled Director Fury.

"Who's Arik?" Tony Stark asked astonished.

"Did she say 'my son'?" Natasha looked gravely at Thor.

Said god simply stood there, transfixed, his blood running cold.

"Please..." Barbara's voice was now so strained that she could barely speak "he took my son with him... help me... take me back to Asgard"

"Barbara" Thor found his voice and walked to the glass panel "I can't"

"My son needs me!" she begged, hitting her hands repeatedly against the glass. It was a pitiful sight to behold for the god of thunder as he watched her fall to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

Suddenly, there was a soft tremor. All looked at each other before turning their eyes back to Barbara, but it was clear it was not her doing. Then the sirens and alarms went off.

"We are under attack. All agents report..."

Inside the glass cell, the prisoner's tears instantly dried up. There was a rumble beneath her feet and she felt the smallest trace of quaking in the beams that kept her cage suspended. She slowly rose and turned towards the glass panel where the Avengers were all huddled inside. There was a wicked, deranged grimace playing on her lips. Her eyes were fixed on Thor.

"I made you a promise" he heard her say as her eyes slowly began to burn amber gold "and I intend to keep it. Now watch me"

Instantly, the glass of her enclosure shattered, along with the floor. She leaped just in time and held on to the edge of the bridge with one hand, her body dangling over the abyss. Bringing her other hand up to grasp the edge, she flipped upwards and landed on her feet.

"NO!" she heard Thor scream behind her. She turned her head and smiled at him before sprinting down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

The entire underground citadel that lay hidden under the foundations of the SIS Building exploded as the lone figure exited the hold and walked through the debris unharmed. She sheathed the swords she had reclaimed when suddenly, she stopped. On lower levels beneath her, she could hear the roars of the Hulk, and she raced to the elevators. On ground level, the entire edifice was being destroyed as military jets dropped bombs upon it. When she reached the sub-basement, she was met with doombots that were shooting down and killing all agents that fought to protect their headquarters.

"Took you long enough" Barbara said as she emerged onto the surface. The SIS Building was no more, lying in a pile of rubble with debris littering the waters of the Thames and the area around it. She walked to the figure in a dark green cloak that stood facing the river, waiting for her. He turned and she stopped in her tracks.

"Victor" she whispered "your face... I thought..."

He laughed. "It's only a mask. I must keep up appearances, as you know"

"Always a taste for the theatrical' she mocked.

"I hope your temporary accommodations while you waited for my arrival were not meager at best?"

"The best I've ever had" she laughed "now if you'll excuse me, I have a city to destroy"

He smiled behind the metal mask. "Do your worst, my little warrior goddess"

She turned and began walking away, when suddenly she halted and retraced her steps. She stopped in front of Doom, looking up at him. She reached up and removed the mask, revealing the incredibly handsome man beneath. She searched his eyes, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you" she finally spoke in a soft voice "for everything. I will never forget it"

He became lost in her eyes, two deep brown precipices into which he felt himself falling. In the soft glow that came from the lights of the city he studied her exquisite features, his eyes finally coming to rest on her two plump lips. The sounds of sirens and aircraft approaching disappeared as he bent down and softly touched her lips with his. She did not resist or push him way. Then he wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips in a kiss that finally released all he had failed to express.

Barbara was stunned. She did not really know why she had returned to thank him, but a strong desire to look into his eyes once more had caused her to retrace her steps. There was something about Victor Von Doom that was magnetic, energizing, and though she did not return the ardor of his kiss, she did not push him away. She did not welcome it, yet she did not fight it. She let him take what little he could from she who was not only unreachable, but unattainable. Deep down, she wished it had not been so. As she let his lips claim hers and his arms wrap around her in an almost crushing embrace, she suddenly had the strong desire to have met him in her human life, and it was then that a faraway part of her subconscious she though long lost told her that she had.

She knew him.

Instantly, she wrung away, struggling to catch her breath.

"I knew you" she panted "I knew you! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You didn't..." he struggled to speak "it was only in passing... but you knew of me"

"What?!" she said, desperately searching the floor as her mind raced, trying to come up with memories she could no longer bring to the forefront of her recollections.

"It was two weeks before that bastard husband of yours showed up in our planet and..."

The time for explanations was over. The sound of roaring and a large explosion as the Hulk tore through the debris of the building ended the moment. Helicopter searchlights beamed down upon them and military vehicles began to surround them. She knew the Avengers were not far behind.

Doom pulled out an electronic tracking device from his cloak and held it in his hand. Immediately, a small fleet of stealth aircrafts emerged from the clouds that covered the cold, autumn night sky. Barbara smiled.

"Go" he said, his mask now back in place "it is time to play"

She gave him one last, long look before she took off, taking one big leap and disappearing into the hustle and bustle of London, helicopters and military vehicles setting off after her.

* * *

The trail of destruction that she left in her wake was the crumbs left for one specific person to follow. She leaped off the edge of The Queen's Walk onto one of the towers on Tower Bridge. She landed on the very top, right on the edge of the golden balustrade that adorned the peak. She walked deftly on the ledge, admiring the city and drinking in the sounds of chaos that surrounded her. Screams, sirens and cries of panic rose in the air as buildings lay in ruins from Tower Bridge to Vauxhall Cross. Doombots and their leader had descended upon the jewel of Europe and were now engaged in full combat with the Avengers. Helicopters were no longer searching the city for her; they lay in broken heaps scattered in the destruction.

Barbara looked down at the black void that was the River Thames in the night. Ferries and private boats hurriedly tried to reach the safety of the harbors, and she smiled at the thought of what awaited them. To her surprise, the words of an old human nursery rhyme came to her memory, the same words she had sung as a child:

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down" she sung loudly as she walked the edge of the tower peak back and forth "London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady"

She stopped singing and looked up at the sky. To her surprise, the cloud coverage had somewhat dispersed, revealing parts of the clear sky that were clustered with stars. The twinkling celestial bodies seemed to be beckoning her. She began to sing again:

"Take a key and lock her up, lock her up... lock... her... up" her voice broke as she stifled a sob. She closed her eyes and a single tear trickled down.

"My... fair... lady"

Suddenly, she opened her arms and a huge wall of water rose from the river, capsizing boats and inundating the banks. The wall of water rose high above her and she turned to face what remained of downtown London. She opened her eyes and clashed her hands together, sending the huge wave in the direction of the historic landmarks that had adorned the center of the city for centuries. Fast and with force greater than a tsunami, the gigantic wall of water swept away everything and everyone in its path. Big Ben would ring no more. The London Eye came crashing down into the Thames. Westminster Abbey was collapsing into itself. Chaos and panic reigned over Buckingham Palace as the royal family was escorted into safety underground, the majestic residence of the queen shaking to its foundations. Wave after wave came crashing into the city, the effects of each more destructive than the last. The body of water than had been the source of communication, connection, history, lore and tourist attractions had turned on the city upon whose banks it had thrived.

Then, a figure flew through the water wall and came to land on one of the pathways that connected the two towers of the bridge. Barbara turned to see Thor standing there, his face an open book of anger and despair.

"Enough of this, Barbara. You force my hand!"

"I made you a promise. Until I return to Asgard, one major city after another will fall. Tonight, it is London's turn. Tomorrow it may be Paris, or Tokyo, or Mexico City, or Rio de Janeiro. Perhaps I shall let you pick" she threw her head back and let out of a maniacal laugh. She now stood wet, the high wall of water drenching her to the bone.

"I shall prove to you that your efforts are futile!" Thor roared, and before she could react, he lifted off the ground in her direction. Landing next to her, he scooped her under one arm and flew away into the night.

Behind then, a gigantic wall of water came crashing down onto Tower Bridge, weakening its structure and causing its two towers to come crashing down into the Thames.

* * *

A set of amber, crimson eyes watched the events that unfolded on a small island on planet Earth. The gatekeeper of Asgard watched with great interest as Odin's firstborn seemed to talk through clear glass walls to a person he could not see. Ragnar knew who it was. Then he watched with a heavy heart as another city succumbed to an unseen power and thousands of innocent lives were lost. He saw Thor again, coming face to face with the same veiled individual.

"I shall prove to you that your efforts are futile!" Odin's oldest son was saying desperately.

Ragnar held his breath. _Could it be?_

His grip on the magical sword tightened. He looked back at the palace behind him. Tonight the royal residence was void of the king's presence. He was not in Asgard, nor was he on Earth. He was in Nornheim, and though he was currently veiled from his view, Ragnar knew he lay in Karnilla's bed.

_I have made a blood oath to my king. I must always obey him_, he thought.

He lowered his eyes to the floor as the cries to open the bridge rose towards him. He closed his eyes and tried to block them out of his mind, but he could not, no matter how hard he tried.

_I cannot. I am so truly sorry, oldest son of Odin._

Yet it was the next words he heard that caused him to open his eyes. He paused and waited for his ears to hear those words once more; the words he had been waiting to hear for a long time. Then he heard them again.

_I have sworn to protect this realm, even from within._

Grasping his sword, he turned and walked in the direction of the platform...

* * *

Thor placed Barbara gently on the grass. Coming to rest on her knees, she looked around her and gasped upon seeing what surrounded her. With wide eyes, she observed the megaliths that were placed in a perfectly circular formation. There was only one place on the planet with such a structure.

Stonehenge.

"Ragnar, open the bifrost!"

She turned to see Thor standing just outside the circle, looking up into the sky.

"Ragnar, if you can hear me, open the bridge!"

"Ragnar! I know you can hear me!" Thor called "I have the queen!"

Barbara looked at Thor in astonishment. He was pacing around the open plain, looking up for any signs.

"Ragnar, I have the queen! She needs you! Open the bifrost!"

"Thor!" she called out to him. A small trace of light began to form behind the clouds, flashing almost like thunder in the sky.

"You must promise me" Thor walked up to her and took hold of her shoulders "that you will help me save Asgard. It is your home now. Turn from this path and together we can also save my brother"

Barbara had no chance to respond as the huge burst of rainbow light broke through the clouds and engulfed them. Then in a flash, they were gone.

Barbara and Thor had finally left Earth.

End of Chapter 19

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**Guest:**__** Thank you so much! :-)**_

_**RisDOLL:**__** Wow that's so awesome that you got to meet him and he was able to sign something for you! You now have a great story to tell your son one day! So cool! He seems like such an amazing guy! I hope that he stays as great and down to earth now that his star is surely skyrocketing. You know, I had the same thought when I saw Loki at Comic Con. I even imagined Barbara coming out as well LOL. Man, this story is really taking up all my imagination! Don't worry, the mother of all showdowns is coming. Jerry Springer will die wishing it had taken place in his show! Lol**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Ay m'ija te perdiste el Lokipocalypse! Yo lo vivi en Tumblr mientras estaba pasando. En vivo! Unos empleados de Marvel tuvieron un live blog y le contaban a los fans que no pudieron estar presents de todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Loki salio, Tumblr crashed. En serio. Fue algo inolvidable. En minutos fans pusieron fotos y estallo el caos. Es una experiencia que nunca olvidare. Verdaderamente que unio a todo el fandom esa noche y conquisto todo el Internet! Jajajaja Me gusta que entendiste la referencia que hice a una de las frases mas famosas de Loki ;-) Espero que hayas gozado este ultimo capitulo! Y acerca de tu situacion universitaria: Es triste ver que gobiernos no quieren apoyar a los estudiantes. Ustedes son el future del pais, y el gobierno deberia de hacer hasta lo imposible por asegurar el future de todos ustedes y tomar todas las acciones necesarias para que terminen sus carreras. Espero tu update sobre la situacion. Hasta la proxima, chica!**_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** Oh my goodness, I would have been mad as hell too if I were you! I am already making plans to go to the New York Comic Con, just in case ;-) Yes, I saw the video of NerdHQ he is such a cool cat! The way he talked about staying positive and seeing the beauty of life, man he is all kinds of awesome! VelocirapTOM! ;-) Someone made a gif picture set from his impression and blended it into the kitchen scene in Jurassic Park. It is epic! I reblogged it and posted it on my Tumblr, you should check it out!**_


	21. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I am so excited to have finally reached this party of the story! From now on, we will see only the results of everything that has brought us to this point. We have reached the climactic events that will bring this story to its finale, and bring about the ultimate end for Loki and Barbara. Now that we have reached the biggest turning point in our tale, I think it is time I publicly explain the events that have brought us thus far. Some readers graciously asked me through private message why I had torn Loki and Barbara apart, and why the sequel was so dark and grim. I promised you all at the beginning that this sequel was to take a much, MUCH darker path than Game of Shadows. Like I told another reader, Game of Shadows was the discovery and development of a love that sprung from very dark roots. Twisted and controlling, rewarding yet demanding; the bond Loki forged with Barbara was LOVE nonetheless. My goal with Of Madness and Mayhem was to put that love to the ultimate test. To let her face the results of joining her fate with that of the God of Mischief. Somehow, ending the journey with Loki and Barbara sitting on a meadow watching Arik run around chasing butterflies does not really seem like a fitting end for those two, does it? Domestic bliss is not a phrase that fits in Loki's vocabulary, nor is it something he craves. It is his curse to always want something more, to constantly reach for that which he cannot have. In my writing, I try to stay as true to his character as I possibly can. To those readers I lost due to the dark turn of events in the second installment of Lokara's journey, I am so sorry Of Madness and Mayhem was not to your liking. I hope you are able to find other stories that please your literary taste. Thank you so much for having stayed with me on this journey thus far. Your support was so greatly appreciated! :-)**

**To the Barbara/Doom shippers and lovers, I hope the last chapter tickled your fancy! I love those two together as well!**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 20

* * *

_'I cannot wait for tomorrow, my love. Your queen at last! Dawn cannot come soon enough!"_

_He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He ran open lips down the tower of her ivory neck, down to her collarbone and back up to her ear. His tongue flicked her earlobe, eliciting sighs to escape Karnilla's lips._

_"Dawn can tarry a little longer" Loki breathed into her ear. His hands reached down to her thighs, clasping the hem of her transparent chemise and began to lift the garment higher, hiking it up to her waist. With the bottom half of her body exposed to him, he let his hands roam the silken skin of her thighs._

_She giggled at his words. Her lover was insatiable. He had arrived at sunset and his desire for her could not be quenched. He had already taken her twice since he burst through the doors to her chamber, where she lay waiting for him on her massive bed. Without formalities or small talk, he had skillfully coaxed her willing body into a frenzy until she was aching, begging to be filled by him. _

_Now she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of his hands on her thighs. He ran his palms up and down their lengths, his fingertips pressing just slightly. His lips travelled from her ear to her lips, and as he bent down to kiss her mouth, he suddenly stopped._

_Something was wrong._

_The faraway yet urgent sound of fast-approaching footsteps gathered his attention. He looked down at Karnilla, who had noticed his sudden hesitation._

_"My love, what is wrong?" she asked concerned._

_"I must return" he replied, quickly disengaging from her embrace. His garments materialized on him the second he stood. He bent down towards Karnilla, who was now half sitting on the plush bed. Placing a hand around her neck, he kissed her quickly yet fiercely. _

_"Be at the Southern gates as soon as the sun rises. Have your armies ready and be prepared to relinquish the stones as we agreed. Tomorrow you enter Asgard as its queen"_

_"And I become yours forever" she said triumphantly._

_He smiled wickedly at her before walking away and disappearing, leaving a breathless Norn queen behind..._

Loki opened his eyes the second the palace guard rounded the hall and entered the balcony where he sat on the steps.

"My liege"

Loki stood quickly and turned to face the guard, a look of anger and annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Ragnar has opened the bridge"

Loki said nothing, the blood in his veins running cold.

_No. It cannot be. It is not yet time_, he thought as he rushed towards the hallway in the direction of the throne room.

* * *

Barbara sucked in a breath the second her feet touched terra firma. The instant she materialized, a large hand took hers and she felt a warm rush course through her. She raised her eyes to find Ragnar standing in front of her, a glowing light passing from his hand to hers. As quickly as it had happened, it was over. He let go, and she breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing he had removed the spell that kept her shrouded from his view. He took a few steps back and crossed his right arm over his heart.

"My queen, I rejoice at your return" he said, bowing his head to her "I kept my eyes fixed upon Earth but could neither see you nor hear you. Forgive me for not opening the bridge to you"

"It is not your fault, Ragnar" she said "where is Loki? Where is my son?"

"My king currently makes his way to the throne room" he said, looking at Thor before returning to Barbara again "the young prince fares well, my queen. Your horse is fast approaching. It will take you to the palace where your son awaits"

Just then, she heard the sounds of thundering gallops getting closer. Holding her breath, she walked to the bridge, where a golden steed was galloping towards her, his unmistakable golden mane blowing in the wind.

"Twilight!" Barbara exclaimed upon recognizing her beloved horse.

Upon seeing her, the steed picked up speed and reached the Observatory first. He raised his front legs and neighed in delight upon seeing his rider once again. She ran to him and threw her arms around his long neck, her fingers running through his golden mane. He snorted and lowered his head to her, inviting her to mount. She took hold of the reigns and hopped onto his back.

"Prince Thor" Ragnar spoke, gathering Thor's attention while he observed Barbara reuniting with one of many she had left behind "I opened the bridge to you only to bring the queen back. My loyalty remains with my king"

"Yet you did not alert my brother of my arrival"

"To allow you to enter this realm is treason. A treachery necessary to bring peace to this realm. Many have awaited your return"

At the gatekeeper's last words, Thor looked at him. Ragnar's crimson eyes burned bright, yet a calm resignation and hope flickered in them. The message was clear. Thor moved towards the bridge, where Barbara was already halfway to the citadel. Raising Mjolnir, he followed her.

* * *

Frigga sighed. She looked sadly at the small child that sat with her on the plush rug, the various assortments of trinkets and toys not enough to quiet his cries. Every night, Arik refused to sleep and cried into the shoulder of his grandmother until Loki arrived, then he would finally quiet down and go to sleep in his arms. What had started as a sporadic occurrence a few days after his arrival was now a nightly ritual. Arik would simply not be easy unless his father was with him. The sadness in Frigga's heart deepened each night when she watched her younger son stand on the balcony cradling his whimpering child, wiping his tears away and whispering sweet nothings into his ears until he finally managed to lull Arik into slumber. She saw the gentle look in Loki's eyes while he watched his son sleep. There was something about the quality with which he looked at his son; a tenderness and melancholy she had never witnessed in him.

"Ma... ma..." Arik began to cry softly again, pitiful sobs shaking his shoulders "da... dah..."

"Father is on his way, dearest" she soothed him, placing him on her lap and wiping his tear-stained cheeks.

Just then, the doors to the nursery burst open, startling Arik and Frigga. At the entrance stood a woman clothed in a small leather garb with two swords strapped to her back. She seemed to be soaked from head to toe. Tall boots covered her feet and legs up to her knees. Frigga's eyes went wide.

"Barbara! You returned to us!"

"Arik! Mother!" she exclaimed, closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Falling to her knees, she engulfed her son in a tight embrace. "My baby! Darling baby!"

"Mama, mama, mama!" Arik squealed with delight, throwing his arms around her neck.

"Mama's here baby, mama's here!" Barbara placed feather kisses on his forehead, smoothing his hair back with one hand and rubbing his back with the other. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, the clean and pure aroma that was so uniquely his filing her nostrils and the realization that she was finally reunited with her son finally washed over her.

Then she burst into tears.

"Shh, cry not dearest, you're home" Frigga wrapped her arms around Barbara, who placed her weary head on the queen mother's shoulder, loud sobs shaking her form while she held her baby to her heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Barbara whispered, but she didn't know to whom exactly she uttered those apologies. In that moment, with her son finally in her embrace, the horrors she had wrought and the magnitude of her sins were finally crystal clear to her. She felt unworthy of the privilege of holding her son, of the unquestioning trust he placed upon her, of the innocence that shined in his eyes. He was pure, she was tainted.

"You must carry no guilt, Barbara. You love your son, you're strong and you fight for him. You are simply tangled in a web forged by those born into power, you were made part of a family torn apart by secrets and intrigues. Yet you would slay an entire army with your bare hands for none will keep you from those you love most"

"I did it for them" she nodded her head and looked at Frigga "I did it all for Loki and for my son. And I would do it again" But even as she said the last words with vehemence, there was a profound guilt in her eyes, a hollow sunken guilt that replaced the vibrant glint that used to burn in them. Still, there was something else that caused her gaze to look distant and sorrowful. There was doubt.

"I know, I know" Frigga soothed her, her own periwinkle eyes becoming moist with tears at the thought of all that Barbara did not yet know. A mother had finally been reunited with her child, but a woman was about to face her greatest battle yet.

"Where is Loki?" Barbara asked as if reading her thoughts, wiping her eyes and standing with Arik in her arms. Frigga rose with her, and all she could do was clutch her hands together, bracing herself for the questions she knew were coming, but did not wish to answer.

"Loki was in his chambers last time I heard of him" she replied truthfully. She reached out and caressed Arik's head who was happily nuzzling his mother's cheek, and she purposely avoided Barbara's eyes.

"What has happened since he came back?" she asked hopeful "have the people rejoiced at his return to the throne, mother?"

"The people are divided, Barbara. There are those who have rejoiced at his return but there are others who cry out for Thor's rule"

"But Loki is the rightful king!"

"And Thor is the rightful heir" she retorted, much more forceful than she realized "I love my sons, both of them. I love them with all my heart but I can no longer remain blind to the mistakes committed by each. The Allfather maintained peace within the realms for millennia. Yet in the past four years, the universe has been plunged into chaos, worlds have been destroyed, innocent people have paid the price for power, enemies once unheard of have brought death to our door, and two brothers have become deadly foes. All for the prize of sitting where the Allfather sat. The people are not rejoicing, Barbara. They are in upheaval. The dungeons are filled with those brave enough to call for peace, for the stability that has been denied them for far too long. The armies are divided, there is great unrest within the Council, and there are legions of demon warriors who are about to set foot..."

Frigga stopped herself. She had said too much.

"Demon warriors?" Barbara frowned in confusion "But Surtur is dead. How did Loki rally his warriors to his cause?"

Frigga sighed and stepped away, walking to the balcony and looking out towards the mountains behind the city "There are many types of demon warriors, my child. You yet remain innocent in the ways of war and still fail to grasp the magnitude of the universe. There are many races within these realms, some more fearful and powerful than others"

"So whose warriors is he bringing into Asgard?" Barbara walked slowly towards the queen mother, her attention now focused on the way her shoulders slumped and the nervous manner with which she clutched her hands at her middle. She heard the quiet sobs Frigga tried to stifle with great difficulty. There was something she did not wish to say. For some strange reason, she felt a knot begin to form in her throat, a feeling of dread that slowly began to creep over her.

"Mother? Whose warriors?" she asked again "who has he brought to his side?"

"Barbara, please do not ask! It should not be me who tells you!" Frigga cried out, finally letting her tears fall. Barbara watched with wide eyes as Frigga brought her hand to her mouth while her body finally succumbed to the great burden she had carried for so long.

"Mother, who is Loki's ally?" Barbara's voice was nothing but a raspy whisper. Her throat had tightened with fear at the terrible truth she knew was about to spill from Frigga's lips.

Frigga turned slowly. Her head was still lowered and she kept her gaze fixed on her hands, as if silently searching for the strength to say the words that would change the destiny of the woman in front of her, of the son she held in her arms, and the man who had begotten him. The entire outcome of a kingdom hung in the words she was about to utter, and the fate of two people joined by love was about to be altered forever. The result of her words would be irrevocable. There was no going back.

She paused. Then she took a long breath and raised her head, looking at Barbara square in the eyes.

"Barbara, Loki's ally is the queen of Nornheim"

* * *

Thor roared as he sent dozens of palace guards flying. He continued to fight his way through the halls of the palace until he finally reached the massive doors of the throne room. He looked behind him at the wounded guards that had once protected him and the royal residence he called home. He sighed sadly before turning to the golden gates, and with a grunt of sheer anger, burst through the doors and stopped in the middle of the atrium, his eyes instantly flying up to meet those of his brother, who sat on the throne clutching the Odinspear.

At the sight of Thor, Loki stood and walked to the edge of the dais. Looking down at his rival sibling from under his horned helmet, he fixed him with a mocking smile.

"Ah, you have returned brother" Loki's voice floated towards Thor "remind me to send Ragnar to the dungeons once I'm done with you"

"Tonight, it all ends Loki" Thor twirled Mjolnir angrily "Your schemes end here. I have returned to put a stop to your madness once and for all. You will no longer place your heel on the necks of those under my protection. If you wish me dead you'll have to kill me yourself"

"Ooh, strong words there brother. I accept your challenge. Now try to stop me"

Thor flew towards him, and Loki leaped off the platform to meet him. They met in midair, their weapons clashing and sparks flying around them. Palace guards stood at the ready while others ran to alert the legionnaires of Thor's return. Thor and Loki fought fiercely, their struggle rekindled. Their battle was a barbaric tangle of limbs, bursts of lightning, blasts of power, hits, kicks and savage punches. Whipping about, Loki hit Thor on the back with the spear, sending him flying on his stomach. Jumping off the ground, he aimed the sharp end of the spear at his back but Thor moved just in time to avoid being impaled. He grabbed Loki by the neck and threw him backwards, and he crashed against one of the columns before landing on his stomach, dust and debris raining down on him. He grunted in pain, and quickly rose to his knees before standing, but Thor was already standing above him, pointing the blunt end of Mjolnir at his head.

"It is over, Loki. Desist, and I will not repay you with the same courtesy you bestowed upon me. I will not stain my hands with the blood of family"

"That is where you're weak, brother" Loki growled, placing his hands up in apparent defeat "you lack the strength to do what you must. Are you not going to realize that we were never family? We are intertwined by destiny, not by blood. We were meant to be like this forever, fighting for supremacy, locked in a struggle that will end only when one of us is dead"

"No, brother. I will not cause your demise. You already did that on your own"

Just then, a clamor began to rise in the night air. It started out low, then it started to grow. The sound came from below, from ground level, the streets of Asgard becoming alive with the rising of thousands of voices.

"Prince Thor has returned! Prince Thor has returned!"

"Our loyalty remains with King Loki!"

Loki looked around stupefied as the words became clear in his ears. Through gritted teeth, he glared up at Thor. Suddenly, the blond god cried out in pain, falling down one knee as the dagger that magically appeared in Loki's hand became embedded into his thigh. Loki lunged for the Odinspear, and turned to the guards who awaited his command.

"Raise the army and go to the Southern gate! Tonight we crush the maggots who dare rise against us"

"You cannot escape, Loki. The people have risen. You will not succeed in turning the legions against those they have sworn to protect"

"You underestimate me yet again, Thor" Loki mocked "I need no Asgardian army to protect my throne. I can smite all and any who stand in my way, simply with one blink of her beautiful golden eyes. She really is a thing of beauty, is she not? Tell me, did she impress your warrior friends on Earth?"

"You manipulated her to your whim and used her to further your plans. You kept her hidden from the gatekeeper's view so she would not return. You lied to her brother, and she knows it"

"If I did, it was only to ensure the success of our plan…"

"Karnilla? That was your plan?!"

Loki whipped around, his eyes settling on Barbara who stood at the entrance to the throne room. She had her arms wrapped around her, and her voice faltered. Loki stood frozen, rooted to his spot.

"Barbara, I..."

"The queen of Nornheim? She is your ally?!" Thor asked horrified "you are in liaison with Asgard's greatest enemy?! What have you done?!"

Loki turned to Barbara, who was slowly descending the steps. She walked like a woman defeated: Tears ran unrestrained down her cheeks, her skin was pale and clammy, and her knees threatened to give way at any second.

"It is not how things seem, love. You know our plans..."

"What plans, Loki?! Your plans to rule Asgard with Karnilla as your queen? Our son raised by some whore who is not his real mother? What was to become of me once I killed your brother? Huh? You promised me that when Asgard was yours, you would return for me. YOU LIED! You had no intention of bringing me back! You kept me hidden from the view of Ragnar to keep me away. You brought our son here and left me on that wretched world while you were happily comfortable in someone else's bed. WHY, LOKI?! TELL ME!"

She collapsed. Her knees gave way and she kept from falling over completely by placing her palms on the floor. She cried out, loud wails wrung from deep within her chest. Her shoulders shook violently. In an instant Loki reached her and he took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"You will understand the reasons for what I've done. What I promised to you was true. Everything I do, I do it for our son, and for you. For us. Remember?"

"How do you justify betraying me, Loki?! How does taking another woman to your bed benefit our son?! How does it help us?! I trusted you! I trusted you…"

He kissed her mouth, tasting the bitter saltiness of her tears. He placed his forehead to hers and looked deep into her eyes. Through her own tears, she could see his own eyes moisten and a single tear running down his cheek.

"You will see, I swear it. You will see" he whispered against her lips "you will understand"

He rose and turned to Thor, a scorching fire burning in his eyes. "You will have what you ask for. As of this moment, we are at war"

"Then so be it" the blond god replied.

Loki fixed Barbara with a longing gaze, everything he wished to say but could not shining in his beautiful emerald irises. He closed his eyes, then stormed out of the throne room, guards and legionnaires in tow.

"LOKI!" Barbara cried after him. She raised her arms in his direction, the sight of him retreating and disappearing finally shattering her deeply wounded heart. She tried to rise to her feet, but her legs would not allow her.

In an instant, Thor was kneeling next to her. He scooped her up just in time to catch her as she collapsed. Barbara fell limp against him and listened to the sounds of thousands of voices crying out below, Thor's and Loki's name being shouted by many. She closed her eyes and the darkness consumed her as the reassuring voice of the very man she had considered her enemy whispered in her ear:

"I swear, he will not hurt you again"

* * *

It was now the crack of dawn.

The two armies met at the Southern gates, the same but divided. Both wearing the same colors and wielding the same weapons. At the head of each stood two kings, blood brothers that had both been born to rule, both the offspring of two powerful rulers. At the head of the legions that stood in front of the palace stood one with a feathered helmet and red cape blowing in the wind as he sat on his white horse. At the front lines of the armies that had entered through the gates to Asgard was the other, clothed in black leather and green cape, a majestic horned helmet on top of his head, and the Odinspear clutched possessively in his hand as he sat on his black stallion. Half of the Asgardian legions loyal to Thor Odinson stood behind the blond god along with Sif and Volstagg, while the legionnaires and the other half of Asgard's army stood behind Loki. Behind them, hordes of Norn demon warriors clutched their terrifying weapons. The silence was sepulchral, the neighing of the horses and the roar of the ocean the only sounds heard over the stillness. Thor looked behind him, and imagined the woman he had sworn to protect standing on a balcony, holding his brother's son in her arms as she watched with a broken heart what was about to unfold. He turned and set his eyes on his brother once again.

A terrifying thought entered Thor's mind a split second before the cry from Loki's legions broke the silence:

Civil war had come to Asgard.

End of Chapter 20

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**Guest:**__** Oh shucks, thank you so much! ^_^**_

_**RisDOLL:**__** Oh yes, the battle to end all battles is upon us. Hang on girl, it's going to be a bumpy ride! Give baby Martin a hug from me! ;-)**_

_**Karen:**__** Oh, Loki has no idea of what's been brewing on Earth! You and many readers are really liking the idea of Barbara and Doom together, and I totally agree. Barbara has way more in common with Doom than she does with Loki. Doom understands her, he knows what she's going through because he is going through the same. They have left humanity behind and are coming to terms with their new nature. Will that be enough to bring them together? We will see! ;-)**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Wow, chica, que gran lista de cosas que te agradaron. Tenia una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja leyendola. Me llena de mucha alegria saber que te agrado tanto el ultimo capitulo! Lo mejor esta empezando, asi que no me aguanto por ver que piensas sobre los resultados del drama que se a formado! Me gusta tambien que consideres la posibilidad de que Doom tenga chance con Barbara. Al fin de todo, Loki tambien se merece el amor de Barbara. Aguantate un poquito mas, pero te prometo que la escena cuando Barbara y Karnilla esten cara a cara vendra muy pronto! Muchisima suerte con tus clases de verano. Yo tambien voy a trabajar en estos meses calientes. He tenido emergencias financieras asi que agarre immediatamente la oportunidad de trabajar este verano. Que chistoso y que gran cumpido saber que piensas en mi historia! Muchas gracias, querida! Hasta la proxima, chica! =)**_

_**LisaF:**__** Thank you so much, Lisa! I hope you continue to enjoy! :-)**_


	22. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **** I have received many private messages asking me what Barbara's leather (battle) garb looks like. I have scoured the internet for leather ensembles that would match the description I gave in the story, but was unable to find one that came even close. So instead I searched for individual pieces and I had better luck. If you wish to see a basic idea of what she wears, I have placed a link to it on my profile page. The items are still not exactly what I picture her wearing, but it comes very close. For example, the corset could still do with more metal around the ribcage area, but I was unable to find an armor corset to fit my liking. And speaking of armor, in an upcoming chapter, Barbara will be decked out in full battle regalia. Spoiler, spoiler! Lol **

**We've passed 300 reviews. You guys are the best! I love you all! Kisses and hugs xx**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 21

* * *

"Prince Thor is the rightful king!"

"Our loyalty is with king Loki!"

"Asgard remains faithful to our king!"

"Prince Thor has returned to save Asgard!"

The city had become alive. Streets were teeming with citizens and soldiers who proclaimed their loyalty to either Odinson, their voices rising high in the air. The halls and corridors of the palace echoed with the shouts from the multitude, and millions rushed the gates of the palace from all directions. In one area of the royal edifice, Thor quickly made his way to the healing room, the unconscious form of a woman in his arms. In a different area of the palace, Loki walked towards the stables, hunched over and limping as if in pain. Legionnaires followed him, shouting orders to the palace guards to rouse the remaining soldiers, and gather the ones already in the city at the Southern gates. Others organized warriors to make ahead for the stables and open the way for the king ahead of his departure.

The king at the front stopped abruptly, hanging on to the base of a gold statue to keep from keeling over. He could feet thick droplets of sweat trickling down from beneath his helmet and down his forehead. Though his body was moist his perspiration, he felt a sickening chill course though his veins, and he felt his armor confining and constricting. The pit of his stomach was in knots and his hands were shaky and clammy. He doubled over and gripped the base of the statue tighter for support, his breathing labored and ragged.

"My lord, you are not well!" a legionnaire exclaimed and ran towards him. Loki ignored him, the crushing weight in his chest and the stifling knot in his throat leaving him unable to speak. His shoulders shook, and it was then he realized that the hot droplets of liquid that ran down his face were not only sweat. They were mixed with tears.

"Leave me!" he managed to choke out. He raised his eyes and looked ahead, the hall and the gates at the end an indication they were almost to the stables. He tried to straighten his legs and raise his body up, but the sudden image of Barbara sitting on the throne room floor looking up at him, her beautiful face contorted by heartbreak and grief flashed before his eyes. He fell onto one knee, and steadied himself but placing a hand on the floor. His green cape cloaked him like a mortuary shroud, wrapping him in a blanket of anguish.

The cries from the populace outside were become louder and clearer. He heard his name mentioned over and over in shouts of loyalty and devotion. Half of Asgard was on his side. Thousands upon thousands of men were willing to bleed and lay down their lives so he could remain on the throne. But he didn't care. Even as he prepared to meet his legions and lead them into battle, it was Barbara's image the only one who filled his vision, her cries of heartache the only sounds that registered in his hearing. He wished for nothing more than to...

Just then, the sound of heavy, booted footsteps echoed in the hall ahead. He raised his eyes just enough to see three palace guards walking over to him. As they walked, their forms glowed and their disguises disappeared, revealing their true identity. In their stead stood three terrifying Norn demon warriors, their silver plate armor glistening in the night. Their faces were covered by iron helmets, and the chains dangling from their armor rattled as they walked. Smoke rose from their colossal bodies, and their crimson, red eyes burned with the flames of a thousand fires. Mastering the strength, Loki straightened immediately and stood tall as they came to stand before him.

"Our queen has been made aware of these turn of events. She currently makes her way to the Southern gates, as you ordered" a demon warrior spoke.

"Has she brought what we agreed on?" Loki found his voice, though it was raspy and strained.

"Our armies accompany her and she comes bearing the stones" another said.

"Excellent" he managed a smile "instruct her to make haste. We can no longer wait till dawn. We attack before Thor gathers his forces"

"Queen Karnilla asks what you plan to do with the woman that returned with Prince Thor" the third one asked.

Loki looked up into the scorching eyes of the demon warrior. "She dies with the rest of the traitors" he hissed through gritted teeth.

The Norn warriors nodded and looked up at the legionnaires who had stopped in their tracks and observed the demons converse with their king. Then they turned and walked back in the direction that they came from, reverting back into their disguises of Asgardian palace guards and exiting the gates.

Loki watched them go. Once they had disappeared from sight, he turned to the legionnaires. He no longer felt the weight of regret or the anguish of guilt. There was a purpose to fulfill, and no misguided sentiment was going to deter him from his ultimate goal. Sorrow was replaced by rage, pain morphed into purpose, remorse turned to clear focus.

Then he gave the order.

"Once the battle is over, you know what to do. You will find her, and kill her where she stands"

* * *

There was emptiness, a deep, infinite void that engulfed her entire being. Barbara walked mechanically, her eyes devoid of any light, two dark brown bottomless pools that looked ahead as if walking with no sense of direction, with no destination to reach. Surrounded by palace guards, she walked away from the area surrounding the healing room to the living quarters on the higher floors of the palace.

She felt nothing. Her chest cavity felt hollow and she registered not the thumping of her heart. Perhaps it had turned into stone while she lay unconscious in the healing room. Perhaps her new Asgardian nature had the ability to protect itself during times of distress by shutting off all nerve activity, turning her mind into a blank canvass, and her heart into an unfeeling muscle. But she knew it was not so. She had awakened in the dimly lit room to the gentle gaze of Boden. With one hand he clutched hers, and with the other he wiped her clammy forehead with a damp cloth. There was no pity in his amber eyes, only compassion. She did not move. She did not react. Aside from her open eyelids and wandering gaze, the only indication that she was awake was the single tear that escaped and trickled down into her hair.

"I wish I possessed the healing magic necessary to take away your pain, my queen" the chief healer had spoken in a soft voice "but I fear it is not within my powers to rid you of your suffering. Only time can heal these wounds"

She and her entourage now entered the hall where the nursery was located. Slowly, she forced her legs to move forward. As she neared the gates, two guards opened them for her, and once she entered, they all ran to line the hall, weapons at the ready. Their king's order had been clear: Protect the queen and the prince at all costs.

The sound of the gates closing behind her and the shouts of the guards taking their positions did nothing to pull her out of her stupor. A weary and broken Frigga greeted her, throwing her arms around her. Barbara returned the embrace, then almost robotically went over to the crib where Arik lay sleeping. She caressed his cheek then walked to the balcony overlooking the mountains behind the city, providing a perfect view of the Southern gates. The view that welcomed her was not that of a city still in slumber, but the terrifying sight of impending battle.

All she could see was a sea of gold and yellow, the colors of the Asgardian legions. An army divided and turned upon itself. Her eyes danced over the multitude of warriors, and as her gaze reached the gates, her breath caught in her throat. For the first time, she looked at the forces Loki had rallied to his side, the hordes of demon warriors led by none other than Karnilla, Queen of Nornheim.

Barbara could make out the dark, imposing beings, covered in iron from head to toe that stood behind the Asgardian army. She knew that if her forces were there, surely Karnilla was as well. She imagined the woman rumored to be the most beautiful in the universe sitting atop her majestic white horse, riding over to stand next to Loki.

Then the dam broke.

She fell to her knees, convulsing and gasping for breath. It was over. It was all over. In an instant, Frigga was at her side, and she felt herself being engulfed in her loving arms.

"There is nothing left" Barbara whispered through her tears.

"Yes, there is. Something you love better than Loki, and even better than you love yourself. Your son. You have fought for him. Now LIVE for him"

At the queen mother's words, Barbara sat up and wiped her tears. Then suddenly, the cries of battle broke the golden silence of dawn. War had begun. Barbara watched as the two armies rushed to meet, beginning the end of a struggle that had torn her own life apart. Rising to her feet, she turned from the horrifying sight and walked back into the nursery. Coming to stand next to her son's crib, she bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. With a sad smile, she admired his exquisite features. Her eyes observed his high forehead, his straight perfect nose, his thin lips, his chiseled cheekbones. They were all Loki.

"Yes..." she whispered "... I still have this"

She turned to Frigga with a steady, fluid motion. Gone was the numbness that engulfed her being. Gone was the sunken feeling that weighed in her chest. Gone was the emptiness that dulled her senses. Sorrow was replaced by rage, pain morphed into purpose, remorse turned to clear focus.

Then she gave the order.

"Alert Ragnar and have horses ready as soon as you can. My son and I travel to Earth, never to return"

* * *

The bodies of the dead and the dying littered the valley at the foot of the mountains and covered the area around the Southern gates. The ground was wet with liquid red as Loki's legions forced Thor and his warriors further back into the city. Demon warriors cut down anyone in their path, and stormed the city once they crossed the gates. On top of the great golden walls stood a single figure dressed in full regalia. Plates of white and gold armor covered her body, and from her hands she sent bursts of power that killed dozens upon dozens of Asgardian soldiers. The Queen of Nornheim and her barbaric hordes had descended upon Asgard.

It was utter chaos. Both sides of the Asgardian army wore the same colors, and none was able to differentiate between friend and foe. Those stunned into shock upon seeing countrymen kill fellow countrymen were brought down by Norn demons. Legionnaires remained close to Loki as he cut his way closer to Thor, who also fought his way towards him. Minute by minute, demon by demon, warrior by warrior, they drew nearer to each other. Thor was surrounded by Norn demons, their terrifying double axes clashing against his powerful hammer. As they attacked from all sides, he was forced back closer and closer to the palace. He sent a large burst from Mjolnir that brought the demons to their knees, and he threw his hammer, hitting them each with a mighty force. Upon being struck down, their bodies melted away, leaving only empty suits of armor. Mjolnir flew back to his hand and he whirled about just in time to avoid a blow from Loki's spear. Mjolnir clashed against Gungnir, symbols of two brothers who were now fighting for supremacy.

Mastering up all the hate he harbored within, Loki attacked. Soldiers stopped to watch the final showdown between the two rival royals and their incredible display of power and might. As death reigned all around them, with warrior after warrior falling victim to the cruelty of Norn demons, the focus of attention was on the two princes locked in combat. Thor knocked Loki to the ground and leaped upon him, bringing his hammer down. Loki blocked the blow by holding the spear above his head, then kicked Thor in the middle, knocking him off balance and sending him to his knees.

"You bring a sorceress into our city!" Thor growled "you betray those you claim to love and bleed the very people you intend to rule. Does your treachery know no bounds, brother?!"

"Treachery? War has no rules, save one: Win. In the end, it is every man for himself. And when this day is over, only one of us will stand"

With a roar, Loki sent a surge of power from the spear directly into Thor's chest, and he flew backwards into one of the edifices.

Just then, Loki saw Norn demons break away from their ranks and rush towards the palace. As he watched, a figure whizzed through the lines, knocking soldiers to the ground as it sped through the mayhem in the direction of the palace.

Karnilla.

_No_, he thought. Loki turned to a legionnaire who instantly looked at him and nodded before riding off into the fray, shouting at the others to join him. With a sense of dread creeping over him, Loki ran towards his horse. As he hopped onto its back and rode off, Thor flew out of the building, bringing Mjolnir down on the ground with all his might as he landed.

"Loki!" he roared, watching his brother disappear.

"He makes for the palace!" Volstagg shouted as he and Sif rushed to meet Thor.

"The woman" Sif looked at Thor with urgency in her voice.

He looked back at her. If Barbara joined Loki...

"He goes for Barbara!" he cried out, then flew off after his brother who had now reached the palace.

But it was too late.

* * *

Inside the nursery, the terrified cries of a young prince were not enough to drown the sounds of the battle that raged just outside his chambers. Barbara paced around the chamber soothing him, but it was no use. Panic had taken over the palace, and the roars of demons echoed in the air. At the sound of explosions and screams of death, Arik would scream and cry louder, driving the terrified handmaidens and servants into a frenzy of panic.

"Milady, you cannot leave the palace!" Fulla exclaimed with sheer terror in her voice.

"They have not yet broken through the gates. We must leave now!" Barbara replied desperate.

Frigga simply stood on the balcony, her fingers clutching the sword she held in her hand tighter. Fires had broken throughout the citadel, weakening structures that were beginning to crumble. People ran in all directions, fleeing the danger only to find death in the streets.

"Barbara" she finally spoke "I'm afraid it is too late for that"

She turned just as the doors opened and a wounded palace guard burst through them, collapsing upon entering the nursery. Frigga and the handmaidens rushed to his side, and Frigga cradled his head.

"They've broken into the palace" he choked out as he spat blood "Asgard has fallen...forgive me, my queen. I fought to protect you..."

She observed with grief as the warrior in her arms fell limp, exhaling and giving up the ghost. Another in a sea of thousands that made their way to Valhalla in the height of their youth.

"Go and rest, o weary warrior" she sobbed, closing his eyes with her hand. Then she looked up at Barbara. "Great and grave is the price paid by the innocent. A price that none must pay yet many are willing to give to prove their loyalty to those that reign over them"

Barbara looked at Frigga, then at Arik. She beckoned Fulla over and placed her son in her arms, then she marched over to the table where she had left her swords. She unsheathed them, and holding one in each hand, she marched towards the open doors.

"Barbara, no" she heard Frigga say as she reached the entrance "you're not a warrior." Barbara stopped and turned her head to the side, looking at Frigga.

"I am the bringer of war, mother. I have been since I became one of you. It ends now. I should have been out there, standing next to Thor..." her voice broke off and her eyes filled with tears. She swallowed and forced her eyes to dry, then she raised her head in determination. "Barricade the doors"

Barbara looked at her crying son in Fulla's arms one last time before she turned and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

No demon warrior was match for the powers of the Phoenix. The woman that installed fear into the hearts of every living soul on Earth now unleashed her fury on the grotesque creatures that descended upon the palace she had once called home. They each fell in pieces, roaring in pain as their entrails were spilled. She cut down, she hacked, she sliced and gutted every single one. Their fearsome weapons were as mere straws of grass against her might. Their double axes shattered into pieces the moment they raised them against her, and their limbs soon joined them on the floor, having been sliced off with surgical precision by the one they had been sent to kill. As she made her way through the halls of the palace, guards rallied behind her and as one unit, moved upon the intruders. Her golden eyes burned brighter than ever before in the dimly lit corridors, and the walls trembled lightly with the force of her powers.

The Phoenix had risen.

Mighty and powerful, beautiful and bewitching, she was a fearsome thing to behold. She spilled the blood of her enemies, liquid red staining the leather of her garb and trickling down her caramel skin. Lethally graceful, she performed her dance of death with elegance, leaping and landing, kicking and twirling, swinging and turning. Her swords never missed their mark as they cut through the armor of Norn demon warriors with the accuracy of a scalpel. Her face was an open book of blinding rage, a deadly smile playing on her lips as she tore through the throngs of demons that invaded the palace. She reached the main halls of the palace and stopped in her tracks.

Palace guards lay dead in piles of bodies, but there were no more Norn demons to be found. She put a hand up to halt and silence the warriors that followed her, then listened intently . Her senses were supercharged, and her eyes scanned the halls for the slightest movement as her ears zeroed in on the faintest of sounds. The silence was sepulchral, the hallowed corridors of the palace now a mausoleum for fallen soldiers. Then a distant laugh made her blood run cold.

"You lose, pathetic daughter of Midgard" a soft, feminine voice drifted towards her in the stillness.

She aimed a sword in the direction of the voice "come out bitch and face me. You send your pathetic little pets to kill me but you won't fight me yourself. You're brave when you're fucking my man when I'm not around, but not brave enough to show your face!"

"Taking your life is easy" the voice now came from another area. Barbara and the palace guards whipped about in its direction, but faced nothing but the walls and the columns. "In fact, I already did"

Just then, the distant roar of Norn demons tore through the silence. Barbara looked at the warriors, who turned their heads all in the same direction where the sounds came from: The upper floors of the palace.

"You're too late" the female voice chuckled as the bellows continued. It was the sounds of slaughter, a pack of ravenous beasts descending on their prey.

"No" Barbara breathed before she ran back into the cavernous halls of the palace "ARIK!"

Unbeknownst to her, Loki and the legionnaires were storming the palace at that very moment as she made her way towards the living quarters where the nursery was located. As she and the guards neared the corridor of the nursery, she could hear the loud wails that came from within. It was Frigga.

Guards ran even faster towards the cries, and others spread out into the adjacent corridors to inspect them. Barbara ran at full speed ahead and burst into the nursery, her breath leaving her body the second she set foot within.

The empty armors of two Norn demons lay on the floor, along with the lifeless bodies of the handmaidens and servants. At the foot of the crib was Frigga, clutching her side and her silver gown quickly becoming red with blood.

"She took him" she cried "she took him!"

Stunned, Barbara watched as guards ran to Frigga and scooped her up, then ran out in the direction of the healing room. In a daze, she walked to the crib where Fulla was slumped over the bars, warm drops of blood dripping from her chest onto the white fur where her boy had lain.

The swords fell out of her hands, and she dropped to her knees. Then she threw her head back and the columns of the palace shook with the force of her roar. Through her cry of despair, she did not hear the man that ran into the chamber.

"No!"

At the sound of Loki's voice she turned her head. She gasped for breath, the very wind knocked out of her. She glared at him while Thor, Sif , Volstagg and legionnaires filed into the nursery. Then slowly, she rose to her feet and faced him.

"She took my son! Was this part of your plot as well?!" she screamed "or did you plan this after my return?! Was this to be the final blow before you ordered my death?! AAAAHHHHH!"

Her screams of agony echoed in the now empty room. Loki said nothing as he watched the horrific scene before him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw in sheer rage, then walked backwards towards the doors and stormed out of the nursery. Barbara began to run after him, but Thor threw his arm out and stopped her before she reached the doors.

"Let him go. He will lead us to your son"

She clung on to Thor's arm as the well of her fury finally overflowed, and she yelled at the top of her lungs. Loki could hear her screams as he ran away from the woman he loved a second time.

"MY SON! ARIK! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL KILL YOU ALONG WITH THAT BITCH WHO DARED TO LAY HER FILTHY HANDS UPON MY SON! I WILL GET HIM BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME, LOKI?! I WILL TAKE BACK MY SON!"

End of Chapter 21

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**Celia (raquel337): **__** I love you. There are many reasons why you are my un-biological sister and the fact that you've always been there for me all these years is the main one. These stories are ours and the plotlines are the fabrications of not just my imagination, but yours as well. You are my biggest cheerleader and my worst (best) constructive critic. You are the sister I never had, the peanut butter to my jelly, the ying to my yang, the spiced rum to my Coke. Never change Luvvy. After finally finishing this chapter, Starbucks is on me tomorrow ;-)**_

_**RisDOLL:**__** Oh yes, it has begun and from now on this roller coaster will pick up speed and go through loops at neck breaking speed! ;-) Barbara's reign is beginning and nobody is standing in her way! As for Loki and Barbara's ultimate end, I won't say anything so I won't risk spoiling things for you. Thank you for being such a loyal reader, it means so much to me! How is motherhood treating you hunny?**_

_**Theo98xoxo:**__** WHAT?! Oh wow babe, you're so sweet! If you come to the NYCC we definitely have to meet up! I'm also talking to many of my friends on Tumblr and we're planning a Loki fan meet up at the comic con. We still don't know all the details, but I will definitely let you know! **_

_**LisaF:**__** Thank you so much Lisa for the amazing compliments! :-)**_


	23. Chapter 22

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 22

* * *

_"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned. Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned" - _William Congreve. Act III, Scene VIII 'The Mourning Bride'

* * *

There was no time for recovery. No time for mourning. No time to lament the dead as what remained of the Asgardian army assembled outside of the palace. Some of the remaining demon warriors had been cut down as they fled the palace but many had escaped the city and reached the mountains. Word of Loki's queen killing demons by the hundreds was being shared in the ranks. Yet tales from palace guards of the fierce might of the woman who took back the palace was not enough cause to raise voice in celebration. King Loki had disappeared. His son, the young prince had been taken by the Norn queen, and the army waited for Prince Thor to march into Nornheim to reclaim the child and submit the sorceress queen once and for all. Yet the fear of what awaited them on the other side of the mountains went silent, but it was felt by all.

Inside the palace, Sif watched as the aforementioned queen in front of her was fitted with different pieces of armor. Barbara had chosen sapphire blue as her color of choice, and Sif watched as servants tied the strappings of the tunic of the same color around her, with leather pieces interwoven into the silk fabric. Next, a gold corset was tightened around her middle, shoulder plates were tied around her upper arms, and shiny vambraces were wrapped around her wrists. Intricate patterns adorned the gold of the plates that covered her, the shining quality of the metal contrasting dramatically with the vibrant blue of her garments. Next, servants strapped shin guards to her booted legs, and other pieces of metal and leather were woven and zipped into her ensemble. Lastly, her swords were strapped to her back in a crisscross position, and servants smoothed the pleats that barely covered her exposed thighs. Sif smiled.

There was now another warrior goddess in Asgard.

"Ready?" she asked "Thor waits for us"

Barbara looked straight ahead at the mountains that could be seen beyond the city limits. Then she turned and looked at the empty crib. Scarlett droplets still stained the immaculate white fur that had covered her son. Taking it in her hand, she turned towards Sif.

"May I please have a moment alone? I will join you shortly, I promise"

"Of course" Sif nodded in understanding. The servants filed out of the nursery, followed by Sif who closed the doors upon exiting. She stood and stared at the closed gates for a second, her chest filled with compassion for the woman who remained inside. Sif could only imagine the level of pain she must be experiencing, the nightmare she must be living. With a sigh, she turned and walked towards the end of the hall to wait for her.

But the woman inside was not to emerge.

* * *

Barbara sucked in a breath as the armored corset was tightened around her middle. She instantly felt constricted, the stiff metal contraption forcing her to stand up straight, giving her a regal air. She continued to look out towards the mountains as the rest of the armor was strapped to her body. Her hands roamed the intricate patterns on the gold of her corset, and then her hands travelled higher. Her fingertips traced over the folded pleats of leather and sapphire blue silk that came out from under the corset and covered her shoulders to where they disappeared under the armor plates that covered her upper arms. Her ample bosom was pushed upwards by the tight contraption, peeking out beautifully in two soft mounds. She felt her two katana swords, her two constant companions, being strapped to her back.

She was a warrior.

"Ready?" she heard Sif ask "Thor waits for us"

Instinctively, Barbara turned away from the sight of the mountains and looked at the empty crib that still stood in the middle of the room. Her hand reached in and took out the fur cover that was still stained with blood_. I'm on my way baby. Hang on, I'm on my way_, she thought.

"May I please have a moment alone? I will join you shortly, I promise" Barbara asked, turning to Sif.

She saw Sif nod in understanding. "Of course"

Barbara looked back down at the fur in her hands as the servants and Sif filed out of the nursery. Then she heard the gates close. Lifting her eyes back to the mountains, she let the material fall to the floor. It was one thing for a woman to suffer heartbreak, betrayal and abandonment. Taking a cub away from a mother bear was another.

"I'm coming for you, bastard" she whispered, the sight of Loki fleeing the nursery flashing before her eyes once again. No, she was not going to march into Nornheim next to Thor, storming into a kingdom at the front lines of an army. She fought not for crown or position. Not anymore. This was _her_ fight. She would fight for her son and she would avenge her wounded motherhood. Her heart had a vendetta, and when she wrung her blade from Karnilla's chest, she would take her son in her arms, and walk past Loki's lifeless body without looking back.

With a smile on her lips, she walked briskly to the balcony. Then she climbed onto the ledge, and jumped.

* * *

The sun was beginning to make its descent when she finally reached the top of the mountain. Dismounting her horse, she walked the summit and let her eyes feast upon the magnificent citadel. Behind her lay the dead bodies of Queen Karnilla's demons, maimed and mutilated, numbering in the thousands, from the summit of the mountain to the edge of the dark forest overlooking Asgard. She ignored the exhaustion in her bones, the fatigue in her muscles while she looked up at the blood red sky, then brought her fiery gaze down upon the majestic city of Nornheim.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" she teased, as she observed the high towers of Karnilla's castle collapse and fall onto the gardens below. The cries of horror and desperation were carried to her ears in the breeze as the skies began to rain death upon the province. Suddenly, hundreds of arrows flew in the air towards her, stopping within feet from their target, then returning to their senders.

"Is that the best you can do!" Barbara roared, leaping from the summit and landing on her feet on a cliff halfway down the mountain. She remembered the lines she had read on a famous human text, and the corners of her lips turned upwards in an evil smile. She raised her arms, the ground beginning to quake beneath the foundations of the city.

_"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned. Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned..."_

With a maniacal laugh she summoned all her powers, and the golden walls around the city collapsed. The ground began to cave in, swallowing buildings and taking thousands to their earthly graves. She feasted her eyes on the destruction she wrought, on the scale of death she brought upon the realm of her enemy.

She was about to jump off the cliff to the skirts of the mountain below when the soft, hushed sound of a child crying drifted towards her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Arik" she gasped. She whipped about, searching around her for the source of the sound, but the whimpering and crying came from all directions.

"You will die along with your offspring..." a soft, feminine voice soon spoke over the sounds of her son's cries.

"ARIK!" she screamed. The voice laughed.

"Better hurry. The boy cries for his mother..."

Unsheathing her swords, she pointed them aimlessly, turning about as the echoes of Karnilla's voice mixed with her son's cries surrounded her.

"Show yourself you conniving little sorceress whore! No more tricks. You wanted me, you got me!"

Suddenly, Barbara cried out and fell to her knees. Searing pain exploded in her chest, consuming her entire being. It crippled her, and she let go of her swords, clutching instead at the rock bed beneath her to keep from completely falling over. The pain was blinding, her vision exploding in flashes of white as she felt the waves of pain ripple through her. Then, as suddenly as it came, it stopped.

She heard the whipping of the wind, the cries from the people below as the remaining Norns registered the devastation their city had suffered. Through a haze of pain, her vision cleared slightly and then her eyes went wide with horror.

Arik sat on top of a rock. His arms were stretched towards her, and he cried loudly upon seeing his mother. Standing next to him, with one arm wrapped around him and a deadly double-bladed sword in her other hand, was Karnilla.

* * *

The desolation was total. The city of Nornheim lay in ruins. Not a single tall structure stood, save for the palace. The towers around it had collapsed, but the main edifice still remained. The ground continued to quake beneath his feet as Loki ran through the halls. He killed all who crossed his path as he made his way through the palace he had come to know all too well. Servants and guards alike were cut down, either by his daggers or blown into nothing by the power of the Odinspear. He could feel the thumping of his heart even as fear and rage rushed through his veins.

It had all gone terribly wrong.

His façade of mischief and falsehood was no longer in place, and its stead the truthful face of a man maddened by desperation and terror was revealed. It was not supposed to have happened like this. He had come so close to fulfilling his schemes, to realizing his plans. _Two days_, he thought, _if only she had waited_ _two more days_.

Loki burst through the doors of Karnilla's private chambers, and not surprisingly, he found them empty. He stopped and looked around the room, images of nights spent in the arms of the Norn queen filling his vision. Tumbling and tossing on her bed, his voice had sworn loyalty to the sorceress who gladly gave her body as well as her soul to become queen of the greatest realm in the universe. They were wicked and scheming creatures both, two corroded souls basking in the glory they had yet to reach. Injurious, malicious and villainous, they plotted and schemed even as they bathed in the pleasures of sin.

The sudden quaking and the screams of people pulled him from his thoughts. The city continued to collapse into itself with large areas caving in and swallowing buildings and people by the thousands. He hung on to a column as the entire palace shook. Barbara. He knew it was her. She had come to take back what had been taken from her, and to execute her vengeance upon those who had done her wrong. He knew he was deserving of the judgment she brought against him. She deserved her revenge, and he deserved to die.

"Arik" his lips whispered his son's name. He looked down at his hands as he remembered the image of his son in his arms. For a moment, he cradled his son once again, his arms wrapped protectively around the small frame of the child he had come to love with every fiber of his being. His lips whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and he nuzzled him as he slowly drifted into sleep. Cries were replaced by soft whimpers, then into coos of contentment as the son was soothed by his father.

A tear ran down his cheek. In the past he had schemed and plotted for his own benefit, to ensure his own survival. He had loved and lost, regained again and made his bid for power. He had struck deals and alliances with enemies, and aided those who attempted to obtain power in order to advance his own. He had betrayed, plotted, bargained, stolen, cheated and killed to find a place of his own, a place to belong. He had tried to subjugate an entire world, tried to rule and entire race of humans, and assembled the greatest army in the Nine Realms to retrieve a single one. A daughter of Midgard who had captured his imagination, invaded his soul and stolen the heart he thought he no longer had. She had given him the greatest gift. A gift greater than any throne upon which he could sit. A gift greater than the bended knees of millions of subjects who simply trembled beneath his might. All his life he had fought and struggled to obtain love and acceptance, to be admired and praised. To be held in the highest regard and worshipped. He had obtained it all, just not in the form he had foreseen. Love and adoration obtained through fear was rewarding indeed, but love and admiration that was given freely was fulfilling beyond measure.

The quaking stopped. In its stead, the harrowing sounds of wailing and mourning reigned supreme. He ran towards the balcony and looked out at the devastation, but could see no signs of battle. Thor had yet to descend upon Nornheim.

His senses alerted him to a powerful presence. Barbara. Closing his eyes, he locked in on not one source of power, but two. Opening his eyes again, he quickly turned to face the mountains, and disappeared.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Karnilla spoke, her hand caressing Arik's cheek "I believe your mother has finally joined us"

Barbara looked at her with disgust, the revolting sight of Karnilla touching her son causing waves of fury to come crashing over her.

"If you hurt him bitch, I swear..." Barbara crawled towards them, but Karnilla sent another burst of power from her hand, causing her to writhe in pain.

"Your quarrel is with me. He has nothing to do with this" Barbara gasped.

"Oh, is that you think this is?" Karnilla quipped "you think this is a lover's quarrel? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you are so naïve, little earthling"

Suddenly, Karnilla was behind her. She yanked her up by the hair to a kneeling position, forcing her to look at Arik. Karnilla brought her lips to Barbara's ear and chuckled.

"Look at him closely. Is he not the exact image of his father? You see the visage of the man you love but I see nothing but Odin's weak little boy; the same mediocre, pathetic prince from long ago who still thinks so highly of himself"

Karnilla let go of her hair, shoving her down to the ground. The Norn queen walked slowly towards Arik, her double sword held menacingly in one hand. Mastering every ounce of strength left in her weakened body, Barbara lunged for her swords that lay discarded and stood. Karnilla whipped about, coming to the shocking sight of a wounded warrior woman pointing the end of two foreign swords at her. She laughed, and the two women circled each other.

"Did you know that he first graced my bed when he was naught but a brash, young boy who thought it would be a great source of amusement to cross into my borders to steal what was mine?" the Norn queen taunted "you should have seen him them, eager and rash in the pleasures of the flesh. I should have killed him and his brother then when I had the chance. It would have prevented the nuisance of bedding that despicable Odinson again, though I must say that he proved to be an amazing lover this time. Such a shame, considering he has not long to live. You will watch your son die, and as you scream I will tear your heart out. I will save Loki for last, and I will savor the moment when he realizes he lost it all: His kingdom, his brother, his queen and his son. Asgard will be mine, and subsequently, rest of the Nine Realms will fall into my grasp"

"Bitch, you can stop right there. You laid your filthy hands upon my son. That is more than enough reason for me to send you to the deepest circle of hell where you belong"

Barbara and Karnilla lunged at each other, their weapons colliding. Though weakened, Barbara blocked the onslaught, avoiding the rain of blows from Karnilla's double-bladed weapon. Barbara whipped around, her leg colliding with Karnilla's. The Norn queen lost her footing, landing on her knees as the surge of power left her hand. Barbara screamed as she watched it fly towards her son, but it landed only meters away from him, causing him to recoil in horror. Karnilla lunged with her sword, but Barbara trapped it between her arm and ribcage, then she twisted around and knocked it out of Karnilla's hand. With a roar, she swung and hit Karnilla on the face with the hilt of one of her katanas, knocking her to the ground and a ghastly cut forming on her cheek.

Karnilla laughed, rising to her hands and knees. Her sword flew into her hand, and she leaped to her feet, bending backwards just in time as Barbara swung her sword, and with the same movement, flipped over and cut a long gash on Barbara's thigh. The Norn queen stood to full height as the Asgardian queen fell to one knee.

"Did you really think you would simply walk into my kingdom, destroy my city, lay my palace in ruins and then kill me with your little swords?" Karnilla mocked "you're a queen by title only. I earned mine in battle, I bled for my throne, and no pathetic little chit of human origin will take it from me! Did you really think I joined with Loki simply to become his whore? I have planned to be rid of Odin and his two worthless sons for centuries. I allowed Thanos and his army into Asgard. Loki came to me after the destruction of Jotunheim, offering an alliance and his desire. He wanted the magical stones of Norn and to reclaim his throne, I wanted the demise of the house of Odin. His mistake lay in thinking I didn't know he had no intention of satisfying his end of our bargain. I knew he planned to kill me as soon as I set foot in Asgard and relinquished what he wanted. Now Asgard will burn, and I will sit on Odin's throne as I watch"

Barbara reeled at the revelation. It had all been a lie: Loki's betrayal, his reasons for keeping her on Earth, his motives for not allowing Ragnar to see her, all of it.

_"Everything I do, I do it for you. And for our son. For us..."_

Karnilla lunged at Barbara, and grabbed her by the throat before she threw her backwards against one of the huge rocks on the cliff. The Norn queen jumped and landed next to her, driving the blade of her sword deep into Barbara's side. Barbara screamed while Karnilla laughed, twisting the blade before wringing it out. Then she pulled her arm back and with a neck-breaking blow, sent her flying backwards against the rocks. Walking over, she yanked her arm and hauled her up to a kneeling position.

Barbara looked weakly at Karnilla who placed the blade of her sword against her neck. Barbara closed her eyes. She heard her son's cries, Loki's voice as he spoke his undying love in cryptic words, even as he trod the path of betrayal. A betrayal necessary to secure the future of their son, the outcome they both had dreamed.

"I'm so sorry" Barbara whispered, turning her head to look at her son. Her baby. Her beautiful baby. Arik sat recoiled against the rock, crying hysterically with his knees pulled up to his chest and his entire body trembling with horror at the sight before him. She had failed him. She had failed Loki. She had failed herself. Her son would die, the man she loved would die, and she was the one who had brought about their downfall. Everything had been in vain.

Karnilla raised a hand towards Arik, a surge of power forming in her palm.

Then time seemed to stop.

Karnilla froze. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a gasp. Barbara watched in shock as five daggers became embedded in Karnilla's body. One was encrusted in her throat, another in her chest, two in her ribcage, and one in her thigh. Then the Norn queen staggered and fell back. Barbara turned to the glorious sight of Loki standing above her, the Odinspear in his hand. He knelt and engulfed her in his arms.

"Now do you understand?" he spoke into her hair "if only you had waited, my love. If only you had waited..."

Just then, the sound of armies approaching filled the air. Thor and the Asgardian legions were crossing the ridge into Nornheim through a narrow passage between the mountains. Barbara ignored it, her arms wrapped around her husband that had come to her rescue. What happened next, neither she or Loki expected it.

Karnilla suddenly lunged at Barbara, and the two became a tangle of limbs as they tumbled on the cliff. Barbara struggled against her as Loki stood and ran towards them. Suddenly, Barbara gasped and Karnilla stilled.

Through a haze, she saw Loki standing above them. His teeth were clenched in a snarl. He pulled the Odinspear back and it was then Barbara realized that Karnilla had been run through with his scepter of kingship. The Norn queen choked on her own blood, her eyes looking straight into Barbara's.

It was then that the words of the three Norns, the very same decrepit old women whose oracles she had discarded as the rumblings of old hags, now resounded in her ears.

_"Beware my queen, beware... Eyes like burning brimstone, hair black as night. The skies shall rain death, and blood will replace the morning dew upon the grass. The grime of time shall replace polished gold and all will fall to their knees on the day the great Phoenix shall rise"_

With wide eyes, she crawled away and looked down at the realm she had ruled for many a millennia. Smoke rose from the destruction, like a burning furnace of death. She could hear the cries of her subjects, their cries of horror as their city lay in ruins. Then she brought her eyes back towards the woman who lay slumped a short distance away. Two golden eyes were looking at her, and her midnight black hair blew in the wind.

"The Phoenix" she breathed.

Barbara said nothing. She was gasping for breath.

"You lost, pathetic son of Odin" Karnilla laughed "you lost!"

"Yet you're the one who lays dying, sorceress" Loki growled, then aimed the Odinspear at her. He sent a powerful blast from the scepter, and Karnilla, queen of Nornheim, dissipated into nothingness.

Loki ran towards Arik, and scooped him into his arms. The child instantly clung to him, crying more loudly now that he found himself in the safe harbor of his father's embrace. Loki then turned back towards Barbara, and stopped in his tracks.

Lying before him, was the woman he loved. He felt the ground beneath him shift, the earth under his feet caving in and swallowing him whole as he took in the sight before him.

Embedded deep into Barbara's heart were two of his very own daggers.

"NOOOOOOO!"

In an instant, he reached her. Placing Arik gently on the floor, he then cradled her in his arms. She coughed and spat blood, her body convulsing as she struggled to breathe. He wiped the blood that ran down the side of her mouth, his hands now stained with scarlet red.

"Loki..." she wheezed "...Arik"

"Do not speak, my love. Do not speak" he spoke desperately, placing his bloody hand on her chest where the daggers were buried deep. If he pulled them out, she would bleed to death. If he left them encrusted in her chest, she would choke on her own blood. His hand glowed and he pressed it to her bosom, but the effort of his magic trying to heal the damage to her heart only caused her to writhe in more agonizing pain. She flailed in agony, and for the first time in his life, Loki Laufeyson did not know what course to take.

He was helpless.

"Loki..." he heard her whisper "...look around us. This is where this path of hatred has brought us. Is this what we really wished for our son? For Arik?"

"Don't speak, Barbara!" he shouted. Sobbing uncontrollably, he lowered his lips to hers to silence her. Weakly, her hand reached up and caressed his cheek. Then her arm fell limp.

Loki raised his head. He could hear the soft thumping of her heart growing faint, until finally, he could hear it no more.

Then holding Barbara tight against him, he threw his head back, and the mountains shook with the force of his roar.

End of Chapter 22

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**RisDOLL:**__** You are so lucky you were able to attend D23! Tell me, were you able to see Hiddles again? ;-) I'm so happy motherhood is treating you kind. You are so blessed! I can only imagine the limitless amounts of joy you must experience every single day as you see little Martin grow! Tell him auntie Ericka sends kisses and hugs! I hope this new chapter satisfied your desire for Loki getting what was coming to him. Actually, considering what just happened in this chapter, that was extremely cruel of me! *gasp* I wonder what will happen now?! **_

_**Karen:**__** You are absolutely right. He does this to himself. Everything that has happened since Game of Shadows are the results of his actions, the consequences of his schemes. Thanks for your wonderful review, darling! Hope you continue to enjoy! :-)**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Te extrañe chica! Pensaba que me habias abandonado cuando no vi un mensaje tuyo la semana pasada. Son bromas. Entiendo que estes muy ocupada. Me rei mucho cuando describiste tus facciones si hubieras estado leyendo en la biblioteca. Eso ya me a pasado a mi, pero con mi libro favorite (The Praise of Folly by Erasmus). Me reia tan alto y a veces hasta leia en voz alta, y no me daba cuenta hasta que un bibliotecologo me llamo la atencion! Es impresionante como uno puede perderse por complete en un buen libro. Espero que todo vaya bien contigo! Ha pasado algo nuevo con el departamento de educacion en relacion a la huelga? Hasta la proxima y cuidate mucho, querida! Habrazos a la distancia! ^_^**_


	24. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I am sorry for the little delay, but I had a very busy weekend. I would also like to thank all of you for the unbelievable feedback I received on the last chapter! WOW you guys are incredible! Not to mention that my private messages blew up! If I have yet to respond to a question/comment you sent me, please don't think I'm ignoring it. I will get to it, I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! Love you all!**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 23

* * *

_"A life will be taken and another shall be given away. Two shall rise in one and a kingdom shall be no more. Beware my queen, beware... Eyes like burning brimstone, hair black as night. The skies shall rain death, and blood will replace the morning dew upon the grass. The grime of time shall replace polished gold and all will fall to their knees on the day the great Phoenix shall rise" _– The Three Norns' Prophecy (Of Madness and Mayhem, Chapter 14)

* * *

Asgard's chief healer Boden walked briskly around the countless beds that littered the healing rooms. Warriors lay wounded by the thousands, and the healing chambers of the palace were not enough to accommodate the influx of soldiers that did not cease to arrive. With the certainty of many more coming after the army's return from Nornheim, perhaps it was time to assemble all the healers to be found in the realm at Idunn's temple.

Suddenly he stopped, and his breath caught in his throat. His senses alerted him to a new arrival, but this one was unlike all the others. The pull of the individual's magic was strong, and he sensed desperation and hopelessness in his aura. Boden instantly turned and made for his own private chambers.

The second he stepped through the doors, he was met with the abysmal sight of his king kneeling on the floor, cradling a figure in his arms. Servants were scooping up the small child that clung to him, crying and screaming in evident terror. Boden watched as the young prince was presented to him. He took him in his arms and much to his relief, found him to be unharmed. Using his own healing magic, he caressed his head, and Arik was immediately soothed, then slipped into a restful sleep. He placed the child back into the servant's arms, who took him away. Then he turned back towards the fallen, defeated king and his breath caught in his throat.

"My lord" Boden gasped, his blood running cold as the realization that Loki held Barbara's lifeless body washed over him.

"It was not my hand that killed her, but my own devices. I might as well have lifted a hand against her and sank my daggers into her heart. There is no difference when those we cherish die in our arms, is there, healer?"

Boden let out a breath and took a cautious step towards Loki. "My lord, there are no words that can be expressed at such a loss..."

"No, there are no words" Loki interrupted and turned his eyes once again to the woman he carried "If only I had died in her stead..." he whispered, his voice faltering. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent that lingered in her still warm body. _If only_. Then his eyes flew open and he turned back to the healer. Boden recoiled by what he saw within Loki's emerald depths.

"My lord" he exclaimed "it cannot be done!"

"Yes it can" Loki retorted with vehemence and despair "do it!"

"We know not what can happen if done upon a person no longer living. It requires magic beyond our understanding. It has never been done before on the dead! My lord, I cannot..."

Loki stood with Barbara in his arms and advanced upon the healer. "It is not a request, but a direct order from your king. I ORDER YOU TO DO IT!"

Boden looked up into Loki's eyes, seeing the anguish and despair in them, then he lowered his gaze down to the floor and bowed his head in submission and defeat. "If my king demands it..."

Loki immediately made for the large bed and deposited Barbara's limp body upon it. Sitting on the edge, he took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. "Death shall not embrace you, nor will you spend eternity wandering the barren deserts of Hel. You will not taste such a fate"

Boden stood on the opposite side of the bed. He trembled as he reached out, and watched as Loki placed Barbara's hand into his waiting palm. Then he pressed his own hand against hers, and together, they both clasped Barbara's hand. Two sources of magic were now clutching her lifeless hand. Two sources of magic would soon rush into one being.

"Whenever you are ready, my lord" Boden's shaky voice spoke.

With his free hand, Loki tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. His pale, ivory knuckles brushed over the olive skin of her cheek. Such beautiful skin she had, soft and supple with the tawny color of sunset skies. Her two lips were a gentle shade of pink, plump and rosy as if bitten. He was never again to feast upon them, nor would he taste the sweetness of her mouth. He would never again roam the softness of her skin, running open lips over her curves, his fingertips tracing over the mounds, peaks, valleys and plains of her body. He would never again lose himself in her embrace as he plunged into her silken moist depths, her sighs and moans of ecstasy falling on his ears like a hymn. He would never again hear the melody of her voice speak his name, nor the irritated tone in her words when she challenged him that he secretly loved so much. It was in that moment when he realized he loved every single thing about her. Oh yes, he loved. Even he, the God of Mischief, with his corroded heart and hardened soul was capable of love. And judging by the position in which he currently found himself, capable of loving the woman who lay before him more than life itself.

"Death does not become her" he spoke softly. Loki closed his eyes, the image of the woman he had come to love with every fiber of his being engraved into his vision. "I am ready"

The chief healer nodded, and he too closed his eyes. He felt the surge of magic emanating from Loki's hand, and he joined it with his own.

* * *

There was nothing left. Nothing to fight for, nothing to wage war for. The instant the Asgardian army crossed the ridge and entered Norn territory, what welcomed them was utter destruction. The desolation was total. Both the city and the forest surrounding it lay in piles of rubble. Morning had dawned promising, with millions filling the streets as the queen and her army of demons exited in flair for the first time in many a millennia. Nornheim was to rise above its rival sibling, defeating and conquering the Asgardian legions as Queen Karnilla led her forces into battle next to one she had lured into a false sense of camaraderie, an allegiance that truly did not exist. Norn citizens awaited her triumphant return and the glad tidings of the fall of the two Asgardian princes.

But what returned to them was death and the fall of their realm.

The army instantly halted upon setting eyes on the grim scene. Thor raised an arm and the legions behind him immediately silenced as he looked upon all that remained of the once powerful realm of Nornheim. Smoke rose from the ruins, and the cries of lamentation drifted in the late afternoon breeze. Thor dismounted his horse and he walked towards the edge of the now fallen forest.

"We are too late" he spoke grimly, surveying the destruction. Then he lifted his eyes towards the devastated city and spoke to Sif and Volstagg.

"Lead the soldiers into the city, and save all those who survived. Tonight, we offer refuge to our Norn brethren. I will go forward and gather all healers at the temple. We will need them"

Just then, the blood-curdling sound of a roar shattered the eerie stillness. All turned towards the sound, and Thor focused his vision on a flat cliff that protruded from one of the mountains.

"Loki..." he whispered before turning once again to the warriors "Go and enter the city! I will deal with Loki alone"

He took off to the sky as Sif and Volstagg advanced with the Asgardian legions. Their mission was no longer to subdue, but to rescue.

Thor landed on the cliff and gripped Mjolnir tightly, ready to attack or defend, but the cliff was empty. His eyes surveyed the scene, looking for any traces of movement. There were none. The only signs that someone had ever been there was the blood that stained the rocks.

Upon seeing the shiny red that adorned the landscape, his heart sank. He knelt and realized that the blood was fresh, still liquid and warm. For a moment, he imagined that his brother had lain wounded, the victim of his own schemes as he died by the hand of the very woman he had claimed to love. Was it his blood that stained the rocks? Was he looking at the source of life that spilled from his veins while Barbara stood atop him, her sword embedded into his heart?

Thor stood. No, it couldn't be. The blood on the ground could not be Loki's. If the roar he had heard was the sound of his dying brother, his body would still be here. Barbara would still be here. He turned and looked at the city. He knew the Norn queen was dead, her lifeless body lying discarded somewhere within the palace. Barbara would dispose of her first before directing her fury at her traitorous husband and reclaiming her son. If that was what had transpired, he would now be embracing a devastated and furious Barbara, comforting an exhausted and spent lioness that had finally been reunited with her cub. But as he continued to observe the fresh blood on the ground, he knew it was not so.

With his heart in his throat, he took off once again, but this time in the direction of Asgard. Little did he know that on that day, on that cliff, with the fresh blood of the sacrificial lamb still warm upon the rocks, the Three Norns' prophecy had finally been fulfilled.

* * *

The doors to the chief healer's personal chambers burst open and in rushed an angry God of Thunder. The first thing he noticed was Barbara's lifeless body upon the large bed. His eyes widened in dismay at the sight of the two grotesque and deadly daggers that were embedded in her heart. At the foot of the bed lay the limp body of Boden, Asgard's chief healer. Then Thor's vision caught glimpse of movement. On the opposite side of the bed, a pale hand with a gold vambrace covering the wrist and forearm gently clutched Barbara's before weakly letting go and sliding off the edge.

In an instant, Thor crossed the room and found Loki slumped over on the floor, his weight resting on bended knees and his hands flat on the floor. He could see the perspiration that glistened upon his brow, and he could hear the labored pattern of his breathing. With great effort Loki turned his head towards Thor, and a grimace formed upon his lips.

"Perfect timing as always, Thor" his voice was barely audible, raspy, and he spoke as if wheezing.

Thor dropped Mjolnir on the ground and lunged for him, grabbing him by the neck before throwing him against the wall, his back hitting the golden surface before landing on his stomach onto the hard floor. Thor hauled him up to his feet, and slammed him against one of the columns, the sheer impact of his body shattering pieces of marble off the pillars.

"Be gone from this place, Loki!" he roared into his face "you will no longer cause pain upon the innocent! You used her and you betrayed her! Do your scheming and treachery know no bounds?! She gave you everything, and you repay her with falsehood and malice of the worst kind!"

"I saved her life!" Loki yelled back "and my son's!"

"And yet she lies here dead!" Thor answered bitterly, slamming Loki against the marble column again.

"Does she?" Loki whispered in return, and he lowered his eyes to his hands. Thor followed his gaze and instantly stood back, eyes wide and mouth agape at what he was witnessing. Then he raised his eyes back to his brother's. There was only a deep sadness, a final resignation in their jade depths.

"Loki" he breathed "what have you done?"

But Loki did not respond. His lies and half-truths were at an end, and the entire truth was too bitter for him to speak. He looked straight into Thor's eyes, losing himself in their vibrant blue. Images of their childhood days together flashed before his eyes, centuries spent in child's play. How far had they come. The golden child and the overshadowed younger brother had taken such different paths. They were no longer kindled, no longer bound by fraternal love; bittersweet memories of times past were the only emblems of any connection at all. For an instant, for a miniscule moment in time, Loki saw not the enemy who stood in his path to greatness, he saw the brother he had lost.

"I may be envious, but never doubt..." he said on a breath, repeating the words he had uttered long ago, in a time when despite his malice, his heart was still capable of sincerity. But he was unable to finish them. He noticed the tear that escaped Thor's eye. Then he collapsed.

"Loki! Brother!" Thor's desperate cry barely reached his ears. Thor caught him in his arms before he hit the floor, and fell to his knees with the force of his weight.

"Your brother" Loki choked out with a laugh "I never was"

"You were my brother from the moment I set eyes on you, Loki. I loved you from the very moment I saw mother holding you in her arms, and I still love you as I hold you in mine. Brother, do not leave me..."

He watched brokenhearted as the blue that had begun to creep over the skin of Loki's hands had now engulfed his arms, and was now creeping over his throat and neck, slowly turning ivory skin into deep azure. Distinct markings were slowly forming as well, and eyes that had up to that point been emerald, were now turning crimson red.

"Behold my true form, brother" Loki spoke, his voice now faint "feast your eyes upon the monster"

Violent sobs shook the form of the blond god, and the arms he wrapped around the frost giant only tightened. "I see only my brother" he replied softly.

Through his blurred vision, he could see the soft smile that played on Loki's lips at his last words. Then the dark-haired god let out a long breath. Thor felt Loki's body grow limp in his arms, and heavier. The transformation was now complete. No more falsehoods, no more masks, no more magical enchantments that only covered his true nature, his true parentage. The real Loki Laufeyson now lay displayed in all his glory: Cobalt blue, the markings that were proof of his royal birth displayed on his skin, and crimson eyes that remained open, but were now unseeing. He had died in the arms of the sibling that had ignored his craving for equality as a youth, the deeply-rooted need for his father's approval. Overshadowed by the golden child, he had grown in the shade of his brother's greatness: hidden, overlooked, rejected, mocked and ridiculed.

Thor dropped his head down, resting his forehead on Loki's shoulder, his own broad ones shaking violently with his sobs. If only he had seen it sooner, if only he had noticed how his brother truly felt instead of ceaselessly jesting about his reserved nature. How long had his beloved brother suffered in silence before his cup of bitterness overflowed and the madness engulfed him? A madness from which he never came back. Thor raised his head and looked upon the man that had remained hidden under a shroud of magic, a spell placed upon him by the very father who had failed to see the extent of the injuries he inflicted upon the son he claimed to love. Loki had not torn the family apart, the family had torn Loki apart.

He reached out and gently closed his eyelids, then the sound of a loud gasp behind him caused him to turn his head.

Barbara was sitting up on the bed. Her mouth was open in a gasp as she took air into her lungs and her eyes were wide and wild. She exhaled, and her chest now rose and fell with her breathing. Thor watched with wide eyes as she looked down at her bosom and reached out to grasp the hilt of one of the daggers and pulled it out of her chest. She grunted in pain then did the same with the other. Much to the blond god's astonishment, the wounds ceased their bleeding and healed immediately. She turned her head to look at Thor, and for a brief moment, he did not see Barbara looking back at him. He saw Loki.

Thor's mouth hung open, but just as quickly as it happened, Barbara shook her head in confusion. She grasped her head as if suddenly struck by an ache, then turned once again to Thor as if looking at him for the first time.

"Thor?" she spoke in a soft voice. He said nothing, left speechless by the sight before him.

**_"A life will be taken and another shall be given away..."_**

"No..." was all he could master. It couldn't be. He looked down at the lifeless body of the brother he held in his arms, then he looked back at Barbara who had miraculously returned from the dead. But it seemed she was not the only one who returned.

"NOOOOOO! LOKI! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she suddenly screamed, then sprung from the bed and fell to her knees next to him, reaching for Loki's body. With wide eyes, she looked upon his true form for the first time. Then she burst into tears.

"He's... he's..." she began, but could not bring herself to say it. _He's dead_.

"I am sorry" Thor reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he was instantly thrown backwards by her amazing strength. Shock and grief had overcome her, turning her into a mindless mass of sorrow.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT AGAIN! LOKI! WAKE UP! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" She shook him as if attempting to wake him from a deep sleep. She wailed loudly, crying out her grief while she laid her head against his chest. She reached out to touch his hand, and the moment her hand touched his, she recoiled as if burned.

Thor could only watch as she suddenly shrunk back, screaming and holding her head. She tried to stand but only collapsed back onto the floor, and she crawled and clawed as she writhed in agony. She flipped onto her back, arching her spine and her muscles tensing almost to the point of tearing. What Thor was witnessing was not the effects of excruciating physical pain upon her body, but the mental agony of two individuals morphing into one, the fusion of two minds in one vessel.

**_"...two shall rise in one..."_**

Suddenly, she let out a bloodcurdling scream and staggered onto her feet, knocking over objects as she stumbled around the room. Servants and soldiers were now running into the chambers, but they were knocked over as Barbara made for the doors.

"Barbara, no!" Thor called after her. He rose to his feet and grabbed Mjolnir before setting off after her. He exited the chambers and caught sight of her as she clumsily ran through the sea of wounded soldiers that filled the healing rooms of the palace. He followed her, but when he reached the corridor she was already descending the staircase that led to the main hall.

In an instant, he reached the staircase and almost flew down the steps. But the second his feet touched the landing, he stopped. Barbara was standing on a balcony that overlooked the courtyard with her back towards him.

"Thor!" Sif's voice called out to him. He turned to see his fellow warrior and friend rushing towards him. "The survivors number less than a thousand. There is nothing left. Nornheim has been extinguished"

**_"...and a kingdom shall be no more..."_**

"What of their queen?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"We found no body in the palace. Thor, you need to see it. The entire realm is now a wasteland. There is only destruction, and death. I fear the realm of Norn has passed onto the pages of history"

**_"...the skies shall rain death, and blood will replace the morning dew upon the grass. The grime of time shall replace polished gold..."_**

Thor turned his eyes back towards the woman who stood on the balcony. A sound began to rise in the air as evening gave way to night. Soldiers and citizens who had come to find refuge in the palace had caught sight of the queen that had destroyed the Norn forces with her own hands, taken back the palace and laid waste to yet another enemy kingdom.

"Queen Sigyn! Queen Sigyn! Queen Sigyn! Queen Sigyn!..."

Sif followed Thor's line of vision and her eyes settled upon Barbara.

"What of Loki?" she dared to ask.

Thor paused, his vision fixed upon the woman who had started it all. "He now lives in her" he uttered the words before realizing they had passed his lips.

Standing on the balcony, Barbara watched with astonishment as thousands chanted her Asgardian-given name, their hands up in the air and their hearts bursting with admiration and joy.

_"Bask in this moment, my love. Let their voices give rise to your glory"_ she heard Loki's voice whisper softly in her mind.

She stretched her arms out and threw her head back, letting out a mighty bellow that could be heard over the shouts of adoration. She closed her eyes and smiled. The smile however, was not hers. Her lips curved upwards in a sneer of fiendish satisfaction, a leer of utter mischief.

**_"...eyes like burning brimstone, hair black as night... all will fall to their knees on the day the great Phoenix shall rise"_**

And thus, the prophecy was fulfilled.

End of Chapter 23

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**RisDOLL:**__** Wow, you are really fortunate! You got to see Mr. Loki twice! I saw a video of him singing Bare Necessities on Tumblr. Man, he is awesome! I can't wait to see (well, mostly hear) his Capt. Hook. Is there a role he CAN'T do? From a Norse god, to Freddie (or as I like to call him, 'the cad'), to a WWI noble soldier, to Fitzegerald to Henry V and now Capt. Hook? Mr. Hiddles is truly amazing! And yup, that was the plan all along! I wanted the story to do a complete 180 on you guys! ;-) Nor only did he plan to kill Karnilla, but other things too. You will find out the entire truth in the next upcoming chapters as the story begins to draw to a close. Loki's schemes truly are elaborate! And oh no! I can only imagine how it must feel knowing that you won't be spending the entire day with baby Martin anymore! But I'm glad you were able to enjoy him fully on your maternity leave! Hugs across the distance, hun! :)**_

_**Karen:**__** Is she going to be ok? I don't know yet. Her fate has only gotten more... complicated, shall we say. There, there, don't cry! Things are getting fun! ;-) And how could I? Well, I think she had to die. Despite her being a victim, she still has much to answer for. She has crimes she has to pay for. You will understand it all in the end ;-)**_

_**Guest:**__** Oh hunny, I'm so sorry! Actually, I'm not lol. I'm glad the chapter evoked emotions in you. Thank you! :)**_

**_Vermillion: _****_ No tienes de que disculparte querida, con tal que hayas podido gozas el capitulo me allegro. Espero que todo haya salido bien con tu examen de fisica, y que hayas pasado el de algebra con "flying colors" ;-) "Bicha inmunda" HAHAHAHAHHA Arik sin mama? Hmmm... muy buena idea. Que tal sin papa? ;-) Aunque me alegra que lo de sus becas haya mejorado, es muy triste que profesores no reciben lo que se merecen. Ellos son los que educan a las generaciones del future y merecen que se les pague un sueldo que refleje el gran trabajo que hacen. Te mando muchos_****_abrazos! Hasta la proxima!_**


	25. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I hope you enjoy what I have prepared for you. We take a break from the chaos and seemingly unending action that took over in the last four chapters. We will now take a journey through two minds who are now one. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, 18 pages long in Microsoft Word. It literally took me almost two weeks to write. I hope it does not disappoint, as it is a mostly introspective chapter. I had planned to scrap it and continue with the events of the story, but at the vehement refusal of my biggest critic (Celia, I'm looking at you), I decided to let it stay. Please let me know what you think of it and bear with me. It's VERY LONG.**

Of Madness and Mayhem

Chapter 24

* * *

The layer of darkness that seemed to cover the palace was reminiscent of the very mortuary shroud placed upon the body of the once king. None were allowed to enter the royal residence; the healing rooms were being emptied out as the wounded were taken to Idunn's temple. None were allowed to set eyes upon the body of he who had sat upon the Asgardian throne three times. Whispers began to be spoken, questions were beginning to be asked: Why was Loki not given the proper funerary services? Why was his body not placed upon a royal barge, set ablaze on the waters of the river Urd and sent to Valhalla? Perhaps the fact that he had brought civil war upon the realm was deemed heinous enough to deny him the honorary death he deserved. Perhaps healers and priests were using their magical powers to try to bring him back from the dead. Or perhaps, he had died in Nornheim and no body was recovered.

The quiet streets of Asgard were full of these questions as the small procession made its way through the halls of the palace. Legionnaires carried the golden litter where the shrouded body lay, covered in a long sheet of emerald green silk. Behind them, a man and two women followed. Thor led his mother and Barbara towards the large, private chamber where his brother's body would rest. He looked behind him at Barbara, who was dressed in a long, emerald green gown. Her gaze was downcast as her eyes danced upon the intricate carvings on the floor as if searching for something. But in reality, she was fighting an inner battle, struggling desperately against the force that was slowly consuming her.

They reached the chamber. Near the far wall a vast array of torches were burning bright around a golden platform that resembled a golden altar. With great reverence, the body was placed upon it. Legionnaires and royal guards crossed their arms over their heart in salute to what they believed was the fallen king, and retreated from the chamber. Only three individuals remained. Then Frigga walked over and without warning, lifted the silk that covered Loki's body and tossed it on the floor.

Frigga gasped and grew limp, her still healing body succumbing to the grief of seeing her son in his true form for the first time. Thor rushed to her side and held her while she cried desperately. With great effort she stood and turned once again towards the altar. Her hands trembled as she smoothed his raven black hair and contemplated the runes that marked his cobalt skin. Her eyes travelled down the length of his body. His hands were folded over his middle, and she carefully arranged his customary leather garb, smoothing the pleats, folds and straps. Her fingers dexterously fixed the metal plates that covered his garments. It was the perfect sight of a mother ensuring her son looked his best.

"Loki" she whispered 'my son"

Barbara said nothing, her eyes still fixed on the floor. Deep within her, she felt something stir, a foreign spot in her heart that she now shared with another melt with the words she heard Frigga say.

"Mother" Thor spoke "you must rest"

"How can I slip into slumber when one of my children is no more?" she replied not taking her eyes off Loki "my son lays dead!"

Thor wrapped his arms around her and looked at Barbara. Frigga did not know. How was he to share the news that her son was not truly dead? He let out a big sigh and felt his own eyes moisten with tears. There was a feeling he could not name or describe that had engulfed him since the moment he saw Loki rise within Barbara's body.

"Nevertheless mother, you are not yet well" he said with determination in his voice. Scooping his weakened mother in his arms, he turned towards the doors. As he passed by Barbara, he stopped and looked at her.

"She cannot afford to lose a son again" he whispered. Barbara raised her head at the words and looked back at Thor. But the look exchanged was that of two brothers who gazed at one another in understanding.

Thor exited. The second the doors closed, Barbara finally allowed herself to crumble. She finally allowed the dam to break. The side of her that remained her own caused her to collapse. Falling to her knees at the foot of the altar where Loki's body lay, she wept. Even through the numbness that engulfed her, there was a deep hopelessness that caved its way into her heart. She felt nothing, she thought nothing. Her mind was blank though it threatened to explode.

_Barbara_, she finally heard Loki's voice break through the void, _let it be my love. Let it be_.

Let it be. With those words, she finally lost consciousness and let Loki consume her.

* * *

Madness.

It was utter madness. It was not supposed to be like this.

He was supposed to die. Instead, by giving Barbara his life he had also returned to the realm of the living. Not in his body, but in the one he pried back from the clutches of death. His most selfless act had now turned him into a prisoner, his own consciousness now locked inside her own. He lived through her, just as she now lived through him. Two souls shared one vessel, two hearts beat in one, two minds were now fused in one consciousness.

They had truly become one.

Barbara collapsed on the floor, and he felt her succumb to the darkness that engulfed her. His own darkness.

_"Let it be, my love. Let it be", _he whispered helplessly.

He wished for nothing more than to be able to reach out, to take her in his arms and save her from himself. Yet even as these thoughts formed, he too felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

Then with a gasp, he awoke. Looking down, he saw himself as he was, in his own likeness. Then the sound of small, faint laughter gathered his attention. Looking around him, he realized he stood in a foreign world. Thin, tall trees opened up to glorious shrubbery leaves atop their trunks like a crowning glory, even while around them the area was mostly desolate. A desert. He looked up at the bright sun that shined down upon the dry, caked earth.

He heard it again. The small, gentle laughter. Following it, he came to stand at the fence that surrounded a small area of green. In the middle stood a contraption that was obviously designed for child's play. Two chains hung from the top, and on a strange-looking seat at the bottom sat a small child. A girl. He noticed her olive skin and deep brown eyes. Her pouty pink lips and raven black hair that bounced in perfect ringlets.

Barbara.

Loki's eyes widened, realizing that the memories that lay suppressed in her subconscious were being displayed before him. He had walked into the past she had forgotten. He was taking a journey through her beginnings, scenes of the life she had lived now displayed for him to see. He was flipping through the pages of her history.

A man stood behind her, pushing her as she swooshed back and forth in the air. He could hear her laughter as the man spoke to Barbara in a human language Loki could not understand. Then the man walked around the contraption and stood in front of it. Barbara leaped from her seat as the swing swooped upwards, and she flew into the man's waiting arms. Together, they twirled around, and once their laughter had ceased, little Barbara laid her head on his shoulders and whispered softly:

"I love you, uncle"

Loki was taken aback, realizing he was looking at the man who had raised her. He remembered the words she had said a long time ago, when she offered a small summary of her life in response to his mockery of the pain she claimed to carry:

_"I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents. They died when I was only a toddler. I was taken in by my uncle Rafael..."_

He had never truly cared to learn her beginnings, had never become interested in finding out who she had been. But now, as her earliest childhood memory played out before him, he wished to know more.

The scenery changed. He now stood inside a human home that was small and humble. It lacked any and all forms of luxury. On a couch, the man sat with Barbara next to him. She seemed to be older now, her features more defined and her eyes shining with more maturity and understanding. On her lap was an open book, and Loki observed with great interest as the man pointed at different images while she wiped the tears that escaped her eyes.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"Car crash, my dearest. Your mother was out buying groceries when it started to rain. Your father had gone to pick her up. They were driving back home to you when...I'm so sorry. Am I wrong in telling you? I figured it was time you knew..."

She simply shook her head, her fingertips tracing over the likeness of her parents. Loki felt her pain. It was a hollow, sinking feeling that caved into his chest. Yet still, a part of him envied her. Despite the tragedy of her infancy, she had enjoyed the happiest of childhoods. Though she had not grown in the opulence of a royal palace as he had, she had enjoyed the luxury of sincerity, the fortune of honesty. She had always known who she was. She grew up without falsehoods, no secrets were kept from her, and the man who had become the only father she ever knew loved her as if he had been the one to beget her.

Loki turned from the scene but was met with another. He still stood in the same home, but now Barbara had blossomed into a beautiful, young woman. The glow of adolescence was evident in the sparkle of her eyes and the openness of her smile. She wore a magnificent gown of sapphire blue that accentuated her blooming figure. She quickly and nervously ran to the door and opened it. Much to Loki's surprise, a young man stood behind it, a rose and a small package in his hands. Instinctively, Loki advanced upon him, but the boy walked through him, and reached Barbara. He said something to her, and presented her with the rose. The blush in her cheeks and her wide smile betrayed her. She liked the boy. Without realizing, Loki gritted his teeth at the sight. He groaned with anger when he noticed he was wrapping a corsage around her wrist, then intertwined his fingers with hers.

Barbara's uncle suddenly came into the picture. He stood next to Loki with his hands in his pockets and a frown upon his face.

"So, you're off to Prom" he said to her, and Loki could almost hear his voice breaking "enjoy it, kiddo. This is a night you will remember for the rest of your life"

"I'll be back by midnight, I promise!" she placed a kiss on her uncle's cheek and walked through the door, hand in hand with the boy. Loki followed her, then stopped in his tracks when he saw her in an elegant hall, smiling in the young man's arms, twirling and dancing around the room. So young. So carefree. So pure.

The scenery changed again, and he now stood in a darkened room. In front of him, Barbara lay alone on a bed, holding a device to her ear. She wept openly, a ceaseless flood of tears escaping her eyes while she listened to a man's voice that came through it.

"We're too far apart. Things are so much different now. We don't live two streets away anymore. You're stuck at MIT, I'm here in UCLA. It's just not going to work..."

Her first love and her first heartbreak: One of the milestones of human life. Part of the process of maturing into an adult, yet something that was alien to Loki. Having spent his youth enjoying the unending attention of women, he had not formed any sentimental attachments. Asgardian maidens, palace chambermaids, wives and virgins, common and noble, they all threw themselves at his feet. He had even bedded a foreign queen in his younger days. But this, this was different. This was no casual encounters, no trivial gratification from desperate partners who sought only to please a prince. What he was witnessing was the grief that came from the loss of love. A feeling he had finally experienced with the very woman he now watched succumb to it.

Barbara disappeared, and he was now inside a large a room. A sea of people filled the massive chamber, and shouts of joy filled the air. His eyes scanned the scene but could find no trace of Barbara. Then he heard her name being spoken loudly from large devices mounted around the auditorium.

"Barbara Elizabeth Contreras, Bachelor of Science in Earth, Atmospheric & Planetary Sciences, summa cum laude"

The chamber erupted in cheer, and he could now see her standing on a platform. She wore a black robe with a unique headdress. A wide ribbon was placed around her neck, and she was presented with a thin tome that was obviously of great importance. She was now a full grown woman, and she stood tall and confident as she reached another milestone.

What a different world she lived in. Everything about it was foreign and strange to him. He closed his eyes and the shouts of the multitude faded. For a few moments, all was silent, until a familiar sound, one he had heard many times before, reached his ears. She was sobbing.

He opened his eyes and he was standing at the end of a long aisle. The atmosphere was thick, and heavy. The distinct sounds of mourning hung in the air like a sickness. He could see Barbara standing in front of an ornate wooden box surrounded by a vast array of flowers. Her shoulders shook violently as he slowly made his way over to her. When he reached her, he was taken aback by the sight of her uncle lying in the coffin.

On a whim, he reached for her, but instead he grasped at nothing. Everything faded and one last scene played out in front of him, one final memory that was prominent. One last recollection that sent Loki reeling.

"Barbara Contreras, pleased to meet you Mr. Von Doom" she spoke with a smile in her voice "your advances in genetic engineering and quantum mechanics are unparalleled"

Loki's blood froze when he saw Barbara standing in front of the very man he was now using as a pawn.

"Well then, that saves me an introduction" Doom replied "thank you. But I am afraid my scientific interests have branched out onto greener fields of late"

"Oh yes, I read about it. Thermonuclear astrophysics. When does your project launch?"

He saw the way Doom looked at her. He eyed her with a fiendish interest that was mixed with confusion and reservation. She on the other hand, looked at him with blatant admiration. Loki tuned out their conversation as he watched them. He remembered the sudden interest Doom had shown upon realizing she was to aid in their joined quest to bring Thanos down. He remembered the way he had accommodated Barbara in his lair, the words Doom had said to him the last time they had spoken.

_"Why did she come here?"_

_"I wouldn't know. You are her husband, you should know these things... she truly is a thing of beauty to behold...a warrior in her own right... Like a cat, I like to play with my prey before I ravish it. I admire it before I taste it" he purred as he turned and faced Loki._

Loki now clenched his hands into fists as he turned his attention once again to the scene playing out before him.

_"_Knowledge often comes at a great price. Fortune favors the bold. One day you will be known as 'the child of the universe', the one who made space accessible to humankind. It has been a true honor, Mr. Von Doom... have a most pleasant evening"

Doom watched her go, as well as Loki. The two men observed the curves of her voluptuous hips that swayed rhythmically with the melodious and sensual musical piece that came from the orchestra. Her long, shiny black spirals bounced behind her, and the crystal flowers on her hair pins glistened under the chandeliers.

Loki followed her, but stopped when she was suddenly kneeling in front of him. His breath caught in his throat when she placed her hand into his waiting palm.

"Um... yes I'm fine, thank you" she said, seeming uneasy. He saw the fascination in her eyes that she desperately tried to mask. The blush that sat on her cheeks betrayed her. To Loki's surprise and delight, he was reliving the moment they had met, the day in which he laid eyes on her for the first time.

Suddenly, he was no longer holding her hand, but watching himself as he stood above her. She lay slumped at his feet, a broken heap that shook with fear.

"My, my. Look at you, the defiant mortal, reduced to a whimpering pile at my feet. Still thinking you can challenge a god?"

He grabbed her wrists and yanked her up to her feet. He shook her, forcing her to look at him.

"Look me in the eye, wench!" he roared as he pushed her back onto the doors "Not so bold now, are you? Your brazen tongue shall cause your downfall. You will regret every transgression made against me, even those you planned without executing. You thought yourself clever but you didn't know you were trying to best a god!"

"Finish it" she whispered "or do you enjoy taunting before delivering the killer blow?"

"Oh, I do. Immensely. I am going to torture you, and I am going to break you. I will make you hurt, and I will make you beg. Do you not think it generous to know your fate before it is bestowed upon you, Barbara?"

Suddenly, his palm was pressed against a thick layer of glass that prevented him from feeling her touch. They stood palm to palm, their eyes burning into each other's, two vast oceans of blue-green against two deep abysses of earth brown.

"You're a lost, wounded soul Loki" she whispered. "I pray for your sake that you find the peace you now seek in all the wrong places"

"My words held truth" his voice was barely above a breath "you will not be free of me"

How true his words had been. Little had he known then that by saying them, he had perpetually bound himself to her. She had been an ordinary mortal, just another in a sea of billions that he had regarded as nothing more than ants under his boot. They came from two totally different worlds.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted the images to disappear, her memories to fade away back into that part of her subconscious she could no longer reach. He was glad she could no longer remember what her life as a human had been. Such recollections did not belong in the memory of she who was now a goddess in her own right. She now stood high above the humanity she had left behind.

Then images of her time in Asgard flashed before him. The night they had been reunited on the balcony of his chambers, her days spent in leisure and nights in his embrace. Her escape from the palace, the subsequent events that ended in the life-shattering realization that she had finally surrendered all control of herself into his hands. Her focus, attention and devotion were now placed solely on him. He had taken everything from her, and even her very life was in his grasp to do with as he wished. She was no longer Barbara Contreras: The confident, assured, proud and brave woman she had been. She was Loki's pet.

He now stood with her on the gazebo, on that fateful night when he realized the prospect of no longer having her made his existence seem bleak. The night he decided that he was not going to let her mortality steal her away from his embrace.

"No wonder you look upon me and the rest of my race as if we are nothing" she said "we humans are weak, insignificant creatures that are here today and gone tomorrow. When I'm old and withered, you will have hardly aged a day. I will die, and you will still be as you are now…" her voice broke, leaving her message unsaid.

It did not, however, go missed. He took her chin and brought her eyes to his.

"I will not have it so" he replied, his tone final and stern.

Then it was over. No more images, no more scenes played out before him. As her last human memory faded away, Loki was once again surrounded by darkness, and he slipped back into nothingness.

* * *

Mayhem.

That was the word that truly described his existence. Mayhem and chaos, disorder and turmoil. Loki's mind was a jumbled commotion, a jungle of anarchy, an ataxia of utter rebellion. Barbara was unable to breathe as every single emotion that ever coursed through him now rushed into her brain like an unrestrained current, washing away everything that was hers and replacing it with the trepid and raging waves of his twisted psyche. She drowned into its depths, succumbing to the darkness that reigned supreme in his heart. But as she went under the surface and the raging waters of his malevolence washed over her, she was left in the deep recesses of his soul, the dark and cavernous corners of his consciousness. There was no raging current here, only an obscure stillness that enveloped her like a stifling cocoon. Pain. There was only pain. She had sunk into a vast and deep ocean of grief, torment and misery. There was no bottom, no surface, no light, no life, no hope. She struggled to reach the surface, to see light, to breathe, but it was futile. She was shackled by the very chains Loki had wrapped around himself, and just as he was, she too was unable to break free.

_Let it be, my love. Let it be._

She heard his voice speak to her, and she ceased her struggle. Deep in the back of her mind, she felt her body collapse and weep, felt the knot in her throat that kept her from breathing.

"What have you done to me, Loki?" her mind screamed before she finally allowed herself to let go, to give in. And when she did, she felt peace. Freedom truly was life's great lie.

In the stillness, she suddenly began to register the faintest trace of consciousness, the smallest hint of awareness. But it was not her own. Muddled voices whispered in her ear, undecipherable and faraway. The pain ceased, the crushing weight of agony slipped away, and she was suddenly no longer sinking, but her feet were coming to touch terra firma. Air rushed into her lungs, and her eyes shot open. To her amazement, she was standing in a large alcove. Looking around her, she registered the countless ancient books that sat on high shelves lining the golden walls. The lapping shadows of flames that burned in torches told her she was standing within a library, but in a time far in the past. Then two figures sitting at a table gathered her attention. Two very young boys. One had golden blond hair while the other's was shiny and raven black. They were both lost in the pages of a book and occasionally wrote on a parchment of paper. An elderly man that looked almost ancient walked around the table, watching the siblings work.

"Ugh. Useless, pointless blabber" the blond, older brother huffed under his breath "father must delight in torturing us daily"

The younger, dark-haired brother looked up from his work at the sibling that sat next to him. "A king must be wise and enlightened, brother. It's not torture when one thirsts for knowledge. But then again, brightness has never been your forte"

"You and your intellectual brain, do you really think of nothing more than books and magic and playing others for fools? Seeing you rush every morning to lessons one might even think you enjoy the company of the ogre" Thor whispered, stealing a look at the tutor. Loki shook his head in annoyance at his brother.

"Why should I need to know this to be king?" Thor continued "a king rules. A king commands. It is simple. Subjects obey or else they..."

"You really are sure father will pick you?"

"Tis natural" Thor interjected, casually flipping a page in the book "never has a second born son risen to the throne" he smiled.

"And I suppose the future kings have finished their examination?" the tutor broke the hushed conversation. He came to stand in front of the table and reached out, and the two princes placed their parchments in his hands. He looked at them with a cutting glance before scanning the pages he had been given. He looked at Loki, and even though his gaze was stern, there was an underlying glint of satisfaction at seeing his paper full of inscriptions. Then he looked at Thor, and the glint was not there.

"A pity" the tutor spoke "had the younger been born before the older..."

"Fogive him, Master Bjorn. It was I who distracted my brother" Loki tried to defend his sibling, and Thor gave the tutor his most innocent grin.

The tutor gave Loki a knowing look before he dismissed them. Royal guards instantly came and stood at the ready, waiting to escort the princes. Thor immediately jumped from his seat and made for the doors, en route to the training grounds. Loki began to follow, but the voice of the tutor calling his name halted him in his steps.

"Prince Loki" he beckoned him. Once Loki had returned to the table, the tutor placed the page he had written in front of him and pointed to a specific line of writing. "An excellent insight, but next time remember that the root of selfishness is not just avarice, it is the desire to stand above all. You may go"

The tutor gave the young prince a small, satisfied smile, and watched him go after his brother.

Brilliance, magic and mischief: The three things Barbara knew were at the core of Loki's persona. His intelligence and gift were his greatest assets. She smiled with the realization that she was seeing his earliest memories, peeking into the past of the man behind the legend, the child behind the god.

Next, she saw him on the training grounds, battling Thor while Odin and legionnaires stood watching. Around them, other children sparred in training. With surprise, Barbara noticed that both siblings were now older, at that stage where they were about to enter their teen years.

"Watch this, father!" Thor called out, and with a quick maneuver, brought Loki down, then placed the edge of the wooden sword against his throat.

Roaring with laughter, Odin approached and proudly placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. He looked down at Loki and offered him his hand. Other young children were also laughing at how quickly Thor had brought his brother down.

"Great with a book but now with a sword, eh Loki?" a young Sif jested, patting Loki on the back as she walked past. He gave her a cutting look before he dusted his breeches off to hide the wounded look that crossed his features.

"Asgard is a realm of warriors!" Thor gloated, making a fighting gesture with his arms.

"Now, now Thor" Odin said, placing an arm around his younger son "not everyone is cut out to be a warrior. Others excel in other... interests"

"Years of training and all he can do is magically turn fruits into frogs at the banquet table" Thor laughed. Odin looked at him sternly, and the older son instantly stopped.

"Now, try again Loki, and this time, do not for one moment take your eyes off his sword" Odin said, giving Loki his wooden spear "watch him and learn from him." Once their father had walked back to his position at the edge of the arena, Thor gave Loki a devious smile.

"Maybe you can turn my sword into a snake, that's the only way you can defeat me brother" he said "second born, second best". Then he lunged and their fighting resumed.

It was an outcome that replayed over and over before Barbara's eyes. Thor always excelled in his father's eyes while Loki was seen as the kid who could "only do magic". Time and time again she saw Loki's face fall before returning with greater vehemence to prove himself. Thor struggled in academics but his lack of interest in his studies was overlooked due to his amazing strength and battle skills. He was the promising golden child, and was allowed to join the legions at a young age. Loki remained behind, spending years under the tutelage of Asgard's greatest masters of magic and priests, perfecting the gifts that were innate to him. Tutors marveled at the younger prince's intelligence, his keen sense of understanding and brilliance that went well beyond his years. He possessed a cautious, reserved nature; spending quiet afternoons in the hallowed haven of Asgard's grand library, lost in the pages of ancient books on all matters of subjects: From sorcery, to history, to warfare, to faraway realms, to matters of state, to ethics, to philosophy. On the days he accompanied his father to ceremonies and festivities, he watched him most carefully, marveling at the Allfather's greatness and hoping to one day come close to being the great ruler his father was. It was with these thoughts that he set out to accomplish what others thought unthinkable: He set out to become one of the greatest warriors in Asgard, worthy of standing next to Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, who were now the greatest soldiers in the realm. While his brother and friends were away on their new adventures, he remained at the training grounds, spending night and day under the rigorous training of one of Asgard's mightiest legionnaires. The seasoned warrior had taken notice of Loki's agility and flexible build, and before many moons Loki had become a quick, accurate, lithe, agile, lethal killer. After Skurge's initial insurrection, Loki established himself as one of Asgard's greatest warriors, equal to his brother in skill. Still, the recognition and glory belonged to Thor, as well as his father's pride and praise.

Barbara's heart sank deeper and deeper as these scenes played out before her, and she could see Loki slowly withdrawing into himself. He was still the same charming, mischievous, proud prince, but she could see the sparkle in his eyes gradually turn into a glint of malevolence. Resentment and jealousy were softly crawling their way into his heart, turning his usual harmless pranks into more sinister antics.

The quick scenes that flashed before her came to a standstill and Barbara noticed she was standing on the balcony of Frigga's private chambers. The queen mother was sitting on a plush divan, cradling the head of her younger son in her lap. Loki was now a young adult, and he was lost in the pages of a book.

"Mother" he suddenly spoke and put the book to the side "watch this"

He took a tortoise shell flower comb from her hair and closed his hand around it. Without warning, he disappeared from her lap, then a pair of arms encircled her from behind and a hand presented her with a bouquet of white lilies that shimmered in the same way the comb did. Frigga turned and gave Loki a big smile full of love.

Suddenly, he multiplied. Holographic doubles of himself began to form and surrounded his mother. She looked around her in astonishment, then reached out and took the hand of one. She did not grasp at nothing, she actually touched flesh.

"You perfected it!" she exclaimed "are they?..."

"Like me? Yes" the double spoke with Loki's voice "If I desire, I can speak through them, feel through them and act through them though I may stand a great distance away"

The doubles dissipated and only he remained. She ushered him down onto the divan with her and placed a hand upon his cheek.

"Loki, I am so proud of you. No sorcerer in Asgard is able to achieve all you have accomplished. You really are magical. My magical son..." she whispered, her eyes shining.

"Mother" he spoke hopeful "Father will announce his decision to abdicate in less than a year. Do you think..." he hesitated.

Barbara felt her eyes moisten with tears. She knew the question Loki was trying to ask. She watched as Frigga took his hands in hers and Barbara's heart went out to her. How does a mother answer such inquiries? How was Frigga to put Loki's heart at ease while helping him to understand that the throne was fixed upon Thor from the moment he had been born? Odin's mistake had been in allowing both of his sons to dream of the prospect of one day taking his place upon the throne. He fostered Loki's desire to prove himself worthy of his crown, to strive to greatness even when he had no intention of placing him on the throne. He pushed him to the limits of his endurance, while Thor stood on a pedestal and could do no wrong. A son was spoiled while the other was forced to work tirelessly for the crumbs of his father's affection.

Barbara turned from the sad sight before her, and watched as Loki made his way through the halls of the palace. She followed him. The realm was in the throes of celebration as the army returned from their great victory. Skurge, one of Asgard's own and one of its greatest enemies had finally been defeated, thanks to Loki's cunning and plotting. Loki had weakened Skurge's forces from within, turning him and his allied lover against one another. The traitorous Amora had led their forces against Asgard's in a fit of rage, and she and her legions had fallen. Skurge was reduced to nothing, and escaped into the further regions of the universe in shame and defeat. For a fleeting moment, Loki had tasted glory as the legions shouted his name on the field of battle. Even Thor proudly raised his brother's arm and led the soldiers in showering praise upon his sibling and fellow warrior. Perhaps finally, his father would see him for the worthy son that he was.

Now, Loki finally reached his mother's private quarters to escort her to the banquet hall as was his custom. Quietly, he opened the doors and found her not in the antechamber, nor could he see the bustle of servants as they fawned over their queen. Instead, he heard the deep and concerned voice of his father coming from deep within her chambers. With soundless footsteps, Loki slunk to the open doorway of her dressing room and placed his back against the wall, listening in on the conversation as Barbara watched most intently.

"I worry for him, beloved. He is no longer a boy, and he insists upon this path"

"A path you chose for him the moment you laid eyes on him..."

"He's a prince. A prince of Asgard. He has finally proven himself a mighty warrior, but magic? Magic?! The pastime of noble women with nothing better to do"

"You must not speak of Loki in such a way. He is your son! Magic is in him, passed on to him by you. You can't expect him to be less than he is. You can't expect him to be anything else than what you made of him. You should be proud of the man he has become. Thor embodies the strength and greatness found in our people, while Loki has proved himself to be one of the most gifted minds to be found in the Nine Realms. His intelligence has astonished all of his tutors, and his knowledge has surpassed that of the greatest scholars in our realm. Is that not something a father should be proud of? Together, Thor and Loki are symbols of all that is great in your kingdom. In my eyes, neither is greater than the other"

"Possessing unmatched gifts of the mind is great for a man, but it is not enough for a prince. A prince groomed to one day rebuild what has been destroyed. Thor will sit upon my throne, and he will need Loki at his right hand. But how will that be when he is off concocting spells and casting enchantments? He is not fit for what has been planned for him"

"Have you even thought of ever telling him the truth? Both your sons dream of your throne. Thor knows himself worthy by right of birth, while Loki strives to prove himself deserving of it. I fear for what may happen when you voice your decision tonight..."

"He will learn to accept it. Deep down, Loki must know he will never taste kingship..."

He had heard enough. With his heart in his throat, Loki turned away and disappeared through the halls of the palace, a flash of green and black leather that became lost in the night.

Instinctively, Barbara tried to run after him, but realized she would only chase a ghost of the past. She lowered her head at the terrible truth that all his life, Loki had strived and fought to reach something he had never been destined to achieve: His father's approval.

Then, the scenery changed again. She now stood behind the two princes who were facing their father. A furious Odin stood pacing before them, pointing his finger at Loki in a clear sign of anger.

"Do you realize what you've done?!" he roared "you crossed the borders into Nornheim which is a forbidden realm and not only do you break into the palace, but you rut with the queen in a bid to steal some magical stones? Do you not know that her greatest wish is to see Asgard fall? I am set to announce Thor's succession in less than a moon and you placed him in mortal danger!"

Thor looked up and his lips curled into a smile of delight. Loki simply gave Thor a side glance. Barbara heard the words that went through Loki's mind: _Tell me something that may surprise me, father._

Loki had turned cynical. He had gone to Nornheim and placed Thor against a horde of Karnilla's demons in a sadistic wish to see him injured. In a most subtle way, he was slowly releasing his rage upon his favored brother.

"If you had any doubt of my decision to pass my throne to Thor, now you should have none" Odin continued "your stupid penchant for mischief is your downfall. You scheme and you think not of the consequences of your actions! You're selfish and conceited, and you lack willpower. You are not fit to be king at all. You have disappointed me greatly, Loki"

With that, Odin turned his back. Loki's eyes shot up and he looked at his father. Behind their jade depths, there were a thousand words that he could not bring himself to say. His eyes moistened, but he quickly fought the tears that threatened to pool within.

"I am sorry, father" he spoke softly.

"And you always are. You lack the strength to change your ways just as you lack the strength to take control, to take charge. Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Loki recoiled at the words, then stormed out of the room. Thor watched him go, then ran after him. He caught up with him on the hall, and grabbed Loki by the shoulder. He in turn, snatched his hand away.

"Leave me be!" Loki growled as he continued to make his way through the halls.

"Loki, you can't let father's words affect you like this"

"I've grown tired of them! I have listened to him belittle me for centuries and I've had enough! I will never be like you, nor have the slightest desire to be!"

Thor sighed and rolled his eyes, then set off after him once again.

"Brother, we're not the same. Father knows it, he just... he just wishes you'd be more... substantial"

Loki stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. His face was an open book of rage and disgust. "Substantial? You mean he wants not one, but two brutes for sons! I am not the bold, robust, simple-minded oaf he wishes me to be! If he desires to see such upon the throne, then so be it!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Thor retorted with disdain "Loki, it was your idea to go to Nornheim. I proposed we only go and sneak into their festivities. You decided to try to steal the stones"

Loki walked up to Thor, stopping only inches from his face. "You put me up to it and let me take the fall for it! Why didn't you say something?"

"Oh come Loki. Wasn't it your idea to try to get us past Heimdall so we could go into Alfheim to meet with the princesses? Who took the fall for that one?"

Loki smiled at the memory. The light elves had been celebrating their Festival of Lights, and while their king Hrinmeer was occupied with the festivities, his daughters were busy "entertaining" the two handsome Asgardian princes.

"Be merry, brother!" Thor bellowed and patted Loki forcefully on the back "a few of father's cutting words mean nothing. Now, what do you say we visit the pleasure district? We need to celebrate my day of triumph that finally approaches!"

"If watching you drink barrels of mead and rut with half of Asgard's female population is your idea of celebrating, then I beg you to spare me"

"So says the man that comes fresh from bedding the Norn queen" Thor laughed, long and loud "I have to hand it to you brother. Making love to a queen is an accomplishment I have yet to boast of. So, tell me, is she as beautiful as they say?" He placed an arm around his now deflated brother, and together, they disappeared into the palace.

So it was true. Loki had known Karnilla and had crawled into her bed. Then, the sound of many voices caused her to look up. She was no longer standing in a palace hall, but on the main aisle of the throne room.

On the dais, Loki stood next to Frigga. Though a small smile played on his lips, she knew the look in his eyes was not of satisfaction, but one of mischief. The overshadowed son was no longer accepting of his fate. He was making a bid for the light that had never shined upon him. He had placed the pawns and pieces of his game plan, and soon, he would call checkmate.

His smile grew wider the second Thor entered the throne room. Barbara turned and watched as the royal prince of Asgard made his way triumphantly down the aisle. He walked right through her, and she continued to contemplate the scene in awe. To her astonishment, she shared Loki's anticipation. Something was about to happen that would change the course of history, and like Loki, she could not wait to see it unfold.

Frost giants. The fearsome creatures of Jotunheim had come calling on a desperate and rash bid to retrieve the source of power that had been taken from them. In return, their home had been invaded by a brash, unthinking, ruthless boy who thirsted for blood. She watched as Loki walked up and stood next to Thor and delivered his olive branch, realizing that maybe his schemes may have gone too far. It was time to put an end to it.

"Come on, brother" he said, beckoning Thor to follow him. Back to the bifrost site. Back home. With great relief, he saw Thor move to obey.

"Run back home, little princess"

"Damn"

That was it. The line had been crossed. There was no going back.

Barbara watched astonished as the battle took place. Thor laughed as he took the life of many. Like a middleman, Loki covered all angles, even saving the life of his friends more than once. _So much for being better with a book then with a sword_, she thought as she watched Loki get rid of a frost giant that was about to kill a fallen Sif. Dagger after dagger flew out of his hand, never missing its mark.

Then... history was changed.

With dismay, she watched as a Jotun grabbed Loki's arm. The garments and armor that covered him broke away, revealing ivory skin that suddenly began to turn blue. Loki's eyes widened, watching the transformation instead of witnessing his skin become frostbitten. With a grunt, he drove a dagger into the frost giant's chest and observed as his arm returned back to its normal tone. He looked up stupefied, wondering what just had occurred.

_No!_ Barbara thought. _Not like this_. He should not have found out like this. Suddenly, the scene changed, and she stood behind Loki as he faced an object that stood on a pillar at the end of the weapons vault.

"What am I?" she heard Loki say.

"You're my son" Odin's voice sounded behind her.

"What more than that?"

Barbara's breath caught in her throat when Loki turned, his skin once again blue and receding back to ivory. Her eyes pooled with tears with the realization that she was observing the most life-altering moment in Loki's existence. She wanted to reach out, to touch him, to comfort him, to let him know that his nature did not define him. He walked right through her and made way his way to the bottom of the steps.

"The casket wasn't the only you took from Jotunheim that day was it?"

"No"

Barbara wept while she listened to Odin tell the story of that fateful night when he had picked up the crying infant in the temple. The discarded offspring of a king that was deemed unfit to be considered the son of a great king, underserving of life.

"Laufeyson?"

"Yes"

"Why?! You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child"

"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?"

She noticed the Allfather hesitate.

"TELL ME!" Loki screamed in desperation.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance; bring about a permanent peace... through you"

"What...?" she heard Loki whisper in amazement.

"But those plans no longer matter" the Allfather sighed with resignation. It had gone wrong. It had all gone terribly wrong.

"So I am no more than a stolen relic. Locked up here until you might have use of me"

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin begged.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?"

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth"

"Why? Because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

Barbara fell to her knees. The scene was too painful for her to bear. She heard the anguish in Loki's voice, centuries of rejection finally given voice and his heart shatter into a million pieces as he ascended the steps and advanced upon a crumbling Odin.

"Why, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could have never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin tried to reach out to him, but instead he slipped into unconsciousness. Barbara could only watch as Loki stretched out his arm and gently clutched the Allfather's limp hand. Even then, with the harsh reality of his truth crashing upon him, he still looked upon the man before him as his father. He still yearned for his love.

The Allfather was now lost to Odinsleep, unable to explain, unable to answer the millions of questions that were now overwhelming his shattered son. The veil of innocence had finally been lifted in the most cruel manner. He had finally come face to face with the harsh reality of his existence; an image he had grown learning to detest was now his reflection. He was a monster. He finally understood why century after century he never came close to the greatness Thor had enjoyed. He truly was undeserving of it. Or was he?

"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in the family"

"So why did he lie?"

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are our son Loki, and we your family. You must know that"

Barbara watched the conversation between Frigga and Loki as they sat around the Allfather's body. Suddenly, he stood and walked towards the doors, wishing for nothing more than the sanctuary of his rooms. He wanted to escape from reality, anything but the horrible truth he now had to bear. It was then that the wounded son was lost and was replaced by a broken man. The universe gave birth to the God of Mischief, the most cunning, ruthless, focused, determined and resourceful agent of chaos.

Barbara stood rooted to her spot in astonishment as the High Chancellor knelt in front of Loki and presented him with the Odinspear. Loki frowned in confusion and looked at his mother, then Frigga's voice broke through the silence.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours"

With great reverence, he took the Odinspear into his hands.

"Make your father proud... My king"

At those last words, he turned, and Barbara could see the glint in his eyes and the small smile that formed upon his lips. A chill ran down Barbara's spine as she took in his expression. She had seen it many times before.

She remained in the same room, but the players had changed. Odin remained unconscious upon his large bed, but Frigga was now lying on the floor, a colossal frost giant also lying steps from her. Barbara looked up and noticed Loki standing on the doorway, pointing the Odinspear at the Jotun intruder.

"And your death came by the son of Odin"

He sent out a large burst of power from the spear, and the Jotun dissipated into nothing. Frigga rose and met him halfway, throwing her arms around him.

"Loki, you saved him!" she exclaimed in relief.

"I swear to you mother, that they will pay for what they've done today" he said with vehemence.

"Loki" an angry, booming voice disrupted the conversation.

Frigga and Loki turned to find Thor standing on the doorway. His eyes were fixed upon his brother, and Loki slowly began to retreat.

"Thor! I knew you'd return to us" an ecstatic Frigga said as she wrapped her arms around her eldest.

Thor returned the embrace but remained looking at his brother. "Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends. To kill me!" he growled, entering the chamber.

"What?!" Both Frigga and an observant Barbara turned towards Loki.

"Well, it must have been enforcing father's last command" he replied innocently.

"You're a talented liar, brother. Always have been"

"It's good to have you back" Loki replied in a mocking tone, validating Thor's last statement "now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim"

As Loki sent a blast from the spear straight at Thor, Barbara ran towards him absentmindedly, forgetting she was only witnessing memories. "No, Loki! This is not the way!"

She grasped at nothing, falling to her knees as she helplessly watched Loki run out of the room with the fury of a thousand suns. Suddenly, she was no longer kneeling in the middle of Odin's chamber, but on the edge of a broken Rainbow Bridge, next to the Allfather as his sons dangled over the vast abyss of space.

"LOKI!" she screamed, seeing him hang on to the Odinspear. The bifrost was gone, disappearing into a large portal that was quickly closing.

"I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us" Loki cried desperately.

Grief and sorrow unlike any she had ever felt suddenly engulfed her. It was Loki's last plea, his last appeal for some sort of validation, even the smallest dose of his father's blessing.

"No, Loki"

The final blow had been delivered. There was nothing left for Loki to fight for, nothing to strive for, nothing to live for. There was only one way for him to take, and it was quickly closing beneath his feet.

"Loki, no..." Thor pleaded, noticing the emptiness that suddenly sank into Loki's eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" both he and Barbara screamed. Loki let go, falling quickly into a portal that led to the very world of his birth. The realm he had set out to destroy.

Dumbfounded, she watched him disappear. Odin. She could only remember Odin and the last words he had said to his son.

_"No, Loki" _

She now knew that it was then that the madness had set in. Madness had led to mayhem. Once again, images flashed before her eyes. She saw Loki on a barren place. He was mangled, bruised, battered and broken. He collapsed and wheezed, the raging desire to die coursing through his veins and yet, he still walked on. Distant and barbaric worlds laughed at his misfortune, mocking and beating the terrible sight of he who had once been king of the greatest realm in the universe. He hungered, he thirsted, he endured ridicule and violence. He was a vagabond, he had no place in which he belonged. It was in some forsaken corner of a faraway galaxy, in a world inhabited by monsters and vermin, that one with a hooded dark cloak approached him.

"Not the right place to find a prince of Asgard" he spoke "particularly one brave enough to destroy an entire world"

"If your desire is to mock me, then have at it and be on your way"

"My desire is to offer you an opportunity. A purpose, the chance to regain the greatness that you lost"

Loki said nothing, but did not move either. The hooded figure noticed he had subtly turned his head to side, a sign that his interest had been piqued. _Perfect_.

"My master wishes to meet you. You have knowledge of the human world that will be of great need to him. In return, he offers you that world as your own, to rule it as you will"

At his words, Loki finally turned. The hooded figure had a grotesque appearance.

"And who might your master be"

"The ruler of Titan"

Barbara gasped. Thanos. It was Thanos who had searched for Loki after news of his disgraceful fall trickled through the Nine Realms and beyond. Then, her breath caught in her throat when she saw Loki again. He was on bended knee on a metal platform, his head lowered and smoke dissipating from his form. In his hand he clutched the very scepter with which he had threatened her long ago. Behind him were two large banners that bore the symbol of an organization she knew so well.

NASA. Loki had arrived on Earth.

The images of what had transpired on Earth flashed before her eyes, as well as the memories she still maintained. She relived the day in which they had crossed paths, her subsequent kidnapping and the realization that he had taken her for the knowledge she possessed. He had needed her in order to execute his grand plan, his magnum opus. She watched dismayed as the moment in which her life was altered forever played out before her, with her hands pressed against two cold elevator doors, leaving her no choice but to submit to the might of a madman. Loki had descended upon Earth and unleashed his hatred upon it, and upon her. She and her people bore the weight of his rage, the torture of his fury, the power of his ire. She had been the weak and helpless instrument through which he released his bitterness and malice. And she had become willing to submit herself to his power.

She should feel ashamed of what he had made her become, but she was not. As she watched and relived the scenes of her time with him in Earth and beyond, she did not regret a single moment she had lived with him. To be the subject of his desire was to agonize, to break, to submit, to yield, to suffer, to soar, to breathe.

The images suddenly stopped after his memory of the day in which he found her again on Earth was shown to her. It had been the day he had met his son, the day he had come face to face with the secret that had caused her to flee Asgard. In the darkness, she sat and contemplated the tragic yet magnificent life of the man she loved. And yet, Loki was not done surprising her. There was one last revelation, one last confession, one last truth that she needed to see.

She was suddenly inside a large throne room, foreign and distant. In the large seat high upon a dais sat a beautiful woman. Karnilla. At the bottom of the steps stood Loki, looking up at the woman he had once fooled in his earlier years.

"Unite myself with you? Why should I?" her soft voice caressed his ears "I owe Asgard nothing"

"Then let not Asgard be the reason for your alliance" he replied, his eyes glinting as he looked up at one of the most beautiful women in the universe. Her gaze alone had brought other gods to their knees, the mere sight of her beauty enough to bring the strongest man's resistance to naught.

"But I do desire something that belongs to Asgard" she said, her hips swaying as she descended the steps "and what I desire is you. Even as a foolish young prince, you captured my heart when you fled from my bed and deceived me, Asgardian. Swear your eternal allegiance here and now, and nothing will save our greatest enemies from bleakest defeat"

He looked into her eyes, her eyelids heavy as her lashes lowered in obvious seduction. Taking her hand in his, he brushed his lips against her knuckles, sending shivers up her spine.

"You have" he whispered against her skin, "my eternal allegiance"

Barbara watched the scene with revulsion, but even still, something was not right. An uneasy feeling washed over her, then something caused her to turn and her eyes widened.

Standing veiled high atop one of the tower windows, Loki watched as his double kissed the hand of she who would bring his plans to fruition. He smiled. That same smile she loved, that grin of fiendish satisfaction that graced his features when those he bested fell for his schemes.

The scene faded to black, and Barbara was once again in the void, sinking into the bottomless ocean that was Loki's well of pain and sorrow. This time, she did not struggle. It did not stifle her. She let herself be wrapped by the darkness. She let it be. With a smile on her face, she once again slipped into unconsciousness while the heartwarming realization washed over her:

Loki had never betrayed her.

End of Chapter 24

* * *

**Responses to guest reviews:**

_**Your Biggest Fan:**__** Wow... just wow. I am truly at a loss for words. Thank you! That is really amazing. I am glad you enjoy my writing! Though what brings me the most joy after reading your review is learning that you really enjoy Barbara's character. She is my magnum opus, what I am most proud of in my stories. Glad you like my Tumblr blog too! It is made up of everything I love and enjoy, with a healthy dose of my craziness and quirkiness lol. And it's ok, you can tell me your Tumblr username, I won't think you're anything negative. If anything, I will be able to give you the proper shoutout! ;-)**_

_**LisaF:**__** I hope this chapter helps clear out some of your confusion. It is very difficult for me to grasp the idea that Loki is living in Barbara now, and I'm the one writing it. So your confusion is definitely understandable. In the next chapter everything will be explained and the last events of the story will come after it, so I hope you continue to enjoy! :-) Thank you Lisa!**_

_**RisDOLL: **__** Ah, and I'm so late in replying! I can't believe this chapter took me nearly two weeks to write! Oh yes darling, there is more ;-) The story is finally giving out its biggest revelations, and the upcoming chapters will bring about the closing events. And ending cliffhanger? Hmm... great idea! Wow, you returned to work quickly! You didn't take your whole 12 weeks of maternity leave? You are so lucky to have Loki gracing your work space. I assume you work in a movie theatre? I am dying to go see a movie just so I could see one of the Thor 2 standees. I have plans to take a picture of me kneeling in front of him when I finally see one Lol. By the way, are you planning on keeping the standee after the movie comes out? If not, how much do you want for it? I WANT ONE! Lol Till next time, sweetie! Give Martin a hug and a kiss from me!**_

_**Guest:**__** What a perfect song for Loki and Barbara! Thank you for suggesting it! The lyrics fit their journey perfectly. I too have one, sort of like the theme song that has guided me as I wrote their amazing journey, but I won't be able to disclose it until the end of the story. Of Madness and Mayhem will most likely be the end for Loki and Barbara, and I don't plan to write another sequel, which is why I'm saving the song for the epilogue. I am so thrilled that you enjoyed and approve what was the biggest plot twist in the story. Yes, Barbara is now a pseudo version of Lady Loki. In the comics, Loki completely took possession of another's body. However in my story, both he and Barbara are living in her body. What that will cause, well, I guess you'll have to see! ;-) Thank you so much for your review! X**_

_**Mandie:**__** Girl yes, that's what I fucking call LOVE! Hehehehe Glad you finally came out of anonymity and voiced your comments on the story! Thank you so much hun! Nope, YOU rock. :-)**_

_**Vermillion:**__** Bueno, si no eres la gran detective! Jajajaja... Solo te puedo decir que casi le das en el clavo con dos de tus opciones. Ya en el proximo capitulo veras cual es. Y si, pobrecito Boden, nadie le pela! Jajajaja.. Quizas este muerto, quizas no ;-) Ya pronto veras! Cuidate mucho querida y hasta la proxima!**_

_**Karen:**__** Oh wow, I love you! Thank you so, so, SO much hun! YOU're the best! :-)**_


End file.
